Nord et Sud - Par-delà les préjugés
by Liv85
Summary: Sequel de Nord et Sud / North and South (de l'adaptation en mini série de la BBC 2004) Les personnages, l'intrigue, rien ne m'appartient bien sûr, c'est juste l'envie de faire une suite à cette œuvre. Se déroule suite à la scène finale de la mini-série de 2004 ainsi que (peut-être) les premières années de l'union de Margareth et John Thornton, à vous de découvrir la suite.
1. Histoire d'un aller et retour

_**1ère tentative de fanfiction, je ne suis pas Mme Gaskell, et j'ai préféré partir de la version de la BBC avec car la scène de fin bien que non présente dans le roman est juste wouahhhh! Le début se place juste après les retrouvailles lors de la scène du train.**_

* * *

><p>John et Margareth ne cessaient de se regarder l'un l'autre alors que le <em>Northbound Train <em>les ramenait dans le nord à Milton, Leur chez-eux. Ils rougissaient tous deux entre deux baisers échangés, non pas de honte après tant de mois à s'être évités, rapprochés et même incompris mais car aucun des deux n'arrivaient à rompre le silence. Ce fut John qui fit cesser le silence en premier.

« Margar.. Hum… Je voulais dire Miss Hale… Je, je ne sais comment dire, je suis réellement désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire ces derniers mois, je…

-Non, Mr Thornton… Je vous en prie, il est inutile de revenir sur toutes ces paroles que nous avons tous deux pu dire ces derniers temps…

-Permettez-moi au moins alors de m'excuser pour ma conduite déplacée à la gare il y a quelques minutes, je n'aurai jamais dû, c'était incroyablement inconvenant …

A ces mots, Margareth ne put que réprimer un léger sourire et ses joues continuèrent de se teinter d'un rouge écarlate.

-Je vous l'ai dit Mr Thornton, vous ne devriez pas vous excuser pour si peu… (Sentant que ces propos pouvaient être mal interprétés comme par le passé, elle désira se reprendre)… Je veux dire, je pense que je suis aussi fautive que vous sur ce point, (elle baissa ses yeux ne pouvant soutenir son regard) car je vous ai rendu vos baisers également me semble-t-il…

-Vous m'avez reproché il y a quelques mois je crois, ma conduite comme n'étant pas celle « d'un Gentleman », et je ne voudrais pas vous donner l'occasion de m'accuser à nouveau d'une telle conduite Miss Hale.

Rougissant de honte, Margareth préféra détourner le regard et fixa son regard à la fenêtre, se remémorant alors la désastreuse réponse qu'elle avait accordé à la première demande en mariage de Mr Thornton plusieurs mois auparavant.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain de l'émeute provoquée à la Malborough Mill, Mr Thornton se fit annoncer chez son ami Mr Hale pour voir Miss Hale. <em>

_« Miss Hale, je me suis permis de venir vous voir pour m'enquérir de votre santé, hier vous étiez déjà partie quand j'ai voulu reprendre de vos nouvelles, je me suis inquiété…_

_-Vous n'auriez pas dû Mr Thornton, le docteur Donaldson m'avait examiné, et également tenu à me raccompagner ici avec sa propre voiture, je ne souhaitais tout simplement pas inquiéter ma mère…_

_-Miss Hale, je suis venu ici ce jour pour… Je ne trouve pas mes mots, c'est la première fois que je me trouve dans cette situation (il reprit ses esprits quelques instants avant de continuer)… Je ne suis pas venue ici juste pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait hier, mes sentiments pour vous sont… sont si fort que…_

_-S'il vous plaît Mr Thornton, arrêtez, n'en dîtes pas plus…_

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_-Je vous en prie, ne continuez pas, ce ne sont pas des façons de gentleman (elle se détourna de lui et se plaça face à la fenêtre)._

_- Je ne sais que trop bien qu'à vos yeux je ne suis pas un gentleman, dit-il en perdant patience, mais je pense mériter de connaître pourquoi l'expression de mes sentiments vous semblent si offensant…_

_- Ce qui m'offense c'est que vous pensiez que c'est votre DEVOIR de venir sauver ma réputation se défendit-elle._

_- Mais que je sache je nous vous ai nullement parler de votre réputation, je suis ici car je suis venu vous avouer mes sentiments pour vous, parce que, parce que je vous aime Miss Hale, je n'ai qu'à faire de votre réputation en cet instant tenta-t-il désespérément de dire._

_-Très bien, Mr Thornton, vous pensez donc que parce que vous êtes riches et que comme mon père est acculé en ce moment présent, vous pouvez me posséder tout comme votre Marlborough Mill ? Je ne suis guère étonnée d'entendre ceci d'un homme d'affaires !_

_- Je ne veux pas vous posséder, mais je ne veux que vous épouser parce que je vous aime! cria-t-il, désolé de voir que Miss Hale ne souhaitait ou ne pouvait pas comprendre sa demande._

_- Vous ne devriez pas Mr Thornton, car je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerais jamais lança Margareth en n'osant toujours pas regarder Mr Thornton qui se tenait toujours immobile dans le petit salon. (1)  
><em>

_Il fallut quelques secondes à l'impassible Mr Thornton pour réagir, il n'oubliera jamais la douleur vive dans son cœur qu'il ressentit lorsque Margareth assena cette vérité._

_Il quitta le salon et la maison des Hale en esquissant un rapide salut et réitérant des excuses à Miss Hale, il se rendit à pied dans le seul endroit où il se sentait bien : son bureau de la Milborough Mill… Touché dans son orgueil, Mr Thornton ne pouvait cependant cesser de penser à Miss Hale en ces instants douloureux, jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle et désirable. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais chez les Hale Miss Hale endurait les pires tourments, ne sachant que penser de la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans le petit salon familial. _

La tirant de ses pensées, Mr Thornton reprit les mains de Margareth, et lui indiqua que même s'il lui en avait voulu pendant les quelques minutes qui avaient suivi sa réponse assassine à la déclaration de ses sentiments, il l'a rassura en lui disant qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé si belle qu'à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait pas encore lui avouer que son refus avait décuplé ses sentiments malgré le mal qu'elle pouvait penser de lui à ce moment-là. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent d'accord pour arrêter-là les reproches mutuels, et les souvenirs fâcheux de plusieurs mois de quiproquos et malentendus.

Ils se laissèrent donc aller au rythme du _Northbound Train_, en ne disant plus rien, et en s'adressant quelques brefs regards, lourd de sens. Les rares échanges entre les deux jeunes gens portèrent plus sur les paysages que Margareth ne connaissait finalement pas assez à son goût, John Thornton s'enorgueillit de lui faire découvrir alors "son" Nord.

Une fois la curiosité de Margareth assouvie, pour un temps seulement pensa John, elle s'endormit pour ne se réveiller qu'à l'arrêt du train. Le début d'une nouvelle vie pour les deux jeunes gens. John réveilla délicatement Margareth et lui indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Margareth, tirée de son sommeil, se rendit alors compte à la température plus fraiche qu'effectivement elle n'était pas à Londres mais bel et bien à Milton, elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, et se remémorant ces délicats baisers échangés avec John quelques heures auparavant lui firent rosir ses joues, elle se sentait enfin chez elle. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais Milton serait pour elle ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché: un foyer.

* * *

><p>(1) dialogue tiré de l'adaptation directement et transposée ici en partie :).<p>

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, je me suis enfin lancée, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser... Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer ou non, j'ai eu l'envie en regardant encore une fois cette série et le livre de faire "la suite" en tout humilité bien sûr (car oui je sais que je n'ai pas un très bon style...) , à vos avis :).

Liv


	2. Un long dimanche de fiançailles

**_Un grand merci à eliza72 pour ma toute première review, je sais que mon style est très perfectible (beaucoup de répétititions), ces deux chapitres ont été écrit d'un "seul jet", j'ai corrigé quelques coquille, j'espère m'améliorer avec le temps :). C'est quand on se lance qu'on se rend compte à quel point c'est complexe de faire vivre ou ressentir des personnages (même s'ils ne nous appartiennent pas!)_**

**_A bientôt_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Un long dimanche de fiançailles<p>

John et Margareth descendaient du train, main dans les mains, ne réalisant pas encore l'inconvenance de la situation. Il y avait en effet, une légère différence entre échanger de tendre baisers dans un wagon train où ils étaient seuls et se toucher délibérément sur le quai de la gare alors qu'ils n'étaient -officiellement tout du moins- rien l'un pour l'autre si ce n'est de vagues connaissances. Ce fut John qui éloigna délicatement sa main de celle de Margareth, la jeune comprit toutefois la raison de ce geste.

« Miss Hale, je pense que nous devrions officialiser notre relation, ne me tourmentez pas je vous en prie, mais en ayant accepté de revenir avec moi à Milton, ai-je bien compris que vous acceptiez implicitement ce que vous m'aviez refusé il y a plusieurs mois ? Il n'en revenait pas de l'audace de cette question.

- Oui, je, je le pense aussi, mais votre mère… Margareth répondit timidement, en effet après tout, les tendres baisers échangés quelques minutes auparavant avaient été ses premiers, elle n'avait jamais été si proche d'un autre homme qui ne fût son frère ou son père.

-Je sais, il va falloir la préparer à cette…hum… nouvelle, vous savez, je pense qu'elle en savait plus sur vos propre sentiments à mon égard que vous-même ainsi que les miens…

-Ah bon, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'intervenir Margareth, assez surprise, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, veuillez excuser mon audace…

-Non ne vous excusez pas Miss Hale, ne vous excusez plus jamais, c'est aussi cet aspect de votre personnalité toujours prompte à faire valoir votre jugement qui m'a … particulièrement charmé, lui dit-il en rougissant.

-Peut-être mais, ce n'est pas ainsi que mon père souhaiterait me voir parler à un gentleman.

A ces mots, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en refaisant son nœud de cravate, il ne se rappelait que trop bien que Margareth lui avait déjà reprocher à de nombreuses reprises le fait de ne pas être un « gentleman » à ses yeux. Il se demandait alors ce qui avait bien pu faire changer d'avis Margareth, ce qu'il avait bien pu corriger en lui pour qu'elle ait pu également modifier son avis sur lui, ce pauvre homme d'affaires du nord.

-Miss Hale, savez-vous où loger pour les prochains jours ? Je veux dire que… nous pourrions je pense vous héberger à Thornton House si vous le souhaitez bien sûr.

-Mr Thornton, je ne suis pas sûre que cette solution soit bien convenable pour la société de Milton, dit-elle en souriant. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Mr Bell en m'ayant transmis l'ensemble de ses biens m'a également légué la maison que feu mon père et notre famille occupaient, et je pense y revenir pour le moment, mais étant seule, je devrais peut-être rappeler Dixon pour qu'elle vienne m'aider.

Margareth promis à Mr Thornton de faire parvenir une lettre à Dixon lui demandant son retour à Milton pour l'aider, sans toutefois lui indiquer ses raisons de sa réinstallation, étant persuadée que le retour de Mr Lennox à Londres suffiraient bien à faire démarrer les commérages.

Dixon, la vieille femme de chambre et intendante de feu Mrs Hale était restée depuis les 3 derniers mois au service de la tante de Margareth à Londres à Shaw House, elle n'avait jamais pardonné à feu Mr Hale de quitter tout le confort d'Hellstone pour déraciner sa maitresse qu'elle savait malade pour s'enfermer à Milton, elle n'avait jamais pu s'adapter à cette vie si rude pour sa maîtresse et à cet un environnement qu'elle méprisait. Dixon avait admiré la gentillesse et la noblesse de Miss Beresford dès qu'elle l'a rencontra, elle avait alors décidé de rester auprès de la nouvelle Mrs Hale si elle-même se décidait à la garder à son service. Replète et âgée d'environ cinquante ans, elle avait vu naître les enfants de ce mariage uni par le plus tendre amour, mais qui avait enlevé toute chance à Mrs Hale de continuer à évoluer dans son cercle de naissance, elle avait élevée le jeune Frederick qu'elle adorait presqu'autant que sa maîtresse et avait également beaucoup d'affection pour Margareth, bien qu'un peu trop vive.

Les Misses Beresford Maria et Anna étaient bien différentes, toutes deux pupilles de Sir John et de Lady Beresford, de Beresford Court, à Torquay, elles étaient considérées les beautés du comté. Elles reçurent la meilleure éducation possible, digne de futures Lady, Anna ne voulait pas entendre parler de mariage d'amour, elle s'était pliée aux strictes convenances d'un mariage d'intérêt et avait épousé un riche jeune homme, Mr Shaw. De ce mariage était entre autre née Edith, une ravissante jeune fille avec laquelle Margareth serait élevée à Londres et qui deviendrait sa confidente. Mrs Shaw avait retiré de ce mariage une situation plus que confortable, un palais privé dans les quartiers les plus huppés de Londres, évoluant dans les meilleurs cercles. Maria quant à elle était tombée sous le charme d'un certain Mr Hale lors d'un bal donné pour les 18 ans d'une Lady de leur connaissance et qui venait de faire sa présentation à la cours.

Ce jeune homme venait d'être ordonné clergyman, elle le savait désargenté, et assez austère en apparence. Elle ne put cependant longtemps résister à son charme et à son esprit. A l'issue de ce bal, ils se revirent lors de la saison en d'autres occasions, et elle n'avait pu résister longtemps au charme de ce jeune clergyman, elle avait acceptée de devenir sienne, en ayant conscience qu'elle ne pourrait plus évoluer dans la meilleure société. Maria et Anna s'étaient mariées à quelques mois d'écart seulement, deux cérémonies bien différentes : l'une dans l'opulence des nouveaux riches londoniens, et l'autre plus humble de style middle-class. Mr Hale avait obtenu une charmante cure dans le sud, dans le comté de Hellstone. Mr Hale partit en premier, pour préparer l'installation de son jeune ménage, Dixon avait demandé à Sir John l'autorisation de suivre sa jeune maîtresse, maintenant Mrs Hale, dans le sud pour l'aider dans ses responsabilités de maîtresse de maison. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent donc pour Hellstone, en laissant derrière elles tout ce que Mrs Hale avait connu : opulence et l'agitation de la vie londonienne.

Mrs Hale s'habitua finalement non sans mal à ce sud et à Hellstone, y développant même de solides amitiés. A ses 12 ans, il fut décidé entre Anna et Maria que Margareth rejoindrait sa cousine Edith à Londres pour avoir accès aux meilleurs professeurs, non pas qu'elle souhaitait quitter son petit paradis terrestre qu'était Hellstone, mais les Hale souhaitaient le mieux pour elle et pensaient que cet éloignement d'Hellstone ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour finir de former le caractère de Miss Hale, qui était quelque peu passionné, sans doute encouragé par son aîné épris de liberté. Mrs Hale était déchirée lors de la séparation de son ainé Frederick dont Mr Hale avait accepté son engagement dans la marine anglaise. Il fut décidé qu'elle quitterait Hellstone la semaine suivant le départ de Frederick pour s'installer à Shaw House à Londres.

Mr Thornton raccompagna Margareth jusqu'à sa demeure, en ne manquant pas de l'inviter pour le soir-même. Malgré la délicate invitation, elle préféra la refuser non sans y mettre les formes en prétextant une légère fatigue due au voyage. Cependant il fut rassuré lorsqu'elle lui indiqua qu'elle serait ravie de le voir le lendemain.

Margareth, seule dans cette grande demeure, ne sut pas trop par quoi commencer. Elle se retrouvait seule dans cette maison pour la première fois depuis les trois derniers mois, et n'avait quasiment aucune affaire, si ce n'est son bagage que Mr Lennox lui avait redonné avant de décider de revenir à Milton. La soirée n'avait pas encore débutée, et elle se décida pour écrire une rapide missive à Dixon, elle en profita pour lui demander de faire acheminer ses effets personnels qui étaient restés à Shaw House à Londres, espérant secrètement que la vieille intendante se déciderait à la rejoindre au plus tôt afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Margareth de guerre lasse, se replongea dans ses souvenirs liés à cette maison, tout se bousculait dans sa tête : la première demande en mariage de Mr Thornton, leurs mains se touchant lorsqu'il vint prendre le thé chez les Hale presqu'un an auparavant, sa « présentation » par son père, etc. Le temps passa relativement vite, et elle se retrouva assez rapidement dans le noir de cette maison qui lui semblait désespérément vide. Elle se décidé à monter dans sa chambre, se coiffa longuement en repensant à cette journée qui lui avait décidemment réservée de nombreuses surprises.

Elle enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit et se glissa dans les draps, en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire le lendemain. Elle s'endormit rapidement, plongeant dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, son refus de l'invitation à souper de Mr Thornton était bel et bien dicté par sa fatigue.

John quant à lui avait décidé en laissant Margareth chez elle de rentrer à Thornton House à pied, comme pour exorciser son souvenir de sa catastrophique précédente demande en mariage, sauf qu'en ce moment précis plus rien n'était pareil, certes plusieurs mois s'étaient passés et il avait été rassuré par son rapprochement d'avec Margareth, mais en cet instant, il laissa vagabonder son esprit et avait l'impression de toujours errer proche de Hellstone, là où il avait trouvé derrière une haie sauvage ces magnifiques fleurs qui semblaient tant plaire à Margareth.

Ils étaient fiancés, il ne cessa de se dire ça pour lui-même sur le chemin qui devait le conduire à Thornton House, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé sur le perron de sa demeure qu'il se décidait à reprendre ses esprits. Comment apprendre cette grande nouvelle à sa mère, la fière Annah Thornton qui méprisait tant celle qui était pour lui à présent… John se fit annoncé par l'intendante, sa mère très peu habituée à la stricte étiquette et bien que réservée de nature n'hésita pas une seconde à manifester sa joie quant au retour de son fils prodigue.

« John, dieu où étais-tu passé ? Ne comprends-tu pas que j'étais folle d'inquiétude… ? Une fois la domestique repartie à ses occupations, Mrs Thornton pris son fils dans les bras.

-Mère, vous semblez si fatiguée, je suis navrée de vous avoir occasionné tant de tracas, je ne voulais pas, sincèrement, mais j'ai une excellente nouvelle…

-John, où étais-tu donc, j'ai cru qu'un inspecteur finirait par arriver à Thornton House pour m'annonce que tu toi aussi tu avais préféré en finir avec la vie comme ton père lança-t-elle dans un sanglot.

-Mère, non, je vous ai promis il y a bien longtemps déjà me semble-t-il que sur ce point, vous n'aviez rien à craindre, jamais je ne pourrais faire cela et vous le savez fort bien, j'étais… J'avais besoin de quitter Milton et son environnement pour quelques temps…

-Sais-tu qu'Elle est passée en ton absence ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ne devines-tu donc pas… ? Miss Hale bien sûr, elle était ici il y a quelques jours, venant sans doute triompher de nous. Mais, elle n'était pas seule cependant, il y avait un avocat, un certain Mr Lennox si je me souviens bien, il me semble que c'est son beau frère, un fort beau jeune homme d'ailleurs. Elle se garda bien de dire que sa vanité et son outrecuidance ne l'avait pas particulièrement paru sympathique au premier abord… Mrs Thornton, pensa qu'en mentionnant un potentiel rival pour son fils, elle lui ferait vite oublier qu'il ait pu éprouver une quelconque inclination pour cette demoiselle qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement appréciée de son côté.

-Oui, je sais, mais ne vouliez-vous pas savoir où j'étais tout ce temps ? reprit-il.

-Comment ça, vous saviez ?

-Mère, je me suis rendu à Hellstone, je voulais voir comment était le sud, et…

-Vous l'avez donc revue, cette Miss Hale ?

-Pas comme vous le pensez, mais laissez-moi y venir mère. Il sut à ce moment-là qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devrait lui avouer la profondeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Margareth et tenter également de la convaincre que la jeune femme semblait profondément éprise également. Il se dit qu'il devait d'abord expliquer à sa mère la bonne fortune de Miss Hale et sa proposition commerciale avant d'arriver à ce qui lui semblait être le plus délicat, l'expression de leurs sentiments qu'il savait partagés à présent.

-Mère, se reprit-il, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous apprendre, j'ai effectivement croisé Miss Hale, comme vous le savez notre propriétaire Mr Bell lui a légué l'ensemble de sa fortune, et les récentes spéculations qu'il avait entrepris lui ont permis de gagner un capital confortable. Elle a alors décidé de faire affaire avec moi… euh notre famille je voulais dire, elle accepte donc de prêter une somme conséquente pour permettre à la Marlborough Mills de relancer la production, ne comprenez-vous pas mère, nous sommes sauvés, Miss Hale nous a sauvé de la ruine !

-Alors, quand elle est revenue à Milton dans l'espoir de te trouver, elle souhaitait juste nous proposer son aide ?

Mrs Thornton se laissa tomber sur le plus proche sofa, en poussant un soupir de lassitude, John se laissa également tomber sur le sofa qui lui faisait face. « Je…je, je l'ai tellement mal jugée, cette petite à donc bien du caractère, bien que je ne cautionne toujours pas ce qu'elle t'a fais subir ces dernières années…

-Mère, elle se propose de nous sauver du désespoir, et c'est ainsi que vous la remerciez…?

-Ainsi donc tu l'aimes toujours… Je n'ai jamais été dupe des sentiments qui étaient les tiens John, mais elle! Oh John, je ne me souviens que trop la mine affreuse qu'était la tienne quand elle t'a rejetée l'année dernière.

-Mère, je voulais également vous dire que Miss Hale et moi sommes fiancés, depuis quelques heures à peine, finit-il par avouer à sa mère, et je voulais vous assurer de la profondeur de ses sentiments à elle également.

-John, en es-tu réellement convaincu ? Comment peux-tu être sur qu'elle fera ton bonheur, elle est si jeune, si différente de toi, toi même m'a dit l'année dernière qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à toi ?

-Oui mère, je le ne sais que trop bien, elle est jeune et fougueuse, mais les épreuves qu'elle a subi coup sur coup l'ont tragiquement fait mûrir… Je voulais vous demander votre accord pour cette union, vous savez que votre avis compte énormément à mes yeux.

-En as-tu seulement besoin, mon fils… ? Tu sais bien que je t'aime, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit à son sujet, je serai bien prête à l'apprécier également si elle fait ton bonheur…

A ces mots, John se leva du canapé, et vint étreindre sa mère. Il aurait pu se passer de son accord, étant un homme déjà mûr, installé et chef de famille, mais il l'aimait d'un amour si profond, qu'il ne pouvait concevoir de ne pas recueillir sa bénédiction. Il se leva et lui indiqua qu'il souhaitait se coucher sans souper, terriblement exténué par son trajet en train et voulant repenser pour lui seul aux évènements de cette riche journée.

-Fils ! Attends, reprit-Mme Thornton, est-ce que tout est finalement déjà planifié ?

-Non mère, nous n'avons que décidé de nous fiancer pour l'heure, nous ne voulons rien précipiter…

Il remonta dans sa chambre en repensant à cette dernière question, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire formellement de demande en mariage, tout avait été comme une évidence sur le quai de cette gare. Mais, il se demanda ce que voudrait Margareth, après tout elle avait perdu son père trois mois auparavant, elle ne semblait plus garder le deuil mais ils n'avaient pas encore décidés d'une date pour leur union, aurait-elle déjà planifier de son côté la suite des évènements ? Il s'endormit en ne pensant qu'à elle, « sa fiancée » se dit-il, amusé encore par la tournure des évènements.


	3. Le temps des retrouvailles

Chapitre 3 Le temps des retrouvailles

Margareth se réveilla tôt ce matin-là pour assister au lever du soleil. Elle qui n'appréciait pas de rester allongée et inactive, se demandait s'il en était de même pour son fiancé, et elle commençait à songer à ce que pourrait être sa nouvelle vie en tant que femme d'industriel, elle qui n'avait pas imaginé être mariée si tôt il y a encore deux ans. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par un express qui vient frapper à la porte, peu habituée à être seule, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que si elle n'allait pas ouvrir, personne ne pourrait le faire ! Elle se dépêcha donc de se couvrir d'un châle et d'ouvrir au porteur du message. En l'ouvrant, elle vit que la missive venait de Londres, de Shaw House plus précisément. Sa tante Anna lui indiqua que Dixon reviendrait à Milton dans la journée, avec l'ensemble de ses affaires. Au ton employé par sa tante, Margareth savait pertinemment qu'elle devrait s'expliquer plus longuement que par la simple lettre envoyée la veille, de plus elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'Henry Lennox avait bien pu leur raconter à tous, mais elle se promit d'écrire plus tard longuement sur l'annonce de ses fiançailles et sur ses futurs projets.

Elle décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment, tout à son bonheur de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule si longtemps, la fin de la lettre de sa tante annonçant que Dixon avait accepté de rejoindre Miss Hale de façon temporaire uniquement, indiquant qu'elle resterait le temps nécessaire à sa nouvelle installation mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester loin de Londres plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Margareth se contenterait tout de même de cette présence, aussi courte fut-elle « au moins je ne serai pas complètement seule », se dit-elle.

Une fois rafraichie et habillée, Margareth se décida d'aller rendre visite à Mary et Nicholas Higgins, elle n'avait cette fois-ci rien à leur apporter, et décida de s'arrêter en chemin pour faire quelques provisions et remplir un panier de victuailles. Il devait être midi quand elle arriva à proximité de l'humble demeure de ses amis, Mary était en train de préparer un ragoût dont le fumet manqua de faire tressaillir Margareth. En effet elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille et son corps commençait à lui réclamer un bon repas.

« Miss Hale, comment allez-vous, entendit-elle au loin.

Elle avait d'instinct reconnu la voix chaude de Nicholas Higgins.

-Ah Nicholas ! Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien Miss Hale, bien nous allons tous bien, vous vouliez voir ma Mary je suppose ?

-Et bien, en fait je venais tous vous voir en effet, je vous ai apporté quelques fruits, et j'ai été attirée par cette délicieuse odeur de ragoût !

-Vous vous joignez à nous pour ce modeste repas ?

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer vous savez Nicholas.

-Non pensez-vous, après tout c'est grâce à vous que M Thornton m'avait repris à la Marlborough Mills, et Mary a pu y travailler aussi en tant que cuisinière vous savez, elle y a fait un travail formidable.

-Cuisinière ? Mais je suis passée à la manufacture il y a quelques jours et toutes les machines étaient arrêtées…

-C'est vrai Miss Hale, dit une petite voix… A ces mots, Margareth se retourna et exulta.

-Mary ! reprit Margareth, regardez-vous, vous avez bien grandi, pourtant ça ne fait que trois mois que je ne vous avais vu !

-Pour sûr Miss Hale, vous savez quand il y avait la cantine on pouvait manger à not' faim au moins une fois par jour nous tous, et tout ça c'est grâce à mon père Miss Hale !

-Aussi grâce à Mr Thornton, Mary il faut le reconnaître reprit Nicholas. »

Nicholas et Mary expliquèrent à Margareth pendant ce modeste repas tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ de Milton, la création de la cantine, l'arrêt des machines, et l'état de torpeur dans lequel la dernière spéculation avait laissé Milton, en effet il n'y eut pas que Mr Thornton qui avait souffert de mauvais investissements. Nicholas laissait même entendre que les Brown et Porter allaient mettre les clefs sous la porte suite à une catastrophique erreur de jugement sur un investissement plus que risqué.

Margareth fut agréablement surprise de constater que Mr Thornton avait laissé parlé son cœur et avait fait confiance en son jugement à elle pour donner du travail à Nicholas ainsi qu'à Mary à la cantine.

-Mes amis, reprit-elle, j'ai une grande nouvelle, je pense que la production de la Marlborough Mills va peut-être reprendre!

-Z'êtes sûre Miss Hale, reprirent en cœur Nicholas et Mary ?

Elle leur expliqua sa bonne fortune qu'ils n'ignorèrent pas, mais surtout la décision qu'elle avait prise d'investir à Milton, elle vit alors les visages de ces deux amis se remplir d'espoir, jamais ils n'avaient douté que Mr Thornton puisse trouver une solution, mais la venue providentielle de Margareth les plongèrent dans l'allégresse la plus complète. Margareth leur expliquait que plusieurs détails restaient à être réglés, mais que la production devrait pouvoir être reprise assez rapidement. Margareth indiqua à ses amis qu'elle devait partir, quand soudain on frappa à la porte des Higgins.

Margareth fut assez surprise de voir John passer le seuil de la porte de ses amis, elle rougit en croisant son regard.

-Miss Hale, dit-il, je savais bien que je ne pouvais vous trouver qu'ici. Avez-vous déjà annoncé la nouvelle aux Higgins ?

-Mr Thornton, je ne savais pas que vous saviez où habitaient Nicholas et sa famille ?

Voir la surprise sur le visage de sa fiancée l'émut profondément, il tenta de se reprendre.

-Miss Hale, se décida à dire Nicholas, en fait c'est ici que Mr Thornton est venu me trouver pour m'embaucher vous savez il y a six mois.

-Alors Mr Thornton, quand est-ce que nous pourrons rouvrir la cantine ? Intervint timidement Mary.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop il y a encore quelques détails à régler avec Miss Hale, et son juriste je pense. Mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder j'en suis sûr, Nicholas, la liste que vous m'avez donné il y a quelques jours est-elle toujours d'actualité ? Nicholas opina du chef, Bien, reprit-il. Miss Hale, vous partiez, me permettrez-vous de vous raccompagner peut-être ?

-Oui oui balbutia-t-elle en se levant, en passant à côté de John elle lui fit discrètement comprendre par un regard qu'elle n'avait pas encore dévoilé l'annonce de leurs fiançailles à ses amis.

-Mr Higgins, Mary, reprit John, nous souhaiterions également vous faire part d'une autre nouvelle Miss Hale et moi-même, qui ne concerne pas la Marlborough Mills, enfin pas directement sourit-il en regardant Margareth qui n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. Miss Hale et moi même sommes fiancés depuis hier.

A ces mots, l'ensemble de la maisonnée des Higgins sombra de nouveau dans la joie, Mary pressa alors Margareth de questions tour à tour sur sa robe, qui elle l'espérait serait confectionnée à Milton, sur l'église, sur la date qu'il conviendrait le plus, etc. Une fois la réserve de questions achevée, Margareth et John prirent congés de leurs amis et marchèrent seul finissant par se trouver à Guthrie Street.

-Vous savez Mr Thornton, c'est ici précisément dans ces escaliers que j'ai rencontré Nicholas pour la première fois ?

-Non, je ne le savais pas, vous étiez-vous perdue pour vous retrouver ici, demanda-t-il ?

-Et bien, j'ai eu dans mon malheur la bonne idée de me trouver ici présente à l'appel de la pause, et j'ai été quelque peu bousculé dirons-nous, Nicholas m'a aidé à me sortir d'une situation qui aurait pu s'avérer délicate je le crains.

-J'apprécie énormément Higgins, enfin pas ses idées libérales et son attachement viscéral à son syndicat, après tout je ne suis qu'un avide représentant du patronat dit John en souriant vers Margareth, mais vous aviez eu raison de lui dire de venir me voir, c'est un bon travailleur, dur à la tâche, vous l'aviez bien jugé.

-Je sais, c'est un homme respectable, vous a-t-il dit qu'il avait pris sous son aile les enfants de feu Mr Boucher ?

John acquiesça de la tête et arrivant en bas de l'escalier, John prit alors la liberté de proposer son bras à Margareth qui ne se laissa pas prier pour lui donner le sien.

-J'imagine que vous avez parlé à votre mère hier de notre rapprochement ?

-Vous voulez dire de nos fiançailles, reprit John, pourquoi ne pas prononcer ce mot Miss Hale ? Oui, je lui ai tout dit, et même si elle a semblé surprise pendant quelques instants, je pense qu'au fond d'elle elle savait que jamais vous n'aviez quitté mes pensées ces derniers mois.

Margareth ne put s'empêche de rosir à ces mots, elle n'avait eu de cesse ces derniers mois de changer d'avis sur cet homme à qui elle avait offert son bras, elle se souvenait l'avoir maudit pour sa violence affichée lors de leur première rencontre dans son usine, lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris à battre ce pauvre employé qui avait osé braver l'interdiction de fumer dans l'usine.

-Miss Hale, sachez d'ailleurs que ma mère souhaiterait vous inviter à prendre le thé à Thornton house et bien sûr à souper, si vous n'avez pas d'autres obligations bien entendu.

-Et bien, je pense que Dixon ne devrait plus tarder à arriver à Milton à présent, mais je pense que je pourrais me libérer assez rapidement.

Mr Thornton tint à raccompagner Margareth chez elle et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, il réitéra sa double invitation, cette fois-ci elle l'accepta avec bonne grâce, se sentant soulagée de revoir son fiancé dans quelques heures à peine. Il l'a remercia chaleureusement d'un de ses sourires qu'elle avait encore du mal à soutenir et s'excusa de devoir la laisser si tôt, mais il devait s'enquérir de son banquier pour planifier la reprise de la production.

A peine passée le perron de l'entrée, Margareth vit Dixon toute occupée à organiser le rangement des malles de sa jeune maîtresse « Miss Hale ! Enfin, je suis si heureuse de vous retrouver !

-Oh Dixon, mais nous nous sommes quittées il y a quelques jours à peine ! Elle empoigna la vieille intendante, au fil des ans une relation d'une nature particulière s'était liée entre les deux femmes, Margareth savait combien Dixon avait respecté voire aimée sa mère, elle était sincèrement heureuse de retrouver ce visage familier.

-Miss Hale, je me dois de vous dire pourquoi je ne pourrai rester trop longtemps à Milton, mais, puis-je être franche mademoiselle ?

-Oui Dixon, voyons, tu le sais très bien, tu as toute latitude de parler tant que tu ne blasphèmes pas comme disait père !

-Miss Margareth, je ne sais pas quelle mouche vous a piqué, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de revenir ici, il n'y a que le malheur dans cette contrée, même Dieu a délaissé cette ville !

-Oh Dixon, je pensais comme toi il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais comment t'expliquer, je me sens réellement chez moi. J'ai réellement commencé à apprécier cet endroit au bout du premier hiver passé ici. Mais trêve de nostalgie, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Mr Thornton m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai décidé d'accepter !

Le visage de Dixon ne trahissant véritablement aucune surprise, Margareth comprit alors qu'Henry Lennox avait du d'ores et déjà ébruiter la nouvelle des futures fiançailles de Mr Thornton et Miss Hale, après tout ne les avait-il pas vu échanger des baisers sur le quai de la gare à mi-chemin entre Milton et Londres ?

-Miss Margareth, je me doutais d'entendre une telle nouvelle, mais je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non, je suis désolée Miss. Sur ces mots elle repartit finir de ranger les malles de Margareth

-Dixon ! dit-t-elle en tentant de la rattraper. Pourquoi tant de froideur, je ne comprends pas, n'est-tu pas heureuse pour moi ?

-Si Miss bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas rester à Milton, ce n'est pas chez moi, je , je ne peux rester ici.

Dixon expliqua alors à Margareth que lors d'une visite du Dr Donaldson pour feu Mrs Hale, elle lui avait demandé de l'examiner également. Son diagnostic avait été sans appel, elle devait quitter rapidement cet environnement qui ne convenait pas à sa constitution, ses poumons étaient obstrués, ses rhumatismes du à la rigueur de l'hiver du nord ne feraient que s'aggraver.

-Oh ma pauvre Dixon, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, je pensais que tu n'appréciais pas cette ville et pas plus Mr Thornton.

-Miss, c'est bien vrai que j'ai eu quelques mal à m'adapter ici, je n'aime pas trop la société et le ton méprisant de ces fat cats, avec leur grands air, ils se prennent pour des lord et leurs femmes pour des Lady, mais personne ne vous arrive à la cheville à vous ou à Edith Lennox ! J'ai songé en étant à Londres y rester auprès de votre tante, mais je ne sais pas si j'y ai encore ma place… Mais je ne partirai pas avant de vous savoir confortablement installée, j'imagine à Thornton House ? Le regard amusé de Dixon fit sourire Margareth à son tour.

-De toute façon quoi que tu décides ma bonne Dixon, je te ferai une bonne lettre de recommandation, mais en attendant, il faudrait que je recherche rapidement une nouvelle femme de chambre qui pourrait me suivre dans ma nouvelle demeure. Mais ne parlons plus de ce détail, oh ma chère Dixon, revoir un visage connu dans cette maison m'emplit de joie !

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Frederick Miss ?

Margareth savait bien que Frederick était le préféré pour Dixon, elle l'avait quasiment élevée et elle ne s'était jamais réellement remise comme ses maîtres de sa fuite forcée en Espagne.

-Oui Dixon, il est rentré sans encombre à Cadix, et il m'a annoncé son union dans sa dernière lettre, je pense que nous pourrions aller le voir après notre mariage peut-être.

-Avez-vous déjà fixé une date Miss Margareth ?

-En fait non, mais je suis invitée à prendre le thé et à souper à Thornton House et je pense que nous allons aborder ces sujets.

-Vous serez seule avec Mrs Thornton ?

-Seulement pour le thé, Mr Thornton a promis de se joindre à nous pour le souper, et je dois avouer que je suis rassurée de ne me trouver seule avec ma future belle-mère que pour quelques heures à peine.

-Il est vrai que je ne vous envie pas ce tête à tête sourit la vieille intendante.

Margareth ne put réprimer un sourire à ces mots mais se permit toutefois de sermonner Dixon, en effet elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Mrs Thornton, elle ne voyait que la fière mère de l'industriel le plus en vue de Milton, que les employés de la Marlborough Mills avaient surnommé « sa majesté ». Margareth savait que derrière ce masque se cachait une femme fière mais qui avait énormément souffert et qui pourrait tout sacrifier pour son fils.

Margareth monta se préparer dans sa chambre, elle hésita longuement entre plusieurs robes, elle qui n'avait pas été très coquette ces deux dernières années, s'était laissée convaincre par Edith de renouveler quelque peu sa garde-robe lors de son passage à Londres. Edith lui avait aussi suggérée de cesser son deuil, « Margareth cela fait maintenant 3 mois, je ne pense pas que mon oncle –paix à son âme- voudrait te voir embrasser le noir à jamais ! »

Elle n'avait jamais été une demoiselle coquette, bien sûr elle s'était pliée à l'exigence de porter les toilettes les plus richement ornementées pour les bals lorsqu'elle vivait auprès de sa tante Shaw et d'Edith, mais depuis Milton elle s'était étonnée de pouvoir apprécier des tissus plus simples, et des étoffes moins raffinées mais plus solides pour supporter la rigueur des saisons.

Elle se décida finalement pour une délicieuse robe de couleur lilas rayée de noir, elle espérait secrètement que Mr Thornton apprécierait ce choix. Elle se rendit à pied à Thornton House, la maison n'étant éloignée que d'une vingtaine de minutes, Margareth étant bonne marcheuse, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour atteindre la demeure. Elle prit le temps d'observer l'imposante devanture avant de s'y faire annoncer.

La maison avait été construite quelques cinquante ou soixante ans plus tôt, la façade devait être blanche à l'origine, mais à présent la façade tirait plus vers un gris, qui ne dénotait d'ailleurs pas des autres façades des hôtels particuliers de la bonne société de Milton. Son style était semblable aux autres grandes résidences luxueuses des industriels et rentiers de la ville. Margareth était néanmoins impressionnée devant ce luxe dans lequel elle évoluerait dans les prochains mois.

Elle se fit annoncer à Mrs Thornton, et on l'a fit patienter dans la bibliothèque principale, en lui indiquant que la maîtresse était à l'usine pour superviser la réparation d'une machine récalcitrante, en effet, Margareth avait bien cru reconnaître un léger bruit familier de ferrailles et de rouages en provenance de l'usine, lorsqu'elle l'avait dépassée à pied, la production allait bientôt reprendre au ralenti mais elle reprendrait rapidement. Se dit-elle. Elle patienta en cherchant un livre, elle ne trouvait pas celui qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'intérêt : le Platon qu'elle avait décidé de donner à Mr Thornton à la mort de son père.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une jeune suivante de la maison qui lui indiqua que Mrs Thornton était prête à la recevoir au salon, elle ne fit pas prier et la suivit en prenant soin d'arranger les plis imaginaires de sa toilette et de rapprêter sa coiffure, elle voulait se montrer parfaite à la maîtresse des lieux.

« Miss Hale, veuillez me pardonner, je devais régler un problème à l'usine, je suis navrée que vous ayez du attendre de la sorte, mais je vous en prie prenez place… Lily, s'il vous plaît faites venir le thé !

-Bien, répondit la jeune fille, je l'apporte de suite.

Margareth ne savait pas décrypter les regards insistants de sa future belle-mère, elle ne savait pas non plus que penser du regard emplis de mépris apparent qu'elle dégageait. Après tout leur dernière rencontre ne fut pas très chaleureuse, Margareth avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait voir son fils pour affaires, mais Mrs Thornton pensait qu'elle venait observer sa victoire triomphale sur Milton.

-Miss Hale, reprit Mrs Thornton, je pense que je vous dois des félicitations ? Mon fils m'a en effet tout dit de vos … projets d'union.

-Mrs Thornton, je vous remercie pour votre invitation à prendre le thé, j'espère que je ne venais pas déranger vos projets à l'usine ?

-Non du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais revenons-en à ces plans de mariage si vous le voulez bien.

Margareth se dit alors qu'elle ne pourrait esquiver beaucoup plus longtemps cette conversation malgré ses minces tentatives…

-Je vous écoute Mrs Thornton, y êtes vous opposée ? Demanda-t-elle plein d'inquiétude.

-Du tout, même si je ne vous apprécie guère, allons mon enfant, il est inutile de se voiler de douces illusions, je suis prête à vous tolérer si vous rendez mon fils heureux ! Il n'a pas besoin de ma bénédiction, il chef de famille, et vous êtes vous-même majeure me semble-t-il. Ce qui m'importe est le bonheur John.

-Moi aussi Mrs Thornton, moi aussi, je vous l'assure…

-Miss Hale, j'ai cependant quelques griefs contre vous, voyez-vous je n'ai pas oublié la mortification de mon fils lorsque vous vous étiez jetée sur lui le jour de l'émeute, ni son état d'agitation extrême suite à votre refus le lendemain, car vous lui aviez bien refusé votre main non ?

-Oui, il est vrai répondit Margareth, mais si vous saviez à quel point j'en éprouve de la honte aujourd'hui, je n'étais alors que préjugés envers cette ville, envers votre fils. Je sais que pour lui, le sujet est clos, mais il me faudra je pense beaucoup de temps pour que je puisse me pardonner à moi-même tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire ce jour-là ».

Mrs Thornton semblait satisfaite de voir sa future bru s'infliger tant de mortification, et était visiblement touchée de voir que la jeune et fière Miss Hale ne demandait que le pardon.

On frappa à la porte du salon et Lilly vint annoncer à la maîtresse des lieux le retour de Mr Thornton, qui arriverait d'ici quelques instants.

Mrs Thornton esquissa un léger sourire à la vision de Margareth qui remettait de l'ordre à sa coiffure.


	4. Confrontation et Déclaration

_Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes à tous!_

Chapitre 4 Confrontation et Déclaration

« John ! Enfin tu es là, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le temps de te joindre à nous, j'espère que tout va pour le mieux fils ?

-Oui mère, aucun problème dont il convienne de parler ici et maintenant. Miss Hale j'espère que vous vous portez bien », dit-il en s'inclinant devant sa fiancée.

« Oui, je vous remercie, et vous comment vous portez-vous vous-même ?

- Très bien je vous remercie... »

Mrs Thornton proposait à son fils de prendre place à côté de sa fiancée, visiblement elle était prête à faire de grands efforts pour plaire à sa future belle-fille. Même si elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que lui trouvait son fils, elles allaient bientôt faire partie de la même famille et devraient cohabiter. Mrs Thornton fut appelée par son intendante pour régler les détails du repas du soir et confirmer la présence de Miss Hale à table avec les maîtres.

Les fiancés laissés seuls pour quelques minutes, Margareth se proposa alors de servir à John une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta avec entrain, le contact de leurs mains dura un peu plus longtemps que les convenances ne le permettaient, mais cette fois-ci Margareth souriait plus qu'elle n'était gênée. John lui rendit un sourire dont elle ne se lasserait pas encore, un de ces sourires juvéniles, qui venait illuminer son visage.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, John se laissait aller à frôler les mains de Margareth, trop heureux de se retrouver ainsi seuls pendant quelques instants sans chaperon. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques instants, de banalités. Qu'il semblait loin l'intimité qu'avaient ressentie l'un et l'autre dans le wagon qui les ramenait à Milton. John n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il l'aurait voulu, non par souci des convenances, mais plus par timidité. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il devait bien se l'avouer, il était désespérément et irrémédiablement transi de Miss Hale ! Mais pour lui cette intimité était nouvelle, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Margareth, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la baisa tendrement pendant quelques précieuses secondes. C'est ce moment que choisit Mrs Thornton pour réapparaître dans le salon et rejoindre le jeune couple. Sentant un silence lourd, Margareth prit son courage à deux mains pour entamer la conversation, et se demandait avec quelle banalité, qui ne froisserait personne, elle pourrait bien commencer…

« Mrs Thornton, je dois vous féliciter pour votre demeure, elle est magnifiquement agencée, je n'avais jamais pu l'observer comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, la vue et la lumière de la bibliothèque est réellement enchanteresse.

-Je vous remercie Miss Hale, il est vrai que vous n'étiez venue que de rares fois à Thornton House, effectivement, cette demeure n'a rien à envier avec celle de Hamper et de la famille Brown. Tout le mérite en revient à John vous savez, c'est lui qui a choisi cette demeure pour que nous nous y installions, lorsque notre usine a commencé à nous procurer de solides profits.

-Je ne pense pas mère que Miss Hale souhaite vraiment tout savoir de notre réussite, non Miss Hale ? » Sourit-il.

« Vous vous trompez Mr Thornton, je souhaiterais au contraire tout connaître de vous, et de votre famille, après tout je vais bientôt en faire partie. »

A ces mots les deux fiancés rougirent fortement, Mrs Thornton n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien que les sentiments que semblait éprouver le couple étaient réels, même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, elle ne doutait pas que sa future bru puisse apporter une réelle félicité à son fils, après tout c'est toujours ce qu'elle avait souhaité pour lui. Son fils lui avait demandé de remercier chaleureusement Miss Hale d'être revenue à Milton pour sauver la Marlborough Mills, mais il ne savait pas si elle s'était acquittée ou non de cette tâche, il se décidait donc de le faire ne connaissant que trop bien la fierté de sa mère.

« Miss Hale», reprit-il, « ma mère et mois nous vous sommes très reconnaissants de la proposition « commerciale » que vous m'avez faite il y a peu, j'en ai parlé à mon banquier et contremaître aujourd'hui, et il semblerait qu'entre votre investissement et une conjecture plus favorable des taux d'intérêt de notre emprunt, plus rien n'empêche la reprise de notre usine ! Demain je dois revoir Mr Latimer et je souhaiterais vous avoir auprès de moi Miss Hale, après tout il s'agit de votre projet.

-Heu, si vous le voulez Mr Thornton, mais vous savez je vous fais confiance pour tout gérer au mieux…

-Tant que nous ne sommes pas officiellement mariés, il s'agit de votre argent Miss Hale, alors il doit s'agir aussi de vos décisions, et je ne peux et ne veux rien vous imposer à ce sujet.

-John a raison Miss Hale, je suis une femme de principe, non pas que je sois l'une de ces féministes enragées aux revendications douteuses, mais dans votre situation il s'agit de votre legs, je connais bien mon fils, et il respectera votre point de vue même sur ses… sur vos affaires.

- Bien, si vous insistez, je n'ai pas d'autres engagements pris pour demain, je me ferai une joie de vous accompagner voir Mr Latimer avec vous.

-Parlons d'autres choses voulez-vous jeune gens » interrompait Mrs Thornton. « Si nous revenions au sujet qui intéresse tout Milton, au grand désarroi des jeunes filles à marier de la contrée ? Que comptez-vous faire au sujet de vos fiançailles ? Miss Hale, comme vous le savez il est d'usage d'unir les couples à l'endroit où à grandi la future épouse, mais dans votre situation…

-Mère ! Je ne pense pas que ceci soit très poli vu les circonstances !

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Thornton » reprit Margareth, « il fut un temps pour être honnête je n'envisageais pas un autre lieu pour mon union qu'Hellstone, je me dois de l'avouer. Mais je pense surtout qu'il est de tradition que la jeune épousée s'unisse dans le lieu où elle se sent chez elle, et aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé mon chez moi, c'est donc à Milton que j'aimerai que nous nous unissions –se tournant vers John- enfin si c'est ce que vous souhaitez également.

-Je ne souhaite être qu'avec vous, quelque soit le lieu de notre union » lui sourit-il.

Mrs Thornton mit fin à la conversation indiquant que le couple aurait bien le temps de revenir sur les détails de la cérémonie plus tard, en indiquant toutefois qu'elle se proposait bien volontiers d'aider sa future bru si elle en émettait le besoin. Il fut décidé que les fiançailles dureraient 2 mois, le temps que la production de la Malrborough Mills reprenne et que Margareth puisse organiser la cérémonie.

La mère de John indiquait vouloir se rafraîchir et se reposer quelques minutes avant le souper et donna congés au jeune couple qui fut laissé seul dans le salon.

« Je vous remercie » dit Margareth, « c'est très aimable à vous d'être venu nous rejoindre pour l'heure du thé, je sais combien la situation peut être délicate pour votre usine en ce moment et je sais combien votre temps est précieux…

-Miss Hale, il n'y a pas que le temps qui me soit précieux, vous devez bien vous en douter, je n'avais plus rien à traiter d'urgent qui ne puisse être fait d'ici les prochains jours ». John desserra alors quelque peu son nœud de cravate, et ouvrit son veston, se laissant aller à une certaine nonchalance qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Margareth. Il lui prit la main et la plaça sur son cœur. « Miss Hale, je souhaiterais à mon tour vous faire une proposition, puis-je ?

-Je vous en prie, vous êtes chez-vous Mr Thornton !

- D'ici quelques mois, vous serez vous aussi chez vous très chère Miss Hale, mais à présent que nous sommes seuls je souhaiterais savoir si vous m'autorisiez à vous appeler par votre prénom dans l'intimité, je n'ai pas été élevé tout comme vous auprès des meilleures gouvernantes et appris les manières londoniennes. Mais lorsque nous sommes seuls, je souhaiterais nous défaire quelque peu de cette étiquette, me le permettez-vous ?

-Oh oui, avec joie Mr… John » se reprit-elle. « Je ne vous promets pas que ceci soit automatique chez moi, mais je m'efforcerai de m'habituer à votre prénom pendant le temps que dureront nos fiançailles » lui sourit-elle.

John se décidait à profiter du temps que lui et sa fiancée aurait de libre pour lui faire une rapide visite de Thornton House, du moins du salon, de son bureau ainsi que de la bibliothèque.

« Margareth, ceci est mon bureau, vous m'y trouverez souvent le matin de très bonne heure et j'y traite ma correspondance avant de prendre le déjeuner en compagnie de mère et bientôt de vous je l'espère.

-Travaillez-vous donc à toute heure du jour et de la nuit Mr Thornton ? dit Margareth en esquissant un sourire.

-Jusqu'à présent la majeure partie de mon temps était en effet dévolue à la Marlborough Mills, mais je vous promets de faire un effort et de vous consacrer du temps également.

-De toute façon, je ne vous laisserai pas vous emmurer dans cette usine, ça serait mal connaître ma détermination à ne vous avoir que pour moi», lui sourit-elle. John ne put réprimer un sourire à ces mots, peu habitué à ce que Margareth ne le taquine sans arrières pensées.

« Margareth, venez je vous prie, je voulais vous montrer quelque chose, regardez, tenez ceci est autant à moi qu'à vous il me semble ». John venait de lui tendre le Platon que Margareth lui avait offert quelques trois mois auparavant.

Elle le prit dans ses mains et se mit à la feuilleter, espérant y retrouver rapidement les quelques annotations que son père avait pu y laisser. Elle lui dit sa surprise de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dans la bibliothèque, mais était visiblement très émue que cet ouvrage ne quitte pas le lieu où John passait visiblement le plus clair de son temps.

La bibliothèque et le salon n'étaient séparés que d'une porte commune, et le couple y continua sa visite. Connaissant le goût prononcé pour la lecture de sa promise, John espérait secrètement pouvoir la voir un jour devenir sa pièce favorite. « J'ose espérer qu'avec votre aide, nous pourrons redonner une deuxième vie à notre bibliothèque, Margareth, j'ai commencé à garnir cet endroit par de précieuses lectures, la plupart m'ayant été conseillées par feu votre père.

-Vous ne lisiez donc pas avant de connaître mon père Mr Thornton ?

-Non pas que je ne lisais pas, en tout cas je n'étais pas aussi assidu que je le souhaitais. Rencontrer votre père aura été salutaire pour moi pour bien des raisons en effet … ». Son visage s'assombrit en repensant aux échanges passionnés qu'il avait pu échanger avec Mr Hale, il n'avait que peu connu ce genre d'amitié, qu'il pensait réellement partagée. Ensemble ils pouvaient parler d'égal à égal, et ne pas être jugé par son manque de culture ou par ses idées novatrices qu'il savait peu partagées par ses pairs.

« Vous verrez en tout cas que tous les classiques qu'a pu me conseiller votre père sont présents ici, il ne tient donc qu'à vous de tenir à jour cette bibliothèque Margareth ! lança-t-il dans un sourire lumineux.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que la pièce sera assez rapidement remplie entre les ouvrages de mon père et les miens, je pense en tout cas que vous me trouverez assez souvent ici !

-Et m'autoriserez-vous à venir vous importuner à ma guise ? » . Margareth ne connaissait pas cet aspect taquin de la personnalité de son fiancé, un peu surprise, elle ne put réprimer un franc rire et acquiesça de la tête en guise de réponse, elle se demandait bien comment cet aspect de la personnalité de son fiancé avait pu lui échapper.

Lilly vint frapper à la porte de la bibliothèque pour annoncer à John et Margareth que le repas était prêt à être servi et que Mrs Thornton les attendait. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, la visite des lieux devrait attendre la fin du souper.

Prenant place à table, Margareth s'attendait à passer un moment délicieux en compagnie de son fiancé, bien qu'elle sente encore Mrs Thornton sur la défensive à son encontre, elle n'avait pu que remarquer son changement de comportement depuis que son fils lui avait annoncé leur fiançailles.

-Mrs Hale, demanda Mrs Thornton, savez-vous qui sera votre demoiselle d'honneur ? Je me dois de vous faire part d'une requête, vous n'y êtes pas obligée bien sûr, je n'y suis même qu'à demi favorable, mais voyez-vous, Fanny m'a demandée si vous pouviez accepter qu'elle endosse ce rôle ?

-Pardon ? reprit John surpris, il me semblait pourtant qu'elle se désintéressait totalement des évènements dont elle n'était pas le centre d'attention.

-Justement, reprit sa mère, elle souhaiterait être mise en avant…Après tout lors de son mariage, Mlle Latimer l'avait accompagnée en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, mais connaissant Fanny elle souhaiterait pouvoir continuer à briller encore… Visiblement son statut de Mrs Watson ne suffit pas à son bonheur !»

Margareth ne se doutait pas que sa future belle-mère pouvait être si dure avec sa propre fille, elle savait Fanny fière et suffisante, mais prompte à l'orgueil elle ne le pensait pas, tout du moins elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour ça. Depuis son mariage très avantageux et surtout la bonne fortune de Mr Watson, elle évoluait au même niveau que les autres coquettes de Milton. Mrs Thornton aimait sa fille à sa façon bien sûr, mais John avait toujours été son préféré, même si elle se réjouissait d'avoir eu une fille si jolie avec une bonne dot, elle ne pouvait que regretter qu'elle ait aussi peu d'esprit. Margareth s'était faite une idée assez précise du caractère de Fanny dès sa première rencontre quelques deux ans auparavant, et dire que cette dernière ne l'avait pas trouvée suffisamment accomplie car elle ne savait jouer d'aucun instrument… Elle l'avait jugée ennuyeuse et peu digne de retenir son attention, et avait rapidement deviné que Miss Thornton, maintenant Mrs Watson n'était pas de celles qui pouvaient laisser un souvenir impérissable. Elle répondit par une banalité qui ne l'engageait en rien, laissant sa future belle-mère décider du bien fondé de cette requête.

Margareth informa alors la mère et le fils de sa volonté d'écrire à Londres pour demander aussi l'aide de sa tante Shaw et de sa cousine. Elle savait que le capitaine Lennox, qui n'avait de capitaine aujourd'hui que le nom, devait s'absenter plusieurs semaines suite à la vente de son brevet pour tout régler, il ne devrait donc pas s'opposer à la présence d'Edith à Milton auprès de Margareth. Elle indiqua à Mrs Thornton qu'elles pourraient donc étudier tous ces détails d'ici les prochains jours.

Le repas se passa bien dans son ensemble, on y échangea les plus plates banalités, Margareth ne voulant froisser sa future famille pour rien au monde, elle se contentait de répondre aux questions quand on en lui a posait et ne prit jamais la responsabilité de lancer de nouveaux sujets de conversation, estimant avoir fait son maximum lors du thé pour être agréable à sa future belle-mère. Elle sentait que l'équilibre trouvé était plutôt précaire et ne voulait pour rien au monde mettre John dans l'embarras. Mrs Thornton proposa à l'issue du souper de passer au salon, mais John voyant que Margareth se sentait lasse, proposa alors à Margareth de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle approuva et présenta ses hommages à Mrs Thornton. John demanda la voiture pour éviter à Margareth de marcher mais celle-ci lui indiqua qu'elle préférait marcher. En effet les soirées étaient encore supportables, et elle avait une nette inclination pour la marche. Le couple discutait de tout et de rien sur le chemin. John se demandait alors si Margareth lui avouerait un jour les raisons de son mensonge la nuit où il l'avait surpris sur le quai de la gare en compagnie de celui qu'il ignorait à l'époque était son frère aîné Frederick, mais il lui faisait confiance et attendrait qu'elle se confie naturellement à lui. Jamais il ne voudrait lui forcer ses confidences, après tout, sur ce point Higgins l'avait mis au courant et avait précipité sa prise de conscience sur ses sentiments. Il savait Margareth fière, il était donc prêt à attendre qu'elle se livre d'elle-même.

« John ?

- Oui Margareth ? lui dit-il ému, il lui faudrait quelques temps pour s'habituer à ce que sa fiancé ne l'appelle par son prénom.

-Vous entendez-vous bien avec votre sœur ? Je veux dire, par rapport à ce que disait votre mère lors du souper, vous plairait-t-il que j'accorde à Fanny la possibilité d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

- Je tiens surtout à ce que vous ne vous fassiez dicter votre conduite par personne d'autre que vous Margareth. Je sais que vous n'appréciez que modérément ma sœur et dieu sait que je vous comprends », lui sourit-il. Il savait qu'en cet instant dénigrer sa propre sœur en connaissant la situation de Margareth et son impossibilité de pouvoir avoir son frère à ses côtés n'était pas du meilleur effet, mais officiellement John ignorait tout de l'existence de Frederick.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous sommes tout deux assez différents…

-Oui heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Comment la Marlborough Mills pourrait se relever avec à sa tête une coquette qui ne pense qu'aux riches étoffes, aux bals et salons ! Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps de rire franchement à sa propre réplique, elle devait sans s'en rendre compte effacer l'ensemble des sombres pensées de son fiancé.

« Et bien, nous y voici, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains Margareth, dit John en apercevant Dixon qui guettait aux fenêtres.

-Mais avez-vous peur de Dixon John ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle approuve mon choix et se dit très heureuse de notre future union vous savez ? Mais je dois effectivement vous laisser car il est tard, et j'ai pris un léger retard dans ma correspondance, je dois prévenir au plus tôt ma tante et ma cousine. Je, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit John, à demain donc pour voir Mr Latimer.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nui Margareth, je passerai vous prendre demain matin à 10h si cela vous convient, l'office de Mr Latimer étant à mi-chemin entre Thornton House et ici.

-Je pense que je vais vous convertir à l'art de la marche, John, dit-elle en souriant. A demain donc.

Elle rentra dans sa demeure en n'ayant pas oublié une révérence de circonstance, et salua obligeamment Dixon qui se trouvait derrière la porte. « Je me dois de te dire que tu impressionnes grandement mon fiancé Dixon !

-J'espère bien Miss Hale ! Qu'il sache qu'il doit bien se comporter et ça même lorsque vous serez Mrs Thornton ! J'y veillerai pour sûr !

- Je n'en doutais pas une seconde ! Tu peux te coucher Dixon, je n'aurai plus besoin de toi pour ce soir, je n'ai que quelques lettres à rédiger, elles devront partir au plus tôt demain matin, je peux te faire confiance ? Je les mettrai sur le casier de l'entrée.

-Bien Miss, essayez tout de même de prendre un peu de repos, vous m'avez l'air harassée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Dixon, tout ira mieux à présent ! »

Elle monta dans sa chambre, enjambant les larges marches d'un pas léger. Elle se prépara toute seule, pris son temps pour se coiffer et commença la rédaction de ses lettres. Elle décidait de commencer par la plus importante de toute : elle souhaitait écrire à son frère Frederick. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, les dernières missives envoyées à son aîné avaient été bien tristes, remplies d'inquiétudes à son égard et pour son avenir, son dernier courrier lui annonçant la tragique disparition de leur père et son installation momentanée à Londres chez leur tante Shaw.

_Très cher frère, _

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé toi et Dolores, dis-moi que le temps est clément à Cadix, et que tu t'y plais toujours autant. Je suis porteuse pour ma part d'une merveilleuse nouvelle Frederick, plus précisément de deux. Tout d'abord, Mr Henry Lennox a mandaté un avocat comme nous avions convenu pour te permettre de pouvoir t'innocenter de ce qui s'est passé sur l'Orion, je n'ai pour l'instant pas de nouvelles informations sur ce point mais je te promets de revenir au plus tôt vers toi et de te tenir à jour des avancées de notre juriste ! Mr Bell le plus proche ami de notre père m'a légué sa fortune, ayant fait des placements judicieux, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour moi mon cher frère, je pourrai subvenir à mes besoins. J'ai par ailleurs, avec l'aide de mon conseiller financier, décidé d'investir dans l'usine de notre ami Mr Thornton. Mais revenons-en à la nouvelle dont je voulais te faire part, et bien je vais me marier Frederick, avec ce même Mr Thornton ! Oh mon cher frère, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce jour. Tu avais croisé ce jeune homme le soir de ton départ, te souviens-tu ? Il m'avait reconnu ce soir-là mais avait noblement nié m'avoir vu pour nous protéger. Oh Frederick, je pense que je lui confierai sous peu notre secret, mais il me faut trouver le bon moment pour lui annoncer, peut-être serait-ce plus judicieux d'attendre que nous ne soyons mariés. _

_Je sais qu'il sera trop risqué à toi que tu viennes jusqu'à Milton et je ne te le demande pas, mais j'espère que nous pourrons nous rendre dans ta belle ville de Cadix au plus tôt afin de rencontrer ta dulcinée. Tel que tu liras cette lettre, je serai sûrement en train de m'affairer pour préparer notre union, il y a tant à faire, je ne m'imaginais pas ! Nous avons décidé de nous unir dans trois mois, trois long mois de fiançailles. Nous nous marierons donc fin Août, pour profiter des dernières journées ensoleillées de Milton. Je me suis décidée à quitter Londres, et m'en suis retournée dans notre maison de Milton. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour moi, car je vais très bien et je suis bien entourée, Dixon est toujours là pour moi. Je me sens chanceuse mon cher Frederick, j'espère trouver dans mon mariage autant de félicité que tu trouves semble-t-il auprès de Dolores._

_Mais je dois te laisser, je dois encore annoncer officiellement la nouvelle à tante Shaw ainsi qu'à Edith, et trouver les bons mots comme tu t'en doutes, car je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles approuvent réellement mon choix. J'espère en tout cas que de ton côté tu m'approuveras dans mes décisions._

_A très bientôt mon frère._

_Je reste votre tendre sœur à tout jamais,_

_Miss Margareth Hale_

Ne pouvant retenir un bâillement, Margareth se rendait compte de l'heure tardive et alla se préparer un thé pour se donner du courage. Elle descendit les escaliers de son pas le plus léger possible afin de ne pas réveiller la vieille intendante. Une fois revenue dans sa chambre elle se décida d'entamer la lettre qu'elle souhaitait adresser à sa cousine Edith.

_Ma chère Edith, _

_Je pense que tu connais déjà en partie le contenu de cette lettre qui devrait rapidement te parvenir. Je ne sais pas ce que votre cher frère Henry a pu vous dire à toi et Mr Lennox, mais effectivement je me suis installée à nouveau à Milton et je vous prie de remercier votre mère de m'avoir envoyée à mes côtés Dixon si prestement. Je tiens à vous rassurer vous tous, car je vais bien ma chère Edith, et j'ai une délicieuse nouvelle à t'annoncer, Mr Thornton et moi allons nous unir, peux-tu le croire, moi qui pensais avoir tant de mal à m'adapter à ce nouvel univers ! _

_Je voulais également te dire que je souhaiterais bien sûr que tu acceptes d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur pour l'occasion._

_Je sais que je t'en demande peut-être beaucoup, mais je n'imaginerais personne d'autre que toi et tante Shaw pour m'aider à tout organiser, bien que ma future belle-mère m'ait assurée de son soutien, je serai soulagée de pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés. Pourrais-tu songer à quitter Londres pour me rejoindre. Je suis sûre que tu n'y verrais pas trop d'inconvénients, la saison ne battant pas encore son plein, et je te promets de continuer à m'occuper de mon cher petit neveu Sholto, il me manque déjà terriblement !_

_N'hésites pas à me faire de ta réponse, il me tarde déjà de pouvoir reprendre nos conversations animées !_

_Je reste ta cousine bien aimée, _

_Miss Margareth Hale_

Margareth se força à rédiger par la suite une rapide missive pour sa tante Shaw, elle prit soin de ne pas trop rentrer dans les détails ne se doutant pas de qu'aurait pu déjà dire Henry de toute façon. Elle réitéra ses plus profonds remerciements pour avoir envoyer sa vieille intendante ainsi que ses malles à Milton. Elle finit sa lettre en demandant quand sa tant pensait pouvoir rejoindre sa nièce pour l'aider. Margareth se dit que bientôt il y aurait plus d'agitation dans cette maison bien vide, et que ça n'en serait que meilleur pour elle. Ereintée, la jeune femme déposa toutes ces lettres sur le casier proche de l'entrée et se décida enfin à se coucher.


	5. La proposition

_**Et**__**voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci aux quelques reviews reçues :), ça fait plaisir quand-même , pour les autre ne soyez pas timide, allez-y même si vous n'aimez pas (on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde).**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : La proposition<p>

John avait indiqué à Margareth qu'il viendrait la chercher à Crampton Crescent sur les coups de dix heures comme ils avaient convenu ensemble la veille au soir. La jeune femme quant à elle s'était levée relativement tôt, désireuse de prendre son temps pour se préparer avec minutie, elle voulait faire bonne impression à Mr Latimer et voulait également rendre John fière de sa jeune fiancée.

Elle demanda l'avis de Dixon sur sa coiffure et sa toilette, et avait longuement hésité entre une robe aux tonalités sombres, mais dans laquelle elle savait qu'elle donnerait l'impression d'une jeune femme responsable et sérieuse ainsi qu'une robe plus légère, plus propice à supporter la journée qui s'annonçait comme la veille assez chaude. Dixon argua que sa jeune maîtresse n'avait que trop porté le noir ces derniers mois, et lui conseilla d'opter pour la robe plus colorée, d'un léger parme. Une fois apprêtée, Margareth vérifia que ses lettres étaient correctement envoyées, et c'est d'un cœur léger qu'elle descendit à l'office pour prendre une rapide collation. Margareth n'appréciait que modérément le fait d'être seule, et ne voulut pas prendre son déjeuner dans le petit salon, elle préférait l'office où s'affairait déjà Dixon dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Margareth avait aimé cette proximité avec la vieille intendante du temps d'Hellstone, partageant le plus clair de son temps entre ses lectures, et ses leçons que son père lui donnaient avant son départ pour Londres et son armée de gouvernantes. Elle replongeait dans de délicieux souvenirs, entre les taquineries de son aîné Frederick et les leçons de Mr Hale. Jamais elle n'avait pris le temps de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigner, elle regrettait de ne l'avoir pas fait, lui qui avait tant contribué à éveiller son caractère et sa conscience.

« Miss Margareth, il vous faut manger !

-Oui oui Dixon, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, j'étais juste en train de me replonger dans certains pans de ma mémoire, dit-elle avec émotion.

-Ils seraient fiers de vous Miss Margareth, vous savez feu vos parents, ils vous tenaient en grande estime !

-Je le sais, même si parfois ils auraient aimé que mon caractère fût plus doux !

-Ça, Miss Margareth, pour sûr ! Plus d'une fois ils avaient craint pour votre sécurité quand vous suiviez Frederick à monter aux arbres et par tout temps !

-Assez parlé du passé Dixon, qu'as-tu prévu de faire une fois que tu auras quitté cette maison ?

-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas encore… Dr Donaldson a conseillé que je m'installe le plus sud au possible pour mes rhumatismes, je crois que le climat de Milton n'est pas le meilleur pour ma constitution !

-Et bien, tu pourrais peut-être en parler à tante Shaw quand elle viendra ici, je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera tes services, elle qui voyage beaucoup en Italie et en Grèce, depuis son veuvage, je pense qu'une suivante de plus lui conviendrait.

-Hmm… C'est une idée ça ! J'en parlerai à sa femme de chambre, d'ailleurs, il faut que je vous laisse, je dois aller préparer les chambres du 2ème étage pour accueillir Mrs Shaw et Mme Lennox, Miss …» s'inclina la vieille intendante.

Laissée seule, Margareth songea à une autre option pour sa vieille Dixon, qu'elle se garda bien d'informer pour le moment, car elle voulait lui faire la surprise. Une fois sa tartine avalée, elle avala quelques gorgées de thé et vérifia une dernière fois sa toilette, s'estimant prête, elle se munit de son chapeau et de son manteau.

A ce moment, elle entendit frapper. Elle indiquait à Dixon qu'elle irait ouvrir elle-même, étant sûre qu'il devait s'agir de John.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de John mais d'Henry Lennox, dont la dernière image qu'elle avait était ce jeune homme lui donnant sa valise, l'air dépité de s'être fait éconduit -une deuxième fois- par Margareth sur le quai de la gare.

« Miss Hale, comment vous portez-vous ?

-Mr Len…Hm. Mr Lennox, bien bien je vous remercie, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Je vous dérange peut-être, vous sembliez partir ?

-Et bien, effectivement j'ai rendez-vous auprès de Mr Thornton et de Mr Latimer pour parler affaires pour tout vous dire.

-Ah parfait ! Je tombe donc à point nommé, puis-je vous y accompagner ? »

Margareth laissée muette par cette rencontre inopinée ne put dire un mot en guise de réponse et baissa la tête en se prenant les mains pour chercher quoi dire en acquiesçant machinalement.

« Margareth, bonjour, comment allez-vous ce matin ? » Cette voix, se dit la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'agir que de celle de John, elle releva la tête et lui donna un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Ah Mr Thornton, reprit Henry Lennox, comment allez-vous ? Mr Lennox, vous rappelez-vous notre rencontre à Londres à l'exposition, je suis également le conseiller financier de Margareth. Je vous adresse d'ailleurs mes plus sincères félicitations pour vous et Miss Hale.

-Nous vous remercions, reprit John le plus affablement possible. Margareth, je pense que Mr Latimer nous attend ». Margareth fit signe de la tête qu'elle était prête et s'excusa un instant auprès des deux hommes pour rappeler à Dixon qu'elle sortait pour son rendez-vous et pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète de rien.

« Mr Thornton, reprit Henry, j'étais venu m'enquérir en tant que conseiller financier de Margareth, de sa bonne santé, et elle vient de me révéler que aviez rendez-vous auprès de votre banquier, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

-Mais je ne vois là aucune raison à ce que nous vous refusions votre présence cher Mr Lennox. Sachez que Mr Latimer est toujours de bon conseil et que nous ne prendrons aucune décision à la légère.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais si je ne m'abuse vous aviez refusé dernière de suivre ces conseils pour vos investissements, il est fort dommage ne pas avoir cédé aux sirènes de la spéculation, vous auriez pu ainsi sauver votre usine sans aide extérieure » dit le jeune conseiller le sourire au coin des lèvres.

Touché dans son orgueil, John ne répondit pas, Margareth revint sur le perron de la demeure et y trouva les deux jeunes hommes se faisant face. Elle savait en son for antérieur que quelque chose s'était passé, mais elle n'arrivait pas décrypter le regard de son fiancé.

Il lui offrit poliment son bras et lui indiqua qu'il ne voyait aucune objection à ce que Mr Lennox, en qualité de conseiller financier ne les accompagne chez Mr Latimer. Le chemin se passa dans un silence lourd que personne ne songeait à briser. Il y eut bien quelques veines tentatives de la part de Margareth pour s'enquérir de l'état de John, mais celui-ci, plus taciturne qu'à l'accoutumée ne répondit que par monosyllabes. La jeune femme fit alors la conversation à Henry en demandant si tout le monde se trouvait bien à Lennox House et à Londres. Henry lui répondit que tous se portaient à merveille et le silence refit on apparition. Au plus grand soulagement de Margareth, le trio arriva rapidement à l'office de Mr Latimer.

Mr Latimer était le banquier le plus influent de Milton, son père avait fait fortune dans le commerce de tissus, et il lui avait hérité d'une confortable rente et fit bien fructifier son héritage. Il avait décidé de créer sa propre banque et avec son sens inné du commerce, il avait réussi en quelques années à devenir le banquier le plus influent de Milton, tout le monde voulant faire affaire avec lui, lui qui ne se trompait jamais en terme d'investissement, il avait toujours la bonne intuition en matière d'achat et vente de biens. Ses qualités d'hommes d'affaires finirent d'asseoir sa réputation dans le comté tout entier.

Il était d'apparence plutôt banale, les cheveux grisonnant mais s'habillant avec soin. Il avait tout l'apparat d'un gentleman se dit Margareth, il n'avait visiblement rien à envier aux mondains et autres rentiers de Londres. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se laissait guider par son fiancé qui la conduisit au bureau de Mr Latimer, les hommes échangèrent des banalités d'usage, pendant que Margareth s'installa sur une des chaises offertes par le banquier. Elle s'enquit de la santé de Miss Latimer qu'elle savait toujours en ville, son père lui répondit qu'elle devait certainement s'affairer auprès de Mrs Watson pour savoir comment dépenser d'exorbitantes sommes d'argent.

« Je ne pense pas utile Miss Hale de poursuivre sur ma fille, il me semble qu'il serait bon de passer à vos affaires, sourit-il.

-Oui, nous venons pour mettre au point notre proposition d'affaires, renchérit Henry Lennox. Je suis le conseiller financier de Miss Hale, et nous voulons investir une somme conséquente dans les affaires de Mr Thornton.

-Bien, bien, vous allez droit au but Mr Lennox et j'aime ça ! dit Mr Latimer. J'ai pour ma part une bonne nouvelle aussi Mr Thornton, enfin bonne tout dépend du point de vue. Vous souvenez-vous du Krach de 1847 ?

-Comment ne pas s'en rappeler, dit John, nous industriels en payons encore les conséquences… Combien de ruines même parmi vos proches amis banquiers Mr Latimer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, j'ai pu racheter bon nombre de banquiers peu regardant sur les risques d'investissements hasardeux, sourit-il.

-Je ne comprends pas Mr Latimer, où voulez-vous en venir s'enquit Henry Lennox.

-Et bien, avez-vous entendu parler de l'Eldorado jeunes gens ?

-Oui bien sûr, l'or mythiques des Incas, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cette légende vient faire ici… dit Henry en exprimant tous ses doutes.

-Et bien, reprit Mr Latimer, une merveilleuse nouvelle m'est parvenue des Amériques, j'y ai installé plusieurs de mes succursales pour diversifier mes investissements, et on m'y a confirmé la découverte d'un nouveau filon, semble-t-il très abondant en Californie. » Mr Latimer tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, très empressé qu'il était de délivrer cette nouvelle mais voyant bien que l'annonce n'eut pas l'effet escompté pour son auditoire. C'est Henry, habile financier à l'esprit clairvoyant qui comprit le premier.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que… Si cette nouvelle ruée vers l'or se concrétise dans les faits, alors il se pourrait que l'on sorte de la crise des chemins de fer sur le vieux continent?

-Effectivement Mr Lennox, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous pour comprendre! Si tout se passe comme dans les meilleures hypothèses que nous avons émises, alors il se pourrait que l'ensemble de cette crise spéculative soit bel et bien derrière nous ! »

Tout cette succession de faits, de chiffres laissèrent Margareth perplexe, voyant son regard de plus en plus incrédule, John lui prit les mains et lui expliqua que la majeure partie des emprunts qu'il avait consenti pour la Marlborough Mills provenait de fonds qui avaient été durement touché lors de cette crise. Il s'en était alors suivi que les taux ne faisant que grimper avaient conduits bon nombre d'industriels à la faillite. John n'avait investi qu'une infime partie de ses avoirs pour permettre de moderniser ses installations, mais il ne se rappelait que trop bien que son père avait tout perdu suite à un investissement excessivement risqué qui l'avait mené droit à se perte. Vainement, Mr Latimer avait tenté de le convaincre de se laisser tenter par la spéculation. Il s'y était toujours refusé, par orgueil car il t ne voulait pas risquer la ruine dont sa mère ne se relèverait sans doute pas. Il s'était tant battu qu'il en avait oublié de vivre pour lui, ne songeant qu'au bien-être de sa mère et de sa frivole de sœur, qui préférait avoir oublié les dures années de son enfance.

« Donc, Miss Hale, dit Mr Latimer, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'investir la totalité de votre legs dans l'affaire de Mr Thornton, du moins pas tout de suite voyez-vous et je pense qu'une provision de 2000 livres sera suffisante, car avec la baisse des taux d'intérêt et quelques actions que j'ai proposé à John Thornton, nous sommes sur le point d'assainir la situation financière de la Marlborough Mills !

-Et donc Margareth vous pourrez si le souhaitez toujours donner une partie de vos ressources pour moi, mais vous pourrez décider à votre convenance de son utilité. Modernisation de l'équipement, accroissement de la production, recherche de nouveaux partenariats, frais exorbitant pour votre garde-robe, etc. renchérit John. C'est là une excellente nouvelle, vous pouvez donc continuer à faire fructifier votre apport, même à faible intérêt c'est plus sûr pour vous, si vous ne souhaitez pas d'investissements plus rentables mais plus risqués aussi. Je pense qu'Henry ne peut pas me contredire sur ce point. »

Henry acquiesça, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais les faveurs de Margareth, cependant il n'avait pas retiré son intérêt pour ses affaires car il était persuadé que son carnet d'adresse pourrait se remplir suite à ses bons placements fait au nom de Margareth. « Mr Thornton a raison Margareth, je continuerai à vous conseiller au mieux depuis Londres, pour m'assurer que vos gains soient placés dans des fonds solides et peu risqués, ceci vous donnerait quelque liquidités disponibles rapidement en cas de besoin et surtout assurer votre indépendance, même si une fois mariée…

-Ne vous en inquiétez pas, l'interrompit John, Margareth, comme indiqué hier, même mariés, ces fonds resteront vôtre, jamais je n'y toucherais sans votre accord et vous serez libre de me les donner ou non, je vous en fait la promesse.

-Et je vous fait confiance Mr Thornton pour en faire bon usage, lui sourit-elle en retour.

-Bien, Mr Thornton, reprit Mr Latimer, j'ai préparé l'ensemble des documents pour tout régler ce jour-même. Si Miss Hale veut ben adosser sa signature en cet endroit pour conclure cet accord.

La fin de l'entrevue s'éternisa encore une bonne heure, il restait peu de choses à mettre au point, et plus rien visiblement n'empêcherait une reprise rapide de l'usine, le visage de John n'en fit que plus détendu. Tandis qu'il appelait une voiture pour raccompagner Henry à la gare, Miss Latimer accompagnée de Mrs Watson appelait Margareth et lui fit signe de l'autre côté de la rue d'approcher.

« Oh Miss Hale, vous êtes resplendissante, ma chère ! J'ai donc cru comprendre que nous serions bientôt sœur, j'en suis ravie », dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjôleur. Miss Latimer pris congés, prétextant avoir une nouvelle d'une grande importance à annoncer à son père qui était resté dans son office. Les futures belles-sœurs échangèrent quelques banalités sur le temps et sur les derniers potins de Milton, en fait ce fut plus un long monologue de Fanny qu'un réel dialogue entre les deux jeunes femmes, Margareth préférant abonder dans le sens de cette coquette pour abréger au plus tôt cette conversation qui l'ennuyait déjà.

A l'arrivée de la voiture, John laissa Henry s'y installer. « Mr Lennox, ne me prêtez pas des intentions qui ne sont pas miennes, mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenu à Milton ?

-Mr Thornton, comme je l'ai dit à Mr Latimer, je n'ai que les intérêts de Margareth en tête…

-Miss Hale, vous voulez dire ? J'apprécierais que vous respectiez les convenances et que vous la nommiez par son nom.

- Et où donc aviez-vous la tête avec Marga…Miss Hale à la gare ? Vous rendez-vous compte de la vision que vous avez pu offrir aux passants ce jour-ci ?

-Aux passants ou à vous Mr Lennox ? Et il n'y a eu qu'une légère offense vu que nous sommes à présent promis l'un à l'autre et qu'il n'y a aucune entrave qui puisse empêcher notre union.

-Je me réjouis de voir que Miss Hale vous a accordé ce qu'elle m'a jadis refusée…

-Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, je suis désolée Mr Lennox, mais tel que vous me voyez-là, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que oui, Margareth m'a fait la joie d'accepter ma demande et qu'elle a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde »… John se promit d'en reparler plus tard à Margareth si jamais elle abordait le sujet.

A ces mots, Henry ferma la porte de la voiture et salua de la tête John en lui souhaitant le meilleur, il indiqua par la suite au cocher la direction de la gare. Ils ne devaient se revoir que dans trois mois, pour le mariage.

Fanny prit congés également de Miss Hale, et alla vaquer à ses occupations au combien primordiales, qui se résumaient bien souvent à dépenser sa dot et la rente que son mari lui allouait. L'objet de sa quête de ce jour était une magnifique étoffe en taffetas qui irait pour le mieux avec sa dernière toilette achetée deux jours auparavant. Margareth la salua avec toute la sympathie qu'elle pouvait donner à sa future belle-sœur et retraversa la rue pour retrouver John.

« Et bien, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette entrevue Margareth, lui demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, fort intéressante, maintenant que vous n'avez plus besoin de ma proposition commerciale, tout du moins pas en totalité, je pense que je vais devoir m'en retourner à Londres avec Henry non, le taquina-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas avoir entendu cette possibilité pourtant sur le quai de la gare, il serait très irrespectueux de retirer ce que vous m'avez pourtant promis, lui souri-t-il.

-Et bien, dit-elle plus sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que le destin pouvait être clément en fin de compte, il est vrai que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été forcément les plus heureux, en enlevant bien sûr ces trois derniers jours. Mais effectivement, l'avenir a l'air visiblement plus radieux depuis quelques minutes.

-Margareth, pourriez-vous m'accompagner à l'usine, en lui posant cette question il lui proposa son bras. Je souhaiterais enfin vous faire visiter mon usine, j'aimerais vous y voir parfaitement à l'aise. Je veux vous faire découvrir mon, je veux dire, notre usine à travers mes yeux. Je vous voir aimer ces lieux comme je les aime.

-Et puis, l'interrompit-elle, il me semble qu'il y a quelques … améliorations que vous devez me montrer également, n'est-il pas ?

-Effectivement, vous me connaissez Margareth, j'ai laissé la place à quelques idées novatrices, mais il faut rendre justice à Higgins, car il y est pour beaucoup, s'il proposait plus d'idées comme celles-ci au lieu de certaines de ces revendications syndicales, soupira-t-il.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, c'est un brave homme, vous a-t-il dit qu'il s'occupait seul avec Mary des enfants Boucher, ils sont toujours trop jeunes pour travailler à l'usine, vous vous rendez compte de toutes ces bouches à nourrir ?

-Oui je les ai vu, ce sont des braves petits même, mais Margareth vous savez, je suis responsable d'une usine qui produit des étoffes en coton, et non pas un bienfaiteur, je me dois aussi de penser à la rentabilité de l'usine. J'ai souvent évoqué cet aspect avec votre père : je ne suis pas un humaniste vous savez, lâcha-t-il en un soupir. »

Arrivés aux portes de l'usine, ils furent accueillis par plusieurs dizaines d'anciens ouvriers de Mr Thornton. John fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas voir Higgins figurer parmi ces ouvriers.

Plusieurs voix se firent entendre parmi la foule : « M'sieur Thornton ! Msieur Thornton ! Vrai que vous allez reprendre l'usine, vrai qu'elle va r'ouvrir ?

-Allons, calmez-vous » dit-il à la foule.

Un ouvrier sortir du rang pour faire entendre sa voix. « M'sieur Thornton, on a entendu des bruits, et on se demandait si c'était bin vrai ou non ?

-Et quels sont ces bruits, demanda John.

-Et bin, on a entendu que l'usine allait repartir et on voulait savoir si c'était vrai !

-Ma parole, les rumeurs circulent à une de ces vitesses à Milton. Quel est votre nom ?

-Reynolds, Msieur Thornton.

-Et depuis combien de temps vous travailliez pour la Marlborough Mills, Mr Reynolds ?

-Bin, ça fera 5 ans en Mars Msieur, mais avant je travaillais chez Hamper, mais pour sûr que je préfèrerais retravailler pour vous Msieur ! Vous payez mieux !

-Les rumeurs disent vrai Reynolds, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous heureux, les bons ouvriers qui travaillaient pour nous hier pourront revenir, Mr Higgins m'a donné récemment une liste de noms qui souhaitaient travailler pour moi si l'occasion se présentait, alors Messieurs, je vous le demande, qui veut travailler à la Marlborough Mills ? »

En l'espace d'un instant le silence dans la Marlborough Street fit place à une véritable ferveur, John devrait garder toute sa vie durant le souvenir d'être acclamé par ses employés, car il ne pensait pas pouvoir revivre un instant pareil.

« Pour l'instant, rentrez-chez vous, et venez à l'heure de l'ouverture Lundi, nous rouvrirons ce jour-là, et la cantine sera normalement opérationnelle, vous n'aurez donc pas d'excuses », il lança un discret regard à Margareth en disant ces mots. La foule se dispersa rapidement, et en quelques instants seulement les fiancés furent seuls à l'entrée de l'usine.

Margareth n'était pas revenue dans ces lieux depuis le début de son deuil et son départ de Milton l'hiver dernier. Elle avait repris le bras de son fiancé -quelle impression bizarre de voir un lieu si animé d'habitude, être si silencieux presque lugubre, se dit-elle. En passant le portail, John la sentit se raidir, instinctivement il lui pris la main et la porta à ses lèvres, lui faisant implicitement comprendre qu'il était là si elle le désirait. Son sourire le rassura et le couple reprit sa route à travers l'usine. Ils refaisaient machinalement le chemin que Margareth avait emprunté la première fois qu'elle avait pénétré ses lieux, quand elle était venue s'enquérir auprès d'un mystérieux Mr Thornton.

* * *

><p><em>2 ans et quelques mois plus tôt dans ces mêmes lieux. <em>

« Emmenez-voir ce Mr Thornton ! insista Margareth.

-Si la demoiselle veut bien rester et attendre Mr Thornton dans son bureau… ».

Miss Hale souhaitait le rencontrer car il avait visiblement conseiller au père de Margareth d'accepter le bail de la maison qu'elle avait visité quelques minutes auparavant et voulait discuter de son prix auprès de ce mystérieux « conseiller ».

Margareth eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité dans ce grand bureau désordonné, elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur un monticule de paperasse laissé ça et là. Le bruit de la machinerie ambiante l'empêcha de poursuivre ses réflexions. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, elle se décida à partir à la découverte de cette usine. Après tout à Londres ou même à Hellstone, elle n'était pas habituée à ce bruit, ces odeurs et cette effervescence. Elle se crût au paradis, évoluant à travers les chutes de coton qui flottait dans l'air comme s'il neigeait. Elle aperçut un homme à l'air austère qui, visiblement veillait à la bonne marche de l'usine. Elle orienta succinctement son regard vers une autre direction, mais le moment d'après elle ne vit plus cet homme qui surplombait les établis et les machines. Elle fut tirée de ce songe par un cri, une voix profonde et sévère, était-ce même homme, était-ce un ouvrier blessé par une machine ? Elle courut en direction des cris et trouva derrière des ballots de coton un homme à terre implorant le pardon tandis qu'un autre le battait violemment. Hargneux ce dernier, criait, lui répétant qu'il ne voulait plus le voir trainer ici, qu'il avait de la chance qu'il n'ait pas appelé la police. Margareth se jeta sur l'agresseur, qui surpris se retourna et lui demanda qui elle était. Il s'agissait de cet inconnu qu'elle avait observé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Mais quelle cruauté ? N'avez-vous pas de cœur, ne voyez pas que cet homme est sans défense et que si vous continuez vous allez le tuer !

-Je vous le répète, qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Mr Thornton, c'est Miss Hale, elle voulait vous voir, je lui avait demandé de pas quitter vot' bureau, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

- Miss Hale ? C'est moi que vous accusez d'homme cruel ? Ce misérable fumait à son poste de travail, en sachant pertinemment que c'est interdit, il mettait ainsi en jeu la vie de centaines d'autres ouvriers ainsi que la nôtre ! J'ai vu comment une usine pouvait être réduite en cendres en moins d'une heure à cause d'une cigarette mal éteinte, j'ai vu les cadavres calcinées, sortez de mon usine, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous m'entendez, sortez ! »

Margareth ne se fit pas prier pour quitter au plus tôt ce lieu qui ne lui inspirait que crainte et dégoût, elle qui avait avec quelle cruauté un homme pouvait en traiter un autre. C'est donc ainsi que les hommes sont traités dans le Nord pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne fut que plus surprise de voir réapparaître cet homme chez elle à Crampton Crescent, que son père présenta comme son « ami » et premier élève particulier. Il lui faudrait encore plus d'un an pour changer l'opinion qu'elle s'était faite de John lors de leur première rencontre.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire très chère, c'est que la première impression que j'ai pu vous laisser en ce temps-là ne devait pas être forcément à mon avantage… dit John contrit de se remémorer également leur rencontre en cet endroit.

-Avec le recul, je n'avais pas toutes les clefs pour comprendre votre comportement, même si ce jour-là votre violence m'avait frappée, je ne peux l'accepter totalement mais je peux à présent la comprendre un peu mieux. John, vous n'êtes pas seulement un patron d'usine, vous avez aussi la responsabilité de la sécurité de ces personnes, alors il est de votre devoir de ne pas faire brûler votre usine, lui sourit-elle ».

Margareth voulait se rendre dans le bureau de John, mais celui-ci lui dit qu'il préférait lui faire voir autre chose et se réservait le privilège de la visite de son « antre » pour plus tard.

« Et je vous laisse deviner où nous nous rendons à présent.

-Et bien, je dirais le restaurant le plus en vogue de Milton, non ? demanda naïvement la jeune femme.

-Hmm, quelle perspicacité, je n'en attendais pas moins d'une fille de pasteur du sud !

-Comment avez-vous eu l'idée John de cette cantine, sérieusement, c'est une telle idée !

-Le mérite en revient à Higgins comme je vous l'ai dit. Un soir, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas rare que les ouvriers ne mangent qu'un seul mauvais repas journalier, et je lui ait parlé de cet entrepôt laissé à l'abandon, il faisait partie de l'installation avant que nous ne n'y installions, et jamais je n'avais pensé à un aménagement particulier ici. Je lui ai donc dit de me donner une ébauche de projet pour établir une cantine ici, et que je verrais ce que je pouvais faire pour le concrétiser.

-C'est ainsi qu'est née cette cantine, reprit Margareth. Quelle merveilleuse chose, ainsi chaque ouvrier peut avoir au moins un repas chaud dans le ventre, quelle charitable attention.

-Margareth, ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire, mais vous me connaissez je ne suis pas qu'un humaniste, et ce n'est pas uniquement par conscience sociale que j'ai décidé de l'installation de cette cantine.

-Je me doute John…

-Comme je vous le disais, je ne me considère par comme étant un humaniste, je me préoccupe de l'état des mes ouvriers, c'est vrai, et pas uniquement dans le but de pouvoir livrer en temps et en heures mes commandes de tissus Margareth. Même si cela joue je vous l'accorde. Mais avec ce système, je suis sûr que mes ouvriers ont au moins un repas chaud par jour, moins d'absentéismes, plus de productivité. Tout le monde y est gagnant.

-Ne me prenez pas pour plus naïve et idéaliste que je ne le suis John, mais comment avez-vous financé ce système ?

-Et bien, en fait c'était le problème du projet de Higgins, il avait tout prévu pour l'emplacement, l'équipement et même plus encore, mais il n'avait pas répondu à la question qui intéresse tout homme d'affaire : le coût…

-Et j'imagine que vous avez pu apporter une solution ?

-Effectivement, en fait avec accord des ouvriers –qui ne fut pas aisé d'obtenir, je vous prie de croire- j'ai proposé de prendre une retenue de trois shillings par ouvrier de leur salaire pour les frais annexes de la cantine.

-Oh ? Et ils ont accepté, vous avez du vous montrer bien habile…

-Et bien, pour la plupart ils n'avaient pas pour habitude d'avoir un repas chaud par jour, les ouvriers comprirent assez vite que c'était dans leur intérêt, il n'y eut plus aucune résistance une fois la cantine mise en place. Qui plus est, j'ai réussi par le biais d'habiles négociations à réduire le coût des matières premières. Je ne fais intervenir que des produits locaux, et les commandes représentant plus de 100 couverts journaliers, nous avons pu tirer les frais vers le bas. Au final, le coût pour l'usine est assez mineur je dois dire.

- Et un ouvrier qui mange à sa faim est sûrement plus productif, et moins absent taquina Margareth. Mais il me reste une question John, comment Mary s'est retrouvée à la tête de la cuisine ?

-Et bien, pour être franc elle n'est pas à la tête de la cuisine, au départ je ne savais pas qu'elle était la fille d'Higgins, nous avions fais une annonce aux ouvriers et nous avons fait un essai avec quelques ouvrières ou femmes de nos ouvriers. Puis Mary s'est présentée avec son père qui nous a dit qu'elle était bonne cuisinière, avec deux autres femmes d'ouvrier, Mrs Roberts et Dale, nous leur avons fait confiance et à elles trois elles géraient à la fin l'ensemble de la cuisine: des commandes à la préparation et au nettoyage.

-John, je suis fière de vous, je n'ai jamais douté de vos qualités de cœur, au final vous aviez bien décidé d'embaucher Nicholas, mais cette idée de cantine, c'est vraiment… mon père serait si fier de vous.

-J'étais persuadé que cette idée vous ferait plaisir Margareth, d'ailleurs je pensais à vous constamment pendant ce projet, espérant avoir votre approbation si vous étiez au courant, mais c'était à l'époque où je pensais que…

-A l'époque où vous pensiez à quoi John, l'interrompit-t-elle. Mais, désolée, ne ressassons pas le passé maintenant, voulez-vous, et si nous allions voir votre bureau John ?

-Je vous en prie, après vous Margareth, lui dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Mais n'en attendez pas trop Margareth, enfin, voilà l'endroit où vous serez sûre de me trouver assez souvent dans la journée.

-Entre votre bureau à Thornton House et votre bureau à la Marlborough Mills, en effet, je pense que je saurai toujours où vous trouver John, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je vous promets néanmoins de vous consacrer le maximum de temps que je pourrais Margareth, s'excusa-t-il déjà. Je ferai installer un portrait de vous si vous m'y autorisez, comme ceci j'aurai toujours l'impression d'être avec vous ma chère.

-Au moins ce portrait me rendra justice quand le poids des années sera passé par là et que lui seul pourra vous rappeler les raisons de votre inclination pour moi songea-t-elle.

-Margareth, comment pouvez-vous dire cela, ne savez-vous pas que c'est votre esprit aiguisé, votre fougue et votre caractère - dieu sait d'ailleurs qu'il aurait mille raisons de maudire ce caractère à l'avenir dans leur mariage– qui m'a fait succomber. Votre visage, très agréable il est vrai n'est qu'une des raisons qui explique mon attachement. Vous savez, Milton, tout comme toute l'Angleterre est saturée de jeunes filles coquettes et sans esprit. Une audace et une malice telle que la vôtre, oh ma douce Margareth, je ne suis pas sûr d'en trouver beaucoup d'autres à mille ou dix mille miles d'ici…

-Votre bureau est plus en ordre que lorsque j'y étais venue lors de notre rencontre John, restera-t-il toujours en ordre ?

-Et bien, j'avoue que j'ai pris mes aises, je suis d'habitude le seul à venir y travailler, mais je pourrai vous y faire un peu de place si vous souhaitez m'y aider, je sais que ma mère apprécierait que je délègue quelques tâches…

-Je ne m'attends pas à prendre votre place John, et ne suis pas intéressée, même si j'aurai une participation minime dans vos affaires, je ne souhaite pas vous remplacer, c'est sans doute mieux pour le bien de la Marlborough Mills que vous restiez le seul maître ! Je saurai trouver d'autres occupations, mais si vous souhaitez que j'apporte mon aide ou mes idées pourquoi pas John.

-Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler ne vous inquiétez pas …» .

Une fois la visite finie, John décida de poursuivre quelque peu la ballade auprès de sa fiancée. Il souhaitait ainsi profiter des derniers moments qu'il pourrait lui accorder avant la reprise de son usine, et il voulait aussi en apprendre plus sur sa fiancée. Le jeune couple déambulait dans les rues de Milton, le printemps s'étirait en longueur en cette année de 1853, et les deux amoureux purent jouir d'un temps relativement clément sur le reste de l'après-midi. Il savait que sa fiancée appréciait beaucoup la marche, et il s'était surpris à voir qu'elle connaissait mieux certaines parties de la ville que lui, qui y résidait pourtant depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle !


	6. Déchéance et Renaissance

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, pour connaître un peu ce qu'à fait John et sa famille quand il s'est retrouvé chef de famille du haut de ses 12 ans._**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 Déchéance et Renaissance<p>

_17 ans plus tôt toujours dans le Nord, ville de Liverpool, Hannah Thornton qui venait de perdre une enfant en bas âge sans avoir eu, ne serait ce que le temps de la baptiser, repensait à ce qu'était sa vie en 1836._

Elle n'avait plus rien à prouver à la bonne société de la ville, son époux le fier William Thornton y régnait en maître, il était autant craint qu'envié au sein des plus hautes sphères et des fat cats. Son parcours avait été remarquable : ses aïeux ne venaient pas de la gentry, et il n'y avait ni Lord ni Lady parmi ses ascendants. Il était entré dans son héritage à l'âge de 22 ans après avoir admirablement terminé ses études de droit, son avenir semblait tout tracé, mais William Thornton n'était pas de la trempe de ces hommes-là, il rejeta une carrière d'homme de loi qui lui tendait les bras, il chercherait à s'élever, plus haut encore qu'aucun de ses parents ne l'avaient espéré. Une fois son diplôme en poche, il rencontra Miss Hannah Smith qui venait tout comme lui d'un foyer modeste mais sans réelle éducation. William était fils unique, ses parents auraient sans doute espéré mieux que cette union pour leur seul héritier, mais feu sa mère dans ses derniers instants, avait fait promettre à Mr Thornton Sr de respecter le souhait de leur enfant s'il souhaitait se marier par amour. Son père ne revint pas sur cette promesse, et William fut donc libre d'épouser Hannah avec la bénédiction de tous. Leur mariage fut relativement heureux, elle lui donna trois enfants en tout.

Au décès de son père, le legs de William Thornton, qui se composait au départ d'une rente honnête et d'un modeste domaine, devint par la suite un patrimoine considérable. Doté d'un sens aigu des affaires et d'un bon instinct pour la chose financière, il avait ainsi amassé suffisamment de richesses pour acquérir une modeste mine de charbon, une industrie florissante depuis plusieurs décennies en Angleterre. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques années de labeur pour la faire fructifier, au point de devenir en moins de dix ans l'incontournable et respecté propriétaire du plus grand domaine minier du Nord du Lancashire. Sa réputation le précédait, il avait diversifié ses investissements, avec succès jusqu'à présent, jouant même à spéculer sur les nouvelles industries britanniques du chemin de fer, il gagnait souvent d'importantes sommes d'argent qui lui permettaient de développer encore plus son capital.

A l'aube de ses 40 ans, William Thornton avait accumulé une considérable fortune et savait l'avenir de ses enfants assuré, il était homme d'affaire avisé et respecté de tout le comté. Plus important encore, il ne devait sa réussite qu'à lui seul, un détail qu'il tenta d'inculquer à son aîné, le jeune John. En effet, parti de « peu » de choses, il avait, en quelques années, réussi ce qu'aucun Thornton n'avait pu faire avant lui, il avait connu une telle ascension sociale, et pensait que son fils prendrait sa relève et serait à la tête d'une des plus grandes fortunes du Nord. Il avait une vie de famille satisfaisante dans l'ensemble, un commerce florissant, tout allait visiblement pour le mieux en cette veille d'année 1837.

Mrs Thornton avait eu son lot de malheur en cette année 1836, elle avait perdu sa benjamine, qui n'était qu'un bébé alors, n'ayant survécu que quelques jours à la naissance, et les médecins indiquèrent qu'il devait s'agir d'une fièvre infantile quelconque (on écarta rapidement le Choléra qui avait été cause de tant de décès les années précédentes mais qui avait, semble-t-il été guéri quelques temps plus tôt dans le nord de l'Angleterre). Hannah souhaitait porter le deuil, les médecins avaient fait comprendre à elle et son époux qu'ils ne pourraient plus espérer avoir d'autre enfant, que la chose serait trop risquée pour Hannah qui n'était plus une jeune fille. Ce qu'elle ne pensait pas à ce moment-là, c'est qu'elle porterait ce deuil toute sa vie durant.

* * *

><p>1837 devrait être le tournant de la vie de la famille Thornton ainsi que pour l'empire britannique, en effet cette année marquait le début d'un règne sans partage de la jeune reine Victoria, qui pousserait les limites de l'empire et étendrait son influence aux confins du monde. Le jeune John, bien loin de ces considérations aristocratiques, était un insouciant garçon d'une dizaine d'années et il faisait la fierté de William. Élevè appliqué, il apprenait vite au contact de son précepteur, son père le destinait à reprendre sa suite dans son usine, ou la sienne propre s'il souhaitait se lancer dans cette carrière. Hannah avait mis au monde également une petite fille, la jeune Fanny, une ravissante petite blonde qui physiquement ressemblait plus à William qu'à elle-même, elle avait trois ans. La perte de la petite benjamine avait asséché le cœur d'Hannah, elle reportait tout ce qu'il lui restait d'amour maternel sur John et Fanny, les couvant de tout son amour. William, plus austère, ne souhaitait pas voir ses enfants trop privilégiés et veillait à ce qu'ils comprennent toujours le sens du devoir et la valeur de l'effort. Avec le temps, la passion qui l'avait poussée à épouser Hannah s'estompa quelque peu, il l'aimait toujours, mais il s'agissait plus d'un amour raisonné, basé sur une tendresse et un respect réciproque. Son épouse lui avait donné un héritier, et il appréciait pouvoir converser avec elle, elle n'avait pas eu une grande éducation mais n'était pas sotte, et souvent de bon conseils. Ils se rappelaient souvent ensemble leurs premières années de mariage sans nuage, même après plusieurs années d'union, il était rare de les voir ouvertement en désaccord ou en froid, car ils étaient tout deux soucieux des convenances et de toujours afficher devant leurs enfants et leur personnel l'image d'un couple uni.<p>

Hannah non plus n'avait pas oublié ses origines modestes du temps où elle n'était encore que Miss Smith, elle ne réussit jamais réellement à s'adapter à la stricte étiquette bourgeoise. Ses parents qu'elle perdit assez tôt, n'avaient jamais fondé d'énormes espérances en elle, la jolie Miss Smith, qu'on ne pouvait qualifier de belle, avait suffisamment d'esprit pour deux. Auréolée des succès de son époux, elle détestait les mondanités mais s'y pliait par amour pour William. Elle recevait les femmes des autres fats de Liverpool pour le thé, organisait avec plaisir quelques banquets et des bals, mais jamais elle ne se sentait réellement à sa place, pire elle n'avait de réel plaisir que lorsqu'elle s'occupait de ses enfants, dans l'intimité de leur vie de famille le soir venu avec son époux. Elle s'enorgueillit de la réussite de Sa famille, même si au fond d'elle, elle n'avait jamais souhaité tout ce luxe et cette abondance, elle ne pensait tout comme William qu'à la réussite future de ses enfants, se félicitant que leur place dans la bonne société soit quasi-assurée.

Au début du mois de Janvier 1837, William joua à un jeu relativement risqué, la majorité de ses capitaux étaient investi dans le domaine des chemins de fer britanniques, ayant assuré sa fortune autrefois. Ses conseillers lui avaient alors parlé des Amériques, et il s'était laissé alors convaincre de faire traverser ses avoirs vers ce jeune pays, en pleine conquête de territoires sauvages, qui connaissait une fièvre spéculative qui serait sans précédent. Il n'avait pas été le seul à jouer son va-tout dans cette bulle spéculative et il décida de tout investir, mais personne n'avait pu anticiper que cette bulle était sur le point d'éclater, entrainant une période de récession, de révoltes dans ces jeunes contrées. William, d'habitude très avisé, préféra ne pas écouter ses conseillers financiers qui lui disaient pourtant que les taux ne feraient que baisser au profit d'autres produis britanniques, ils lui conseillèrent de rapatrier ses fonds rapidement sur ces capitaux britanniques, beaucoup plus sûrs. Peu de personnes auraient pu prévoir que la Banque Centrale Britannique[1] aurait elle-même fait éclater cette bulle spéculative. Du jour au lendemain, le si prudent et avisé William Thornton n'avait plus rien. Lui qui, d'habitude était écouté et admiré, lui qui savait toujours où étaient les bonnes affaires, il dut reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'avait pas cru possible un retournement de situation tel qu'il venait de se produire ici. « Quelle erreur de débutant, comment ai-je pu miser toute ma fortune en un seul fond spéculatif ». Il n'en revenait pas de sa bêtise sur ce coup-là.

Il ne parlait jamais de ses affaires à Hannah, non pas qu'elle n'ait pas eu les capacités de les comprendre, mais il considérait que ses affaires ne regardaient que lui, et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner une telle descente aux enfers. Les Thornton qui avaient tout… Se retrouveraient à présent sans rien. Il essaya bien de négocier auprès de ses nouveaux créanciers, et en appela à la solidarité des fats de Liverpool, mais personne ne semblait très enclin à l'aider lui. Beaucoup de ses pairs avaient laissé quelques plumes dans cette histoire, mais personne n'avait perdu autant que lui, à présent que tous se détournaient de lui, Hannah commença vite à comprendre que quelque chose tracassait son époux, mais il ne souhaitait pas se confier. Elle le trouva un soir dans son bureau, accablé et le regard dans le vide. Les yeux rouges, il avait visiblement pleuré il y a quelques instants.

« William ? Que se passe-t-il, n'allez-vous pas finir par me le dire ?

-Oh, Hannah très chère c'est vous ? Je dois vous parler d'une chose sérieuse, j'ai trop longtemps retardé l'échéance pour le faire je pense, mais je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez dans cette… Déchéance…

-Ainsi donc c'est vrai ? Nous avons tout perdu ?

-Comment, mais vous le saviez déjà ?

-Qui ne le sait pas à part nos enfants William ? lui reprocha-t-elle. Tout le monde en ville en parle, vous savez très bien que je n'accorde d'habitude aucun crédit aux clabaudages des péroreuses de la ville, mais j'ai voulu vous laisser le bénéfice du doute, oh William ne me cachez rien, où en sommes-nous ?

-Et bien, je, j'ai vu notre conseiller financier, et nous n'avons plus rien effectivement…

-Comment ça plus rien, n'y-a-t-il pas moyens d'assurer nos arrières, les bénéfices de la mine ne suffiraient pas à combler ces soudaines dettes ?

-Hannah…C'est plus compliqué que cela, la mine ne nous appartient déjà plus, j'ai du hypothéqué la maison et à présent j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons plus rien, j'en ai informé les domestiques hier, nous pourrons payer leur gages jusqu'à la fin du mois mais pas plus, et j'ai renvoyé le précepteur de John.

-Quelle humiliation… » dit Hannah dans une frêle voix plus pour elle-même, elle restait presque sans voix à ces révélations, dont elle se doutait, mais qu'elle avait cru impossible jusqu'à l'aveu à demi-mot de son époux.

« Je sais, je suis méprisable ma chère, je suis désolé de vous infliger pareille disgrâce.

-Je n'ai cure de votre disgrâce William, jamais je ne pourrais vous pardonner, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que vous regarder dans les yeux. Vous êtes donc aussi faibles que les autres hommes ! Moi qui croyais que vous étiez une force de la nature, vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres. »

Hannah ne croyait pas réellement les vérités qu'elle exposait à son époux, mais c'était-là toute la colère et la tristesse de la perte de son enfant latente qui s'exprimait. Elle n'aurait pu trouver pire moment pour énoncer ces réprimandes à son époux, lui qui était déjà tant accablé de honte envers ce qu'il allait faire endurer à sa famille. Elle claqua la porte de son bureau, le laissant seul et abattu. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il était seul dans son bureau, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis quelques jours déjà. Que ses anciens partenaires commerciaux le dédaignent, il s'en était fait une raison, mais voir le mépris sur le visage de sa propre femme, c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Le souper se passa dans une ambiance mortifère, personne ne parlait, la petite Fanny mangea même sa soupe d'une traite, elle qui était d'habitude si difficile à contenter, ne se fit pas prier cette fois-ci. John du haut de ses 12 ans, vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais n'en souffla mot à ses parents, il les regardait manger dans le plus lourd des silences. Avant de se coucher le jeune garçon alla trouver son père qui une fois n'est pas coutume se trouvait dans son bureau.

« John, viens, entre, il faut que nous parlions.

-Ai-je fait quelque chose, dit John. Est-ce par ma faute que Mr Salsbury est parti après ma leçon aujourd'hui en me disant que ça serait notre dernière leçon ? Pourtant père, je suis sûr de n'avoir rien fait de mal.

-Non du tout, John, rapproches-toi mon enfant. Viens auprès de moi. Il faut que nous parlions de choses importantes. »

Son aîné s'exécuta et vint se placer face à son père, toujours imposant dans sa posture de chef de famille, lui qui admirait tant ce père, il ne lui voyait aucun défaut. Peut-être que les évènements suivants le feraient changer d'avis à son sujet.

« John, mon fils, tu es mon aîné, et en tant que tel tu te devras un jour de prendre ma relève. Tu te devras de toujours assurer les responsabilités qui seront les tiennes et t'assurer de la bonne santé de la famille…

-Père, je le sais, mais ce temps n'est pas encore arrivé, j'ai encore le temps d'apprendre à devenir votre successeur ?

-Non, non, bien sûr, mais promets-moi John que si quelque chose devait se passer, je voudrais m'assurer que tu pourrais prendre la relève et que tu t'occuperais de ta mère.

-Bien entendu père, je me dévouerai à notre famille, comme vous le faites pour la votre aujourd'hui, j'aimerais tant vous ressembler plus tard père. Je me dois de vous le dire, je vous admire tant. »

Ces paroles bouleversèrent William plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû, il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour son aîné, mais n'avait jamais pu estimer la vénération que son enfant lui vouait. Il donna congés à son aîné se retrouvant seul. Il se trouvait dans une impasse et se savait ruiné, dos au mur, cependant et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, lui le fier William Thornton qui n'avait connu que réussite les quarante premières années de sa vie, ne savait pas comment réchapper à l'inévitable, il savait que l'annonce de sa ruine allait être très prochainement rendue publique, elle était déjà révélée à demi-mot dans son propre cercle de connaissances. Il n'en faudrait pas plus d'un jour ou deux pour que la nouvelle ne touche directement ses enfants, et que ses principaux créanciers ne le relancent à son domicile directement. William se servit un brandy, et se laissa choir dans son canapé, face à la petite bibliothèque de son bureau. Il tenta vainement de rassembler ses esprits, et de trouver ce qu'il n'avait encore pu trouver ces dernières quarante-huit heures : un échappatoire à sa propre faillite personnelle.

La solution lui vint pendant la nuit. Il devait être environ deux heures du matin, il avait entendu les domestiques qui étaient partis se coucher, et se savait le dernier éveillé de la demeure, il se mit alors à son bureau, chercha puis trouva une plume et son encrier.

Il débuta la rédaction de deux lettres, une pour Hannah, l'autre pour John. Celle pour Hannah était assez brève, il s'excusa pour l'opprobre qu'il venait d'infliger à sa famille, et lui priait de trouver un jour la force de lui pardonner. Il s'était montré imprudent pour la seule fois de sa vie et se peinait que sa famille n'en paye le prix fort à sa place, il ne se voyait pas vivre de cette façon, il lui dit qu'elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était plus le même homme, il remettait maintenant sa vie entre les mains du Créateur.

Celle pour John fut plus optimiste, il souhaitait pouvoir faire entendre à son fils qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qui allait lui être raconté sur son vieux père dans les prochains jours, mois ou années. Il savait que de difficiles moments allaient lui être infligés, et il espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait vaincre ces épreuves avec la fierté légendaire des Thornton. Il posa sur le papier tous les sentiments que lui inspirait son aîné qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer directement. Il lui dit également de ne jamais baisser les bras, qu'il le savait plus fort que lui, en ce sens il n'avait pas tort, car John du haut de ses douze ans avait déjà un caractère très affirmé, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, et William lui prédisait un brillant avenir à condition qu'il puisse un jour se remettre de la déchéance de la famille pensa-t-il. La réponse qu'il avait finalement trouvée ce soir-là ne le satisfaisait pas, mais il ne pouvait faire demi-tour, il était acculé. William se savait déjà condamnée d'avance par la société, par son cercle, par sa femme, il espérait ne pas être jugé trop sévèrement pas son fils.

* * *

><p>Sur les coups de six heures du matin, il se réveilla, il avait du s'assoupir après avoir finit sa missive pour John, son verre de brandy n'était pas vide. Plusieurs scénarios avaient bousculé son esprit, mais il en retint un en particulier, il ne voulait pas être retrouvé par John ou par la petite Fanny dans son bureau. Il préféra donc l'option la plus proche de lui. Il pris soin machinalement de ranger son bureau et s'avança calmement près de la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait sur la rue passante. « Tout le monde dort, c'est bien, c'est bien », se disait-il encore las. Sans un regard en arrière, il ouvrit la fenêtre, escalada le garde-corps et regardât la rue, déserte à cette heure-ci, il n'avait plus peur et pris une grande respiration. Le soleil se levait quelques instants plus tôt, ce qui présageait d'une belle journée de printemps, les premiers rayons touchèrent le sol des immeubles de la rue, descendant inexorablement vers le trottoir, la rue garderait pour quelques instants encore le silence propre à toute ville qui s'extirpe de son sommeil.<p>

William gisait là sur la rue, son sang se déversait sur les pavés, la fenêtre du troisième étage de la maison des Thornton était toujours ouverte, quelques minutes plus tard, un cri vint sortir le quartier de sa torpeur matinale.

* * *

><p>John se réveillait à 8h ce matin-là, encore habitué à se lever tôt pour assister à ses leçons avec Mr Salsbury, il s'habilla rapidement puis descendit prendre sa collation dans le salon familial, avec cependant moins d'entrain que d'habitude car il ne savait pas comment il pourrait occuper sa matinée sans son précepteur. Il fut étonné d'y voir attroupé beaucoup de connaissances de son père. William avait tenu à présenter personnellement chacun de ses partenaires d'affaires à John, pour qu'il commence au plus tôt à être introduit dans les bons cercles. Tous fixèrent le petit garçon, l'air visiblement affectés et navrés. Ils doivent être là pour affaire se dit-il. Il ne comprit cependant pas pourquoi rien n'était prêt à table, il savait qu'il n'était pas très tard, et se demandait bien ce qui pouvait arriver dans la maison qui vienne empêcher le petit-déjeuner d'avoir lieu.<p>

Il entendait des murmures du clan des hommes, qui avaient, pour un temps seulement, arrêté leur regard dans une autre direction. L'un des amis les plus proches de leur père, un certain Matherson peut-être vint se porter à hauteur du jeune homme, déjà grand pour son âge.

« Mon enfant, depuis quand êtes-vous levé ?

-A peine dix minutes, le temps de me rafraîchir avant de descendre déjeuner, mais pourquoi… et que faîtes-vous chez nous ?

-Vient par là jeune homme. » Il prit John par l'épaule et l'emmena au calme, il entendit des pleurs étouffés venant de l'office, mais n'y prêta guère attention.

-John, mon garçon, assieds-toi par là. Il faut que je t'annonces quelque chose. John, reprit l'homme. Ton père a visiblement, comment dire ça… John, ton père a été retrouvé dans la rue ce matin il y a deux heures environ, il avait visiblement décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

-Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est, qu'il a…

-Il a vraisemblablement sauté depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, la fenêtre était toujours ouverte lorsqu'un passant à découvert votre père gisant sur le sol. Je suis profondément désolé pour ta famille petit, mais ta mère n'était pas en état de pouvoir t'annoncer elle-même la nouvelle.

-Où est-elle, monsieur, excusez-moi, Mr ? Je suis désolé, mais j'ai oublié votre nom, j'aimerais voir ma mère !

-Elle est allongée dans sa chambre, et est sous tranquillisant pour le moment, le docteur est passé et lui a administré un calmant. Il a demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas et à ce qu'on l'a laisse dormir. Une autre chose petit, William… il a laissé une lettre pour toi et ta mère. On te l'a apporté dans ta chambre il y a quelques instants. »

John remercia le plus dignement possible son interlocuteur, n'arrivant toujours pas à se remémorer son nom, et s'excusa auprès de lui. Il commençait à comprendre la présence des ces personnes dans son salon, des pleurs de l'office, mais John n'avait qu'une idée fixe : il devait lire cette lettre, dernier témoignage de son père, il ne réalisait toujours pas la nouvelle. C'était donc pour ça, sans doute que son père lui avait parlé la veille, mais s'il avait laissé une lettre, c'est qu'il avait prémédité son geste. John s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu de signe avant coureur qui aurait pu empêcher le geste de son paternel. Une fois rendu dans sa chambre, il se précipita sur la lettre, et prit bien le temps de la lire plusieurs fois. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. A force de lectures, il connaissait par cœur les dernières paroles que son père lui adressait.

* * *

><p>Dix heures sonnaient à la pendule du salon, il était resté deux heures isolé sur son pupitre, « ça y est se dit-il, je suis le chef de famille à présent ». C'était donc ça que voulait mon père se disait-t-il. Il lui avait fallu deux heures pour quitter le monde de l'enfance, il sut à ce moment-là qu'il devrait mûrir plus vite que les autres enfants de son âge, pour sa mère et pour sa jeune soeur. John se rendit dans la chambre de Fanny et comprit rapidement que personne ne lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, pas même leur mère, Fanny était laissée aux soins de sa gouvernante.<p>

« Nanny, laisse-nous quelques instants, dit-il gravement d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, il cherchait manifestement à se trouver de la contenance. La nanny ne se fit pas prier et comprit rapidement le dessein du jeune master.

-Fanny,

-John, pourquoi on a mangé dans mon lit, c'est bizarre non ?

-Oui Fanny, il s'est passé quelque chose dont il faut parler. » Il cherchait précautionneusement ses mots, après tout sa sœur n'était âgée que d'environ 3 ans, ils n'avaient jamais été confronté à des deuils dans leur famille ou dans leur cercle, et il devait s'avouer bien incapable de ménager sa jeune sœur, il se reprit et pensa néanmoins à la façon dont lui aurait aimé apprendre la nouvelle. Il décidait de ne pas l'infantiliser plus que de raisons.

« Fanny, reprit-il. Papa nous a laissé, il est… parti.

-Il est en voyoges d'affaires –elle avait quelques difficultés pour certains mots ou certaines lettres encore, elle avait commencé à parler assez tardivement pour une fille- comme lo dernière fois ?

-Non, cette fois-ci Fanny, il ne reviendra pas, il est mort. »

Bien sûr sa sœur ne comprenait pas réellement ce que « mort » voulait dire, mais il lui faudrait se satisfaire de cette explication tant que leur mère ne pouvait être auprès d'eux. Hannah Thornton ne devait réapparaître que le soir-même, les enfants avaient été confiés alors à la nanny de la fillette. Bouffie par des larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir, elle se contint à la vue de ses enfants. La vue de sa mère en deuil fit froid dans le dos au jeune John, il ne l'avait jamais vu porter que des couleurs assez gai, allant à la classe sociale, non pas qu'elle portait habituellement des toilettes extravagantes, mais elle ne portait que rarement du noir. Elle ne devait jamais quitter cette couleur. Hannah apparut dans le salon pour le souper, toutes les connaissances de feu Mr Thornton avait laissé place à la famille dans la silencieuse demeure, elle trouva ses enfants à table, et pour la première fois présida la tablée à la place de son époux. Le repas fut assez morne, peu purent faire honneur au repas concocté par les cuisinières, et Hannah remettrait à plus tard les ordres qu'elle souhaitait donner en cuisine pour les jours suivants. Elle quitta la table, et demanda à John de la rejoindre dans le petit salon d'été. Elle avait toute l'allure d'une divinité dans cette robe de deuil : la tête haute, se tenant droite, voire raide, c'était une autre femme se dit John.

« John, je sais que tu es encore jeune, mais il va falloir que tu grandisses vite mon garçon.

-Je sais mère, j'ai compris, j'ai, j'ai lu la lettre que père m'a laissé. Je suis le chef de famille à présent.

-Oui, je ne vais pas t'épargner, mais notre situation va devoir radicalement changer, nous allons devoir partir de la maison plus vite que je ne le pensais. Votre père avait caché la gravité de la situation, et nous avons visiblement tout perdu… Comprends-tu ce que cela implique ?

-Comment allons-nous faire mère, nous n'étions pas propriétaire de la mine ?

-Non fils, hélas, si seulement, c'est à la banque qu'appartient cette mine à présent, nous n'aurons que peu d'aide extérieure, Mr Matherson m'a signifié cependant qu'il pourrait nous héberger quelques jours, le temps de nous retourner, mais nous allons devoir travailler tous les deux mon ange, et les prochaines années seront dures je le crains, il te faut dire au-revoir à ton train de vie actuel.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, j'ai pris pleinement conscience de ce qui nous attends, de ce qui m'attends, mais je vous le promets, je réussirai, je vous aiderai et un jour, nous pourrons relever la tête. » Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix si rauque et fière, que sa mère en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi, avait vu son fils bien-aimé grandir en une journée à peine, et ce discours de John avait marqué le début d'une admiration sans faille qu'elle vouerait à son aîné toute sa vie durant.

* * *

><p>John avait hérité de sa force de caractère, de son obstination, mais aussi de son orgueil. Tour à tour l'ensemble des connaissances de Mrs Thornton lui tournèrent le dos, elle qui n'avait jamais aimé les convenances et les mondanités de ces riches femme d'industriels, elle, la veuve de Liverpool se rappellerait toujours de cette mise au banc de la bonne société, et elle se réjouissait de n'avoir jamais appréciée ce monde fait d'apparences. Son fils lui ressemblait tant qu'elle vint à souhaiter, qu'au fil des années, qu'il ne devienne jamais comme son père, ce père qui les avait lâchement abandonné, apportant l'opprobre à cette respectable famille. Elle méprisait les faibles et ceux qui ne se battaient pas pour réussir. Pour l'heure, Hannah ne devait compter que sur elle-même et son fils. Le deuil la transforma en femme austère, fière et parfois arrogante quand on touchait aux intérêts de ses enfants. La famille pu rester quelques mois chez Mr Matherson, mais se résolut à quitter cette ville de malheur pour rejoindre Manchester, leur hôte temporaire leur avait promis d'essayer de les aider au mieux dans cette nouvelle vie. Il tint parole, et trouva un travail d'appoint pour la veuve, qui travailla dans un atelier pour faire quelques travaux de couture par semaine. John quant à lui trouva un travail par lui-même dans une usine de coton, c'est à partir de ce temps-là qu'il développa son amour pour cette industrie. Les émoluments que ramenaient Hannah suffisaient à faire vivre la famille, leur ancien hôte continuait à apporter quand il le pouvait son aide à la famille. John quand à lui travaillait dur, n'hésitant pas à faire plus que les heures demandées –qu'il savait pertinemment non-rémunérées- pour espérer gagner en avancement.<p>

Sa mère l'obligeait à mettre de côté deux shillings chaque fois qu'il recevait son solde, au bout de quelques années, le jeune homme put ainsi compter sur une petite somme pour « débuter » une nouvelle vie. Cette époque ne fut pas sans sont lot de difficultés : les viandes n'étaient pas au rendez-vous à chaque repas et Hannah se sacrifiait souvent pour qu'ils puissent manger à leur faim. Hannah put voir son fils se métamorphoser, il devint un charmant jeune homme, de haute stature et reconnu pour être un bon travailleur. Au bout de quelques années de labeur dans son usine de coton, il passa contremaître, il avait eu la chance de gagner l'affection du vieil industriel, qui lui donna de précieux conseils. Il avait pu percevoir les grandes qualités du jeune homme, et lui prévoyait un grand avenir dans l'industrie, car il aimait le coton. Il ne lui manquait que la richesse pour se lancer dans une affaire.

Son bienfaiteur, dont le fils se désintéressait totalement don son futur legs, se décidait d'aider John qu'il voyait suer chaque jour dans son usine. Son commerce n'était pas immense, rien à voir avec celui de feu William Thornton, mais il parvenait toujours à tirer quelques subsides dont John bénéficiait directement, un modeste pactole que John ne dépensait jamais, suivant les conseils de sa mère, il mit patiemment de côté en attendant son heure. John savait que ce n'était pas de la charité pour le vieil homme mais de la reconnaissance pour son dur labeur, John le prit pour modèle, espérant être plus tard un patron d'usine tout aussi avisé que cet homme ne l'était mais avec conscience.

Un jour à la fin de sa journée, le vieux Atcock lui fit signe de passer le voir dans son bureau privé, les machines arrêtées il était possible de s'entendre parler sans trop hausser la voix.

« Entrez Thornton et asseyez-vous je vous prie.

-Bien monsieur, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, oui, combien de temps travaillez-vous au sein de mon usine de coton ?

-Et bien, si je ne m'abuse, d'ici la fin du mois prochain, cela fera six ans monsieur, dont 3 ans en tant que contremaître, je ne vous remercierai d'ailleurs jamais assez de la confiance dont vous m'avez témoigné.

-Cessez John, vous savez bien que je n'accorde pas ma confiance à la légère, et vous la méritez amplement, si seulement mon fils pouvait être de votre trempe, il n'a même pas été capable de finir ses études. Il ne pense qu'au jour où je ne serai plus, pour pouvoir rentrer dans son héritage et pouvoir le dépenser à sa guise, quand je pense aux sacrifices que j'ai fait pour ma famille et combien elle me le rend…

-Ne dites pas ça monsieur, je suis sûr qu'il vaut mieux que le portrait peu flatteur que vous en faites…

-Oh non, cela fait un certain temps que j'ai cerné le caractère de mon premier né vous savez, je ne fonde que peu d'espoir dans sa réussite future, c'est pour cela que je voulais vous proposer quelque chose John.

-Je suis toute ouï…

-Et bien, vous êtes à mon service depuis huit ans comme vous me le rappeliez à l'instant. J'ai décelé rapidement en vous du potentiel, vous êtes né pour être un planificateur pour diriger, être un patron John et non un exécutant.

-Etre contremaître me convient Alcock…

-Ne m'interrompez-pas John, je connais votre histoire, les gens parlent vous savez, Manchester est une petite bourgade! Ce que je voulais vous soumettre John, vous concerne vous mais aussi votre famille. J'aimerai vous voir prendre ma suite !

-Mais, c'est impossible, vous ne pouvez renier votre propre enfant. Je sais pour l'avoir éprouvé moi-même la sensation de tout perdre, et je ne pourrais tolérer ceci.

-Je sais John, je vous connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que vous auriez refusé cette proposition quelque soit la façon avec laquelle j'aurais pu vous le proposer. Non, je voulais vous proposer autre chose John. Je vous propose de m'associer avec vous. Le principe est assez simple, vous mettez une petite mise de départ pour que notre association puisse être légalement reconnue, et vous pourrez démarrer votre propre affaire avec toute ma bénédiction. Qu'en pensez-vous cher John ?

-Et bien, je ne sais que dire… Je…

-Acceptez c'est tout vu John ! J'ai déjà vu mon homme de loi, il m'a préparé un contrat d'association et je veux que vous y réfléchissiez attentivement. J'ai déjà pensé à un lieu, évidemment il s'agirait toujours d'une manufacture de coton, je ne sais faire que ça ! ».

Le vieil homme lui passa le contrat et lui donna quelques jours pour réfléchir à cette proposition. Une fois rentré dans la modeste demeure, il y trouva sa mère, arasée par sa journée qui s'occupait de la jeune Fanny. En dix ans, la belle Hannah Thornton n'avait rien perdue de sa superbe, elle restait la même douairière austère mais digne et portait toujours le deuil. Quelques rides s'étaient inexorablement ajoutées autour de ses yeux bleus, mais son regard était toujours perçant. Fanny quant à elle, était à présent âgée de 13 ans, elle n'était pas dotée d'un grand esprit au grand désarroi de sa mère, mais cette dernière avait tenu à parfaire son éducation, la famille Thornton avait sympathisé avec des voisins plus fortunés mais qui avaient également connu quelques revers de fortune. Fanny ayant l'âge de leur cadette, fut autorisée à profiter de quelques enseignements donnée par la gouvernante de la famille : la broderie, le piano et quelques rudiments de langues étrangères. « Au moins elle ne sera pas complètement sotte » pensait souvent sa mère. La jeune Miss Thornton ne souffrait que modérément de la situation imposée à sa mère et à son frère. Bien sûr elle s'était rapidement rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer de toilettes aussi souvent que ces petits voisins et voisines, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Les Thornton avaient pu loué cette modeste maison grâce aux revenus de Hannah et John, qui combiné leur avait permis de retrouver un semblant d'indépendance.

« Mère, nous devons parler, pouvons-nous nous voir dans le petit salon ?

-Oui, oui j'arrive John, Fanny très chère Fanny, je suis émerveillé que tu ais pu apprendre à compter en espagnol ce jour, mais nous devons parler avec ton frère, retournes à ton ouvrage de broderie, je viendrai toute à l'heure ». Une fois rendus dans le salon, John montra le contrat à sa mère et lui parlé du projet du vieil Alcock.

« Et toi John, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Je ne sais trop, il a l'air d'avoir tout étudié. Il est indiqué que notre association est sous la forme d'un prêt, qu'avec une mise minime de départ, et un remboursement dérisoire chaque année, il me transférerai l'ensemble de l'affaire sous les 5 ans. C'est visiblement la seule solution pour que son fils ne conteste pas cette association si jamais son père venait à nous quitter avant les cinq prochaines années.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas un homme de loi John, je ne peux te dire qu'en penser, est-ce sûr ?

-Ca en a l'air en tout cas. Je pense accepter mère, je pense que pour nous, pour vous ça serait l'occasion idéale de tout recommencer, mais vous devriez être à l'abri du besoin. J'ai des idées et je pense qu'avec l'appui d'Alcock, je pourrai en réaliser certaines.

-John, tu es un enfant sage, je te fais confiance, nous te suivrons avec Fanny quoi que tu décides.

-Mère, vous savez que je ne prendrai aucune décision à la légère, j'ai dit que je réservais ma réponse. Je pense l'accepter néanmoins. Par contre mère, il faut que vous sachiez, la proposition ne tient que pour le rachat d'une petite manufacture dans une autre ville du Nord, nous devrons quitter Manchester.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé cette ville de toute façon, je serai bien tant que je pourrais te suivre tu le sais bien.

-Donc ça sera Milton mère, une petite ville éloignée d'ici d'une vingtaine de miles.

-Et bien ça sera Milton.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Milton ? demanda Fanny qui avait irruption dans le salon sans y avoir été invitée.

-Rien Fanny, revenons-en à tes cours d'espagnols tu veux bien. »

La chance semblait avoir tourné pour John et les siens, le lendemain John retourna voir le vieil Alcock pour lui signifier sa décision d'accepter son deal. Il en fut enchanté et leur collaboration commencerait le mois suivant. Le vieil industriel aida la famille à s'installer à Milton, signa le bail de l'usine conjointement avec John auprès du représentant du propriétaire des lieux, un certain Mr Bell. Il assista même aux premières négociations de John à Londres qui furent l'occasion pour lui de se munir de ses premières fileuses et premiers métiers à tisser le coton. La toute récente association n'avait pas encore les fonds nécessaire pour investir dans du matériel rutilent, mais ces machines feraient bien l'affaire pour lancer leur production de coton. C'est ainsi que toute la famille s'installa durablement à Milton.

* * *

><p>La réussite de John fut fulgurante, en quatre ans il réussit à imposer sa vision, toujours en étroite collaboration avec Alcock, et ensemble ils firent fructifier la petite manufacture en ajoutant même un entrepôt attenant à l'usine dont Mr Bell ne se servait visiblement pas et qu'il n'arrivait pas à louer de toute façon. Le vieil industriel ne s'était pas trompé, John avait le sens des affaire et l'esprit entrepreneurial, il resta toujours de bon conseil pour John dans ces années, lui indiquant même de rester toujours à la pointe des nouvelles techniques dans le but d'améliorer son flux de production, sans oublier de toujours penser également au bien-être des ouvriers, car de leur état dépendait aussi une production saine et de qualité. Alcock poussa son dernier souffle peu après avoir légué sa part de l'association à John comme il lui avait promis cinq ans plus tôt. Jusqu'au bout le vieil homme avait tenu à témoigner de son intérêt et de son amitié pour John, il fut ravi de s'éteindre en laissant à son protégé l'assurance qu'il ferait un bon entrepreneur, son fils naturel ne récoltant que quelques subsides -non-négligeables tout de même- pour se lancer dans sa vie de débauche.<p>

Hannah Thornton ne travaillait plus depuis l'installation à Milton, mais elle aidait beaucoup son fils à l'usine, inspectant quotidiennement les métiers et les employés, n'hésitant à faire renvoyer les plus faibles et les fainéants; elle était si fière de la réussite de son fils, elle admirait sa réussite même si elle n'en avait jamais réellement douté. John lui faisait confiance, et son aide le déchargea pour beaucoup de certaines de ses obligations. John Thornton allait à présent sur ses 24 ans, son visage n'avait pas perdu de son attrait, il était devenu le jeune industriel qu'il fallait suivre à Milton, ainsi que le meilleur parti de tout le comté ! Il restait pourtant célibataire, refusant de céder aux avances des mères cherchant à marier leur fille - Hannah n'était d'ailleurs pas très pressée de voir son fils convoler- , et se consacrait continuellement à son entreprise. Il avait enfin réussi, il avait pu effacer la disgrâce subie par sa famille grâce à de dures heures de labeur et de sacrifices. Sa fortune était faite, il avait mis à l'abri sa mère et sa jeune sœur - qui devrait rapidement se transformer en la plus coquette des miss de Milton- il ne put cependant se défaire de son plus grand complexe : il n'avait jamais réussi à parfaire son éducation, ni aller à l'université, là où les autres industriels de Milton étaient de noble ascendance avec une excellente éducation. Il était loin d'être sot, il l'avait brillamment démontré à de nombreuses reprises et personne ne lui tint jamais rigueur de son manque d'éducation « classique ». Néanmoins, il cultivait ce complexe d'infériorité et souhaitait y remédier, ce qui le poussera quelques années plus tard à solliciter des cours particuliers auprès d'un nouvel arrivant à Milton, un certain Mr Hale, un ancien pasteur qui se proposait de devenir précepteur, étant un grand spécialiste de l'étude des classiques, il proposa à John de lui faire des cours particuliers. Ils se rencontrèrent par l'intermédiaire de Mr Bell le propriétaire des locaux de son usine qu était un très vieil ami de la famille de ce Mr Hale.

* * *

><p>[1] <strong><em>Effectivement, en faisant quelques rapides recherches, il s'avère que cette crise financière qui frappait les États-Unis en 1837 provenait de la BCB directement qui avait décidé pour rapatrier des avoirs britanniques de faire grimper artificiellement des taux d'intérêts en Angleterre, pour faire revenir chez elle des investisseurs britanniques qui avaient déserté pour investir en masse aux states. S'en suivit une crise financière, ainsi qu'une période de récession, de chômage en Amérique, où toute l'économie était bloquée, mais pas pour l'Angleterre qui elle s'en remit assez vite :) .<em>**


	7. Mr Henry Lennox

**Voilà le 7ème chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre à écrire cette semaine je vous avoue vu le contexte ambiant, peut-être je le modifierai plus tard car il ne me convint pas totalement. J'ai décidé de le focaliser sur ce cher Henry Lennox, bonne lecture à vous! **

**Merci aux quelques reviews reçues, c'est très gentil de votre part et ça m'encourage à poursuivre cette fic'!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 – Mr Henry Lennox<p>

Henry était un jeune homme décidément charmant, son seul tort fut – malheureusement pour lui- de ne pas être l'aîné des Lennox. Il sut dès l'enfance, à cause du droit d'ainesse qu'il devrait travailler pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins, contrairement à son frère qui n'avait, théoriquement, pas à suer à grosses gouttes pour subsister mais qui se décida – à priori forcé par leur père pour lui affermir son caractère fougueux- à entamer une carrière militaire. N'ayant que peu de goût pour la milice, il ne restait guère plus que le droit à Henry pour briller.

Henry mena une vie relativement monotone pendant ses études, c'était un jeune assez sérieux et appliqué, il se savait issu d'une famille assez aisée pour être bien vue de Londres, mais pas assez pour jouir et dépenser à sa guise, son père ne lui donnant que peu d'argent pour son plaisir propre. Il aimait assister aux divers bals que donnait sa famille et participait volontiers aux sollicitations de son cercle, il appréciait mener cette vie d'oisiveté, toute apparente, dans les soirées mondaines. Le jeune homme évoluait pourtant constamment dans l'ombre de son aîné – tantôt Sholto ou Cosmo comme l'appellerait sa future femme – lui, avait tout : l'ainesse, la beauté, il n'avait guère besoin d'ambition, ce qui fut un point positif pour Henry, car lui pourrait aisément en avoir assez pour deux. Il n'était pas un jeune homme très curieux ou très avide de connaissance, en tout cas il n'était pas en quête d'apprentissage qui ne lui était pas immédiatement indispensable, exécrant par exemple la poésie et lisant peu les classiques. S'il y a bien un adjectif qu'on ne pouvait attribuer à Henry Lennox c'était bien celui de romantique, il n'était pas véritablement un esthète byronien devant qui toute jeune fille en fleur aurait pu se pavaner. Comme on le découvrirait plus tard, Mr Lennox était un pragmatique jeune homme de bonne famille, intelligent mais qui pouvait manquer de cœur et de passion.

* * *

><p><em>Trois ans auparavant : Londres, Shaw House.<em>

Edith et sa cousine Margareth qui n'étaient séparées que d'une année, venaient d'être présentées à la Cour de la reine Victoria. La veuve Anna Shaw avait dépensé sans compter pour faire du mariage de sa fille unique, la belle Edith, l'événement mondain de la saison londonienne cette même année. Toute la bonne société avait répondu à l'invitation, ce mariage promettait une belle réussite pour les deux familles. Les Shaw était déjà une famille relativement fortunée : il n'y avait plus que la veuve Shaw qui était à la tête d'un joli pactole ainsi que sa fille, Edith. Toutes deux avaient pris sous leurs ailes la fille de la sœur d'Anna, une jeune fille du sud qui avait passé une partie de son adolescence avec elles. Du côté du jeune époux : les Lennox, les moyens étaient immenses, et la famille était également plutôt bien vue de la capitale. La rencontre avait bien sûr été fortement arrangée par les matriarches des deux bords, lors d'un banal souper londonien, auquel les deux jeunes gens avaient été conviés. Margareth Hale, la jeune protégée de Mrs Shaw avait été témoin de la rencontre du jeune couple. Elle dut se rappeler de cette soirée uniquement parce qu'elle marquait également le point de départ de la relation de sa cousine Edith et de Sholto Lennox, sinon cette soirée aurait certainement sombré dans les méandres de sa mémoire, comme l'un des nombreux moments soporifiques auxquelles il lui fut donné d'assister dans ses jeunes années.

Le jeune Lennox et Miss Shaw avaient été, judicieusement - et à dessein bien sur-, placés l'un à côté de l'autre, suffisamment éloigné de leurs génitrices pour qu'ils puissent converser assez librement. Les jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux au plus grand bonheur de leurs mères respectives, ils s'étaient trouvé plusieurs points communs et savaient avec aisance bondir d'un sujet de conversation à l'autre. Lui la trouvait charmante avec ses manières impeccables et son port altier, et elle, elle le trouvait terriblement séduisant, en l'imaginant dans son beau costume de capitaine. Ils passèrent tous deux une soirée délicieuse, dansèrent deux fois ensembles lors du bal, après le souper et se quittèrent visiblement à regret, tout en se promettant néanmoins de se retrouver lors d'une future soirée dans la capitale.

Personne ne fut véritablement étonné par l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, qui intervint quelques mois à peine après ce fameux soir. Le cadet Lennox se réjouissait à l'idée de cette belle alliance que son frère allait conclure avec Miss Shaw, étant d'un cercle social tout aussi élevée que le sien, elle pourrait sans doute l'aider à gagner sa clientèle en tant qu'homme de loi lorsqu'il devrait débuter. Doté de sens pratique, Henry était terriblement ambitieux, il n'avait jamais cru possible un mariage d'amour pour lui-même, aussi fut-il assez surpris lorsque son ainé lui avoua ses sentiments pour Miss Shaw « après tout, il sera riche, il peut bien être libre d'aimer qui il veut, il a déjà toute latitude pour faire ce qui lui plaît » se lamentait-il parfois. Souvent, il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jouir que des quelques miettes que daigneraient lui laisser son frère, il l'aimait comme l'on pouvait aimer un frère en ce temps-là, ils n'étaient éloignés que deux ans l'un de l'autre, pas assez pour ne pas avoir partagés les mêmes jeux et découvertes de l'enfance. Tout le monde pouvait aisément dire à cette époque que les deux gens Lennox étaient aux antipodes, tant physiquement que de caractère, non pas que le visage d'Henry Lennox n'était pas harmonieux, mais son aîné avait toujours un quelque chose de plus que lui : une carrure imposante, de belles proportions, un visage bien fait et la prestance sans oublier son regard, qui avait une chose de mystérieuse, capable de souvent attirer les demoiselles. Henry, quant à lui avait un physique somme toute assez commun : des traits ni fins ni trop épais, une chevelure châtain comme tous les Lennox, une taille moyenne. Cependant il n'y avait rien d'altier dans sa gestuelle, son port de tête lui faisait par exemple toujours défaut, ce qui était particulièrement accentué si son frère se trouvait à proximité de lui, dans ces moments-là Henry était tout à fait invisible aux yeux de tout être vivant en comparaison.

Henry croisa Miss Hale à plusieurs reprises dans des bals mondains donnés notamment à la suite de l'annonce des fiançailles de son frère avec la cousine Shaw. Il put la trouver à son goût mais leur rencontre ne fut pas synonyme de coup de foudre pour a jeune fille, qui plus est, il la savait désargentée et il n'était pas de ces hommes à se pavaner ou charmer les demoiselles peu fortunées de la société londonienne. Henry était résolument un pragmatique, avant chaque décision qu'il prenait dans la vie, il lui fallait toujours, toujours peser le pour du contre. Pour l'heure, il n'avait aucune envie réelle de se marier. Il crut voir en Miss Hale la compagne idéale de sa future vie –pour la première fois- lorsqu'elle elle vint lui parler lors du mariage à Shaw House. Avant cette journée, ils avaient échangé quelques banalités d'usages, elle, avait pu constater qu'Henry et elle n'avaient visiblement pas les mêmes goûts, pas les mêmes idéaux, mais elle trouvait sa compagnie relativement agréable. Elle avait assez vite percé certains traits d'esprit du jeune homme, que la plupart n'arrivaient pas à déceler, Margareth le trouvait par exemple très dur dans certains de ses jugements, hâtif et prompt à juger une situation sans forcément voir son ensemble. Mais bien qu'ils pouvaient se taquiner sur certains points, elle avait pour Henry beaucoup d'affection, car elle estimait son intelligence et en un certain sens sa clairvoyance, du fait des noces de sa cousine, elle serait de toute façon amenée à rencontrer Henry plus régulièrement.

Miss Hale avait été choisie pour être la demoiselle d'honneur de sa cousine et Henry, le témoin de son frère. La cérémonie passa relativement vite en elle-même, Margareth n'en garda que peu de souvenir le soir-même, et se prenait à espérer que, quand il s'agirait de ses noces, elle s'en souviendrait un peu plus ! Elle eut le sentiment que la cérémonie religieuse n'avait duré pas plus qu'un office dominical classique et à sa grande surprise le jeune cadet Henry lui proposa son bras à l'entrée ainsi qu'à la sortie de l'église. « Quel Gentleman » se disait-elle, elle le trouvait charmant, décidemment les Lennox avaient de très belles manières, tout à fait identiques à celles que l'on était en droit d'attendre entre gens de bonne société. Tante Shaw avait organisé un rapide buffet qui fut servi à la suite de l'arrivée des invités, et un bal vint couronner la soirée. Le buffet, quoique fastueux, fut assez vite expédié car, les jeunes gens n'avaient que le bal en tête, plus tôt il commencerait, plus tôt chacun pourrait se pavoiser en faisant observer ses plus belles toilettes aux autres. La salle de bal de Shaw House avait été décorée avec goût, tante Shaw n'avait visiblement pas lésiné sur les moyens, après tout il s'agissait là du seul mariage qu'elle aurait à organiser, et elle était déterminée à marquer les esprits, elle savait bien qu'à Londres, plus qu'ailleurs, les apparences comptaient plus que tout. D'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises lors du reste de la soirée, elle ne se gênerait pas de dire à qui voudrait bien l'entendre le coût exorbitant et tous les tracas que ces noces lui avaient occasionnés. Cette soirée était aussi un peu la sienne, elle savourait son succès, assurée d'avoir réalisé une bonne opération : elle avait mis sa fille unique à l'abri du besoin, et l'avait suffisamment bien dotée pour lui assurer un bel avenir, cette union si bien assortie avec le jeune capitaine Lennox l'avait définitivement soulagée. Elle pouvait enfin respirer, sa préoccupation majeure depuis la naissance d'Edith n'était plus. Elle était sur un nuage littéralement, volant de petits en groupes en petits groupes de conversation, s'inquiétant de ses invités, demandant leurs impressions sur la réception, la décoration exquise et la robe de sa fille.

Pour le bal des noces, Margareth avait revêtu une très belle robe rose qui la rendait délicieuse, une coupe simple mais très raffinée, une robe que sa cousine lui avait fait la surprise de lui offrir pour ce bal et pour affronter les affres de la saison londonienne. A grand regret Margareth avait malheureusement été affublée de nœuds et rubans dans ses cheveux -sûrement imposées par tante Shaw maugréait-elle pour elle-même- elle était chaperonnée par Henry car ses parents n'avaient pas fait le déplacement depuis Hellstone. Mr Hale ne pouvait effectivement pas quitter ses ouailles et Mrs Hale quant à elle n'avait pas souhaitée y paraître sans toilettes convenables -Dixon avait laissé entendre à Margareth que, parce que Mr Hale n'avait pu doter sa femme d'une nouvelle tenue, cette contrariété l'avait dissuadée de venir assister au mariage de sa seule nièce-.[1]

Margareth ne prenait d'habitude que peu de plaisir dans les bals et soirées mondaines, car elle ne trouvait que rarement des gens avec suffisamment d'esprit pour lui tenir compagnie, et aujourd'hui, sa cousine Edith n'avait d'yeux que pour son beau capitaine. Elle fut néanmoins très reconnaissante à Henry pour sa compagnie pendant ce bal. Elle passa pour sa part la première partie de la réception à essayer de se départir des nœuds qui parcouraient sa chevelure châtain, ce qui fit la joie de nombreuses enfants du cortège qu'elle gâta bien volontiers de ces ornements. « Prenez, prenez-les donc tous, ces jolies petites choses vous iront très bien! ».

« Je pense que je suis bien trop vieille pour tous ces rubans dans mes cheveux, vous ne trouvez pas Henry ?

-Ils vous vont pourtant à merveille Miss Margareth, ils vous rajeunissent certainement ! » . Elle reconnut bien là l'air sarcastique de son ami, mais ne dit rien en continuant d'enlever un maximum de froufrous.

-En tout cas je vous dis que je n'ai plus l'âge, et puis, lors de mon mariage à moi je peux vous garantir que je ne porterai pas toutes ces horreurs, même Dixon ne pourra m'y contraindre, je vous en fait la promesse !

-Margareth, je… J'en suis persuadé… » Margareth ne remarqua le malaise de son compagnon de soirée et poursuivi

« Oh je m'imagine déjà dans une belle robe, similaire à celle d'Edith, vaporeuse avec beaucoup de taffetas, il faudra que cela soit un beau jour d'été mais plus en début de saison estival, c'est là que les fleurs sont les plus belles, et alors nous descendrons l'allée, avec papa, bien sûr je me marierai à Hellstone. Cette allée est si bien entretenue, il y a un lierre magnifique en période de floraison qui la rend presque irréelle ! Vous ne connaissez pas Hellstone, Henry ? Enfin, tout cela sera très loin, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite dans l'immédiat ! Si nous dansions encore Henry, qu'en dîtes-vous ?

-Avec plaisir Miss Hale, si vous me permettez », le jeune homme lui offre son bras et ensemble ils rejoignirent la piste de danse où la fête battait son plein. Le jeune homme avait semble-t-il parut mal à l'aise pendant quelques temps, mais eut l'air de se dérider pendant le bal.

La soirée de Margareth fut agréable, elle put danser à de nombreuses reprises d'abord avec son cousin Shaw, qu'elle trouvait fort élégant dans son beau costume de capitaine et elle ne pouvait que se réjouir de savoir que sa cousine bien-aimée s'était unie avec un homme si gentleman. Elle avait vite ressenti que les deux jeunes mariés appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre, elle et Henry avaient été désigné comme chaperon lors des différentes mondanités auxquelles tante Shaw ne pouvait assister elle-même, elle savait donc qu'elle confiait sa cousine en de très bonnes mains, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de leur bonheur. Les jeunes gens avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble en promenade dans la ville, et sa cousine s'était confiée à elle pendant les moments d'intimité qu'elle partageait dans leur chambre le soir venue, Edith s'était confiée à Margareth sur son bonheur naissant. Edith, pofitant d'une pause bien méritée, indiqua à Margareth que Cosmo prévoyait de l'envoyer à Corfou pour leur voyage de noce. Même si elle savait à ce moment-là que son père avait déjà pris la décision de partir dans le Nord, dans une certaine ville de Milton, pour y établir sa famille et devenir professeur particulier, Margareth avait décidé de ne pas y penser ce soir-là, elle ne voulait pas qu'Edith la pense triste en cette si belle journée de noces. Elle répondit donc à sa cousine qu'elle se réjouissait sincèrement et qu'elle espérait recevoir rapidement des lettres signées par Mrs Sholto Lennox !

* * *

><p><em>Trois mois plus tard à Hellstone<em>_._

Ce jour-là, Margareth passa une grande partie de sa matinée auprès de son père, elle aidait le sage pasteur à peaufiner son prochain sermon, il avait effectivement besoin d'une citation percutante pour ces ouailles. Retranchés dans le bureau de Mr Hale, le père et la fille appréciaient ces quelques moments rares où, la jeune fille avait la réelle impression que son avis comptait pour son père. Ce sont uniquement dans ces rares moments de complicité qu'elle lui faisait sans doute presqu'oublier la cruelle absence de son ainé parti en mer, enfin tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle aimait à penser. La matinée de réflexion avait fini par aboutir et les deux complices s'étaient mis d'accord sur l'utilisation plus que judicieuse d'une citation d'Aristote pour venir étayer le discours de son prochain office religieux. C'est d'un cœur léger, qu'elle indiquait à son père le besoin de s'exercer un peu à la marche, à travers la campagne déjà toute en fleur qu'offraient les alentours d'Hellstone.

Ce village qui l'avait vu naître était réellement son petit coin de paradis, jamais elle ne pourrait s'en lasser, tant Hellstone représentait le lieu idéal pour la jeune Miss Hale, à la fois paisible et doté d'une végétation luxuriante, qui regorgeait de délices dont Margareth ne pouvait finir de s'habituer. Au bout d'un long moment de marche, les joues rosies par l'exercice, elle se décida à s'arrêter le long d'un chemin pour se reposer un peu. Elle se ravisa quand elle vu qu'elle était à proximité de son endroit préféré du comté, tout en haut d'une des plus hautes collines des alentours –qui était, il faut l'avouer assez peu élevé en fait- mais qui donnait un point de vue époustouflant sur la prairie environnante. Cette époque de l'année était la préférée de la jeune fille : le printemps avait laissé place au tout début de l'été, la chaleur était encore supportable pour ses longues balades, et les plus jolies fleurs garnissaient avec goût les plaines de la région. Les roses jaunes étaient celle que Margareth chérissait le plus, elle avait tant de souvenirs de courses et autres dégringolades du haut de ses collines avec Frederick, de bouquets cueillis en excès pour Dixon et sa mère ainsi que d'heures passées à les observer.

Margareth ne pouvait s'empêcher lorsqu'elle était seule de penser à son frère, elle faisait tout son possible pour que ses parents, surtout sa mère ne souffrent pas trop de la séparation d'avec Frederick, même elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à laisser partir ce frère qu'elle adorait. C'est ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, allongée dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un majestueux chêne qu'elle se prélassait et ressassait inexorablement de vieux souvenirs, qu'elle fut rappelé à la raison par l'apparition d'Henry Lennox.

« Henry ? Mais… Mais quelle surprise de vous voir ici, que diable faîtes-vous ici à Hellstone ?

-Et bien Miss Hale, vous m'avez tant vanté les trésors d'Hellstone à Londres, que je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de venir y goûter moi-même !

-Mais goûter à quoi cher Henry ?

-Au paradis, Miss Hale ! lui souria-t-il d'un des plus beaux sourires carnassier. Je dois avouer qu'il m'en coûte de vous dire ceci, mais vous aviez raison, vous ne m'aviez guère menti du peu que j'en aperçois, c'est une véritable merveille, un vrai paradis.

-C'est vrai, mais vous devriez savoir que je ne mens jamais Henry, mais comment avez-vous pu me trouver ici ? Moi qui me pensais parfaitement isolée de toute âme qui vive !

-Et bien, croyez-vous au destin ma très chère Margareth ?

-Cela dépend, cela dépend, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Et bien, avec vous je me dois d'être parfaitement honnête, à la sortie du train j'étais parfaitement penaud sur le quai de la gare, mais la demeure des Hale étant assez connue des alentours je n'ai eu qu'à demander 2 fois mon chemin en route tout au plus. En arrivant à destination votre bonne Dixon m'a indiqué où je pourrais éventuellement vous trouver. Et me voilà arrivé ici.

-Je suis impressionnée par tant d'efforts Henry, vous qui ne me faisiez pas l'impression d'être un sportif accompli et d'apprécier la campagne !

-Effectivement, mais appréciant fortement votre compagnie, je ne pouvais m'éviter un voyage dans votre cher sud à Hellstone. J'ai profité d'un déplacement que je devais effectuer un peu plus au sud d'ici pour quelques affaires pour effectuer ce petit détour par ici, et je ne regrette pas le déplacement je dois le dire ».

Le jeune Lennox proposa alors sa main à Margareth pour l'aider à se relever, et ainsi aborder une position plus convenable qui sciait mieux à une jeune fille bien élevée. Mais elle préférait plutôt inviter son ami à s'asseoir pour profiter de ce moment de répit.

« Je vous remercie Henry mais après tant d'efforts, ne voulez-vous pas vous reposer un peu. Sinon, si vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme, que diriez-vous de visiter un peu Hellstone, le village en lui-même vaut le détour aussi vous savez ?

-Je ne demande qu'à vous suivre Margareth, j'aurai définitivement bien besoin d'un guide, je ne serai à peine capable de revenir sur mes pas je pense.

-Très bien lui dit-elle en souriant, alors suivez-moi ! »

Margareth voulait monter à Henry chaque recoin de verdure, et de prairie des environs, puis pris pitié en voyant son compagnon de route légèrement las du voyage, et lui proposa finalement un raccourci pour rentrer sur Hellstone. Elle était touchée qu'Henry ait voulu profiter de son déplacement pour venir lui rendre visite, venant ainsi confirmer la première bonne impression qu'elle avait du jeune homme.

« Regardez Henry, ceci est l'église d'Hellstone, et voici donc l'endroit où mon père passe une bonne partie de ses après-midis à recevoir et donner l'aide aux paroissiens, à organiser la vie de sa congrégation, malheureusement nous ne serons plus là très longtemps je pense.

-Oui Edith m'a parlé de votre projet, enfin du projet de votre père de vous faire quitter Hellstone, je vois que cela vous peine beaucoup »… Cherchant comme changer de conversation, il aperçut la petite allée dont Margareth lui avait parlé pendant la soirée. « Est-ce là le petit chemin dont vous m'aviez parlé Margareth ?

-Oui c'est bien l'allée Henry, cette allée est magnifique n'est-il pas ?

-Oui en effet, Margareth, souhaiteriez-vous la remonter avec moi ?

-Oh oui pourquoi pas !

-Je veux dire, souhaiteriez-vous remonter avec moi ce chemin et vous unir à moi, vous me rendriez si heureux…

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, non Henry, arrêtez-vous là je vous prie, je ne.. je ne pense pas que je veuille en entendre d'avantage.

-Mais Margareth, je ne comprends pas, à Londres, vous avez pourtant…

-Oui, qu'ai-je donc fait à Londres qui ait pu vous laisser croire que je souhaitais tout ceci Henry… ?

-Et bien, vous savez généralement, une demoiselle à Londres ne parle pas de son propre mariage à un gentleman sans avoir l'idée en tête de vouloir s'unir à ce jeune homme, c'est que… Vous voyez, j'ai pensé que… Votre confidence au mariage de votre cousine m'avait fait espérer que vous éprouviez quelque sentiment à mon encontre…

-Je suis désolée Henry, je ne voulais rien insinuer de plus que ce que je vous ai dit ce soir-là, je suis désolée que vous ayez cru que je souhaitais… Excusez-moi ». Mortifiée, Margareth tourna alors le dos à Henry pour reprendre contenance. Elle se jurait intérieurement d'être plus prudente à l'avenir quand aux confidences qu'elle donnait à ses amis.

« N'en parlons plus… S'il vous plaît Margareth, n'en parlons plus ce n'est rien… Je ne dis pas que mon orgueil vous a pardonné mais en tout cas mon cœur le fera rapidement j'en suis sûr ». Il n'était pas loin d'avoir raison, car, si la curiosité d'Henry avait été aiguisée lors des noces d'Edith et Cosmo avec ce qu'il avait pris pour un aveu d'amour de Margareth pour lui, sa raison ne pouvait que remercier la jeune femme de l'avoir éconduit, elle qui n'avait pas un sou et une dot relativement faible à espérer à son mariage, ainsi il pouvait louer le caractère de la jeune femme… Henry ne s'attarda pas chez les Hale, Margareth le présenta officiellement à ses parents, ils conversèrent autour d'une tasse de thè puis ses hôtes le laissèrent repartir vers Londres par le train de nuit.

Henry et Margareth ne se revirent que plusieurs mois plus tard, à l'occasion de la venue de cette dernière à la Great Exhibition de Londres, visiblement l'orgueil du jeune homme avait parfaitement cicatrisé, il recommençait même à taquiner la jeune femme comme il le faisait si souvent auparavant lors de leur rencontre à la capitale, ils se déplaçaient de hall d'exposition en hall d'exposition, émerveillés de voir les nouvelles inventions et richesses des Indes et de l'Asie qui y étaient présentées. Margareth avait beaucoup hésité avant de faire le déplacement mais elle s'était laissée convaincre avec la bénédiction de sa mère, à qui elle devait rapporter les nouveautés de la capitale. Margareth devait bien se l'avouer, c'était le moment idéal, elle ne faisait que maladresse sur maladresse à Milton, n'arrivant toujours pas s'intégrer réellement dans ce nouvel environnement et ce déplacement à Londres était réellement une bouffée d'air frais pour elle. Elle pensait toujours au maladroit aveu des sentiments de Mr Thornton, et se souvenait comment ses paroles avaient froissé le jeune éconduit, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle même en avait été très affectée, aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le croiser lors de Great Exhibition. John était effectivement en train de présenter une machine à tisser, une nouvelle machine en laquelle il croyait beaucoup, et pour laquelle il avait beaucoup investi, sans doute un peu trop. Il était venu à ce grand évènement pour se trouver de nouveaux investisseurs, suite à la grève de ses ouvriers et la mésaventure des travailleurs irlandais, John commençait à se retrouver au pied du mur et il n'avait guère le choix que de trouver de nouvelles ressources. Il était visiblement accaparé par cette présentation et ne remarqua Margareth que tardivement, ce jour-là leur altercation ne fut pas des plus agréables pour la jeune fille et elle comprit que John lui en voulait toujours et nourrissait même quelques préjugés peu flatteurs à son encontre.

Mortifiée, la jeune fille se rassurait en apercevant Miss Thornton accompagnée de Miss Latimer qu'elle salua très poliment, et présenta toute la compagnie à Henry. John s'excusa et quitta rapidement la troupe, prétextant qu'il devait s'enquérir de nouveaux investisseurs. John s'était volontairement isolé et observait le groupe dans un recoin d'un des hall d'exposition, avec un regard fermé et hargneux, il n'arrivait pas encore à la regarder sans ressentiment, ne lui pardonnant toujours pas d'avoir été éconduit si durement par la demoiselle, il l'aimait mais ne pouvait pas que l'aimer en ces moments, il n'avait que peu de sympathie pour cet Henry Lennox et éprouvait même une jalousie évidente à voir que Margareth le tenait en si haute estime. La confrontation d'avec Henry ne dura que les quelques secondes de leur présentation, mais ceci avait suffit à John pour classer le jeune Lennox dans la catégorie des gens peu intéressants pour lui. Margareth fut peinée de voir partir John si rapidement, mais avait soigné les apparences et se consacrait entièrement à ses amis. Henry n'était pas revenu une seule fois sur le quiproquo d'Hellstone, et Margareth en fut grandement soulagée, elle profitait de cette merveilleuse exposition pour en voir le plus possible, car elle avait promis à sa mère un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce qu'elle y aurait vu et découvert.

Avant de repartir pour Hellstone, elle pris grand soin de faire quelques petits achats : un magnifique châle pour sa mère brodée très finement, ainsi qu'une nouvelle édition du Protagoras de Platon pour son père. Elle prit un livre d'image pour Dixon représentant les plus belles lithographies des Indes orientales. Une fois ses emplettes terminées, Henry la raccompagna à Shaw House pour que Margareth puisse saluer sa tante avant de rentrer à Milton par le train. Pendant le trajet, la jeune fille repensa aux évènements de la journée, d'une part aux merveilles qu'elle avait pu y voir mais aussi au comportement irréprochable de Henry, toujours très gentleman mais terriblement cruel envers les gens du Nord et notamment de John. Elle songea également à Mr Thornton qu'elle avait trouvé très distant et froid avec elle, se maudissant de la réaction qui avait été la sienne lorsque le jeune homme s'était déclaré. Ce soir-là, son frère Frederick refit son apparition au sein de sa famille pour le plus grand bonheur des Hale.

Henry fut pendant la période de deuil de Margareth un pilier formidable, une fois ses deux parents perdus, elle suivit sa tante qui l'accueillit à Londres pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions, elle put y retrouver Edith et son neveu qu'elle adorait tant ainsi qu'Henry. Sholto avait décidé de revendre son enseigne de capitaine et de profiter de sa rente, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour décider de profiter de sa rente auprès de sa femme. Margareth se laissait entraîner de réceptions en réceptions sans réellement y attacher d'importance, elle rencontrait bien quelques nouvelles personnes, mais rien n'y faisait, elle se murait dans son deuil, ne portant que du noir et lorsqu'on prit la peine de la regarder, on apercevait imperceptiblement sa mélancolie qui prenait le dessus chez la jeune femme. Ces épreuves l'avaient forcé à murir plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et le legs de Mr Bell ne vint pas arranger les choses. Elle était orpheline mais elle était riche à présent ! Henry lui proposa donc de devenir son conseiller financier, et passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Margareth pour la guider dans la gestion de son pécule, Edith voyait d'un bon œil cette relation entre son beau-frère et sa cousine, elle savait son fils très attaché à sa marraine, et elle espérait secrètement pouvoir construire auprès d'elle un cocon familial parfait. Elle encourageait même Henry à continuer de se rapprocher de Margareth, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être entourée. Lorsque Henry annonça à Miss Hale que son capital s'était considérablement agrandi suite à une bonne opération boursière initiée par Mr Bell, elle eut de suite l'idée de repartir vers Milton et le jeune homme l'accompagnait de bonne grâce en sa qualité de conseiller.

Pendant le trajet qui amenaient les deux gens vers Milton, Margareth lui expliqua son idée, lui essayait de les mettre en ordre afin d'établir une proposition commerciale, en fait l'idée de Margareth n'était pas bête, vouloir investir en banque était risqué et il le savait bien, elle avait donc décidé de mettre à l'abri sur un compte dans une banque tout ses actifs et investir dans une entreprise. Elle avait eu cette idée en apprenant de la bouche d'Henry que Mr Thornton était plus que jamais acculé par ses créanciers, lui qui avait refusé de tout miser en bourse, se retrouvait sur la paille et avait visiblement fait stopper sa production, ne voulant pas rechercher un nouveau locataire pour les bâtiments qui lui appartenaient à présent à Milton, Margareth s'était décidée à trouver Mr Thornton pour lui faire part de son intention d'investir dans sa structure. Malheureusement elle ne le trouva pas sur place, mais sur le quai de la gare à mi-chemin de Londres.

« Margareth, l'arrêt ne devrait durer pas plus de 10mn.

-Très bien, je vais marcher un peu si vous le voulez bien, je suis assez lasse de rester dans cette même position, lui dit la jeune fille. Je ne m'éloignerai pas. »

Le jeune homme replongea à la lecture de son journal, mais releva les yeux quelques instants plus tard et vit alors que Margareth était en compagnie d'un jeune homme de grande posture. Il le reconnu instinctivement, c'était ce Mr Thornton, croisé quelques mois plus tôt à la Great Exhibition de Londres. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire, de sa place il ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, mais il était brulé par l'envie d'apprendre de quoi il retournait. Il fut stupéfait de voir les jeunes gens s'embrasser sur ce banc du quai de la gare, il avait définitivement perdu la partie. Lui qui avait tant espéré de ce rapprochement lors de la présence de Margareth à Londres pendant ces derniers mois, lui qui avait été encouragé à demi mot par sa belle-sœur de poursuivre la cour assidue qu'il faisait à la jeune femme. Résigné, il vit revenir la jeune femme dans leur wagon et lui tendit son bagage, il n'y avait là plus aucune chance d'espérer et c'en était fini, il lui dit implicitement qu'il avait compris. La jeune femme pouvait bien s'excuser, mais il était profondément meurtri par cet étalage de sentiments qu'elle avait témoigné à Mr Thornton plus qu'elle ne lui avait jamais témoigné à lui. Peut-être aurait-il du retenter sa chance à Londres, mais il voulait laisser à la jeune fille plus de temps, elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son deuil et était encore déboussolée et lui ne tentait pas de la brusquer. Finalement il devait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais il ne lui avait inspiré un tel rapprochement, de dépit il ferma la porte de son wagon et laissa Margareth sur le quai de la gare. C'en était terminé de ses espérances, lui qui avait cru possible un rapprochement avec la jeune femme devenue riche, devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne serait jamais Mrs Lennox.

* * *

><p>[1] Là du coup je préfère suivre le livre où Mr et Mrs Hale n'assistent pas au mariage de leur nièce pour cette raison :).<p> 


	8. Le temps des révélations

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est assez court ! On se rapproche du mariage, et Mrs Thornton va enfin pouvoir s'épancher sur le fait que Margareth ait « fauté » sur un quai de gare avec un bel inconnu :) . Merki pour ta review Ruby qui m'a bien débloquée sur les chapitres que je suis en train d'écrire, et notamment celui-ci, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 8 Le temps des révélations<em>

_2 mois avant le mariage_

Hannah Thornton appréciait de pouvoir se rendre utile et d'apporter son aide à son fils à l'usine, elle continuait d'effectuer ses rondes journalières pour vérifier que tout allait bien du côté des machines et des ouvriers, elle avait plus qu'horreur de s'apercevoir que des ouvriers lambinaient au lieu de travailler pour mériter leur salaire. Elle avait appris à apprécier sa future bru mais il y avait toutefois quelque chose qui continuait à la préoccuper au fond d'elle-même. Elle avait promis sur le lit de mort de Mrs Hale de veiller sur sa fille et de l'aider, surtout si elle venait à apprendre qu'elle faisait des erreurs ou se comportait mal. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle voulait parler à son fils de sa fiancée et de ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle au détour d'une conversation entre ses gens plusieurs mois auparavant, mais elle ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller s'adresser à lui sur un tel sujet, d'autant plus qu'elle trouvait ce point très délicat à aborder.

L'occasion lui en fut donnée un jour, alors qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains, peu avant la pause de midi. Elle traversa l'usine sans plus prêter gare aux ouvriers qui quittaient leur poste de travail, elle était déterminée, elle devait parler à son fils quoi qu'il lui en coûte avant que ce problème ne devienne une obsession pour elle et qu'elle ne se décide à trouver directement Margareth pour crever l'abcès. Elle alla trouver son fils dans son bureau. Comme à son habitude, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de travailler et elle le savait enfermer ici jour après jour et même une partie de certaines nuits. Tout allait mieux à La Marlborough Mills, mais tout n'était pas réglé pour autant. John était en grande conversation auprès d'un de ses contremaîtres, à la vue de sa mère il voulut congédier son aide en lui disant qu'il le retrouverait un peu plus tard dans la journée pour continuer sur ce sujet, mais elle lui dit d'un regard qu'elle pouvait attendre qu'ils finissent. Elle s'installa posément sur une chaise et attendit son tour. John finit par libérer son contremaître et rejoint sa chaise de travail. Voyant son fils plus prompt à l'écouter, elle entama la conversation.

« John, puis-je te parler?

-Oui Mère, allez-y je vous en prie, nous avions clos le sujet avec Forbes, je vous écoute.

-Je ne viendrai pas t'interrompre pour quelque chose qui n'est pas important à mes yeux et tu le sais bien, mais je souhaiterais te parler d'une chose que je considère comme étant primordiale…

-Mon bureau vous est toujours ouvert mère, et vous ne me dérangez jamais sans une bonne raison, vous souhaitiez parler de quelque chose en particulier, j'imagine ? Vous avez vu quelque chose dans l'atelier qui ne vous a pas satisfait ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez encore renvoyer un de mes ouvriers, j'ai encore du mal à pouvoir réembaucher, les meilleurs s'ont partis chez les concurrents !

-Non rien de tout cela, ne t'inquiètes pas, ma ronde n'a rien détecté depuis plusieurs semaines, je pense même que depuis cette histoire de cantine, bien que j'ai essayé de t'en dissuader au départ, les ouvriers travaillent mieux, tout du moins je les entends moins se plaindre ce qui est déjà, me semble-t-il, un point positif en faveur de cette idée.

-Bien, bien. Mais vous savez, c'était aussi le sens de la démarche je ne le cacherais pas, je pense que nous pouvons être rassurés sur le bienfondé de ce projet, mais je vous en prie continuez, de quelle chose souhaitiez-vous parler si ce n'est pour l'usine?

-Et bien John, tu sais que je ne me préoccupe uniquement que de ton bien-être, même la réussite de l'usine est secondaire tant que es épanoui à titre personnel je… Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui puisse te… ou bien…

-Mère, je crois que c'est bien la première fois que les mots vous manquent pour vous exprimer, d'habitude vous êtes plus prompte à sortir vos griefs!

- Je sais John, je le sais bien mais je ne sais pas par où commencer... Bon, puisqu'il faut en parler, autant commencer par le début. Etais-tu informé que feu Mrs Hale m'avait demandé de veiller sur sa fille avant que la vie ne lui soit ôtée ?

-Non… Je..Je dois avouer que j'ignorais que feu Mrs Hale vous avez demandé de veiller sur sa fille, il me semble que c'est une attachante preuve de la confiance qu'elle vous témoignait non ? Pourtant, vous qui ne sembliez guère goûter la compagnie des Hale.

-Entendons-nous bien John, je n'ai jamais rien reproché aux Hale, en tout cas rien de grave il est peut-être vrai que j'ai mal jugé cette pauvre créature, mais ce n'est point là où je voulais en venir John. Essayes de ne pas m'interrompre s'il te plaît, car ce que je dois te révéler est très compliqué et j'ai peur que ce ne soit très facile à entendre également pour toi, cher fils.

John acquiesça d'un regard.

-Je te disais donc que Mrs Hale m'avait fait notamment promettre de jouer un rôle de « mère » de substitution pour Miss Hale, en la conseillant et en la remettant sur le droit chemin si jamais je venais à apprendre qu'elle commettait quelques imprudences. »

John assis sur son siège était impassible, il contemplait sa mère, attendant patiemment qu'elle poursuive sa pensée. Il savait pertinemment quel sujet elle souhaitait aborder avec lui, mais il voulait que sa mère finisse sa diatribe contre sa fiancée, ce qui lui donnait aussi le temps pour lui de préparer le plus stoïquement possible sa réponse. Il n'avait osé avouer à personne ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit-là, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Il en avait été personnellement ébranlé et dû faire un énorme travail sur lui-même pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce que regarder Margareth sans ressentir une profonde tristesse. Très atteint, il avait du attendre plusieurs mois pour cicatriser de cette plaie. Le monologue dans lequel sa mère s'était lancée le fit se replonger dans ces derniers mois, cette période avait été l'une des plus douloureuses de sa jeune vie, jeune homme éconduit avec peu d'égards, il avait vu l'être aimée s'épancher dans les bras d'un jeune homme en pleine nuit. Cette découverte « de l'amant » l'avait plongé dans une profonde période de tristesse. Tout son entourage avait saisi que quelque chose s'était passé, mais personne n'en connaissait la cause, John qui était un vrai travailleur ne s'accorda aucun répit pendant plusieurs semaines, s'endormant régulièrement dans son bureau et c'est sa mère ou l'un de ses contremaîtres qui le trouvaient assoupi le lendemain matin. Sa mère elle-même, n'avait pas réussi à saisir la raison de l'abattement de son fils, et dernièrement, elle avait été très surprise lorsque John disparut quelques jours et fut d'autant plus médusée de le voir réapparaître quelques jours plus tard en lui annonçant ses fiançailles avec la demoiselle Hale, la même qui lui avait brisé le cœur plusieurs mois auparavant.

« John, j'ai surpris il y a plusieurs mois une conversation entre nos gens, je crois que c'était entre une de nos femmes de chambre et l'aide cuisinière, tu sais, l'une des deux venaient de se fiancer avec un jeune officier de la sûreté de la ville. La jeune Miss Daisy, elle a quitté depuis notre service car elle s'est mariée … Bref, j'ai donc surpris les deux domestiques à parler des faits de cette sordide soirée d'il y a cinq ou six mois de cela à la gare peu avant le décès de Mrs Hale, tu sais où ce pauvre diable a trouvé la mort dans des circonstances douteuses.

-Oui je me souviens très bien mère, les policiers étaient venus me trouver en tant que magistrat de la ville je vous rappelle.

-Et bien, l'une d'entre elle a dit à l'autre qu'il y avait eu un témoin, et que visiblement un couple avait été aperçu sur le quai de la gare peu avant la mort du malheureux, dans une attitude très… très désinvolte ! Et bien, je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de Margareth, John, ta fiancée ! La bonne en était sûre, elle l'avait reconnue dans les rues de Milton à la description que son fiancé lui en avait faite, car il était l'officier de garde cette nuit-là. Et il fut l'un des premiers sur place et il put recueillir des témoignages de personnes présentes. Voilà John, je voulais te mettre au courant de cet agissement, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur, et je ne supporterais pas qu'on te fasse encore souffrir ! J'ai interrompu bruyamment leur conversation et leur ait clairement dit de ne plus jamais prononcer de telles accusations sous notre toit sous peine d'être renvoyées toutes deux sans lettre de recommandation. J'espère seulement que cette information n'a pas fuitée hors de notre demeure depuis… Cela fait plusieurs mois à présent, j'espère que les choses se seront calmées…

-Hmm…. Je vois….

-Comprends bien que je ne voulais pas que ces révélations te parviennent John, en tout cas pas comme cela ou par quelqu'un d'autre…

-Hmm…

-Tu sembles songeur, mais pas ébranlé une seconde de ce que je viens de te dire, John étais-tu… Etais-tu déjà au courant de ce que je croyais t'apprendre à l'instant ?

John se leva et s'assura que la porte de son bureau était belle et bien close pour que personne ne puisse venir entendre la suite de la conversation, puis revint à sa place gravement, cherchant avec précaution ses mots.

-Mère, jurez-moi que vous ne direz mot de ce que je vais vous dire. J'avais été l'un des témoins de cette scène entre Margareth et ce jeune homme sur le quai de cette gare.

-John, je… je ne comprends pas, je … lui dit-elle en se levant vers son fils.

-Mère ! lui dit-il d'un ton un peu plus ferme, s'il vous plaît, rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît Mère, je vais tout vous expliquer…

-Très bien John, je t'en prie, je te laisse poursuivre. Hannah se rassit à sa place.

-Margareth ne m'a rien dit pour le moment ce que je sais je ne le sais pas d'elle directement, mais l'homme avec lequel je l'avais aperçue ce soir-là n'était pas son amant, je peux vous le garantir… Il s'agissait de son frère, Mère lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, je l'ai appris il y a peu également.

-Son frère ? Mais les Hale ont eu un autre enfant ? Sottise John voyons ! je ne comprends, pourtant, Margareth nous avait été présentée comme l'unique enfant du couple Hale…

-Oui, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant c'est qu'il s'agit de son frère et qu'il est venu assister dans le plus grand des secrets aux derniers moments de sa mère. C'est en le raccompagnant à la gare qu'ils ont été vus tous deux en train de s'éteindre et qu'il ont été pris à parti par ce pauvre diable visiblement…

-Mais, cela peut-il dire que cet homme retrouvé mort, en bas du quai a été tué par… Oh mon dieu ! Ont-ils quelque chose à voir avec cette sordide histoire ?

-Non mère, voyons, qu'allez-vous penser ! Le médecin qui a pu observer le corps m'a assuré que la pauvre âme aurait fini par mourir de ses excès de boisson et que la chute n'avait pas été mortelle, elle l'avait tout au plus engourdie, mais son état général aurait de toute façon précipité sa perte dans les jours ou semaines qui auraient suivies.

-Oui mais, je ne comprends pas, tu me disais que Miss Hale ne t'avait rien dit, si ce n'est elle, qui donc t'a raconté tout cela ?

-Et bien, c'est ici qu'une nouvelle fois je vous demanderai un silence absolu Mère. Margareth ne sait pas que je suis au courant pour son frère, et je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne. Elle m'avait aperçu à la gare ce soir-là donc avec son frère car je rentrais d'une des réunions du syndicat des industriels de Milton, mais nous n'avons jamais réellement reparlé de l'évènement… En fait, une tierce personne de ma connaissance était au courant de la présence de ce frère et est venu m'en informer peu après l'arrêt des machines de l'usine. Je ne souhaite pas que Margareth soit au courant de cette histoire, car je ne veux pas la mettre devant le fait accompli, je ne tiens pas à forcer ses confidences et j'aimerais que vous en fassiez autant mère, je vous le demande comme une faveur, faites moi confiance si cela vous est possible. Elle se confiera à moi, je le sais et à vous si elle en exprime le besoin. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que c'est par honte que je n'avais pas osé me déclarer une nouvelle fois…

-Est-ce donc pour cette raison que tu es parti là-bas… John quant tu as disparu, c'est bien chez elle que tu t'es rendu, à Londres n'est-ce pas ? Pour la ramener ici ?

-Si vous saviez Mère, non pas du tout… Je me suis rendu dans le Sud… J'avais besoin de comprendre, de ressentir. Tout ce qu'elle a pu me reprocher par le passé était sans doute un peu trop exagéré, mais pas dénué de tout fondement… Même si c'est son orgueil qui l'a poussé à me repousser une première fois, je ressentais le besoin de voir d'où elle venait, pour comprendre son histoire et c'est à mi-chemin sur le quai d'une gare que nous nous sommes retrouvés et mutuellement avoué nos sentiments. » Ses yeux brillaient, son cœur et son âme revivaient ces moments magiques de ce premier baiser échangé, tout lui revint alors en mémoire et esquissa un léger sourire. Le jeune homme, tout à son émotion intérieure, ne vit pas le regard embrumé d'Hannah, elle était si fière de son fils, elle qui l'avait vu si sérieux et appliqué dans son travail, elle avait douté qu'il puisse prendre un jour le temps de se laisser aller à exprimer ses sentiments et se déclarer pour une femme. Comme lui, elle avait été anéantie lorsque Margareth lui avait brisé le cœur elle l'avait pris personnellement et faisait front pour que son fils l'oublie. Aussi fut-elle particulièrement vigilante lorsqu'elle vit resurgir la jeune fille, même si elle n'en faisait rien paraître.

« Ainsi donc, elle t'a ensorcelée, sourit-elle à son fils. Je te redirai ce que je t'ai déjà annoncé lorsque tu souhaitais la faire tienne pour la première fois : « je pourrais finir par l'apprécier si elle te rends heureux et uniquement pour cela », ce n'est pas une mauvaise jeune fille, elle a peut-être besoin de mûrir, peut-être les récentes épreuves l'ont rendu plus à même de prendre les bonnes décisions.

-Je suis ravie que vous approuviez mon choix Mère, votre avis m'est très important, c'est sans doute celui qui compte le plus pour moi et vous le savez, je n'aurai pu complètement être heureux si vous ne nous aviez pas approuvé… Pourriez-vous être devenir cette mère pour Margareth ? Je pense qu'elle aurait toujours besoin d'une présence féminine ici, et sa tante m'a l'air plus intéressée par son propre confort que par celui de sa nièce.

-Je ferai de mon mieux John, je ferai de mon mieux. Je te promets que je ne dirai jamais à Miss Hale que je connais son secret, n'ais de crainte, je serai muette et j'attendrai qu'elle se confie à moi si elle le souhaite, quand elle souhaite…

-Je vous remercie Mère, j'ai fait de mon côté tout mon possible pour étouffer cette affaire en ville et je pense y être parvenu, j'espère que tout ceci est derrière elle à présent, si seulement j'avais été moins buté et prompt à me laisser tromper par les apparences…

-Mais John ?

-Oui Mère ?

-Et si elle ne t'avouait jamais la raison de sa présence ce soir-là à la gare ? Pourrais-tu supporter qu'elle puisse te passer sous silence des éléments de sa vie ?

-Mère, je l'aime plus que tout vous savez, je suis prêt à attendre qu'elle se confie à moi, et elle le fera un jour, j'en suis sûr, je lui fais entièrement confiance car je nous fais confiance également, rien ne pourrait me faire penser le contraire.

-Bien, John, je me suis sûrement inquiétée pour rien… Je vais rentrer à Thornton House, je suis un peu lasse de tout ce tumulte, je te souhaite d'être heureux mon fils, tu le mérites. »

Hannah Thornton se préparait à quitter le bureau de son fils, quand il se permit de se lever à son tour, ils s'étreignirent pendant quelques long instants, même si elle savait qu'elle avait perdu son fils au profit d'une belle jeune fille depuis plusieurs mois déjà, ça n'avait plus d'importance, car en cet instant, elle commençait à voir Margareth avec les mêmes yeux que ceux de son fils. C'était l'une des première fois que John s'épanchait de façon si personnelle auprès de sa mère, ils étaient tous deux très proches et s'il arrivait souvent à John de se confier sur ses tracas à l'usine, entre ses ouvriers et les prochaines grèves à prévoir, ou ses problèmes de livraison, il se confiait assez peu sur ses tracas d'ordre plus personnels, la seule fois où il ne put garder pour lui ses sentiments fut la première demande en mariage qu'il fit à Miss Hale.

« Mère, avant que vous ne rentriez, je voudrais vous rassurez sur une chose, sachez que je suis parfaitement heureux en ce moment-même. Je pense qu'elle pourra faire de moi un homme meilleur, je pense qu'elle a même déjà commencé à me faire changer, et d'ici quelques semaines, je pense que je serai un des hommes les plus heureux qui soit.

-Je suis sûr que tu le seras mon fils, d'ailleurs, as-tu besoin d'aide ? J'espère que tu as vu le tailleur pour ton costume, je n'oublie pas que tu es le plus beau parti de Milton, et je ne supporterais pas de ne pas te voir t'exhiber comme tel pour tes noces, je veux voir toute la ville jalouser le couple le plus en vue de l'année!

-Mère, je préférai avoir une cérémonie plus intime, et Margareth est aussi d'accord, nous avons abordé ensemble ce point, c'est d'ailleurs le seul point que nous avons pu voir ensemble sur la cérémonie, je lui fait entièrement confiance surtout si elle vous demande souvent conseils. Notre mariage ne sera pas l'événement de Milton, nous ne le souhaitons pas.

-Très bien je m'incline, tu sais bien que j'ai en horreur toutes ces frivolités de toute façon ! Il est une chose sur laquelle je ne reviendrais pas, je souhaiterais réellement faire quelque chose pour vous deux John, j'aimerais…

-Mère, l'interrompit-il, nous en avons déjà parlé il y a peu, vous ne nous dérangerez pas à Thornton House, c'est aussi votre maison et il est hors de question que vous n'habitiez pas avec nous Margareth a d'ailleurs insisté sur ce point, et vous savez qu'elle est toute aussi butée que moi.

-Je reconnais bien là votre aspect têtu ! Je voulais vous proposer une autre alternative, je sais que les premiers jours en tant qu'épouse seront délicats à gérer pour Margareth, elle n'abandonnera pas seulement son nom mais son indépendance, et elle passera par tant d'états contradictoires, elle devra se reconstruire une famille, un cocon John… Voilà, j'avais pensé que d'aller m'installer pendant quelques jours chez ta sœur et ton beau-frère pourrait vous permettre de vous retrouver. De cette manière, je pourrais vous laisser un peu d'espace, le temps de vous habituer l'un à l'autre, vous aurez besoin je pense d'être un peu seuls pour vos premiers moments de jeunes mariés. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise en ma présence.

-Mère vous ne nous ne dérangerez pas, vous saurez vous faire discrète je le sais nous vous verrons à peine.

-Taratata John, c'est à mon tour d'être inflexible, nous ne reviendrons pas sur ce point, je partirai chez Fanny dès le soir du banquet pour vous laisser votre espace !

-Très bien, comme vous voudrez Mère, mais sachez que bientôt il vous faudra compter non plus sur un Thornton buté mais deux!»

Baissant les bras, le fils rompit l'étreinte qui le liait à sa mère. Le fils et la mère se quittèrent sur ces dernières paroles, lui retournant à son travail harassant et sa mère repartant pour une ronde. A la fin de la journée de travail, Hannah rentra, soulagée, en quelques instants à peine, la jeune Miss Hale était passée d'une jeune fille de petite vertu à une femme plus respectable, tout s'était éclairé dans son esprit. Elle avait promis à son fils de faciliter la tâche de Margareth dans les détails logistiques du mariage, et la révélation qu'il lui fit sur cette sordide soirée l'avait libérée d'un grand poids qui lui pesait depuis un certain temps. Comment avait-elle pu douter à ce point d'une fille de pasteur… Hannah prit sur elle à son retour chez elle d'écrire un rapide billet à Margareth, lui indiquant avec une sympathie non dissimulée qu'elle pouvait se mettre à sa disposition pour l'épauler pour tout problème que la jeune fille pouvait rencontrer de quelque nature que cela pouvait être en rapport ou non au mariage. C'était réellement le début d'une entente, que l'on peut qualifier de cordiale entre les deux femmes, une entente qui devrait durer toute leur vie, mais qui n'irait pas sans heurts à l'avenir, même si pour l'heure Hannah Thornton était bien décidée à mettre ses anciens griefs de côté.


	9. Des préparatifs

Chapitre 9 - Des préparatifs

_1 mois avant les noces – Thornton House._

John semblait parfaitement serein à l'approche de leurs noces, il est vrai qu'il se sentait assez peu concerné par l'organisation en elle-même de ce jour. Margareth ne souhaitait pas l'interrompre en journée, elle le savait très préoccupé par son usine et ne se voyait pas venir l'importuner sur des questions de compositions florales ou autre futiles subtilités féminines; elle préférait l'avoir pour elle seule quand ils se voyaient et le rassurait constamment sur le fait que tout se déroulait bien et que tout serait prêt à temps. Lui n'avait à s'occuper que de son complet, il avait pensé en première intention porter son habituel costume noir du dimanche, mais sa mère l'en avait dissuader. Il faut dire que ce costume avait été porté pour de bien sombres souvenirs pour sa fiancée lors de l'enterrement de sa mère, lorsqu'il il la surprit dans une position inconvenante, et lors de sa catastrophique demande en mariage. Il pensait alors qu'un nouvel ensemble pourrait surprendre sa promise, il fut même tenté de demander conseil à la cousine de Margareth pour être sûr que la couleur de son veston pourrait bien s'assortir à celle de la robe de sa fiancée. Edith trouvait cette attention réellement charmante, et devint à partir de ce moment-là, la discrète complice de John, faisant tout pour que le couple soit le plus assorti possible pour leur grand jour.

Sur le conseil avisé de sa mère et pour ne rien laisser au hasard, il se décida à faire appel au meilleur tailleur de Milton. John n'était pas un homme très vaniteux tout le contraire de sa sœur Fanny qui l'était bien assez pour deux ! Contrairement à elle, John ne cherchait pas à parader dans les bals, il n'était pas un dandy comme Henry Lennox ou comme la multitude de mondains qu'il put croiser lors de son excursion londonienne. Il ne devait sa fortune qu'à lui seul, qu'à sa sueur ainsi qu'aux sacrifices consentis par sa mère. Son style se définissait plutôt comme pratique, non pas qu'il ne savait pas comment s'habiller en société, mais son apparence austère venait sans doute du fait qu'il portait invariablement le même style de costume sombre, sans relief -d'ailleurs porter un complet rapiécé ne le dérangeait absolument pas- il ne se souciait guère de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer. On ne pouvait pas dire que John Thornton était un homme négligé ou qui ne prenait pas soin de lui, il accordait juste moins d'importance à son apparence que d'autres hommes de son rang. John s'était bien rendu compte du changement de regard de la gent féminine du moment où il passa de simple contremaître de Mr Alcock à celui de propre industriel à son nom à Milton, il vit des regards plus insistants de marâtres et de leurs filles à son encontre, il ne se passait pas une soirée à Milton où on n'essaya pas de le pousser dans les bras des demoiselles les plus en vue de la ville, mais ses priorités n'étaient pas là dans ce temps-là, il ne cherchait point à s'élever ou à se ranger mais à faire fructifier son usine et la rendre prospère.

Le vénérable tailleur de Milton, installé dans le vieux centre de la ville était une véritable institution, quiconque voulait bien être apprêté devait absolument passer entre ses mains habiles. Le vieil homme fut d'ailleurs bien surpris de voir M Thornton en personne entrer dans son échoppe, d'habitude un de ses gens était missionné pour passer la commande directement auprès de lui : toujours le même complet à la même taille et du même coloris, il ne devait avoir vu Mr Thornton en personne qu'une ou deux fois pas plus. John tout à son projet de faire plaisir secrètement à sa fiancée se laissait guider à travers les étoffes. Il ne fallut pas moins de deux heures pour que le vieil homme montre l'ensemble de son nuancier de tissu et de coloris à son client, John pensait intérieurement qu'avec le coton tout était finalement tellement plus commode, un tissu peu noble certes mais qui avait le mérite d'être simple, toutes ces couleurs et autres camaïeux lui firent tourner la tête. Il donna quelques indications sommaires au tailleur sur les couleurs et l'artisan lui indiqua ce qu'il pensait être le plus à son avantage pour son imposante stature. John put commencer les premières mesures dans l'échoppe et il se laissa faire comme un enfant guidé par le maître tailleur. Large d'épaule, il était doté d'une solide constitution, dépassant allègrement le petit homme qui devait s'aider d'un marche-pied pour prendre les mesures en pied de son client. Le tailleur remarqua néanmoins qu'il avait quelque peu maigri en comparant ses nouvelles mesures avec celles avec lesquelles il avait l'habitude de travailler pour le jeune homme.

« Heureusement que vous êtes venu ici, cher Monsieur Thornton ! Je crois, je suis même sûre que votre fiancée n'aurait pas aimée que votre costume ne soit pas parfaitement ajusté, mais c'est sûrement l'émotion Monsieur j'en suis sûr, même si c'est plus fréquent chez la gent féminine paraît-il dans ce moment-là ! », John ne put s'empêcher de rire aux propos du vieux tailleur. Lui qui était de nature peu patiente, dut ce jour-là se montrer particulièrement persévérant pour tenir en place, ce qui le fit résister à l'idée de rembarrer le vieil homme et ses essayages fut l'idée de plaire à Margareth ; il imaginait déjà sa réaction quand elle apercevrait son beau costume à l'église. Une fois son supplice achevé -plusieurs heures plus tard- John prit congés de l'artisan en promettant de revenir plus souvent pour renouveler ses complets. C'est d'un cœur léger qu'il rentra ce jour-là chez lui, il y trouva comme souvent sa fiancée, plongée en grande conversation avec sa mère sur le banquet des noces ainsi que sa cousine Edith à qui il fit un rapide sourire –elle le lui rendit, indiquant par la même qu'elle savait où était allé le jeune homme-, il leur signifia sa présence et alla se poser dans son bureau pour répondre à quelques missives urgentes.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées que sa mère le trouva quelques minutes plus tard, elle venait pour l'informer que Margareth était, comme souvent invitée à demeurer à Thornton House pour le souper, Edith préféra prendre congés de la compagnie pour voir Sholto avant qu'il ne soit couché et fit ses adieux aux hôtes de sa cousine. John termina rapidement les quelques affaires urgentes dont il avait à s'occuper puis rejoint sa mère et la jeune femme dans le salon. Le souper se passa fort bien, John appréciait de plus en plus ces petits moments paisibles qui tranchaient avec ses soirées du temps où sa jeune sœur vivait à Thornton House et accaparait l'attention par ses niaiseries, Margareth était d'un naturel plutôt calme et réservé, elle était une invitée parfaite, se hasardant à quelques rares questions de politesse pour sa future belle-mère. John présidait la table et était entouré de sa mère à sa droite et par Margareth à sa gauche. John était pressé de ne faire plus qu'un avec sa fiancée, et d'être entouré quotidiennement des deux femmes de sa vie, il se sentait complet auprès d'elles, songeant déjà aux doux moments qu'il pourrait passer à leur côté. Une fois le souper terminé, Hannah prit congés après le thé, et John se proposait de raccompagner Margareth comme il le faisait souvent. Le couple prit place dans une voiture. Les deux jeunes gens se permettaient dans ces rares moments de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient découverts pendant les dernières semaines, et commençaient à parler ensemble de leur projet et de leurs aspirations communes.

John, désireux de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, se permit de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Depuis leur étreinte inconvenante à la gare, le couple avait conjointement décidé de limiter au plus possible leurs contacts physiques rapprochés, pour ne pas faire parler plus que de raison les commères de la ville dont ils avaient tout deux particulièrement en horreur ; ils faisaient donc particulièrement attention en public de ne pas paraître trop proches l'un de l'autre pour ne pas attiser de sottes rumeurs. Même seuls dans la voiture, ils n'osaient pas franchir les frontières de la bienséance et gardaient un contrôle d'eux-mêmes admirable vu la troublante passion qui les animait tous deux. John caressa délicatement la main de sa bien-aimée, il remonta tendrement jusqu'à son bras, puis revint sur sa main pour y déposer un chaste baiser. Il sentit frémir Margareth au contact de ce baisemain, le jeune homme bien décidé à réfréner ses pulsions se fit violence pour détourner de son esprit les pensées déplacées qu'il ressentait, il s'écarta et l'aida à descendre une fois la voiture arrêtée. Les deux jeunes gens qui se dévoraient littéralement des yeux sur le trottoir eurent une nouvelle fois la plus grande difficulté à se quitter, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'exprimer par des mots, leur regard parlait pour eux. Personne ne voulait laisser l'autre partir. Tout deux pensait en ce moment bien précis que le prochain mois passerait rapidement, et que bientôt ils n'auraient plus à se quitter chaque soir. Margareth, dont les joues se coloraient de plus en plus, finit par rompre le charme en premier en baissant simplement les yeux, elle releva sa tête et adressa un chaste sourire à John en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, il lui rendit et lui fit à nouveau un chaste baisemain. Ils se saluèrent donc et John indiqua à Margareth qu'il espérait la revoir au plus vite.

John renvoya la voiture, préférant rentrer à pied pour profiter du grand air, un peu d'exercice lui permettrait sans doute de pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit tout occupé par sa belle fiancée. Depuis plusieurs semaines, tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait que le jeune homme était transfiguré, plus souriant et semblait épanoui. Il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent dans la journée à penser à Margareth, elle ne quittait plus le jeune homme, mais il commençait à se demander si son travail à l'usine n'allait pas pâtir de ces douces rêveries qui se faisaient de plus en plus récurrentes. Ce soir-là encore il s'endormit apaisé, en pensant tendrement à sa fiancée et en comptant les jours, les nuits et les heures qui séparait leur union, avant que Margareth ne soit sienne, avant qu'il ne se sente complet à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Personne ne pouvait douter de l'affection qui liait les deux jeunes gens, l'avis d'Edith sur John avait –tout comme celui de Margareth il faut le dire- considérablement été modifié au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à le connaître. Elle, qui le trouvait austère et rigide à première vue à l'image de sa mère et de toute cette région, commençait à entrevoir les raisons de l'attachement de Margareth. Même si au départ elle le trouvait froid et peu avenant, elle ne put que constater, qu'une fois dans le confort de son cocon familial c'était un homme plutôt agréable et qui appréciait l'art de la conversation. Edith savait qu'elle n'était pas une femme reconnue pour son esprit, elle souriait souvent intérieurement à ses propres pensées superficielles, mais elle avait d'impeccables manières, et dès leur rencontre, elle avait pris de haut John, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu à Londres plusieurs mois auparavant. Mais à présent, elle se réjouissait de voir que sa cousine s'était éprise d'un homme bon, qui tentait de rattraper son retard d'éducation dans l'art de la conversation, et qui n'était jamais avare de questions, et se montrait souvent curieux et avide de conseils de lecture.<p>

Margareth aussi était ravie de voir que sa cousine prenait un plaisir évident à converser avec John, elle ne se doutait pas par contre que lui, vint de plus en plus souvent s'enquérir d'idées de petites attentions pour Margareth auprès d'Edith. Il savait que sa cousine était la personne qui connaissait le mieux la jeune fille et John commençait déjà à planifier les innombrables choses qu'il souhaitait offrir à sa fiancée pour qu'elle se sente le mieux possible à Thornton House, il avait prévu de refaire une partie de la décoration de leur appartement privé qu'il s'était bien gardé de lui faire explorer pendant les nombreuses visites de la jeune fille, elle ignorait l'existence en fait de toute une aile de sa future demeure.

Edith essayait de se mettre en retrait le plus souvent possible et laissait régulièrement les deux jeunes gens seuls, pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à s'apprivoiser, car sa cousine lui avait confié dans ses nombreuses lettres les nombreuses incompréhensions qui avaient parsemé le début de leur relation. Edith leur proposa même à plusieurs reprises des promenades après l'office dominical quand le temps le permettait, mais elle se débrouillait pour toujours vouloir rentrer avant eux pour s'enquérir de son petit Sholto et les laissait ainsi seul à seul pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ces longues ballades ensemble permirent aux jeunes gens d'apprendre à mieux connaître leurs caractères respectifs, car lorsque les jeunes gens étaient entourés de la mère de John, ils ne poussaient pas les confessions sur un plan si intime que dans ces moments-là.

Pendant ces nombreuses promenades, John découvrit ainsi que Margareth n'avait que peu de goût pour le crochet et la musique mais se passionnait pour la lecture, notamment sur les nombreux écrits progressistes qui commençaient à fleurir en Angleterre dans ces temps-là, elle lui avoua également qu'elle ne se qualifiait pas elle-même de jeune fille réellement accomplie en tout cas selon les critères de la sœur de John… mais indubitablement, elle était persuadée d'avoir beaucoup mûri ces derniers mois et que son caractère était tout à fait convenable à présent. La jeune fille savait John féru des grands classiques grecs comme son père, mais fus surprise d'apprendre lors de leurs échanges qu'il s'était récemment découvert un intérêt pour la poésie et la musique, elle lui demandait alors de lui réciter quelques vers qu'elle trouva délicieux et tout deux échangèrent sur leurs compositeurs préférés. Margareth se sentait honteuse car elle n'avait jamais pu apprendre le piano, contrairement aux Thornton, les Hale n'avaient jamais disposé de leur propre piano à Hellstone, et elle regrettait de ne jamais pu avoir l'opportunité de s'y exercer. John la taquina en lui disant que de toute façon, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais eu la patience d'acquérir les bases de solfège avant de débuter au piano.

Loin d'être touchée par la petite pique pleine d'humour de son fiancé, la jeune femme lui fit promettre d'organiser en sa qualité de magistrat des concerts à Milton pour en faire profiter un plus grand nombre, et elle lui promit à son tour de lui faire découvrir les meilleurs opéras à Londres lorsqu'ils s'y rendraient à l'avenir.

Les jours suivants devaient s'écouler dans un calme tout apparent, la jeune fille était beaucoup plus sereine à l'idée que sa future belle-mère et sa cousine l'épaule pour peaufiner l'organisation du mariage, et elle n'avait qu'à penser à sa robe. Un léger détail dans l'esprit d'une future mariée ! Elle avait enchainé les essayages auprès de la couturière et s'était rendue à Londres sur les demandes de la tante Shaw et de Edith -qui ne pouvaient se passer de cette magicienne aux doigts de fées-, Margareth ne cherchait plus du tout à tout modifier chaque fois qu'elle passa sa précieuse sur elle. Toute à ses préparatifs et John toujours pris à son usine, ils essayèrent néanmoins de toujours se consacrer au moins quelques instants par jour. Quasiment quotidiennement, Margareth rejoignait John à son usine apportant un petit panier pour qu'il puisse reprendre quelques forces le midi, ses visites le ravissaient toujours, car en plus de la voir épanouie à l'idée du mariage qui approchait, il se rendait compte qu'elle commençait réellement à s'intéresser à l'usine et à ses plans de développement. A chacune de ses visites, elle ne manquait pas de lui poser de nombreuses questions et lui ne doutait pas qu'elle se montrerait visiblement très impliquée à l'avenir dans l'usine, ce qui le comblait déjà.

Le jour la célébration approchait de plus en plus, et plus ce jour fatidique approchait, moins Margareth était sûre d'elle, toute sa belle confiance en elle et en ses choix volait en éclat, toute contrariété prenait des proportions inimaginables pour la jeune fille. Même la décoration de l'église de Milton ne convenait plus. Décidemment, il commençait à lui tarder que tout ceci cesse, car chaque jour elle changeait d'idées sur tout ou presque.

Mrs Thornton, commençait quant à elle à se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise avec la jeune femme, Margareth venait à Thornton House quasiment tous les jours pour le thé, ou le souper, et même bien souvent pour les deux. Bien qu'élevée dans un milieu supérieur à celui de Mrs Thornton, Margareth ne semblait plus être la jeune fille arrogante, qui avait déboulé dans le Nord et chamboulé la vie de cette paisible bourgade plus de deux ans plus tôt. On aurait même pu prétendre si l'on connaissait bien Mrs Thornton, qu'elle se prenait d'affection pour Miss Hale. Elle avait promis à son fils John de faire des efforts et de l'épauler si Margareth lui demandait son aide, à présent elle en venait à espérer ces requêtes de sa future bru, songeant ainsi pouvoir mieux la cerner, même si elle n'était pas prête d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille, John n'était pas dupe du changement d'attitude de sa mère, et se réjouissait intérieurement qu'elle fasse autant d'efforts pour celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

><p>Cette occasion lui fut donnée quelques semaines avant les noces, quand Margareth, excédée une nouvelle fois par l'attitude de sa tante Shaw vint lui demander son aide, elle avait reçu quelques heures auparavant un billet de la main de Mme Thornton qui lui rappelait qu'elle pourrait être présente si elle en exprimait le besoin. Sa tante qui, alternait les allers-retours Milton-Londres avec à chaque fois plus d'idées, les plus saugrenues sur le style à adopter, les modifications à apporter à la décoration, à la robe, au costume des enfants du cortège, tout ceci lui était devenu insupportable … Margareth usa de tout son tact pour éconduire poliment sa tante et ce fut sa cousine qui lui vint en aide cette fois-ci.<p>

« Mère, laissez-donc Margareth respirer un peu…Je sais que cette organisation vous fatigue et vous sollicite beaucoup vous et vos pauvres nerfs, mais vous savez Margareth a un goût très sûr, et puis je l'épaule sans cesse. Ne vous en faîtes donc pas, je vous conseille donc de repartir pour Londres au plus tôt où la température y est bien plus agréable et moins éprouvante pour votre constitution. Ainsi vous pourrez ne pas trop vous couper de vos mondanités. Je sais que c'est un tel sacrifice pour vous que de vous priver de la présence de vos chères amies de la capitale.

-Ma fille, je savais bien que je ne vous avais pas faite uniquement belle, mais aussi intelligente, vous avez bien raison ! Margareth, ma chère nièce, je vois que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains à Milton, c'est décidé ! Je vais donc repartir demain comme il était convenu dès le départ, mais promets-moi chère Edith de me tenir informée de toutes vos décisions concernant le mariage, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous décidiez trop à la hâte sur des questions primordiales comme les chemins de table par exemple, on a bien tort de ne pas assez estimer la décoration dans ces demeures, comme si dans le Nord rien n'avait d'importance… » Mère et fille s'étreignirent un long moment, tante Shaw indiquait alors aller voir sa bonne pour préparer ses affaires. Les deux cousines laissées seule dans le petit salon purent enfin exprimer leur rire qu'elles retenaient depuis un long moment.

« Ma chère Edith, que ne ferais-je sans toi décidemment ! Tu m'as encore sortie d'une situation au combien délicate ! Je me sens rassurée de savoir que toi tu resteras avec moi et Dixon…

-Oh ma chère Margareth, oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse, quand Cosmo m'a permis de venir ici avec toi pour m'enquérir de l'organisation de ton mariage! Et tu sais ce qui lui en coûte, il ne peut pas se passer de moi –à ces mots on entendait un petit gazouillis enfantin qui traversait le salon- et de notre adorable Sholto bien sûr. D'ailleurs de source sûre il semblerait que le petit ange se réveille déjà… Mais, reprit-elle, de toute façon, je n'aurai pas pour un empire décider de rester dans la garnison de Cosmo en te sachant seule ici, de toute façon comme il va revendre sa licence sous peu nous serons délivrés de ceci !

-Je crois que tu as raison ! De toute façon ton cher époux aurait bien eu du mal à te refuser de venir ici, j'en aurai été toute éplorée je pense ! Trêve de plaisanterie, mais je ne sais toujours que faire de ces dizaines de mètres de tissus que ta mère a décidé de commander à Londres… »

La nurse du petit Sholto ramena l'enfant à sa mère, un peu grognon visiblement d'avoir été tiré trop tôt de sa sieste quotidienne. Edith indiqua alors à la domestique d'aller promener Sholto dans son petit landau ouvert, le temps permettant certainement de le sortir.

« Je ne sais de qui il tient à exprimer si souvent son mécontentement ! Peut-être est-ce de sa grand-mère, tu ne crois pas Margareth ?

-Oh si sûrement, il tient bien d'elle, mais en tout cas je le trouve parfait, mon filleul ne pouvait de toute façon qu'être parfait ! » Le bambin adorait passer du temps avec sa tante et marraine, et elle le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. C'était d'ailleurs auprès d'elle qu'il avait réalisé ses premiers pas au grand dam de sa grand-mère qui ne s'en était toujours pas réellement remise !

-Oh Edith, regarde comme je tremble ! Je n'arrive même plus à contrôler mes mouvements, je deviens si nerveuse, mais tu te rends compte, le mariage n'est que dans un peu plus de trois semaines ! J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai à rien dans cet état !

-Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas, tout va très bien se passer, tu sais je suis passée également par ses moments de doute il y a quelques mois à peine, et regarde-moi, je ne pense pas m'en être trop mal sortie ! Et bien si nous commencions par parler encore une fois de la décoration de l'église, je sais que tu voulais quelque chose de simple, mais du coup avec tout ce tissu que mère a voulu prendre de Londres…

-Oh ! Mais Edith tu as raison… Tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Dixon, Dixon où es-tu ?

-Miss Margareth, oui, j'arrive ! Avez-vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous ou Mrs Lennox ?

-Non, mais nous sortons Dixon, Edith et moi nous rendons à l'église, nous avons quelques détails de décoration à voir, nous ne devrions pas être rentrées trop tard ! Edith prend donc une petite capeline on ne sait jamais ! Dixon, peut-tu faire envoyer un message à Mrs Thornton, en lui disant que nous allons à l'église et que si elle est disponible, nous sollicitons son aide !

-Margareth, attends-moi ! Mais, mais, nous n'allons quand-même pas nous y rendre à pied Margareth !

-Et pourquoi pas, ceci te ferait le plus grand bien, allons, allons, je ne suis pas sûre que le pasteur puisse nous accueillir si nous ne nous dépêchons pas ! Dixon je compte sur toi !

-Si tu insistes, laissa tomber sa cousine, nous aurions pu y aller en voiture tout de même Margareth… Tu sais bien que j'abhorre la marche !

-Tu es trop citadine Edith…

-C'est Somme toute assez normal, vu que j'y suis née et y ai grandi! »

Les deux cousines rirent de plus bel à cet argument implacable laissé par la jeune Mrs Lennox, Dixon partit envoyer une note à Thornton House pour réclamer la présence de Mrs Thornton et reparti à ses tâches. Les deux jeunes filles prêtes, Margareth entraîna sa cousine avec elle à travers Milton, elle ne se lassait pas de raconter nombre d'anecdotes que John, Nicholas Higgins ou ses filles Bessy ou Mary lui avait déjà raconté quelques jours, semaines ou mois auparavant. « Mon Dieu Margareth, ne vas-tu donc jamais cesser de me raconter que Mr Brown est tombé sur le verglas l'hiver dernier et que grâce à ça ton très cher John a décidé de faire saler quelques trottoirs les soirs de grand froid, que vous essayez de mettre en place une circulation raisonnée dans les rues étroites de la ville…, je sais que tu aimes cette ville, je le vois bien ! Mais veux-tu bien cesser, tu m'en donnes presque la migraine !

-Désolée, tu vois je te le disais bien que je ne me contrôlais plus, même toi je commence à t'agacer… »

L'église de Milton était charmante, de style gothique, assez classique, on sentait un manque de rénovation évident de l'édifice mais pour Margareth ça ne faisait rien, elle avait eu l'habitude de la petite église d'Hellstone, et elle savait comment magnifier un endroit au moins avec quelques fleurs et de la verdure. Les deux filles exploraient la nef et s'imaginaient déjà ce qu'elles pourraient mettre en ici et là pour égayer le lieu… Elles n'entendirent pas de suite les pas de Mrs Thornton qui venaient de rompre le silence avoisinant.

« Miss Hale…

-Ah Mrs Thornton, je suis ravie que vous ayez pu être des nôtres. Nous avions grandement besoin de votre aide. J'espère que notre mot ne vous a pas trouvé trop occupée, je m'en voudrais de vous avoir dérangée dans un moment important, je sais combien John a besoin de vous en ce moment…

-Mrs Lennox, Bonjour, dit la vieille femme en saluant devant la cousine de Margareth, c'est une joie de vous revoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Hale, je n'étais pas en prise aujourd'hui, et John peut se débrouiller seul, à présent que la production bat son plein, il s'est fait aider par votre ami Mr Higgins pour embaucher de nouveaux ouvriers… Mais ne parlons pas de la Marlborough Mills, je ne pense pas que la raison de ma venue concerne ce point, non ? Je vous écoute donc jeune fille, que souhaitiez-vous me demander ?

-Et bien chère Mrs Thornton, je sais combien vous êtes spécialiste en tissus et diverses étoffes, et je trouve cette église un peu trop triste, vous voyez, l'édifice manque de lumière naturelle, et il serait si dommage de ne pas profiter de ces merveilleux murs pour notre union, vous ne pensez-pas ?

-Qui plus est, reprit Edith Lennox, l'allée est très dépouillée, nous pensions avec Margareth qu'il faudrait mettre autre chose que des fleurs, mais nous aurions besoin de vos lumières.

- Bien, je, je m'y connais en tissus, mais vous savez Miss Hale, je ne suis pas une grande décoratrice, les tissus que je connais sont moins nobles, ceci étant dit, je ferai de mon mieux, avez-vous déjà le tissu ?

-Oui, oui, regardez, nous en avons apporté un petit échantillon.

-Bien, je vois qu'il est d'excellente facture, il est très léger et lumineux, je pense que vous avez fait un bon choix, est-ce une couleur proche de celle de votre robe ?

-Et bien, pour être honnête Mrs Thornton, j'ai appris ce matin que ma robe aurait du retard parce que les ouvrières de la coutière étaient grippées, et du coup je me mets à changer d'avis sans cesse sur le modèle et la coupe choisie »… Margareth fondit en larmes à ces paroles, Edith et Mrs Thornton tentèrent de la réconforter.

« Voyons Margareth, nous sommes déjà passées par-là, c'est tout à fait normal d'hésiter tu le sais ! N'aie pas peur, nous allons trouver la perle rare ! Mais il faut te hâter !

-Miss Hale, votre cousine a raison, ne vous laissez pas aller de la sorte… Je vous sais plus forte que ce genre de petite contrariété… Allons, allons mon enfant ». Mrs Thornton alla même jusqu'à faire une petite accolade à sa future bru pour l'apaiser.

« Ne t'en fais pas Margareth, dès demain je vais envoyer un billet à ma mère pour qu'elle arrange tout, la couturière à une jeune associée qui pourrait venir ici pour pour arranger la situation !

-Bon, maintenant que vous avez retrouvé le sourire Margareth –c'était la première fois que la stricte Mrs Thornton se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom- pourrions nous parler du tissu que vous avez apporté ?

-Oui… Moui'… Enfouissant des reniflements, la jeune fille se reprit. 'Et bien, ma tante Shaw a commandé en grand nombre ce tissu, et je ne sais pas si ce serait très opportun d'apporter ici un peu de couleur avec ce tissu, en fait, je ne sais pas trop…

-Et bien, je pense, reprit Mrs Thornton, je pense que l'on pourrait utiliser en tenture ce tissu, et le faire passer de cette façon sous ces poutres-là, vous les apercevez ? Nous pourrions ainsi en les liant faire comme un chemin de toit, on pourrait à la fois apporter plus de lumière et camoufler les quelques murs fatigués de cette église.

-Hmm… Margareth, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, nous pourrions aussi faire un rappel de couleur avec quelques compositions florales sur le banc ainsi que sur l'autel…

- Je crois que vous avez toutes deux raison, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mrs Thornton pourrions-nous aussi utiliser ce tissu pour décorer Thornton House ?

-Absolument mon enfant, allons, voici que tout s'arrange, je vais gérer cet aspect des tentures si vous le voulez, alors séchez donc ces larmes, d'ailleurs ce soir vous êtes toutes deux conviées à souper, puis-je vous laisser avertir mes gens ?

-Nous vous remercions, et vous confirmons notre présence Mrs. lui répliqua Margareth, nous n'avons pas d'autres engagements !

-Oui, oui, nous allons rentrer pour nous préparer et envoyer un message à ma mère pour qu'elle fasse venir au plus vite sa couturière, c'est une vraie magicienne Margareth, elle a tant d'étoffes, et de broderie, vous serez magnifique, vous verrez !

-Pour les broderies Edith, je n'irais pas les prendre à Londres, enfin si tu le permets, je sais qu'il y a de très belles étoffes également ici à Milton avec des ouvrières très délicates et je souhaiterait faire travailler aussi notre belle ville pour cet ouvrage, qu'en dîtes-vous Mrs Thornton ?

-Et bien je… Je… Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée Miss Hale ». Elle n'en revenait pas de l'honneur qu'elle lui faisait, à la fois de lui demander son avis, mais également de reconnaître la beauté des ouvrages de sa ville. Celle qui, lors de leur première rencontre avait semblé dédaigner les ouvrages du Nord. Décidemment la Miss Hale qui avait passé le seuil de la Marlborough Mills il y a plus de deux ans n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette demoiselle qui se tenait devant elle à ce moment-là. Elle était ravie de ce changement radical, l'arrogante Miss Hale avait laissé place à une jeune fille respectueuse du Nord et de sa région, qu'elle tenait à présent hautement en estime.

« Je vous retrouve donc toute à l'heure. »

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent pour rentrer une voiture, Margareth avait pris en pitié les pieds de sa cousine qui n'était absolument pas habituée à tant d'efforts physiques. Rassurée par la venue de Mrs Thornton, le visage de Margareth se desserrait au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée chez elle. Edith n'en finissait pas de rassurer sa cousine sur les semaines à venir et lui indiquait qu'elle pourrait de toute façon compter sur elle à tout moment. Une fois rendue sur place, les deux femmes allèrent en premier lieu voir si le petit Lennox allait bien. Il n'avait visiblement pas trop pâti de l'absence de sa mère et marraine adorée et sourit grandement à la vision des deux jeunes femmes. Elles partirent par la suite se préparer, une fois n'est pas coutume elle ne demandèrent pas l'aide de Dixon ou de la femme de chambre d'Edith. Quand elles étaient ensembles, elles aimaient être seules et s'entraidaient pour se préparer. Elles ne requirent l'aide de leurs domestiques que pour le douloureux moment du corset. Elles se coiffèrent seules, optant pour des chignons sages sciant à la nature décontractée du souper.

« Je remarque qu'un rien te va chère Edith, tu resplendis ! Peut-être est-ce le mariage qui te rend si belle…

- Rah Margareth, cesses donc de me complimenter ! Tu seras bientôt aussi belle que moi, c'est l'amour qui ne cesse de m'épanouir !

-Puisses-tu avoir raison, je me tourmente tellement pour les préparatifs, que je n'en dors plus et mange peu. Mes robes ne me vont plus et je me rends bien compte que Dixon resserre plus mes corsets que par le passé…

-Arrête donc de te tourmenter inutilement, la cérémonie sera à ton image, simple mais néanmoins parfaite et tout se passera bien, j'y veillerai personnellement, en plus de moi tu as bien entendu ta future belle-mère, et je t'assure qu'elle ne semble pas tarir d'éloges sur toi ma très chère cousine !

-C'est vrai, mais je ne saurai dire si la raison en est son changement ou bien le mien, Elle était si froide auparavant, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui a pu se passer…

-Je ne peux rien dire la concernant car ce n'est pas une connaissance de longue date, mais toi ma chère Margareth, ta transformation saute aux yeux! De ce que j'ai observé de Mrs Thornton, elle n'est pas la matriarche austère que tu m'avais précédemment décrite, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle te prend déjà pour sa fille… Tu sais la mère de Sholto m'apprécie mais ne m'a jamais montré une telle marque d'affection comme celle de Mrs Thornton cette après-midi. Je pense qu'elle est en train de t'accepter au sein de sa famille, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire vu les liens que tu m'as décrit entre elle et son fils.

-Puisses-tu avoir raison chère Edith… Voilà, je pense que nous sommes prêtes, tu peux faire appeler une voiture. »

Les deux femmes passèrent dans la chambre du petit Cosmo pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit puis prirent par la suite la direction d'une voiture qui les attendait dans la rue pour les mener à Thornton House. Margareth n'avait pas aperçu son fiancé depuis deux jours qui lui parurent une éternité, depuis la reprise de la production il n'avait de cesse que d'essayer de rattraper le retard accumulé par la cessation d'activité. Il ne pouvait consacrer que quelques instants chaque jour à sa fiancée et elle espérait secrètement qu'il serait présent au souper du soir pour pouvoir profiter de sa présence.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à Thornton House, Margareth insista pour parler encore des préparatifs :

« Edith, j'ai besoin de ton avis, car il reste un point sur lequel je m'interroge encore…

-Ne me dit-pas que tu ne me souhaites plus comme demoiselle d'honneur, j'en serai si peinée, oh si ça y est, tu vas préférer Fanny à moi !

-Mais non, que dit-tu là, tu n'as pas oublié qu'elle a finalement décidé de rester auprès de son époux parmi les invités, je pense que secrètement sa mère n'est pas étrangère à ce changement d'idée !

-Ouf ! Tu me rassures ma chère cousine ! Et bien, je t'écoute, que voulais-tu me demander ?

-Et bien, j'ai eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne parviens toujours pas à trouver la solution… Je ne sais pas qui me donnera le bras à l'église…

-Non tu ne penses pas à y aller seule, voyons, l'étiquette voudrait que tu choisisses Cosmo, mais tu ne pourras pas, car il devra me donner le bras, sinon je serai seule et tu ne me ferais pas ça je le sais ! Si seulement ton frère Frederick pouvait être des nôtres…

-Non, non je te ferai pas ça, je te laisserai ton petit mari, mais je ne peux pas non plus demander à Henry de prendre mon bras… Je pense que ça ne serait pas convenable pour lui… tu ne crois pas ?

-Effectivement, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec plaisir, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit bien judicieux de lui demander de lui donner ton bras… Et Mr Bell, il ne sera pas là ?

-Non Edith, son bateau est déjà parti depuis longtemps pour l'Argentine, il m'a écrit pour me dire qu'il était bien arrivé, et m'a même envoyé un petit souvenir de ce pays, mais depuis plusieurs semaines, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui, je commence à m'inquiéter que sa santé ne ce soit dégradé plus vite qu'attendu, je lui écrirai une lettre demain…

-Hmmm… Ceci ne résout en rien ton problème ma chère en tout cas…

-Non, c'est vrai, mais pff… est-ce vraiment dérangeant que je rentre seule, sans être escortée ?

-Et bien, tu as toujours été originale donc ça ne me choquerait pas moi pour moi, es-tu proche de quelqu'un ici à Milton, peut-être un des collègues de Mr Thornton, peut-être le mari de sa sœur, Mr Watson?

-Non je ne le connais pas trop, et je le trouve inintéressant au possible, tu verras quand tu le rencontreras, il pourrait trébucher pendant la procession j'en suis sûre, tu te rends compte, pouffa la jeune fille. Il y a bien quelqu'un mais je ne suis pas trop sûre… Je verrai bien, je t'en dirai plus plus tard quand je lui en aurais parlé.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain à l'usine<em>

Margareth s'était rendue dans les bas quartiers de Milton, les bras chargés de deux paniers remplis de victuailles, elle n'avait pas oublié cette tradition du sud et chaque semaine, elle arrivait dans cet endroit pour donner au plus nécessiteux des denrées qu'ils ne pouvaient s'offrir. Arrivant à l'usine, elle se rendait compte qu'il était déjà tard et que la pause de midi venait de sonner. Elle se rendit à la cantine, et salua Mary qui s'affairait à finir le premier service du jour.

« Bien le Bonjour M'mselle Hale, Comment que vous allez ce matin ?

-Très bien Mary, et toi, je vois que l'usine fonctionne à plein régime, il me semble voir de plus en plus d'ouvriers ici !

-Oui je crois qu'on est comme avant, plus ou moins, mais plus que moins je crois ! Du coup, les cuisines chauffent à plein et visiblement Msieur Thornton est content ! Il faudrait que vous lui disiez de v'nir plus souvent manger ici !

-Je crois que je suis à blâmer, depuis plusieurs jours je le tiens enfermé dans son bureau, nous faisons des pic-nics d'intérieur.

-Ha, c'est nouveau ça, encore une chose des gens de la capitale, sans doute, pour moi un pic-nic c'est dans l'herbe pas dans un bureau Mmselle, je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Non je te remercie j'ai déjà manger en chemin, mais en fait je suis venue car je souhaiterais voir ton père, mais sais-tu où je pourrais trouver Nicholas ?

-Je crois ben qu'il est là-haut avec vot' fiancé Mmselle dans son bureau, vous pourriez leur apporter à manger sans doute ? ».

Margareth remercia sa jeune amie, et prit deux assiettes qu'elle emmena à John et Nicholas. Elle trouva les deux hommes en intenses réflexions sur un nouveau projet, mais ils s'interrompirent en voyant arriver la jeune fille les bras chargés de ragoût, le fumé les décidaient à clôturer leur conversation

« Nous en reparlerons Higgins, mais n'oubliez pas ma proposition, je pense que vous pourriez le regretter…

-Promis Msieur Thornton, pour sûr j'y réfléchirais, mais il faut m'en parler à mes enfants et au syndicat aussi, vous me laisser la semaine ? » John acquiesça de la tête et invita Nicholas à prendre place en face de lui pour déguster son repas chaud.

« Miss Hale, ravi de vous voir, j'espère que vous vous portez bien.

-Oui parfait, c'est Mary qui m'a dit que vous devriez être ici, et qui m'a demandé de venir vous nourrir, j'ai donc obéit !

-Vous vouliez quelque chose Mis Hale, reprit John ?

-Oui, et cela tombe bien que vous soyez tout deux réunis ici. Je voulais vous parler d'un problème, enfin, disons une petite contrariété, ne vous inquiétez pas M Thornton, ce n'est pas grave.

-Je vous prie, asseyez-vous.

-Si vous insistez, mais continuez de manger je vous en prie. »

Les deux hommes regardaient Margareth tout en mangeant le délicieux repas qu'elle leur avait monté, puis la jeune fille reprit : « Et bien, comme vous le savez John Higgins et sa famille me sont très proches, et je vous avais déjà demandé si cela nous gênait pas qu'ils soient conviés à notre mariage…

-Je vous ai déjà répondu, je n'y vois aucune objection il me semble, nous en avons effectivement déjà parlé.

- Et bien, je souhaiterais vous demander une nouvelle faveur Nicholas. »

Surpris, l'homme ne s'attendait pas à être le centre de la requête de Margareth, tout au moins le témoin.

« Voilà, j'aimerais savoir si cela vous dérangeait de m'accompagner et de me donner le bras à l'église pour notre union ? »

Voyant le peu de réaction de son fiancé, Margareth continua « Mr Thornton, j'espère que vous ne vous sentirez pas froissé que je ne vous en ai pas parlé auparavant, mais il me semblait normal que Nicholas l'apprenne en même temps… je vous assure que je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé de cette demande.

-Miss Hale… Ca ne me dérange pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez que ça pourrait être le cas…Cela ne me choque pas que Nicholas ait cet honneur…

-Miss Hale, c'est que c'est un grand honneur que vous me faîtes, vous en êtes bien sûre de vous ?

-Tout à fait Nicholas, vous avez été mes premiers amis ici à Milton et je n'envisage personne d'autres que vous.

-Je vois que vous avez de toute façon déjà pris votre décision, Miss Hale, reprit sombrement John.

-La pause est finie Msieur Thornton, je vais regagner mon poste de travail si ça vous dérange pas, je vous promets de réfléchir à votre idée Msieur. Miss Hale, je suis ravi, ça serait un honneur de vous tenir votre bras. »

Nicholas laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls dans le bureau et regagna son équipe.

« Margareth, vous auriez du me demander avant d'en parler à Nicholas, surtout en ma présence, soupira-t-il…

-Ai-je commis un impair ?

-Non pas vraiment, mais je pense que vous avez mis votre ami dans une situation délicate, vous l'avez placé devant le fait accompli, il n'aurait pu refusé même s'il l'avait voulu… Il prit les mains de sa jeune fiancée.

-Je ne pensais pas à mal vous savez John.

-Je sais bien, mais vous êtes jeune Margareth. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'en tout cas, ça ne me dérange pas, je ne dirai pas que je ne suis pas surpris, j'aurai pensé que vous choisiriez quelqu'un d'autre pour vous accompagner, généralement c'est vrai que l'on demande à un homme de sa propre famille. »

Conscient qu'il venait d'ouvrir une porte pour que Margareth se confie, il se demandait si sa fiancée allait s'y engouffrer pour lui parler de son frère exilé en Espagne. La jeune fille n'en fit rien, saluant poliment son fiancé en lui empoignant tendrement sa main, et lui promis d'aller redemander plus posément à Nicholas si cela ne le dérangeait vraiment pas d'être celui qui l'accompagnerait vers John. Il fut déçu pendant un instant que la jeune femme n'ait pas souhaité se confier, elle ne devait pas être encore assez sûre d'elle-même pour se livrer à lui mais il sentait que ce moment approchait, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu de l'hésitation dans le regard de sa compagne lorsqu'il insinua la présence d'un autre homme de se famille pour leur mariage.

* * *

><p>Margareth, comme convenu se rendit quelques heures plus tard chez les Higgins, elle y trouva Mary affairée à s'occuper des enfants Boucher, et Nicholas qui revenait d'une réunion du syndicat.<p>

« Mselle Hale, ça fait bien plaisir de vous revoir, j'imagine que vous êtes toute à vos préparatifs, tout se passe bien, demanda Mary.

-Oui je te remercie, lui sourit Margareth. Tout se peaufine, tout sera prêt pour le mois prochain. Déjà, j'ai l'impression que je suis revenue hier à Milton…

-Miss Hale, je vous remercie encore pour votre proposition aujourd'hui, j'y ai réfléchi, vous zêtes vraiment sûre que ça ne dérangera personne, je ne voudrais pas que votre amitié vous porte préjudice, surtout pour ce jour si spécial pour vous…

-Papa, de quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que Mselle Hale t'as proposé papa ?

-Miss Hale m'a demandé de l'accompagner à l'autel le jour de son mariage, elle m'a demandé ce midi à l'usine.

-Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous cherchiez vot' fiancé et Nicholas alors ! lui sourit la jeune fille.

-Oui, effectivement Mary, c'est la raison pour laquelle je cherchais ton père. Nicholas, nous en avons parlé avec Mr Thornton, il n'est pas opposé à cette demande, il en a été surpris, mais je ne peux imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que vous pour m'accompagner. Si vous désirez ne pas accepter, alors j'irai seule, ça ne me dérangera pas, mais j'ai pensé à vous car vous et votre famille m'êtes très cher.

-Vu que c'est si important pour vous, j'accepte, mais vous savez un pauv' ouvrier conduisant la plus belle jeune demoiselle de Milton entourée des patrons de la ville, je pense que ça va faire bizarre à plus d'un de vos invités, je voudrais pas que ça vous pose quelque problème à vous ou à Mr Thornton. »

Margareth répondit à son ami qu'elle se fichait bien de ce que pouvait penser les bourgeois de Milton et que rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, c'était donc entendu. Heureuse que son ami accepte sa requête, Margareth proposa par la suite à Mary de lui donner une robe pour cette occasion, d'abord gênée, la jeune fille attendait l'approbation de son père avant de pouvoir exulter dans les bras de Miss Hale. Margareth lui dit alors qu'elle passerait d'ici les prochains jours pour lui apporter la robe et voir si des retouches étaient nécessaires. Sur ce, Margareth quitta les Higgins et de retour chez elle, put dire à sa cousine qu'elle avait trouvé la solution à ce qui la tracassait depuis la veille, même si sa cousine était surprise de son choix, elle le respecta et les deux demoiselles finirent leur soirée à ressasser quelques souvenirs de leur tendres années passées à Londres.


	10. La réception

**_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, ça se précise, le mariage arrive à grand pas :) ! ! ! _**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 10 – La réception<em>

_1 semaine avant les noces._

Tout était prêt ou presque du côté de Margareth, elle avait délégué –ou plutôt on l'avait forcé à déléguer- les quelques derniers détails à sa future belle-mère ainsi qu'à sa cousine. On ne lui avait laissé comme responsabilité que celle de ne pas bouger son poids d'un gramme pour permettre à la couturière de pouvoir enfin fixer les derniers ajouts sur sa robe et finaliser la taille. La jeune fille n'avait plus d'appétit à mesure que le jour J approchait, s'alimentant peu, elle n'arrivait que rarement à garder ce qu'elle ingurgitait. Il n'y eut que sa cousine qui se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas tant l'émulation dans la maison se faisait sentir à chaque étage, même Dixon qui pourtant était fine observatrice ne remarquera rien de l'état de sa jeune maîtresse. John ne fut pas non plus témoin du mal-être de sa jeune fiancée, un imprévu l'ayant obligé à se rendre à Londres en urgences pour ses affaires, il ne devait revenir que pour l'avant-veille du mariage, même si cette nouvelle avait attristé Margareth, elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il lui avait enjoint de lui écrire chaque jour pour qu'il puisse tout savoir de ses journées, elle s'efforçait de donner des comptes rendus les plus exhaustifs que possibles sur ses journées, lui donnant également des nouvelles de sa mère et de l'usine par le biais de ses contremaîtres. Elle ne passait sous silence que ses derniers doutes et ne lui dit rien de ses états d'âmes. Dans ses réponses, son fiancé lui recommandait également de se rendre à Thornton House chaque fois qu'elle le désirait afin qu'elle considère les lieux comme sa demeure, l'écriture crispée des lettres de sa fiancée lui faisait penser que son stress devait être à son paroxysme, mais lui tentait de la rassurer le plus possible.

Ce matin-là, Margareth avait prévu de retrouver Mary après ses propres essayages. Elle la retrouverait après son service de la cantine pour lui porter la robe promise quelques jours auparavant. La couturière venait de finir son ouvrage et ne devait plus retoucher à la robe de Margareth jusqu'au jour des noces, la jeune fille l'enfila une toute dernière fois devant les yeux ébahis de sa cousine Edith et de sa tante Shaw. Tout était en place : les délicates broderies et perles entrelacées sur le bustier de la jeune femme, avait été conçus selon son souhait par les plus habiles ouvrières de Milton, la taille parfaitement ajustée lui dessinait une silhouette pulpeuse et à la fois longiligne. Margareth avait arrêté son choix sur un tissu très fin et une couleur blanc crème assez classique, ainsi que pour une coupe fluide et moderne la robe était parsemée de damas et de guipure grises qui venaient relever les yeux clairs de la jeune fille. Les ouvrières avaient également ornementé la traîne de la jeune fille de passements qui dessinaient des formes identiques aux roses jaunes qu'affectionnait tant Margareth. La couturière fit un rapide chignon à la jeune fille et y piqua à l'aide d'une épingle un splendide voile réalisé en dentelle de Calais, la plus délicate et réputée dentelle qui soit; ainsi parée, la jeune fille était digne d'une apparition divine selon les propos de sa tante. Elle prit un long moment en observant son reflet devant un miroir disposé dans la pièce, et avait visiblement du mal à se reconnaître.

« Voilà qui est finit ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous Miss ? s'enquit la couturière.

-La robe est magnifique Mrs Tilton, mais je ne sais pas, ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de dire, tante Shaw, Edith qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Tournez-vous vers nous mon enfant, faîtes-nous face ! Voilà, voilà qui est merveilleux ! Mrs Tilton, je savais bien que nous avions eu raison de faire confiance à vos talents !

-Je vous remercie pour votre confiance Mrs Shaw, c'est vrai que je suis assez satisfaite du tombé de la robe sur Miss Hale, bon je vois un ou deux endroits ou je peux encore reprendre à la taille par exemple, et peut-être raccourcir d'un centimètre ou deux la traine. Par contre Miss une chose est sûre, il va falloir arrêter de maigrir, déjà que vous n'êtes pas bien épaisse, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir ajuster du tout la taille sans avoir à tout reprendre, et à une semaine de la date butoir je ne garantirai pas le résultat…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Tilton, je m'occupe de remplumer ma cousine pour les prochains jours, renchérit Edith.

-Hmm ma tante, pensez-vous que le voile est bien adapté, n'est-il pas trop long tante Shaw ?

-Si vous me permettez Miss, reprit la couturière, c'est à la dernière mode, vous vous devez de conserver cet aspect vaporeux, avec une dentelle si délicate, il serait un sacrilège de devoir couper…

-Mrs Tilton a raison ma chère, pour moi il n'y a rien à redire à ce voile, il est parfait, peut-être pourriez-vous parer vos cheveux de quelques nœuds, vous savez les mêmes que ceux que vous aviez au mariage d'Edith, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ils étaient délicieux, mauve et saumon il me semble, ceci pourrait relever la couleur de vos cheveux…

-Hmm, êtes-vous sûre tante Shaw ? Pour les nœuds, je ne sais pas trop, c'est que…

-Mère ! reprit Edith, je pense que je pourrais trouver une meilleure solution pour la parure capillaire de Margareth, je m'en occupe ! ».

Tante Shaw laissa les deux jeunes filles avec la couturière pour aller vaquer à quelques détails des noces et ainsi observer ce qu'avaient fait sa fille, sa nièce et Mrs Thornton en son absence, l'idée de pouvoir avoir le dernier mot sur quelques détails des noces lui tenait décidemment bien à cœur. La couturière piqua une dernière fois à quelques endroits qu'elle souhaitait reprendre plus tard, et demandait une dernière fois à la jeune fille si le drapé de la robe lui plaisait ou non tel qu'il était. Vu le regard approbateur de sa cousine, Margareth approuva à son tour et se défit de la robe avec l'aide d'Edith.

Margareth confia la robe à la couturière qui occupait depuis une semaine une petite chambre de la maison pour travailler à son ouvrage et qui avait prévu de rester jusqu'au dernier essayage et dernières modifications. Elle prit congés des deux jeunes filles et alla dans son atelier improvisé pour achever son œuvre d'art. Laissées seules, les jeunes filles s'étreignirent dans la chambre de Margareth.

« Pourras-tu m'aider la semaine prochaine pour me vêtir ?

-Bien sûr, je serai là avec Dixon, car tu te doutes que pour rien au monde elle ne pourrait être absente de ce moment-là Margareth ! Elle fait bien partie de la famille… ». A ces mots Margareth ne put retenir ses larmes.

« Margareth, oh non, excuses-moi, je t'en prie ! Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas commettre d'impair !

-Non ce n'est rien, je le savais bien pourtant dès le départ qu'il ne pourrait être présent avec nous. Si seulement Henry et son homme de loi avaient trouvé une solution, Frederick aurait pu être des nôtres, mais il semblerait que l'on peine à trouver des témoins sur ce qui s'est réellement passé sur l'Orion. C'est maintenant sûr il ne viendra pas… ». Edith préférait laisser sa cousine seule, Margareth se finit de s'habiller dans sa chambre et passa une robe en mousseline confortable. Quatorze heures sonnaient à la pendule de l'entrée et Margareth partit en marchant en direction de la maison des Higgins ou elle trouva Mary pour lui confier la robe.

« Bonjour Mary ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pour sûr, je viens de finir le service et j'ai pu m'échapper, il faut m'occuper des petits Boucher. Si vous voulez voir mon père il est po encore rentré, il faudra repasser plus tard.

-Non, c'est pour toi que je suis là, il me semble que je t'ai promis quelque chose Mary… » Margareth sortit de son panier une délicate petite robe qu'elle déplia sur la table.

« Oh Mselle Hale, elle est tellement jolie, zêtes bien généreuse de me confier cette robe, je vous la rendrai sans faute !

-Mais non Mary, elle est pour toi, cette robe n'est pas un simple prêt, c'est un don. Je te la confie à tes bons soins pour une période indéterminée !

-Vous me faîtes trop d'honneur Mmselle Hale, oh Margareth, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait, venez que je vous embrasse ! » Mary se rua littéralement sur son amie, il est vrai que jamais personne ne lui avait fait d'aussi beau présent, elle qui, avait été habituée à récupérer les vieilles robes de Bessie n'avait jamais eu de robe rien qu'à elle.

-Mary, Mary ! Elliot fait que m'embêter !

-Les enfants allez-vous arrêter oui !

-Oh mais regardez qui voilà, dit Margareth. Comment allez-vous les enfants, vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour aller travailler à l'usine non ?

-Vi, d'ici deux ans on pourra aller aider Nicholas à l'usine ! dit le plus petit des enfants Boucher. Mais pour l'instant on est trop petits, enfin Nicholas, il dit que quand je dépasserai la table on en reparlera !

-Alors, que faites-vous de vos journées les enfants si vous ne travaillez pas ?

-Et ben, des fois on joue dans la rue, Nicholas il essaie de nous fabriquer des jouets avec ce qu'il trouve, et Mary et bah des fois elle arrive à coudre des doudous avec des bouts de tissus qu'elle récupère à l'usine et on fait des batailles entre nous, on fait souvent des équipes, mais j'suis toujours dans la bonne équipe moi Mmselle !

-Allez filez, reprit Mary, allez voir Mr Filton et ramenez-moi du lard, vous leur donnerez ces légumes en échange, allez, allez ! Ils sont gentils ces petits, Mmselle Hale vous savez, c'est pas tous les jours faciles je dis pas hein, mais ça donne l'impression d'un peu plus de vie ici. Elliott le plus vieux il a que 8 ans, mais il m'a appris à lire ! Vous vous rendez compte Mmselle, ils sont loin d'être bêtes ces petits…

- C'est dommage que rien n'existe pour ces enfants-là, trop jeunes pour travailler, mais trop pauvres pour étudier et se cultiver… Si seulement se dit-elle pour elle-même.

-Oui mais c'est comme ça, on peut pas y faire grand chose Mmselle Margareth vous savez… » C'est sur cette pensée que les deux amies se quittèrent, et que Margareth s'en retourna dans sa demeure, elle était ravie d'avoir pu faire plaisir à Mary.

* * *

><p>Pendant son absence, John écrivait tant à Margareth qu'à sa mère. Il avait confié à cette dernière la lourde tâche d'organiser une petite réception pour détendre sa future femme. Il lui délégua l'organisation d'une fête, qui devait se composer d'un souper et devait s'achever par un petit bal, le tout donné en l'honneur de Margareth. Il pensait qu'ainsi surprise, sa jeune fiancée pourrait penser sereinement au mariage et laisser s'envoler tous ses doutes. Hannah Thornton avait convié la plupart des amis de la jeune fille et de sa famille à ce bal de fiançailles et avait promis à son fils de ne pas en souffler mot à Margareth, la surprise devait en être gardée le plus longtemps possible. Il lui avait dit de ne pas voir à la dépense pour cette soirée. La réception devait avoir lieu à Thornton House et devait se faire deux jours avant le mariage. Elle n'eut pas de mal à convaincre Edith du bienfondé de cette soirée, elle fut donc une nouvelle fois la complice des comploteurs.<p>

Certains des invités du mariage étaient de toute façon déjà arrivés et logeaient soit chez Margareth soit dans les meilleurs hôtels de la ville, ce qui fut d'une grande aide pour Hannah du fait du laps de temps assez court pour l'arrangement de cette soirée. Pour épargner ses gens, Mrs Thornton décida de ne pas décorer sa demeure outre mesure, ne commandant que quelques compositions florales pour égayer l'intérieur, mais ne changerait rien à la disposition de leur grand et petit salon où auraient lieu le souper et le bal improvisé. Le repas serait un rapide buffet froid sans excentricité aucune et il fut décidé qu'Edith et Fanny seraient au piano, et que l'on compterait bien aussi sur les frères Lennox tout deux très bons danseurs pour débuter le bal et faire de cette soirée une réussite.

Hannah Thornton mit aussi Dixon dans la confidence afin que sa jeune maitresse ne prévoit rien pour cette soirée, et surtout pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, plusieurs complices valant mieux qu'un seul, elle s'empressa d'écrire à son fils pour lui dire que pour l'heure tout s'organisait comme il l'avait souhaité, que Margareth n'était visiblement pas au courant de la surprise et qu'il pouvait travailler l'esprit tranquille à la capitale.

* * *

><p>A son retour de chez les Higgins, Margareth était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, avoir vu les enfants Boucher passer leur temps à attendre de devenir suffisamment grands pour travailler et se tuer à l'usine l'avait chamboulée, elle savait qu'elle était relativement chanceuse d'avoir été fille de pasteur, d'avoir pu être libre comme l'ai dans sa prime jeunesse sans avoir eu l'obligation de travailler dès son plus jeune âge. Les Hale n'étaient pas riches, mais suffisamment à l'aise pour ne pas avoir à mendier ou envoyer leurs enfants travailler dans les champs, et puis elle avait aussi eu la chance de côtoyer un cercle de privilégiés au contact de sa cousine adorée à Londres pendant son adolescence. Elle se dit qu'il devait exister une solution pour aider ces pauvres enfants nécessiteux, et se promit qu'à la fin des noces, elle se pencherait sur cet épineux problème. Après tout John lui avait bien dit que son argent à elle resterait bien à elle à la suite de leur mariage, qu'il ne lui imposerait rien et qu'il la traiterait comme son égale.<p>

Dixon signifia à sa jeune maîtresse l'arrivée d'une lettre de John qu'elle avait directement montée dans sa chambre, trop empressée de lire cette missive, elle ne remarque même pas l'absence d'Edith de son fils. C'est Dixon qui finit par lui dire qu'ils étaient tout deux partis à la rencontre de Cosmo et d'Henry Lennox qui devaient arriver à la gare ce jour-même. La jeune fille arriva toute haletante dans sa chambre, prit la lettre délicatement posée sur sa coiffeuse et s'installa sur son lit pour la lire.

_« Chère Margareth, _

_Je compte à présent avec ardeur les jours et les heures qui me séparent de vous. Les affaires qui me tenaient loin de Milton ne seront bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir pour vous et moi ma très chère Margareth. J'ai rencontré les Lennox au détour d'un rendez-vous, ils vous saluent, ils devraient arriver comme prévu dans votre demeure d'ici Jeudi soir si ma lettre vous arrive à temps, elle devrait même les précéder de quelques heures. _

_Je me languis de vous ma chère amie et c'est loin d'ici et de Milton que je me rends compte que ma vie sans vous n'a définitivement pas le même charme. Votre regard, votre sourire tout chez vous me manque. Sans votre douce présence et votre esprit, les soupers sont sans saveur. La société de Londres, bien que plus variée que celle de Milton, n'a pour moi pas le même panache que les débats d'idées que nous avons tous deux, nos moments ensemble me sont si chers, même vos taquineries font cruellement défaut ici. _

_Transmettez à ma mère mon bon souvenir. Il me tarde de vous retrouver, j'espère que le feuillet que je vous laisse en annexe de ma lettre saura vous réconforter de mon absence. _

_A vous et pour toujours, _

_John Thornton. »_

John avait joint à sa lettre un feuillet de poèmes de John Clare, un des poètes romantiques préférés de Margareth, ils avaient tout deux pendant leurs longues ballades échangé les poèmes de cet auteur, la jeune fille commença la lecture encore et encore, pour retenir par cœur le sonnet qui lui faisait particulièrement penser à son fiancé, et qu'il se permit d'annoter d'une simple dédicace : Vous êtes à l'image de ce poème : ma chère Margareth, My First Love.

_I ne'er was struck before that hour_

_With love so sudden and so sweet,_

_Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower_

_And stole my heart away complete._

_My face turned pale as deadly pale._

_My legs refused to walk away,_

_And when she looked, what could I ail?_

_My life and all seemed turned to clay…_

* * *

><p><em>3 jours avant les noces.<em>

Margareth revenait de sa promenade matinale, les joues bien rosies, même si l'été était là, il faisait à Milton beaucoup moins chaud qu'à Londres et encore moins qu'à Hellstone pour la même période, elle ne regretterait pas d'avoir commander un châle à la couturière pour la soirée des noces. Harassée par la marche qu'elle mena avec entrain, elle réalisa ce jour-là qu'elle traversait les rues de la ville en tant que Miss Hale pour l'une des dernières fois.

« Dixon, Dixon, ah tu es là ! Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, si l'on me cherche. J'ai besoin de penser à tête reposée, je pense que j'ai trop de choses en tête !

-Bien Miss Hale, voulez-vous que je vous porte du thé ?

-Oh, oui, très bonne idée, Dixon, je te remercie. »

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de monter dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte qu'elle entendit quelqu'un qui souhaitait entrer.

« Oui !

-Margareth, tu dors déjà ? Susurra une petite voix ?

-Non, non, ah Edith c'est toi, viens je t'en prie.

-Ouf, Dixon m'a dit que tu étais rentrée et que tu voulais te reposer, je voulais voir comment tu allais. Henry et Cosmo sont partis explorer les environs, tu ne les auras sans doute pas aperçu…. Tu devrais nous informer de tes destinations, au moins je ne m'inquièterais moins !

-Edith, voyons, tu es plus âgée que moi et c'est toi qui fais l'enfant ! J'étais simplement partie me promener à travers la campagne environnante, et non je n'ai pas croisé ton époux ni Henry, ont-ils fait bon voyage ?

-Oui tout à fait, je voulais te montrer quelque chose, vient avec moi dans ma chambre, mais chut, il ne faut pas être vues! ». Margareth ne se fit pas priée et suivit sa cousine. Margareth découvrit dans cette chambre une magnifique robe couleur saumon et des escarpins assortis.

« Oh quelle merveille Edith ! Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu la porter !

-C'est normal, elle est neuve, je l'ai vu pour la première fois il y a quelques minutes à peine, la couturière vient de la terminer, mais elle n'est pas pour moi Margareth…

-Ah bon, mais pour qui donc, vu la couleur ce ne peut pas être pour Tante Shaw tout de même… ?

-Penses-tu, elle ne porte que du pourpre à longueur de jour, non Margareth ceci est une surprise pour toi ! Tu m'avais habituée à être plus perspicace ma chère cousine !

-Pour moi …mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi une si belle robe, nous n'avons pas été invité à des bals depuis des lustres…

- Et bien c'est vrai que tu n'as pas été invitée à ce bal en bonne et due forme, mais tu n'en es pas moins attendue chère cousine, ta future belle-mère pourrait t'en dire plus, elle est censée te l'annoncer demain, mais chut, tu dois me promettre de pas souffler mot sur ma confidence!

- Mais je ne comprends rien Edith, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne tiens plus Margareth, tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à tenir ma langue ! Tout le monde à gardé le secret pour toi ma chère ! Nous avons organisé une réception surprise pour vos fiançailles avec John. Et tu porteras cette robe, regarde comme elle est belle, c'est un pur bijou! »

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Margareth, mais contrairement aux dernières versées, celles-ci étaient des larmes de joie, elle n'en revenait pas, toute sa famille et ses amis s'étaient visiblement associés à l'organisation de cette petite soirée en son honneur, même si son fiancé n'était pas là, tous semblaient bien déterminés à ce que la jeune femme passe un merveilleux moment.

« Oh, mais c'est adorable ! Mais qui a eu cette si charmante attention ? C'est Mme Thornton ?

-L'idée ne vient pas d'elle, mais elle est bien in fine l'organisatrice de cette soirée il est vrai. C'est ton cher fiancé Margareth que tu dois remercier.

-Oh John… pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. Quel dommage que lui ne soit pas là pour être à mes côtés.

-Et j'ai d'ailleurs un message tout particulier pour toi, il a très clairement exigé que tu t'amuses demain, je ne veux plus voir de larmes, même si ce sont des larmes de joie ! Alors sèches-moi tout ça !

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain – le jour du bal<em>

Edith avait fini par avouer la veille à sa cousine le plan de John et de Mrs Thornton pour la réception organisé en son honneur. C'est la triste mine de Margareth qui l'avait contrainte à éventer ce secret, elle ne supportait plus de voir Margareth ainsi ressasser les souvenirs mélancoliques de son frère, car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. Elle savait la jeune fille affectée de ne pouvoir avoir auprès d'elle ce frère adoré, et le fait de ne pas avoir non plus son fiancé à ses côtés n'arrangeait rien, elle pensait que ce bal tombait à point nommé pour sa cousine et avait approuvé dès le départ ce petit secret. Elle fit promettre à Margareth de jouer la surprise, lorsque sa future belle-mère devait lui annoncer que se tiendrait un bal à Thornton House pour le soir-même organisé spécialement en son honneur. Elle lui révéla également que d'anciennes amies d'Hellstone, les Misses Stransters étaient conviées et avaient d'ores et déjà informé Hannah de leur présence. Cette nouvelle divulgation rendit Margareth euphorique, cela fait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée en compagnie de ces amies. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre par des circonstances sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucune prise, Margareth avait promit à Edith de faire bonne figure et de jouer un effet de surprise total lorsque sa future belle-mère lui révèlera cette réception surprise.

Mrs Thornton se fit annoncer chez Margareth peu après le petit-déjeuner du lendemain, Margareth finissait de se préparer et elle fut accueillie par la tante Shaw qui la pria de prendre place en attendant Margareth. Les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient guère, l'une représentant tout ce que l'autre détestait, et l'autre dédaignant tout ce que l'une lui inspirait, elles faisaient néanmoins bonne figure lorsque Edith et Margareth firent leur apparition dans le salon. Hannah souriait à Edith d'un sourire entendu, puis prit des nouvelles de la santé de Margareth, qu'elle trouvait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Hannah fit part à Margareth de la réception surprise qui l'attendait pour le soir-même, la jeune fille sut jouer parfaitement son rôle au grand soulagement d'Edith qui craignait de n'être démasquée et châtiée par Mrs Thornton –il est vrai qu'il fallait mieux être du côté de cette imposante veuve-, l'effet tant espérée eut bien lieu, Margareth resplendissait et prit les mains de sa future belle-mère en la remerciant chaudement pour cette tendre pensée. Puis la conversation s'orienta vers la fin des préparatifs, Margareth s'inquiétait de la surcharge d'organisation que demandait ce bal surprise. Elle fut quelque peu rassurée de voir que peu de choses avaient dû être prises en charge directement par la vieille femme. La raison de l'entrain de la jeune fille n'était pas à placer uniquement dans ce bal, même si elle était heureuse de pouvoir participer à une réception donnée spécifiquement en son honneur, la raison en était ailleurs.

Le matin-même, avant de descendre déjeuner, Dixon lui fit part d'une lettre remise par un express, une lettre qui venait d'Espagne. Trop heureuse, la jeune femme embrassa tendrement la bonne, et courut dans sa chambre pour lire la lettre dont elle ne pouvait plus ignorer l'auteur, l'espoir renaissait dans son esprit, car cela faisait plusieurs mois à présent qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son cher frère. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour savourer cet instant, puis ouvrit le pli en faisant tomber un médaillon au sol. Intriguée, la jeune fille ramassa l'objet et se mit au pied de son lit pour prendre connaissance de la lettre.

_« Margareth, _

_Ma très chère sœur, je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de t'écrire en ces jours si particulier, j'espère que ma lettre te trouvera en parfaite santé, et que tout se passe comme tu le souhaites pour la préparation du plus beau jour de votre vie à toi et John. Tu le sais, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas être des vôtres pour ce jour si, et je m'en excuse. Je le déplore tant car j'aurai été si fier de pouvoir te conduire à l'autel, et tu ne peux savoir combien je regrette à présent de ne pouvoir t'entourer pour cette célébration. Pour ne pas te laisser entièrement seule, tu trouveras normalement apposé à mon courrier, une fine chaîne et son petit médaillon contenant en son sein les portraits en miniature de nos parents. Je tenais à te faire parvenir ce bijou car, moi-même je portais ce présent tout contre mon cœur pendant mon propre mariage et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie de le porter ou de l'avoir auprès de toi également. Il me fut confié par père le jour où je quittai Hellstone pour m'enrôler sur l'Orion et ce fut mon compagnon pendant les plus malheureux moments de ma vie mais également l'un des plus beaux. Ne pleure pas pour moi ma chère sœur, car je suis heureux, je le serai parfaitement si je pouvais aller librement dans mon propre pays, pour le moment je me satisfais de mon bonheur relatif que m'apporte ma chère Dolores et sa famille, devenue mienne._

_La vie suit tranquillement son cours ici, je me suis plus que bien acclimaté à la vie et au rythme espagnol et ma situation est toujours acceptable, nous menons une vie paisible et la famille de Dolores m'a définitivement adopté, ne t'inquiètes pas de nous car nous ne manquons de rien. Nous espérons pouvoir vous voir vite, Dolores est si empressée de faire ta connaissance et il me tarde de rencontrer l'homme qui a su capter ton cœur sauvage, je suis sûre que tu adorerais l'Andalousie ma chère sœur._

_Qui l'eut cru Margareth, n'est-ce pas? Je nous revoie encore à nos jeux d'enfants dans notre belle maison d'Hellstone. J'espère y retourner un jour pour pouvoir la montrer à Dolores. Je pense qu'elle tomberait sous le charme de ces collines et vallées proches de la paroisse. Mais cessons de parler du passé, car il est temps de te laisser à tes préparatifs, te connaissant tu as du faire déjà tourner en bourrique la pauvre Dixon plus d'une fois, n'oublies pas que j'aurai une tendre pensée pour toi pour ton grand jour ma chère sœur, tu ne seras jamais seule !_

_PS : je n'ai reçu qu'une lettre de l'homme de loi qui dont tu m'avais parlé, pour l'instant il peine encore à trouver plus d'un témoin pour mon affaire et ne peut rien nous promettre, mais il essaye de tout faire pour débloquer la situation au plus tôt, je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. _

_Puisses mon express ne pas t'être délivré trop tard, _

_Je reste, ton frère dévoué, _

_Frederick. _

Cette lettre avait redonné du courage à la jeune fille, Margareth devait parler à John de son frère, il l'avait protégé d'importants ennuis judiciaires. Elle était très redevable à son fiancé de l'avoir ainsi empêchée d'être inquiétée par la police, et estimait qu'elle ne devait plus avoir de secrets pour l'homme qui allait partager sa vie dans les prochaines heures. Le jeune homme s'était beaucoup confié à elle, à cœur ouvert et plus d'une fois sans laisser planer de mystères entre eux. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que la jeune fille descendit rejoindre ses invitées dans le salon, l'annonce de la réception qui en suivit lui avait permis de pouvoir littéralement exulter sans ce que cela ne paraisse trop suspicieux aux yeux de ses invitées. L'idée de revoir ses amies, d'avoir eu des nouvelles de son frère l'avait rendue euphorique. Margareth se plaisait à penser que, si Mrs Thornton n'avait pas été présente dans son salon, tante Shaw n'aurait pas hésité à s'octroyer l'idée de ce projet de bal, elle qui voulait toujours être au centre de l'attention, n'osait pas moufter en la présence de Mrs Thornton.

Dixon également dans la confidence fit préparer un bain pour Margareth et prépara la robe aperçue la veille dans sa chambre, la jeune fille se laissait guider comme une enfant dans la salle d'eau, se dévêtit promptement et se délassa dans ce bain bien chaud, mettant ainsi de côté toutes les sombres pensées qui agitaient son esprit ces derniers jours. La lettre qu'elle avait reçue de son frère l'avait littéralement ramenée à la vie, même si lui ne pourrait être physiquement présent à la cérémonie, une partie de lui avec ce médaillon serait auprès d'elle, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour la jeune fille. Elle sentait chaque partie de son corps se fondre délicatement dans les douces volutes du bain parfumé à l'eau de rose elle était bien déterminée à ne pas laisser les évènements la submerger, à se montrer forte, et profita de ce moment de répit ou plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que la promesse de jours meilleurs. Tout à son bonheur, Margareth ne vit pas l'heure passer, et quand cinq heures sonnait à l'horloge elle se décidait finalement à quitter ce bain si délassant pour se préparer.

Elle se sécha rapidement, attacha ses cheveux rapidement et mis ses dessous. La robe, laissée le long de son lit était une pure merveille, elle appela Dixon qui vint l'aider à la passer, Dixon commençait déjà à faire couler des larmes sur ses joues replètes.

« Voyons Dixon, ne commences pas, il s'agit-là d'une simple robe pour une petite réception, qu'est-ce que cela va être d'ici quelques heures…

-Oh, ne dites pas ça Miss Margareth, vous voyez bien que je suis déjà dans tous mes états !

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me moque pas, bien au contraire, d'ici quelques jours je serai une femme mariée, as-tu trouvé ce que tu souhaitais faire par la suite, non pas que je te presse, pas du tout, mais je veux te savoir dans une bonne famille.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas encore, j'ai… En fait j'ai reçu un petit héritage dernièrement, une vieille tante que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années et du coup je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de trouver une autre famille, je pensais peut-être acheter une vieille maisonnette et prendre un peu de repos…

-Bien, bien, après tout tu aurais bien mérité un peu de repos ma vieille Dixon. Et bien ? Qu'en dis-tu, suis-je bien correctement habillée ? Ne te ferais-je pas honte ?

-Pour sûr non Miss Margareth !

-Margareth ! Es-tu prête, fit la mielleuse voix d'Edith, nous t'attendons ! La voiture est là !

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! Dixon, ce soir tu es de congés tu n'as pas oublié, tu peux venir avec nous à Thornton House, John n'y serait pas opposé et Mrs Thornton est déjà au courant…

-Non non Miss Magareth, je vais rester ici, je vais profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

-Non du tout ma chère, je t'en prie. Nous ne savons quand nous rentrerons, peut-être est-ce prévu de rester à Thornton House…

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez de rien, Mrs Thornton a tout arrangé avec sa femme de charge. Je préfère rester ici avec la nurse du petit Cosmo, nous nous entendons bien, nous nous tiendrons mutuellement compagnie.

C'est ainsi que Margareth et les Lennox prirent la voiture en direction de Thornton House, pour assister à l'une des dernières soirées de célibataire de la jeune fille, Tante Shaw avait préféré pendre les devants. Il y avait déjà plusieurs dizaines de personnes dans le salon des Thornton. La jeune fille reconnut sans peine ses amies d'Hellstone, quelques connaissances de la ville également. Ceci promettait une belle soirée. Le souper sous forme de buffet fut rapidement servi aux convives, Margareth n'y toucha quasiment pas, tant il lui tardait de danser et de profiter de ce moment. Elle trouva Mrs Thornton entourée de sa fille et de son gendre, elle semblait bien à son aise et heureuse d'avoir pu faire plaisir à sa future bru. A la fin du buffet, Hannah Thornton invita l'ensemble des invités à passer au grand salon pour entamer le bal. Fanny toute heureuse de pouvoir attirer l'attention se mit au piano et le bal put commencer, Margareth dansa la première danse avec Cosmo, puis prit un peu de repos pour disctuer avec ses amies. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait pu revoir les Miss Stransters, elles restèrent donc là un long moment à converser sur les dernières nouvelles d'Hellstone. Henry s'aventura à inviter Margareth en souvenir du bon vieux temps et cette dernière accepta non sans sourire à cette proposition, il lui semblait que le jeune homme avait définitivement tourné la page.

Durant le temps que dura la danse, Margareth eut l'étrange impression qu'Henry la regardait différemment, mais peut-être était-ce elle qui était en train de changer et de regarder le jeune homme d'une autre façon. Henry était un cavalier for habile, et danser avec lui fut un tel plaisir pour Margareth qu'elle accepta une nouvelle invitation du jeune Lennox. A la fin de la seconde danse, elle demanda à Henry qu'il l'a raccompagne à un siège pour qu'elle puisse se rafraichir, à peine eut-elle tourné le dos à la salle de bal qu'elle entendit une voix, une belle et profonde voix :

« Miss Hale, puis-je vous inviter pour la prochaine danse ou bien est-elle déjà réservée à un autre gentleman ? »

Margareth se retourna et un large sourire vint illuminer son visage. John se tenait là, devant elle tout sourire également. Il prit les mains de sa fiancée et les porta à ses lèvres en ne quittant pas ses yeux un seul instant. Margareth lui récita les quelques vers du poème de dont elle se souvenait au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme.

« John, susurra-t-elle, vous aussi faites donc partie de la surprise ?

-En doutez-vous ma chère ? Je vous avoue que j'avais planifié de terminer plus tôt mes affaires et comme j'ai pensé que vous seriez en manque de cavalier, je me suis dit que je pourrai venir vous tenir compagnie, après tout quel fiancé abandonnerait sa promise lors d'une réception donnée en son honneur…

-Je vois que vous êtes ici depuis moins de 10 mn et que nous n'existons déjà plus ! dit Edith. Ravie de vous revoir John en tous les cas. Avez-vous pu rapporter ce dont nous avions parlé ?

-Oui Edith, merci de vos indications, j'aurai été perdu sans vos conseils avisés. Nous en reparlerons plus tard ?

-Vous êtes bien secret tous les deux… Que complotez-vous donc dans mon dos ?

-Et bien ma chère cousine, ne connaitrais-tu pas le sens du mot surprise… ?

-Margareth, je vous avais promis un cadeau de Londres, vous en aurez deux… Mais pas tout de suite, pour l'heure, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un qui m'est également très cher, voici mon ami William Spark, c'est mon ami le plus proche et je voulais vous le présenter car il sera mon témoin lors de notre mariage. »  
>A ce moment, Margareth se rendit compte qu'effectivement John n'était pas arrivé tout seul, mais son ami était sagement resté en retrait, laissant un peu d'intimité aux retrouvailles du couple.<p>

« Miss Hale, c'est un véritable honneur de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Mr Spark, c'est une joie partagée de vous rencontrer, je suis désolée mais John ne m'a jamais parlé de vous… elle ne put s'empêche de rosir.

-Je m'en doutais ! John je comprends, tu aurais parlé de moi à ta fiancé, elle aurait de suite tout annulé pour courir me rejoindre ! Ne vous offusquez pas de mon bagout ma chère, nous aurons je pense demain toute l'occasion d'apprendre à vous connaître…

-Oui Will, mais il me semble que ma fiancée m'a d'abord réservée une danse, vous devrez donc attendre pour les confidences…


	11. La réception-Bis

**Encore un chapitre assez court. Voici un peu des sentiments de John.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 11 - La réception-Bis<em>

_Veille de la réception - Gare de Londres. _

John s'était empressé de terminer au plus vite les affaires qui le retenaient à Londres, rien n'était réellement urgent mais il ne voulait pas que cela le devienne et qu'elles puissent le contraindre à quitter Margareth, quelques jours seulement après leur union. Comme il l'avait planifié, il pu tout mettre en ordre et se préparait à recevoir la visite de son meilleur ami. John attendait impatiemment le train de Plymouth, qui devait ramener avec lui son plus proche compagnon: le jovial William Spark. Comme à son habitude le jeune Master Thornton était en avance sur l'heure du rendez-vous et faisait les cent pas sur le quai de la gare. Ne tenant plus de devoir attendre son ami, il prit place sur un banc un peu à l'égard de la foule, se défoulant sur son chapeau, il se désespérait de voir enfin débarquer le train. C'est dans cet état d'agitation que son vieil ami trouva John, le regard perdu dans ses pensées sur son banc.

« Ah John, te voilà enfin, mon vieil ami !

-Will , ah enfin, j'ai cru que ce train n'arriverait jamais!

- Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais été à la capitale, tu auras finalement réussi à m'y trainer, et j'aurai du attendre ton mariage pour y être! Tu n'as pas changé dis-moi mon ami, enfin que vois-je par ici, ne serait-ce pas peut-être le début de quelques cheveux blancs ? lui dit-il en fixant les tempes de son ami.

-Que veux-tu Will, il n'y a que sur toi que le temps n'a visiblement pas d'emprise ! Viens par- là mon ami ».

Les deux compères s'empoignèrent et rirent de bon cœur, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un certain temps : à l'époque John n'était pas encore devenu l'influent Mr Thornton, le patron de l'imposante Marlborough Mills et William allait entamer des études de droit pour prendre une place d'avoué. Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés à l'usine, à l'époque où John travaillait d'arrache-pied pour maintenir sa famille à flot et Will y était comme lui, simple ouvrier. Du même âge, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié, bien que deux caractères différents et ne partageant pas forcément les mêmes idées sur tout et surtout sur tous, ils savaient néanmoins qu'ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Plus d'une fois John s'était retrouvé à sauver la mise à son ami, toujours placé dans des situations les plus saugrenues.

William Spark était seul et n'avait plus de famille à qui reporter ou à faire vivre, il économisait néanmoins chaque penny, car le jeune homme s'était entiché d'une jeune femme, une fille de commerçants de la ville et ses parents s'opposaient à une union si dégradante pour elle. Mais le jeune homme, loin de se décourager, était un brillant garçon. Il réussit au bout de 2 ans de labeur à accumuler suffisamment de fonds pour étudier le droit et une fois un diplôme en poche, il trouva une fonction honnête d'avoué qui lui permit de s'installer à Plymouth. C'est une fois confortablement installé qu'il refit son apparition et alla voir la demoiselle, cette fois-ci les parents, impressionnés par le mérite et l'assiduité du garçon lui accordèrent leur bénédiction. Les jeunes gens avaient du patienter plusieurs années avant que les parents de sa belle ne se décident à fléchir.

C'est ainsi que Will quitta la compagnie de John pour définitivement s'installer à Plymouth, Johnquand à lui resta à Liverpool, il avait déjà commencé sa longue ascension sociale dans l'usine avec M Alcock. Les deux amis restèrent néanmoins régulièrement en contact, une profonde amitié les liait et une fidèle correspondance s'installa entre eux. John fut choisi comme témoin de l'union de Will et fut ravi de retrouver son ami et de faire réellement la connaissance de sa promise, mais il ne put guère se rendre en personne visiter son ami par la suite, trop accaparé qu'il était par ses nouvelles responsabilités. Leur relation était quasiment devenue une relation épistolaire par la force des choses, mais les deux hommes demeuraient tout de même très attachés l'un à l'autre.

Will avait appris avec un certain entrain la nouvelle du prochain mariage de son ami, lui qui ne pensait pas pouvoir voir un tel jour arriver, l'éternel célibataire John Thornton s'était fait rattraper par une demoiselle et du sud qui plus est ! Il lui tardait de rencontrer la fameuse jeune fille qui avait pu ainsi détourner son froid compagnon de son devoir. Dans sa lettre, John lui indiqua qu'il souhaitait non seulement l'inviter mais qu'il serait honoré s'il acceptait d'être son témoin lors de la cérémonie ; la réponse que Will apporta à son ami fut brève mais non dénuée d'enthousiasme.

Une semaine avant les noces, les deux hommes se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver à Londres, qui était à mi-chemin pour Will de Milton, pour pouvoir faire ainsi le voyage ensemble.

« Alors John, comme ça le grand jour approche ? Il faut que tu profites de tes dernières soirées d'homme libre, avant d'avoir la corde au cou ! As-tu prévu une folle virée entre gentlemen ce soir dans las bas fonds de la capitale ?

-Non rien de bien excentrique, tu me connais Will. Mais, tu sais que notre mariage est comme celui d'avec Eliza pour toi, il s'agit d'un mariage d'amour… Nul besoin de me donner ce genre d'image! Tu ne me feras pas reculer, pas cette fois-ci mon cher…

-Hmm, cette vieille amourette d'adolescent n'avait rien à voir avec cette Margareth non ? Tu m'en parles en des termes si élogieux dans tes lettres, j'ai déjà l'impression de la connaître, j'espère que tu me laisseras parler à ta promise !

-Et si nous cessions de radoter mon cher, tournons-nous vers l'avenir !

-Parfait, tu as raison John…Bon quels sont donc tes plans mon ami, nous mettons nous en route de suite pour Milton, ou nous nous posons et profitons-nous un peu de la capitale ?

-Non, nous dormirons ici ce soir, j'ai réservé deux chambres dans une pension de famille, je dois récupérer un achat avant de partir demain matin, mais vu que tu souhaites parler du passé, que dirais-tu de nous remémorer quelques bons souvenirs de jeunesse autour d'un bon verre de brandy… J'ai une place dans un des clubs des beaux quartiers, me feras-tu l'honneur de m'y accompagner ?

- Oh, si Mr Thornton m'y invite, je m'incline !

La femme de William la douce Eliza n'avait pu l'accompagner à son grand désarroi, car elle était en famille depuis plusieurs mois et un tel périple lui était assez vivement déconseillé par les médecins. Comme il ne s'agissait pas du premier né de ses rejetons, Will était assez serein à l'idée de laisser son épouse au bon soin de ses parents, et il pourrait ainsi profiter de son ami comme au bon vieux temps. John félicita le futur père et tous deux se mirent en route pour la pension réservée par John. Les lieux rappelaient à Will les chambres qu'il pouvait occuper quand il était étudiant.

Après un léger rafraichissement suivi d'un rapide souper, ils filèrent dans l'un des clubs réservés aux industriels de la capitale. John y avait ses entrées depuis son intervention à la Great Exhibition et put en faire profiter son ami ; assis autour d'un brandy et d'un bon cigare les deux hommes se confièrent sur ce qu'étaient leurs vies. Depuis leur dernière entrevue, la famille de Will s'était agrandie, il avait même dénommé son premier fils du nom de John, ce qui avait rendu son ami très fier de cette preuve d'amitié. Will avait suivi de loin l'entreprise de John, et admirait son bon sens des affaires. Il le questionna aussi sur sa rencontre avec Margareth et John ne passa rien sous silence de son histoire avec la jeune fille –enfin presque-, y compris la première demande en mariage et le dénouement de la gare. Will se montrait particulièrement curieux sur la jeune fille, ne parvenant toujours pas à s'imaginer comment une demoiselle d'à peine vingt ans avait pu s'attacher à son ami il savait John bien fait, doté d'une belle allure et d'un visage agréable, mais il avait hérité de sa mère une certaine austérité dans le regard et l'attitude. Il avait une posture qui pouvait passer pour de la prétention et de la dureté, une vision qui avait déjà effrayé plus d'une personne par le passé. John était un homme qui en imposait par lui-même et cette prestance lui avait souvent joué des tours, même s'il s'agissait d'une façade pour se protéger.

Une fois leur soif épanchées –peut-être plus que de raison-, ils se décidèrent à rentrer vers la pension et profitèrent un peu du salon laissé à leur disposition par la tenancière.

« John, je te connais bien, tu es mon meilleur ami…

-En tout cas, je suis ton plus vieil ami Will, railla-t-il en guise de retour.

-Tu peux toujours te moquer, mais je vois bien que tu sembles préoccupé, je t'ai observé ce soir, que se passe-t-il donc, je t'ai vu songeur à chaque nouvelle gorgée de brandy que tu ingurgitais ! Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu es soumis au stress !

-Et bien, tout d'abord, jures-moi de ne pas répéter un seul mot de la conversation que nous allons avoir, s'il te plaît Will… C'est un peu délicat et je ne sais pas trop par où débuter.

-Tu as toute mon attention mon ami, vas-y.

-Le jour J approchant, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde commettre d'impair avec Margareth, et je voudrais surtout lui éviter tout désagrément que ma conduite pourrait provoquer. J'ai déjà entendu dire par d'autres gentlemen que la première relation pour les demoiselles pouvait être délicate voire douloureuse…

-Hmm je ne suis pas réellement sûr de bien comprendre où tu souhaites réellement en venir John, je pense que le mélange de Brandy et de cigare ne me sciait pas beaucoup, mais est-ce que tu…

-Rah Will, le coupa-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter pour que tout se passe au mieux pour notre nuit de noces, voilà tout ! annonça-t-il en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Aurais-tu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur mon cher John ? En disant cela son ami esquissa un léger sourire.

-Oh je t'en prie, comment peux-tu prendre le parti d'en rire… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois en plus, ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit, mais… c'est que… je ne voudrais pas être maladroit avec Margareth, et je me posais quelques questions… Rien de plus !

-Ah je vois le problème… Tu sais, nous les hommes mariés, nous sommes aussi tous passés par là. Mais sans vouloir t'alarmer mon ami, je peux effectivement te donner quelques conseils. Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il te faudra être délicat avec ta jeune épouse, il en dépend de votre future intimité si je puis dire, tu ne dois pas la brusquer mais tu te devras aussi de la guider, car elle sera ignorante de la chose. Elle est bien ignorante de la chose non, ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était fille de pasteur ?

-Oui, je… bien sûr, Margareth est une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus vertueux que vas-tu donc imaginer, mais ce ne sont pas des choses de toute façon dont on parle et encore moins à sa fiancée Will… »

Le ton de la conversation mortifiait John, de ce qu'il comprit des dires de son compagnon, de son comportement à lui, lors d'une nuit et une seule, pouvait dépendre le bonheur conjugal de toute leur vie commune. La pression montait considérablement pour le jeune homme. Son ami tentait de rle assurer tout de même en lui disant qu'il ne fallait être particulièrement prévenant pour la jeune fille que lors du premier rapport, et que par la suite on pouvait envisager une vie conjugale plus sereine. Il fallait donc garder contenance et ne pas laisser s'exprimer pleinement sa passion dès leur premier moment d'intimité, il lui confirma que leur relation se développerait au fur et à mesure. A moitié rassuré par ces confidences, John salua son ami et les deux amis en restèrent là pour cette soirée, ils devaient partir tôt le lendemain matin et les excès de boisson commençaient à se faire légèrement sentir sur les facultés des deux hommes. John réfléchit encore un long moment avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il finit par s'endormir, apaisé finalement d'avoir pu parler à son ami.

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans ce même salon, une fois que John eut allé chercher un objet requis par Edith pour Margareth. Le voyage dans le train se passa assez rapidement pour les deux hommes, ils échangèrent encore quelques croustillantes anecdotes de leur jeunesse, mais ne revinrent pas sur l'épineux sujet de la nuit de noce. La nuit avait semble-t-il porté conseil à John et il avait visiblement assimilé les conseils de son ami pour garder son calme.

« Nous devrions arriver dans la soirée à Milton, juste à temps pour le début du bal, tout du moins je l'espère, tu pourras ainsi revoir ma mère et bien sûr rencontrer ma bien-aimée, mais promets-moi Will que tu ne lui révèleras pas trop de choses sur mon compte, et que tu ne te l'accapareras pas trop.

-Que vas-tu donc imaginer John ! Haha, tu trembles pour toutes les informations que je pourrais lui divulguer ! Et j'aurai de toute façon tout un tas de questions à lui poser que tu le veuilles ou non, je tâcherai de ne pas trop l'assommer de questions, mais elle devra danser avec moi au moins deux danses pour que je puisse en apprendre plus sur elle, et au moins répondre à mes interrogations les plus urgentes ! »

Lorsque ils arrivèrent à Milton, Will fut instinctivement replongé dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse, Milton n'était pas exactement Liverpool où tous deux avaient vécu plusieurs années auparavant, mais elle y ressemblait beaucoup : un mélange de brume, de cendre et de charbon. Cet aspect-là ne lui avait visiblement pas du tout manqué ! John commanda une voiture pour arriver au plus vite à Thornton House et ils arrivèrent sous la pluie devant le perron de la demeure. Will fut impressionné de la taille de la bâtisse, il savait que son ami avait réussi à s'imposer dans un cercle fermé de la grande bourgeoisie de la ville, mais n'avait pas imaginé un tel succès dans les affaires. Il fut déjà impressionné par la taille du perron, l'escalier en lui-même lui semblait immense, en comparaison l'ensemble de son cottage de Plymouth lui paraissait tout à fait insignifiant.

Depuis l'extérieur, les deux compères pouvaient déjà entendre la réception qui battait son plein : les rires s'élevaient, le piano raisonnait déjà. John déposa ses affaires et celles de son ami auprès de sa femme de charge et approcha dans l'embrasure d'une porte de la réception, il observait silencieusement sa fiancée qui terminait une danse avec Henry. Elle était radieuse dans cette robe saumon, il lui semblait qu'elle illuminait la pièce par sa simple présence. Le jeune homme profita de ce moment pendant quelques instants supplémentaires, il pouvait ainsi l'observer tranquillement, sans que quiconque ne le dérange. C'est son ami Will qui, le poussant légèrement le fit véritablement pénétrer dans le salon, Margareth n'avait pas encore vu son fiancé, elle lui tournait le dos toute occupée à terminer sa danse et se rafraichir. Tous deux allaient enfin pouvoir se revoir.

« Miss Hale, puis-je vous inviter pour la prochaine danse ou bien est-elle déjà réservée à un autre gentleman ? »

Il vit sa fiancée se retourner vers lui, lui proposant son plus radieux sourire. La surprise avait été totale, pour le plus grand plaisir de John.

(…)

A ce moment, Margareth se rendit compte qu'effectivement John n'était pas arrivé tout seul, mais son ami était sagement resté en retrait, laissant un peu d'intimité aux retrouvailles du couple.

« Miss Hale, c'est un véritable honneur de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Mr Spark, c'est une joie partagée de vous rencontrer, je suis désolée mais John ne m'a jamais parlé de vous… elle ne put s'empêche de rosir.

-Je m'en doutais ! John je comprends, tu aurais parlé de moi à ta fiancée, elle aurait de suite tout annulé pour courir me rejoindre ! Ne vous offusquez pas de mon bagout ma chère, j'ai toujours parlé ainsi, mais nous aurons, je pense demain toute latitude pour apprendre à vous connaître…

-Oui Will, mais il me semble que ma fiancée m'a d'abord réservée une danse, vous devrez donc attendre pour les confidences… Margareth, mon invitation tient-elle toujours pour vous?


	12. De sages conseils

Chapitre 12 – De sages conseils

Toute la maison était en effervescence, le bal de la veille avait été une belle réussite, il tardait déjà à chaque invité le jour des noces pour retrouver cette ambiance d'allégresse. Margareth avait insisté pour rentrer chez elle malgré les dispositions prises par Hannah Thornton et ses gens pour qu'elle reste sur place en tant qu'invitée pour la nuit ; elle rentra fort tard et fut raccompagnée par John qui ne souhaitait pas la voir partir seule, les jeunes gens prirent le temps d'échanger quelques confidences à Thornton House tandis que les derniers invités quittaient la demeure et saluaient Hannah.

« J'espère que votre surprise était à votre goût Margareth, nous avons pensé avec ma mère que ce petit moment de détente pourrait vous être profitable, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez particulièrement sous tension actuellement…

-C'était exquis John, je ne pouvais rêver mieux, mais je ne vous cacherais pas que le meilleur moment fut celui où vous êtes venu personnellement m'inviter à danser… J'avais besoin de vous voir, de vous avoir auprès de moi et vous êtes arrivé telle une apparition, comme issu d'un de mes rêves les plus doux… ' La jeune fille rougit instantanément à ses mots, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir ainsi pu se laisser aller à parler ses sentiments si ouvertement.

'-C'est très flatteur, j'espère bien que tous ces rêves sont de doux songes. Si seulement j'osais…

- Je vous en prie, nous sommes seuls, allez-y, je pense que vous pouvez vous permettre…

-Et bien, de quoi rêvez-vous douce Margareth, est-ce uniquement de moi, ou bien de nous, peut-être de votre vie ici à Milton?

-Cela dépend, reprit-elle, si nous nous sommes beaucoup vu pendant le jour, alors oui vous pouvez occuper une partie importante de mes rêves. Parfois je pense à Hellstone, mais je dois vous avouer que cela m'arrive de moins en moins, ce lieu gardera toujours pour moi une place importante et à jamais, mais je sais que je ne m'y établirai pas, je crois que j'ai commencé à m'acclimater au fait d'habiter dans le Nord. Mais John, j'aurais une question...

-Je vous écoute ma chère, allez-y.

-Et bien, ma tante m'a demandé quels seraient nos plans pour les jours suivant notre mariage, et je vous avoue que nous n'avons je crois, jamais abordé le détail du voyage de noce, savez-vous si vos affaires vous permettront de vous absenter quelques jours de Milton ? Aviez-vous prévu quelque chose de votre côté, avez-vous prévu une nouvelle surprise pour moi?

-Hmm... Je vois... Et bien, absent depuis plus d'une semaine de Milton, je dois prendre quelques dispositions, mais j'ai un tout nouveau collaborateur qui doit être formé pour m'épauler, je pourrai m'absenter mais je pense qu'il nous faudra attendre quelques semaines pour ce faire.»

Le couple prit place dans une voiture et continua leur douce conversation. Bien que la nuit fût déjà tombée depuis longtemps, Margareth ne put se résoudre à s'endormir durant le trajet, trop heureuse d'avoir John pour elle seule, pour encore quelques précieuses minutes. John put raconter ses journées à Londres et ce qu'il fit avec son ami Will au plus grand plaisir de Margareth, il lui tardait de plus en apprendre sur ce mystérieux ami dont John lui avait si peu parlé. Les contacts physiques entre eux se faisaient de plus en plus naturellement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, la séparation de ces derniers jours ne devait pas y être étrangère. Les douces caresses et les échanges de regard se multipliaient.

« Rendez-vous compte ma chère, que d'ici 48h vous serez enfin Mrs Thornton ? J'ai l'impression que nos retrouvailles sur le quai de la gare n'ont eu lieu qu'hier à peine…

-Ah bon ? Pour moi c'est tout le contraire John ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que nous sommes fiancés tout deux… Et cette dernière semaine est passée si lentement, vous m'avez terriblement manqué, le saviez-vous John ?

-Margareth, venez par-là, ne pleurez pas, je suis là à présent…

-Ce sont des larmes de joie John, je suis si heureuse que nous soyons à nouveau réunis ! Je comptais les heures qui me séparaient de vous, alors vous voir plus tôt hier soir et vous avoir auprès de moi m'a enchantée !

-Voilà Ma chère, nous sommes arrivés chez vous, puissiez-vous bien dormir cette nuit, tâchez de prendre un peu de repos, vous me semblez bien pâle. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué je pense, j'espère que vous pourrez profiter des prochaines heures pour vous détendre un peu. Demain, je ne pourrais vous consacrer trop de temps, je me dois de m'entretenir avec mon nouveau contremaître mais je tenterai de passer après le souper si vous m'y autorisez bien sûr, car je souhaiterais vous donner quelque chose que je vous ai ramené de Londres.

- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu John, n'hésitez donc pas. »

John repartit, il avait effectivement remarqué que sa fiancée semblait plus émaciée ces dernières semaines, les doutes qu'Edith lui avaient confiés lui semblaient donc bien fondés, mais il fut rassuré de voir la jeune femme plein d'entrain à son contact, il décida donc de ne pas plus se formaliser de cela, sans doute tout rentrerait dans l'ordre une fois le mariage célébré. Une fois dans leur lit, chacun de leur côté, ils savaient néanmoins que les heures étaient comptées avant qu'ils ne soient unis l'un à l'autre pour le reste de leur vie.

* * *

><p><em>Jour des noces : J-1.<em>

Margareth s'extirpa de son lit à grand regret le lendemain, il était fort tard et le soleil était déjà bien haut lorsque Dixon décida de venir réveiller sa maitresse et d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux de sa chambre.

« Miss Margareth, je pense qu'il est temps de quitter votre lit, il est presque 14h vous savez ? Allez Miss, un peu de courage ! Vous m'aviez demandé de ne pas vous réveiller trop tôt, mais comme le jour est bien avancé...

-Oh mon dieu Dixon, mais déjà 14h00, ai-je donc dormi tout ce temps…

-Je crois bien, en tout cas ça faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas fait votre loir de cette façon. Ça veut bien dire que vous aviez besoin de tout ce repos-là !

-De toute façon je n'ai pas grande chose de prévu aujourd'hui, j'ai ordre formel de me reposer, de la part d'Edith, de John, en fait de la part de tous… Je ne me doutais pas qu'ils pourraient ainsi s'allier contre moi.

-C'est pas contre vous Miss Margareth, tout le monde pense à vous, ils veulent juste prendre soin de vous, et c'est certainement pas moi qui irait les contredire !

-Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi je le sais, sourit la jeune fille. Mais tu as raison ma bonne Dixon, je n'ai que trop rêvassé… Je vais me rafraîchir rapidement et m'habiller en vitesse, que font les autres ?

-Et bien, votre tante est au salon elle vous y attend avec Edith, les sieurs Lennox sont partis au grand complet en promenade dans les environs, et ont indiqué qu'ils rentreraient ce soir seulement.

-Bien, et bien il ne me reste donc qu'à me hâter de me préparer et à rejoindre les dames en bas. Je te remercie Dixon. Tu peux leur dire que j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

-Bien Miss Margareth. »

La jeune fille passa dans son cabinet de toilettes pour se rafraîchir, puis prit son temps pour se coiffer de son habituel chignon en face de sa coiffeuse. La jeune fille finissait de s'habiller rapidement comme à son habitude, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Êtes-vous présentable ma chère nièce ?

-Oui, oui entrez je vous en prie. »

Il était fort peu habituel qu'on vienne la déranger dans sa chambre, à part Dixon et sa cousine, très rares étaient les visiteurs. Tante Shaw était accompagnée d'Edith et Margareth s'étonnait un peu de les voir arriver ici surtout qu'elle avait dit à Dixon qu'elle descendrait rapidement. Visiblement Tante Shaw souhaitait rentrer en grand conciliabule avec elle.

« Ma chère nièce, avez-vous bien dormi, nous commencions à nous inquiéter, vous qui êtes d'habitude si matinale! Vous sentez-vous bien? êtes-vous disposée à nous recevoir ?

-Oui, oui je vous en prie, je venais de finir de m'habiller, j'allais vous rejoindre dans le salon...

-Bien, donc demain vous allez vous marier ma chère nièce… Et il est important que vous sachiez certaines choses ! Je pense que ma chère sœur n'a pas eu le temps de vous instruire sur ce qu'était la vie d'une femme mariée et installée et sur ce que cela impliquait. Il faut donc bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, et je ne vois que moi qui sois la plus pertinente pour le faire ! Venez mon enfant, asseyons-nous sur votre lit. Il est des choses dans l'intimité d'un couple dont vous devez absolument être au courant pour ne pas commettre de maladresses demain.

-Tante Shaw ! Je ne suis pas sûre que vous… Je vous assure que tout ceci n'est pas nécessaire et que… »

Edith témoin de l'embarras de sa cousine, lui fit un rapide clin d'œil et lui mima un signe de réconfort pour l'apaiser. Mais elle ne put malheureusement rien pour empêcher le long et mortifiant monologue que sa mère allait livrer à Margareth, elle s'arma de patience et décida de ne pas couper sa mère, elle prit donc le part d'intervenir plus tard pour rassurer sa cousine. Sa mère reprit donc de plus belle sa tirade.

« Alors par quoi débuter... Ah oui, voilà la nuit de noce! Délicat moment qu'est la nuit de noce mon enfant! Alors, déjà, n'en attendez rien de bien, car rien de tel n'arrivera ! Ma nièce, nous sommes toutes passées par-là, il faudra donc vous armer de courage, ce n'est pas si terrible que disent les mondaines, le mieux est de vous montrer docile, ne pas bouger et laisser votre époux accomplir son devoir conjugal, il n'en attendra rien de plus. Ça sera vite passé je peux vous l'assurer, et de toute façon, une fois la tâche faite, il est fort à parier que votre époux rejoindra sa propre chambre.

-Vous êtes sûre que ceci se passe ainsi partout ma tante ?

-Absolument certaine ! Ces choses-là se savent Margareth ! Vous devrez vous plier aux bons désirs de votre époux en toute circonstance, prendre un grand soin à votre toilette interne et votre hygiène doit être irréprochable. Sachez ma chère enfant que seul le plaisir mâle importe et qu'il passe avant toute chose, donc ne dites jamais non à votre mari, sinon il pourrait se détourner de vous ou pire vous répudier, bien sûr lorsque vous êtes en période d'indisposition, vous pourrez clairement lui signifier que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de le recevoir, sur ces moment-là. Si vous vous montrez trop orgueilleuse, vous courrez le risque que votre mari souhaite se soustraire de votre compagnie et ne prenne une maîtresse, ce qu'il finira par faire de toute façon quand vous ne serez plus dans la fleur de l'âge… Alors je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de vous montrer disponible et agréable envers votre époux. Vous verrez que le devoir conjugal est une épreuve bien que peu agréable qui n'en reste pas moins obligatoire pour concevoir un héritier. Vous trouverez de toute façon plus de félicité dans la vie de mère et femme du monde que dans celle de femme mariée. »

Margareth tentait bien de couper sa tante à plusieurs reprises, mais à son grand désarroi elle n'arriva pas une seule seconde à stopper Tante Shaw. Edith voyait sa cousine se décomposer littéralement en écoutant les inepties proférées par sa mère et ne put réprimer quelques sourires de temps à autre.

« Croyez en ma grande expérience Margareth, il n'est point utile de me contredire sur ce point, s'il est une chose sur laquelle on peut me faire confiance c'est bien ceci ! Donc pour me résumer, pour demain soir, essayez de vous détendre, de penser à une chose agréable et vous verrez que tout passera très vite. Dites-vous que c'est pour l'Angleterre que vous le faîtes !

-Hmmm, très bien ma tante, je vous remercie pour ces… ces précieux conseils.

-Bon, trêve de conseils,j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, et je dois vous quitter. Ma présence est requise auprès de votre future belle-mère, elle souhaitait mon conseil sur un dernier détail pour demain, mais ne vous en préoccupez pas ma chère, tout est sous contrôle ! »

Tante Shaw se leva, salua sa nièce et sa fille et disparut en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Edith avait décidé de rester auprès de Margareth, sa pauvre cousine avait l'air mal en point, elle était livide, littéralement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et n'avait bougé d'un centimètre depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Edith, est-ce que… est-ce que… Gmbrl... Tout ce qu'a dit...

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'a dit ma mère ?

-Moui… C'est que…

-Détends-toi Margareth, viens dans mes bras ! Ce qu'a dit ma mère est loin d'être une généralité, il est probable que pour elle ce fut le cas, car elle n'a pas fait un mariage d'amour. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour nombre d'autres couples...Ma mère a fait un mariage d'intérêt, ne soit pas choquée Margareth, je le soupçonnais depuis plusieurs années. Mes parents avaient une telle différence d'âge, elle n'a épousée mon père que pour son argent et sa belle situation, je l'ai accepté et m'y suis faite.

-Tu veux dire que pour toi et ton mari ?

-Je soupçonne bien sûr ma mère et ma belle-mère d'avoir aidé notre rencontre à moi et Cosmo... Mais effectivement, pour nous deux s'est tout à fait le contraire ! Lorsque tu fais un mariage d'amour comme celui que tu t'apprêtes à faire je pense, tout est différent, il ne s'agit plus là de contraintes ou de devoir conjugal. Tout est plus simple, plus beau et surtout voulus par le couple. C'est une réelle harmonie. Attention, je ne te dis pas que tout est et sera rose, mais je pense bien connaître John, et il m'a donné l'impression d'être très attaché à toi, je pense qu'il sera donc un mari très attentionné qui ne te forcera pas, en tout cas il saura t'écouter. A toi de lui indiquer tes doutes et tes désirs, il n'est pas indécent d'essayer de parler de ces choses à son époux.

-Mais Tante Shaw a dit que je devais laisser faire ce que voudrait mon mari.

-Et bien, je ne te cache pas que les hommes sont souvent plus au fait de la chose que nous pauvres femmes vertueuses, mais c'est pour le mieux, ils peuvent ainsi nous guider, et ne pas nous brusquer dans ce moment-là, puis vous saurez trouver votre intimité, je n'en doute absolument pas. Je ne peux trop rentrer dans les détails, ma pudeur me l'interdit, mais tu sauras trouver le moment venu, le plus important est d'accepter de te laisser guider dans un premier temps et de ne pas hésiter à en parler avec ton époux, vous saurez trouver ce qui vous convient en terme de style de vie au fur et à mesure, tout ceci vient avec le temps.

-Oh Edith ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu viens de me dire me soulage ! Moi qui commençais déjà à imaginer le pire, je pense que le mieux serait de ne plus y penser du tout.

-Tu as raison Margareth, je pense que sortir te ferait le plus grand bien, tu m'as l'air d'être restée confinée trop longtemps je pense, il faut te vider l'esprit !

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison, je vais aller faire ma promenade quotidienne en ville, ceci me détendra et me changera les idées, j'imagine que tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Alors, je te retrouverai plus tard, chère cousine. »

Margareth avait décidé pour ce dernier jour d'aller à un endroit bien particulier de la ville : le cimetière, non pas par attrait morbide du lieu, mais elle avait besoin d'aller se recueillir sur le caveau de ses parents. Sa mère et son père y avaient été enterrés à quelques mois d'intervalles et elle appréciait la sérénité qu'elle pouvait trouver en ce lieu, très propice à laisser vagabonder son esprit.

Elle ramassa quelques fleurs sauvages sur un champ environnant, puis s'assit à côté du mausolée familial pour songer quelques instants aux prochaines heures. Elle aurait tant souhaité que ses parents soient à ses côtés pour le lendemain, elle se serait sentie également complète si son frère avait été à ses côtés, elle devrait se contenter du médaillon qu'il lui avait offert pour l'occasion. Chaque semaine la jeune fille passait quelques minutes ici pour prendre soin des deux tombes et les refleurir, elle revoyait souvent les images de la cérémonie pour sa mère, elle avait été si forte pour épauler son père à la sortie de l'église, l'homme n'était à ce moment-là plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Mr Hale ne devait jamais se remettre de la perte de l'amour de sa vie, et devait la rejoindre quelques mois plus tard à peine.

Lors de l'office funèbre de Mrs Hale, Margareth avait pu compter sur le soutien de ses amis, les Higgins, qui avaient été eux-aussi durement touché par les épreuves de la vie. Elle avait également aperçu John qui était aussi présent auprès de sa mère dans un recoin de l'édifice et qui la salua de loin pour lui apporter tout son soutien, la jeune fille hébétée ne put remercier toutes ces marques d'attention à leur juste valeur et se contentait de saluer poliment ses amis.

La jeune fille plongée dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le temps passer ni changer d'ailleurs, elle commençait à grelotter. "J'espère que le temps ne sera pas le même demain, il fait si froid d'un coup!" Le radieux soleil avait fait place à de menaçants nuages et l'orage menaçait .Ce qui arriva finalement vite, la jeune fille sans aucun abri se mit rapidement en route pour sa demeure, elle était littéralement trempée au bout de cinq minutes d'averse à peine. De terribles éclairs pourfendaient le ciel, et d'énormes bourrasques de vent empêchaient la jeune fille de faire aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité sur le chemin du retour, c'est toute boueuse qu'elle arriva chez elle. Dixon fut horrifiée de voir rentrer sa maîtresse dans cet état, elle n'était guère présentable et grelottait de tous ses os, elle lui fit rapidement couler un bon bain bien chaud, et alluma un petit feu dans sa chambre. Margareth rassurait sa bonne, elle s'était juste fait surprendre par le temps changeant, mais se sentait très bien au demeurant, Dixon ne voulait rien savoir et fit son possible pour réchauffer la jeune femme en la frictionnant violemment. Margareth s'immergea intégralement dans le bain brulant, et s'y prélassa un bon moment, soupirant de délassement, elle finit par se convaincre de sortir quand elle entendit le gong sonner les 18h. Grognant de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus avant de ce si agréable moment, elle se sécha rapidement et s'habilla pour le souper où elle retrouva les Lennox et sa tante Shaw. Le repas fut animé par le bagout de Cosmo et Henry décidemment très bavard, et par les babillages incessants de Tante Shaw qui n'avait rien à leur envier de ce côté-là. Personne ne parla de la journée du lendemain, tout était réglé depuis plusieurs jours, et personne ne voulait mettre plus de stress encore à la jeune fille. Les frères Lennox faisaient part de leur découvertes de la campagne environnante, et tante Shaw se désolait de rater ce soir même l'un des évènements mondains les plus en vues de la capitale.

Les deux cousines placées à côté l'une de l'autre échangeaient quelques sourires de connivences, qui faisaient écho à la surprenante vision de la vie conjugale de tante Shaw. Margareth ne doutait pas du bonheur que vivait sa cousine auprès de son mari, et elle était convaincue au fond d'elle qu'elle même goûterait à ce bonheur simple d'ici quelques heures. Le couple était marié depuis bientôt trois ans et Margareth ne pouvait que se féliciter de voir une constante affection les unir, elle les voyait toujours très complice. Elle s'imagina être demain à la place de sa cousine et de Cosmo. John s'était montré si gentleman pendant ces derniers mois, que tous les doutes de la jeune fille s'étaient évanouis, elle était sûre de son futur propre bonheur.

Le jeune homme fit son apparition quelques minutes après que le souper soit fini, tous passèrent au salon pour prendre le thé. Lasse, tante Shaw fut la première à saluer la compagnie pour monter se coucher, les frères Lennox suivirent assez rapidement exténués de leur virée campagnarde et entrainèrent avec eux Edith qui salua pompeusement les deux fiancés. Le couple décidait de rester encore un moment dans le salon.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls Margareth, je voudrais vous offrir quelque chose. Mais vous devez fermer les yeux car ce présent n'est pas décemment emballé, et je voudrais maintenir l'effet de surprise ». La jeune fille se laissa faire, et prit place sur le sofa, John lui demanda alors de joindre ses mains pour recueillir le présent. John y déposa un petit paquet emballé de papier de soie blanc. Margareth ouvrit ses yeux, déballa avec précaution le paquet, présumant que son contenu devait en être fragile.

« Est-ce donc dans ce présent que ma cousine vous apporté son support ?

-On ne peut rien vous cacher ma chère.

-Oh John ! Mais c'est magnifique, vous, vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça ! Ces bijoux sont somptueux, mais pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi était-ce si important ?

-Ce ne sont pas de simples diamants Margareth, en fait ce sont des pierres montées sur des pinces, pour vos cheveux, nous avons pensé avec votre cousine que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un petit agrément pour parfaire votre coiffure pour demain, de quoi illuminer votre visage si délicat, une fois le mariage passé, le bijoutier m'a assuré que vous pourriez les faire sertir sur un autre support que ces pinces…

-Ils sont réellement de toute beauté, je ne les mérite certainement pas, ils sont si délicats !

-Vous méritez ce qu'il y a de plus beau ma douce Margareth, acceptez-les en guise de mon attachement pour vous.

-Uniquement pour cette raison, je les accepte John ! Effectivement ceci va me changer des traditionnels nœuds et rubans que ma tante voulait me voir porter encore ! ».

Margareth scruta rapidement le reste du salon pour bien s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, et ce faisant, elle vint apposer sur les lèvres de son fiancé un délicat baiser. John, loin d'être indifférant à cette marque d'affection souriait de plus bel et se laissa embrasser par sa belle. La nuit promettait encore d'être longue pour les deux tourtereaux, mais elle serait assurément la dernière qu'ils passeraient l'un loin de l'autre.


	13. Au-revoir Miss Hale

Chapitre 13 Au-revoir Miss Hale

_Nuit avant le mariage – chez Margareth_

Margareth se préparait seule pour aller dormir, elle avait donné sa soirée à Dixon pour que sa vielle bonne puisse aussi se reposer en prévision de la dure journée du lendemain. La jeune fille avait défait son chignon et se peignaient délicatement les cheveux, elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse et observait l'image de son reflet qui lui faisait face.

« Ca y est se dit-elle, je ne peux plus reculer, j'aurai du lui dire, j'aurai du le lui dire bien avant… Il va me mépriser, je me sens si… » Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un bruit venant de la porte.

« Margareth ? Margareth ? chuchota une petite voix.

-Qui est-ce à cette heure-ci. Pensa-t-elle. Qui est-là ? dit-elle un peu plus fort.

-C'est moi, c'est Edith, puis-je entrer ?

-Oui, je t'en prie, mais ne fait pas trop de bruit tout le monde dort je pense…

-En tout cas vu les ronflements masculins qui partaient de notre chambre, je peux te confirmer que Cosmo a rejoint le pays des songes depuis un long moment ! Puis-je te parler ?

-Evidemment, je t'en prie, viens, entres et mets-toi à l'aise, j'étais en train de me préparer à dormir.

-Alors, John t'as-t-il donné ce qu'il t'a rapporté de Londres ? Puis-je voir ?

-Bien sûr, surtout que c'est l'une de tes idées il me semble ! Les voici, elles sont magnifiques ne trouves-tu pas ?

-Oh, quelle merveille, il a suivit à la lettre les conseils et idées que je lui avais donné ! Elles t'iront très bien, veux-tu en essayer une ou deux ?

-Oh et bien pourquoi pas, peux-tu m'aider ? Je vais me refaire une rapide chignon, et tu m'en piqueras une ou deux pour voir l'effet, de toute évidence ces ornements seront plus appréciables que les nœuds que voulait m'imposer ta mère… »

Margareth, habituée à s'occuper d'elle, fut très rapide à se rattacher les cheveux, et Edith planta au détour de sa chevelure quelques pinces ornées des diamants offerts par John. Ces quelques petits attributs judicieusement placés le lendemain sur la tête de sa cousine seraient exquises –ainsi en avait décidé Edith – et rehausserait le teint de Margareth.

-Edith, peux-tu rester quelques minutes avec moi ? Je pense que je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir avant un long moment.

-bien sûr ma cousine chérie, te sens-tu prête pour demain ?

-Autant que l'on peut l'être je pense, encore merci pour tes conseils au fait, heureusement que tu étais là, je crois que j'étais littéralement à deux doigts de me glisser sous terre pour ne jamais en ressortir après tout ce que ta mère nous a dit…

-Tu l'as connais, elle a toujours une propension à exagérer ou altérer quelque peu la réalité, on ne la changera plus ! Pff… Quel dommage que le temps ait tourné à l'orage, mère es persuadée que le soleil sera de la partie demain, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, et tu as vu le froid, oh, je ne me serai jamais doutée devoir être obligée de porter un châle pendant une soirée d'été, Londres me manque Margareth…

-Oui, désolée Edith, j'ai pris le pli de Milton je pense et je n'ai même pas songé à faire du feu, mais c'est vrai qu'il fait frais par ici, tiens prends le mien.

-Volontiers merci, mais tu souhaitais peut-être parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Et bien, pour ne rien te cacher, je voulais parler de John en fait…

-Je m'en doutais…

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de lui Edith. Je, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit pour Frederick, il ignore tout de lui. Et comme je sais que toi et Tante Shaw avez respecté la volonté de feu mes parents, je sais que vous n'en avez rien dit non plus, je vous fais entièrement confiance…

-C'est exact, ce n'est pas à nous de parler de ce secret de famille, ma chère, il n'appartient qu'à toi ou à ton frère de révéler votre secret.

-Et bien, je me sens honteuse à propos de John, je… Edith, il nous a croisé le soir de la mort de ma mère. Il nous a vu tous deux nous étreindre et a mal cru, il a pensé qu'il était mon amant.

-Margareth, j'ai appris à connaître John, il ne m'a pas semblé une seconde qu'il ait pu te prendre pour une jeune fille de mauvaise vie ou de petite vertu. Il m'a semblé être réellement et profondément amoureux de toi, en tout cas si cette pensée à pu lui traverser l'esprit, il ne t'en tient plus rigueur.

-Je sais, je sais, mais je lui ai sciemment caché la vérité, et je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de lui avouer. J'ai tenté à de multiples reprises, mais j'ai eu peur de sa réaction et à chaque occasion de lui révéler, j'ai préféré changer de sujet ou me raviser.

-Margareth –elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes-, je sais à quel point tu abhorres le mensonge, désolée de te contredire mais tu ne l'as pas fat sciemment, c'était plus un mensonge par omission si tu insistes sur le terme, tu te devais de protéger ta famille, tu ne connaissais peut-être pas assez suffisamment John pour lui avouer.

-Mais tu ne rends pas compte à quel point je me sens coupable, lui m'a fait confiance aveuglément et a accepté de me couvrir…

-Comment ça ? ».

Margareth raconta alors tout à sa cousine, ne lui passant rien sous silence, elle n'avait pas pris le risque de lui faire auparavant dans ses lettres. Edith écouta patiemment ce que sa cousine lui apprit. Elle ne revint pas sur ce qu'elle avait précédemment dit à la jeune fille, pour elle, elle avait agit dans le respect de ses principes.

« Tu sais Margareth, John, en agissant de la sorte a prouvé une fois de plus combien les sentiments qu'il te portait, qu'il te porte pardon, sont nobles et sincères, il a effectivement manqué à son poste de magistrat de la ville pour toi en te couvrant et en ignorant tout de la véritable nature de tes liens avec Frederick. Tu peux à présent lui avouer la vérité sans peur de le heurter. Il a déjà prouvé sa foi en toi et en vous, il n'a jamais rien révélé, fais-lui confiance.

-Je le sais, il faut juste que je trouve le courage de lui avouer, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente comme pris au piège de mon mensonge, de mon omission si tu préfères, je pense que je le ferai demain quand nous serons seuls, loin de l'agitation, du stress environnant.

-Très bien, cela me semble être une bonne idée, il ne faut plus tarder pour lui parler de toute façon. Je te conseille de filer te coucher, sinon demain tu ne ressembleras pas à grand chose, même dans ta belle toilette et avec ces beaux diamants et ma mère ne te le pardonnera pas!

-J'y vais, je finis de me tresser les cheveux et promis je m'endormirai, dors bien Edith.

-Dormez bien Miss Hale, lui sourit-elle. »

A nouveau seule, Margareth reprit machinalement son démêlage et observa à nouveau son reflet, en étant cette fois-ci plus sure d'elle, elle savait que John l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il ne doutait pas d'elle une seconde, et à présent elle ne doutait plus d'elle-même non plus. Elle se sentait tout à fait prête. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle souffla sur sa bougie, se mit vite sous les draps glacés. Elle s'endormit quasiment dans l'instant pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p><em>Jour des noces : Jour J.<em>

Margareth se leva seule le matin des noces, elle n'eut nul besoin de se faire tirer du lit comme la veille par sa bonne. D'ailleurs, elle aurait eut beau l'appeler, Dixon aurait certainement mis du temps pour rejoindre sa jeune maîtresse, tant elle était affairée au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune fille se leva et se prépara seule, il devait être huit ou neuf heures pas plus et elle retrouva au petit salon sa cousine, son mari et le frère de ce dernier, tous prenaient déjà tous leur petit-déjeuner. Chacun salua son hôte et la demoiselle prit sa place pour prendre une rapide collation.

Le timing avait été préparé consciencieusement par tante Shaw et Edith n'en ignorait aucun détail, Margareth avait exactement une demi-heure pour se sustenter et pas une de plus, car par la suite elle devait faire sa toilette, prendre son bain, se vêtir, préparer sa coiffure, puis prendre une autre collation avant de partir pour l'Eglise. La cérémonie avait été prévue pour le début d'après-midi, puis le buffet devait se prolonger jusqu'au soir par un bal à Thornton House.

« Avez-vous tous bien dormi ? demanda Margareth.

-Parfait, répondit Henry, et vous-même Margareth ?

-Pas assez à mon goût, mais je vous remercie, j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop froid cette nuit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce rapide changement de température en plein été, tante Shaw ne doit pas apprécier !

-Elle était effectivement d'humeur exécrable ce matin, et ceci dès le réveil, elle prend la réussite de cette journée très à cœur visiblement…

-Est-elle toujours ici, je dois avouer que je n'ai rien entendu ce matin…

-Elle est partie très tôt avec Dixon pour vérifier que les gens de Mrs Thornton avaient correctement agrémenté l'église et Thornton House.

-J'imagine combien Mrs Thornton doit être ravie de cette intrusion si matinale! Sinon qu'avez-vous prévu de votre côté aujourd'hui, avant la cérémonie j'entends bien.

-Et bien, reprit Cosmo, je vais emmener le petit Sholto en promenade avec moi, si Henry veut se joindre à nous il est le bienvenu.

-Moi Margareth, je reste ici et suis à ta disposition chère cousine. Tu ordonnes et j'obéis ! »

Les hommes quittèrent la table et prirent la direction de la chambre du petit Sholto pour voir s'il était prêt à se joindre à eux pour l'excursion. Margareth finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais souhaitait attendre le retour de sa bonne pour prendre un bon bain.

« Mss Hale, si je peux me permettre, fit une petite voix, je suis Anne, je suis l'ancienne femme de chambre assignée à Miss Thornton devenue Mrs Shaw. Mrs Thornton m'envoie pour m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui car Dixon est retenue avec votre tante, je suis donc à votre disposition mademoiselle, Dixon m'a tout montré, je reste par-là.

-Très bien, enchantée Anne, et bien, j'aimerai un bain, pouvez-vous m'en faire couler un bien chaud ?

-Oui tout de suite, il sera prêt d'ici quelques minutes. Souhaitez-vous autre chose mademoiselle, avez-vous fini votre petit déjeuner ?

-Ça ira très bien Anne, mais je sens un léger accent, vous n'êtes pas de Milton non?

-Je viens du sud mademoiselle, de France pour être plus précise souria-t-elle. Je vous laisse, mademoiselle, en cas de besoin n'hésitez pas.

-Très bien, je vous appellerai.

(…)

-Margareth, cette demoiselle sera ta nouvelle femme de chambre quand tu t'installeras à Thornton House ?

-Je ne sais pas, Dixon m'avait dit qu'elle resterait à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un pour la remplacer, mais tu sais je crois que je lui ai trouvé une nouvelle situation, ça sera parfait pour elle.

-Ah ? Dis m'en plus !

-Miss Hale, désolée de vous déranger mais votre bain, il est prêt, dit Anne.

-Très bien, j'arrive, Edith nous en reparlerons plus tard, je dois filer. »

Margareth avait songé à l'avenir pour sa vieille bonne, qui ne supportait plus le climat froid et humide du nord de l'Angleterre, la bonne n'ayant plus aucune famille vivante dans le pays, elle avait songé à une situation qui lui semblait idéale pour l'intendante. Il lui tardait de lui en parler, mais n'étant pas là, elle se dit qu'elle le ferait plus tard, peut-être après la noce. Pour l'heure, la jeune fille prit le parti de se délasser dans le bain, cela serait certainement le seul moment de la journée où elle pourrait être au calme, le fameux calme avant la tempête. Anne aida la jeune fille à retirer sa robe légère, et Margareth s'immergea dans le bain brulant, elle fut bien décidée à prendre son temps, elle avait le reste de la matinée pour se préparer.

« Je vous conseille de bien en profiter Miss Hale, d'ici quelques instants, vous n'aurez plus une minute à vous je pense !

-Merci Anne, merci pour votre sollicitude. »

Anne était un petit bout de femme, elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année, blonde et de taille moyenne. Margareth trouvait son léger accent délicieux, pendant qu'elle savonnait Margareth elle prit le temps de répondre patiemment à ses questions sur son origine. Française installée en Angleterre depuis plusieurs années, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un cuisinier anglais qui avait fait ses classes au Ritz, et qui souhaitait tenter sa chance dans son propre pays. Il avait malheureusement péri d'une fièvre à leur arrivée ici, laissant Anne seule à Londres. Elle put néanmoins à force de persévérance trouver une bonne place de femme de chambre et fit ses premières armes dans une famille de modestes commerçants de la capitale avant de trouver d'autres postes et de fil en aiguille, elle finir par atterrir chez les Thornton à Liverpool où elle s'était occupée de la jeune Fanny et d'Hannah Thornton lorsque John devint contremaître de Mr Alcock. Elle s'était entichée de la jeune Miss Thornton et avait suivi son évolution, d'une enfant docile à une coquette jeune femme et une fois mariée, Anne avait préféré rester auprès d'Hannah et auprès des autres gens de la famille Thornton avec qui elle s'était liée d'une profonde amitié. Elle donnait l'impression à Margareth d'être une gentille fille, honnête et très attachée à ses maîtres. Elle n'avait pas encore songé à qui pourrait remplacer sa vieille Dixon mais elle se dit qu'elle et Hannah Thornton pourraient partager la même femme de chambre, Margareth n'en avait jamais eu une pour elle seule si ce n'est Dixon sur ces quelques mois, et la plupart du temps elle se préparait seule, la solution de conserver Anne à son poste lui parut alors tout à fait envisageable.

« Miss Hale, si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais également vous coiffer à la dernière mode de Londres, je suis restée auprès de Miss Thornton, maintenant Mrs Shaw jusqu'à peu comme vous le savez, du coup je suis au fait des dernières modes et des styles qui sciaient aux jeunes femmes. Si vous le souhaitez, faîtes le moi savoir.

-Oh oui ça serait parfait, j'avoue que d'habitude je me coiffe seule, mais pour ce jour particulier, je souhaiterais quelque chose de plus, comment dire sophistiqué si vous pouviez m'y aider je vous saurai grée très chère Anne.

-Pas de souci Miss Hale, je le ferai avec grand plaisir. Souhaitez-vous sortir du bain à présent ? L'eau n'y est même plus assez chaude, je ne voudrai pas que vous preniez froid Miss.

-Oui, passez-moi la serviette là-bas. Merci Anne. Vous qui connaissez j'imagine le plan de la journée dans ses moindres détails, que suis-je censée faire à présent ?

-Et bien, selon les instructions très strictes de Dixon, nous allons passer à votre coiffure, je vous en prie installez-vous à votre coiffeuse, je vais finir de vous sécher les cheveux, suffisamment délicatement pour qu'ils ne refrisent pas.

-Il est très agréable de se faire guider comme un enfant comme ceci, Anne vous êtes une vraie perle.

-Je vous remercie Miss, j'apprécie beaucoup mon travail voilà tout. Nous y voilà. Avez-vous un peigne préféré Miss ?

-Heu, non en fait je n'en ai qu'un seul, allez-y. »

Patiemment Anne démêla l'épaisse chevelure châtain de Margareth, elle bataillait chaque matin à les discipliner et choisissait quasiment quotidiennement la même coupe, un pratique chignon qu'elle pouvait piquer dans son chapeau à bord rond. Anne pu sans difficulté lisser la tignasse de la demoiselle Hale et lui fit quelques tests de coiffure, pour voir ce qui plaisait le plus à la jeune fille. Elle se décida finalement pour une coiffure qui s'éloignait légèrement de son style quotidien mais pas trop, car elle souhaitait conserver un aspect naturel mais pas trop sophistiqué. Anne fit donc à Margareth plusieurs tresses qui partaient de ses tempes, puis fit un chignon tressé également. Edith vient se présenter devant la porte de Margareth.

« Je t'en prie Edith, tu peux rentrer, Anne vient de terminer ma coiffure, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Margareth, c'est un délicieux chignon qui te ressemble beaucoup, mais avec un style un peu plus moderne que ceux que tu fais habituellement. Anne, vous avez des doigts de fées, sauriez-vous me coiffer également une fois que vous aurez fini avec Margareth ?

- Merci Mrs Lennox, bien sûr, je pense qu'il ne me reste qu'à fixer le chignon et à ornementer au goût de Miss Hale les diamants sur sa coiffe et je pourrais m'occuper de vous.

-Parfait, alors Margareth, où veux-tu mettre ces bijoux, je pense que le mieux est d'en parsemer un peu sur les côtés et délaisser le haut de la coiffe car avec le voile on ne les verrait pas assez à mon goût. Qu'en dîtes-vous Anne ?

-Je dis comme vous Mrs Lennox, il serait dommage de ne pas les voir. Je commence Miss Hale, ne bougez pas et regardez bien face à vous, je vais essayer de les mettre aux mêmes emplacements à droite et à gauche de votre tête. »

Margareth laissa faire son ouvrage à la suivante et patienta calmement tandis que sa cousine Edith observait la robe, le voile, les gants et les bas de sa cousine qui avaient été précautionneusement posées par Anne quelques minutes auparavant sur le lit.

« Voilà Miss Hale, j'ai terminé. Qu'en pensez-vous, si cela ne vous plais pas, nous pouvons encore y remédier, je n'ai pas encore fixé les dernières pinces pour retenir le chignon.

-Je trouve ça parfait Anne, Edith a raison vous avez des doigts de fée, vous avez su dompter ma crinière en quelques coups de peigne là où, il me faut généralement presqu'une heure entière pour me démêler, et me faire un semblant de chignon. Je vous remercie Anne. Edith à toi !

-Maintenant ? Et nous restons ici Margareth, nous n'allons pas dans ma chambre ?

-Non ça ne me dérange pas, je peux encore rester en robe de chambre quelques minutes, et puis il y a ici tout le nécessaire, nul besoin de bouger, n'est-ce pas Anne ?

-Vous avez raison Miss Hale, la luminosité de la pièce est idéale pour avoir une bonne idée du rendu final. Allez-y Mrs Lennox installez-vous. Que souhaiteriez-vous comme coiffe Mrs ? »

Edith, qui avait elle l'habitude de se laisser coiffer à Londres pour ses mondanités put donner des instructions très précises à Anne, la suivante ayant été employée dans une bonne famille de la capitale, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'adapter aux demandes d'Edith. Pendant que la jeune suivante s'affairait sur Edith, Margareth se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire John, elle l'imaginait sans peine à l'usine, à régler quelques détails ou bien peut-être en grande discussion auprès de son tout nouveau contremaître.

Elle n'était pas loin d'avoir raison, en effet, son fiancé à ce moment-même était à la Marlborough Mills, toujours à travailler, les jours passés à Londres lui avaient permis de s'acquitter d'une affaire importante mais il devait à présent rattraper un important retard sur place.

« Alors Nicholas, êtes-vous en mesure de m'apporter une réponse ? Il me semble vous avoir laissé suffisamment de temps pour la réflexion…

-Oui Msieur Thornton, je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'avez accordé en me prenant dans votre usine, et j'en ai parlé à Mary, je pense qu'on en aura bien besoin en effet. J'accepte donc.

-Vous savez donc qu'en devenant contremaître, vous ne pourrez plus être affilié à aucun syndicat, c'est la seule contre partie que je vous demande, qu'en dîtes-vous donc Nicholas ?

-Je savais que ça poserait problème, et j'en ai pleinement conscience, et j'accepte toujours votre proposition Msieur Thornton.

-Bien, ce sera donc effectif dès demain, vous quittez l'atelier, et vous serez formé avec mon meilleur contremaître, celui que vous devrez remplacer d'ici quelques mois.

-Msieur Thornton ?

-Oui ?

-Si je peux me permettre, me semble qu'il est temps d'aller vous préparer, vous savez pour votre mariage… Je suis pas sûre que Margareth apprécie que vous soyez en retard…

- Vous avez sans doute raison! Bien, je compte sur vous pour cette après-midi, j'ai indiqué quelques consignes à Mary et aux autres cuisinières, que les rafraichissements soient servis pour les 15h30, nous passerons avec Mrs Thornton pour saluer l'ensemble des ouvriers.

-Tout sera prêt Msieur, ne vous inquiétez de rien, je vous remercie en tout cas Msieur Thornton. Pour la confiance que vous me faites, mais filez-vous préparer, Margareth n'aimerait pas vous voir arriver en retard.

-Vous avez raison, nous aurons le temps de reparler de ça d'ici les prochains jours Nicholas ». John tendit sa main vers son tout nouveau contremaître, Nicholas aurait certainement un peu de mal dans les premiers temps de cette nouvelle collaboration mais aurait tout le temps d'apprendre.

John fit un rapide détour chez un barbier pour qu'il soit rasé de près, puis s'en retourna chez lui pour prendre un bain. « Mrs Thornton, Mrs Margareth Thornton, » il se répétait pour lui-même ce charmant nom qui scierait si bien à sa fiancée. Il en avait rêvé depuis des mois, et le jour tant espéré était enfin arrivé. Il prit conscience, et ce pour la première fois dans son bain à quel point sa vie allait changer d'ici les prochaines heures. Il avait été habitué à la présence féminine au quotidien par sa mère et par sa sœur, toute sa vie il avait secrètement espéré ne pas tomber sous le charme d'une coquette comme Fanny, et se réjouissait de voir en Margareth la compagne idéale d'une vie. D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas réussi ces derniers mois à gommer son aspect hautain et orgueilleux ? John finit de se préparer seul dans son cabinet de toilettes, il regardait avec soin le complet neuf qui lui avait été livré la veille par le vieux tailleur, il n'avait eu besoin d'aucune retouche, une fois le complet enfilé, le jeune homme prit le temps de s'observer. Il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement beau ni laid, mais dans ce complet et élégamment apprêté, il devait s'avouer que son reflet était plus que flatteur, il affichait un sourire béat qui ne le quitterait pas de sitôt.

John n'avait pas eu besoin de quelqu'un pour se préparer, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais repris à son service d'aide particulière, même lorsque son statut social le lui avait permis, il s'était habitué à tout faire seul par lui-même, il avait cédé pour sa mère et sa sœur en prenant à ses services la jeune Anne, mais un homme n'avait selon lui nul besoin d'un valet pour faire et défaire ses boutons de manchettes. D'habitue il ne lui fallait pas plus de 5 mn pour s'habiller, mais en cet instant précis ses mains ne semblaient plus répondre à ce que le jeune homme souhaitait leur faire faire. Il quitta donc sa chambre pour aller trouver sa mère pour qu'elle puisse lui fixer sa cravate.

« Mère ?

-Oui Fils ?

-J'aurais besoin de vos mains expertes, il semblerait qu'avec le stress je n'arrive pas à nouer ma cravate convenablement et comme il me faut être parfait aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai que tu ne te rends pas à un de ces énièmes repas de ton club d'industriels, alors il te faut être présentable ! Voilà qui est bien mieux, regardes-toi dans un miroir et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

-C'est parfait comme d'habitude mère.

-John, aurais-tu quelques instants à me consacrer ?

-Je vous en prie, je vous écoute, il n'est rien que je ne puisse vous refuser mère surtout pas aujourd'hui.

-Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de reparler ensemble de ton père, depuis ce fameux matin et je me doute que tu as du en souffrir mais j'ai préféré à l'époque me replier sur moi-même et ma douleur sans penser à la tienne ainsi que celle de ta sœur, alors je voudrais te dire que si tu souhaites savoir quelque chose, n'hésites pas, je me tiens à ta disposition.

-J'y réfléchirais mère, je reviendrai vers vous peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais je pense que j'aurai peut-être quelques questions. Je vous remercie car je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de me dire ceci. »

Le fils prit sa mère dans ses bras, pour la première fois en plus de dix ans il sentit se mère pleurer contre lui. Jamais la fière Hannah Thornton n'avait montré autant de fragilité qu'à ce moment-là.

« Mère, ça ira ?

-Mais, oui, que vas-tu imaginer là ?

-Bien, il est 13h30, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de nous mettre en route pour aller à l'église mère. Je crois que nous y sommes attendus. Allez-vous installer dans la voiture, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. Au fait, permettez-moi de vous dire que ce que vous avez fait de la maison est magnifique, je sais que vous vous êtes beaucoup investie dans l'organisation et je vous en remercie, cela nous a beaucoup touché avec Margareth. »

Hannah prit congés, et alla s'installer dans leur voiture. John prit le temps d'observer une dernière fois cette demeure, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il serait un homme marié et certainement comblé.

« Miss Hale!

-Oui Anne ?

-Êtes-vous prête pour enfiler votre robe ?

-Oui, dès qu'Edith aura fermé mon corset, pourriez-vous nous y aider ? » .

La jeune suivante trouva les deux jeunes filles en plein fou rire, elles n'arrivaient visiblement pas à garder leur sérieux et singeaient tante Shaw à tour de rôle. Très professionnelle, elle ne se joignait pas aux jeunes filles et semblait même les désapprouver.

« Miss Hale, je ne voudrais pas avoir à tout refaire pour votre coiffe, pourriez-vous vous apaiser quelques instants ? Allez et retenez votre souffle que je ferme votre corset.

-Hmppfffff….. Allez-y Anne !-Margareth commençait à retenir son souffle pour le douloureux moment du serrage-

-Voilà qui est fait Miss Hale, êtes-vous prête pour passer la robe ? »

La jeune Miss Hale opina, se dégagea de l'espace de son lit, là où le diamètre de sa chambre était le plus grand. Elle se mit à genoux par terre, leva les bras et Anne y déposa le plus délicatement possible la robe, Margareth se levait au fur et à mesure qu'elle enfilait sa robe en prenant bien soin de ne pas heurter sa coiffe. Anne vint lisser la robe et enleva les derniers plis qui venaient de faire leur apparition, elle vint piquer le voile de la jeune fille sur son chignon, voilà tout était en place, Margareth accompagnée d'Edith descendirent vers le salon. Dixon et tante Shaw venaient de rentrer de Thornton House, visiblement satisfaites de qu'elles y avaient vu.

«Dixon, ma bonne Dixon, alors qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est que Miss Margareth, j'ai tellement d'émotion, j'ai l'impression de revoir votre mère à votre place le jour de son mariage, j'ai trop d'émotion.

-Oh viens là ! Au fait, as-tu mon bouquet ?

-Oui, oui il était dans l'eau dans un vase, le voici.

-Merci beaucoup ! »

Margareth avait opté pour un mélange de fleurs sauvages assez simple, elle avait demandé à Anne de lui coudre un petit ruban pour retenir les fleurs en un bouquet, ainsi que pour y déposer le médaillon que son frère lui avait confié, elle aurait ainsi ses parents auprès d'elle, tout contre elle pour ce jour particulier.


	14. Longue vie à Mrs Margareth Thornton

Chapitre 14 – Longue vie à Mrs Margareth Thornton!

« Margareth ! Margareth ! Ton ami Mr Higgins, il… Il est là, il … il t'attend sur le perron, dois-je le faire rentrer cousine ?

-Oui oui, fais-le rentrer Edith, j'arrive, Anne termine une babiole pour moi, mais qu'il entre!

-Miss Hale, vous êtes sublime !

-Merci Nicholas, je ne vois pas Mary, elle n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, elle nous attend avec les enfants Boucher à l'église comme c'était prévu avec votre tante je crois bien.

-Souhaitez-vous un petit rafraichissement Nicholas ?

-Non je vous remercie Miss Margareth…

- Bien et bien je crois que tout est prêt, nous pouvons nous mettre en route alors. Anne avez-vous mon bouquet ?

-Oui Miss Hale, je l'ai terminé, cela vous conviendra-t-il ?

-Parfait c'est exactement ce que j'imaginais, Tante Shaw, je serai la dernière à quitter cette maison, vous devez donc tous vous mettre en route, allez hâtez-vous sinon nous ne serons jamais à l'heure ! »

Personne ne voulait contredire la future mariée dont l'état de nervosité était à son paroxysme. Dixon organisa les départs : les Lennox prendraient une voiture avec tante Shaw et Dixon, Edith serait seule avec Margareth et Nicholas dans la seconde voiture. Margareth laissait ses amis prendre les devants, elle voulut prendre le temps de saluer cette maison, elle y avait vécu toutes sortes d'émotion : du rire aux larmes, de la joie de retrouver son frère à la mortification de perdre sa mère, puis d'apprendre le décès de son père par Mr Bell. La bâtisse était le symbole d'une époque révolue pour la jeune fille, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas nécessairement oublier. Il lui avait fallu toutes ces épreuves pour dire adieu à son enfance, elle désirait profiter des derniers instants de solitude à hanter ces lieux, car cette maison qu'elle avait trouvé si lugubre à son arrivée à Milton et avait fini par devenir sa demeure.

Nicholas aida Margareth à monter, Edith était déjà tout installée et la voiture n'attendait que la future mariée pour démarrer. Jamais Margareth n'avait vu son ami Nicholas si élégant, il était peigné, rasé de près et semblait très fier d'être aux côtés de ces deux dames de cet attelage. Le trajet se passa dans le calme, Edith ne semblait pas être très à l'aise auprès de Nicholas et ne dit mot, mais Margareth n'y prêta pas attention, elle préférait regarder depuis la voiture cette maison qui s'éloignait, et fit tout son possible pour ne pas déjà se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Elle serrait fortement le bouquet entre ses mains, triturant avec une certaine nervosité le médaillon envoyé par son frère, elle avait décidé de laisser derrière elle ses douloureux souvenirs pour se focaliser sur l'avenir. Elle reviendrait dans cette demeure en tant que femme mariée, elle n'avait pas encore d'idée précise de ce qu'il pouvait advenir de ce lieu puisqu'elle habiterait à Thornton House avec John, mais elle avait déjà quelques théories en tête qu'il lui tardait d'échanger avec lui.

La jeune fille put sentir l'agitation ambiante dès l'arrêt de la voiture, et discerna même les petits cris des enfants Boucher qui devaient lui servir de cortège. Mary prit le temps de désigner une place bien précise à chaque enfant et le plus jeune ayant spécialement été choisi pour porter le coussin qui détiendrait sous peu les alliances des futurs époux. Quand Margareth descendit de la voiture aidée de Nicholas, tout était en place, Tous les invités avaient déjà été placé astucieusement par Tante Shaw et Mrs Thornton, le parvis de l'église était désert mais avait été très simplement décoré, Margareth nota notamment une arche florale de roses jaunes qui rehaussait l'élégance du tympan de l'édifice. A part les enfants Boucher, Nicholas, Edith et son mari, il ne restait que Mary à qui Margareth indiqua rapidement qu'elle pouvait rejoindre l'assemblée à l'intérieur et avertir l'organiste qu'il pouvait commencer à jouer le premier morceau sélectionné.

* * *

><p>John avait fait son entrée quelques minutes auparavant au bras de sa très fière mère Mrs Thornton, et il attendait patiemment aux côtés de son ami William sa fiancée qui se faisait désirer. « Ne t'inquiètes pas John, elle va venir » ! lui lança son ami comme pour le détendre. Il avait bien vu son ami se raidir à force d'attendre sa promise.<p>

«Margareth, on se retrouve à l'intérieur ma chère » ! dit en cœur Edith et son époux du côté du parvis. Elle prit néanmoins le temps d'étreindre un instant sa cousine, on aurait presque pu apercevoir quelques discrètes larmes qui perlaient le long de son visage de porcelaine, mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus. Sholto offrit aimablement son bras à son épouse, et tout deux prirent la direction de la nef centrale et disparurent dans l'édifice à la cadence de la musique.

-Miss Margareth, vous êtes prête ? dit Nicholas.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas si l'on peut l'être vraiment, mais je pense que je ne peux plus reculer…

-Techniquement parlant, oui, mais je voudrais pas que Mr Thornton m'accuse d'avoir apporté mon cerveau avec moi et de vous mettre de mauvaises idées en tête.

-Nicholas, je ne vois pas trop où vous voulez en venir mais je crois que John sait bien que je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour être « originale » je dirai!

-La musique a commencé Miss Margareth, je crois que c'est à nous maintenant.

-Effectivement, j'entends déjà la marche nuptiale venir jusqu'à nous.» Margareth l'apprendrait plus tard, mais cette musique avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre à l'organiste de la paroisse qui n'était pas habitué travailler des airs de Wagner à Milton, d'habitude les choix des couples étaient relativement plus simples, mais Tante Shaw avait décidé que tout devait être de la dernière mode londonienne pour la célébration, et Margareth avait fini par lui accorder ce petit caprice.

Nicholas offrit son bras à son amie, et tous deux prirent la direction de l'église, suivis par les enfants Boucher, l'un envoyait des fleurs sur leur passage, trois autres tenaient la traine de la future mariée. Margareth sentait déjà quelques larmes arriver, mais elle fut forte et rien ne sortit, elle se contentait de marcher en se tenant bien droite comme on le lui avait si bien appris à Londres. Elle put voir que tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, souvent elle se tournait vers Nicholas qui la rassurait de son regard bienveillant. Elle parcourut de la tête l'assemblée par politesse à qui elle offrit ses plus radieux sourires : elle aperçut la fidèle Dixon, Mary, ses amies d'Hellstone, ainsi que sa tante, etc puis elle le vit Lui. Si elle ne devait pas continuer de marcher pour que la cérémonie ne commence, elle aurait certainement marqué un temps d'arrêt. Il était si beau dans son complet, et quelle prestance. Elle vit en un coup d'œil qu'il s'agissait d'un costume neuf, jamais il n'avait été si charismatique. Lui n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle dès qu'elle fit son entrée au bras de Higgins, personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'admirer sa promise pendant ses précieuses minutes, même William s'était tu pendant la longue remontée de la nef de Margareth. Il n'avait eu aucun doute des sentiments de son vieil ami pour Margareth, et en cet instant précis il n'en avait plus non plus à l'encontre de la jeune fille.

Nicholas vint déposer la future mariée au bras de son promis, s'inclina respectueusement vers Margareth ainsi que vers John puis il rejoint sa fille qui était placée au côté des invités de la famille de Margareth, les enfants Boucher prirent grand soin de déposer délicatement la traîne de Margareth et rejoignirent à leur tour Mary, il n'y eut que le petit dernier qui restait au côté du couple et de leur témoins. Le vicaire de Milton demanda alors à l'assemblée de se lever, puis commença la cérémonie. Margareth regardait John de temps à autre, et lui, faisait de même avec un léger sourire qui venait illuminer son visage. Le jeune couple ne devait pas se rappeler dans le détail le fastidieux monologue dicté par l'homme d'Eglise, quelques notions de « famille », « d'amour », de « respect » venaient émailler le discours du vieil homme, mais peu dans l'assemblée prenaient réellement le temps d'écouter et de retenir les précieux conseils qu'il souhaitait donner. On avait failli perdre le petit porteur d'alliance à plusieurs reprises, et Margareth émue par ce petit bonhomme qui essayait de se tenir bien droit lui proposa une chaise.

L'échange des consentements fut un grand moment pour le couple : le Oui très ému de la jeune fille – dont le son n'avait pas du dépasser le deuxième rang des ouailles- tranchait d'avec la profonde voix de baryton de John qui résonna pendant un long moment dans l'église. Personne ne vit qu'en cet instant la fière Mrs Thornton était en larmes, discrètes certes, mais bien réelles et cette fois-ci, elle ne cherchait pas à les cacher. Le pasteur indiquait par un regard au jeune Boucher de se lever et de se rapprocher du couple pour leur tendre le coussin et les alliances. John prit la main de Margareth et lui passa la bague, il déposa par la suite un chaste et délicat baiser sur la main puis Margareth fit de même pour John. Après avoir reçu la bénédiction du vicaire, John se hasarda à embrasser tendrement Margareth puis le couple fit face à leurs invités qui les ovationnaient. L'ensemble du cortège se leva pour attendre sur le parvis le tout nouveau couple à célébrer, chacun put lancer du riz sur les jeunes gens qui se prêtaient volontiers au jeu, puis chacun alla saluer ses invités de son côté avant de se remettre en route pour Thornton House. Comme il s'agissait d'une voiture couverte, les deux amoureux purent se relâcher et en profitèrent pour se rapprocher.

« Alors, comment vous sentez-vous Mrs Thornton ?

-Et bien, très Mr Thornton, et vous-même ?

-Et bien pendant l'espace d'un instant Mrs Thornton, j'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez plus, je n'en pouvais plus de vous attendre... D'habitude les demoiselles sont plus ponctuelles dirons-nous, lui souria-t-il.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais il me semblait qu'il existait un adage disant que: plus on attendait, meilleur était le résultat, est-ce une idée fausse ?

-Décidemment, vous n'avez jamais tort Margareth !

-Cessons nos babillages enfantins, voulez-vous… Tout à l'heure j'ai bien cru que personne n'avait entendu mon consentement, je dois vous avouer…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le plus important est que moi je l'ai entendu, et il était très sincère… Puis-je vous embrasser à présent ma chère épouse ?

-Je ne pense pas que vous devriez me demander la permission surtout en ce jour, je suis votre épouse comme vous l'avez dit à juste titre… ».

Margareth ferma ses yeux, et sentit John se rapprocher d'elle langoureusement, il prit son menton dans une de ses mains pour lui relever le visage puis vint l'embrasser, délicatement tout d'abord, puis succombant à leur désir mutuel, le chaste baiser devint plus fougueux et plus intense. Margareth sentit alors pour la première fois la langue de John venir effleurer délicatement la sienne; au départ gênée, elle fut dans un second temps charmée par cette nouvelle sensation et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son époux, lui signifiant ainsi son accord pour poursuivre ce délicieux échange. Ils se séparèrent à regret lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant l'usine. Mr et Mrs Thornton furent accueillis par Nicholas et derrière lui, par l'ensemble des ouvriers de l'usine.

« Mr Thornton… Mrs Thrornton, au nom de l'ensemble des ouvriers de la Marlborough Mills, nous vous adressons tous nos vœux de bonheur, et toutes nos félicitations ! dit Nicholas.

-Margareth, laissez-moi vous présenter…

-Votre nouveau contremaître je pense, souriait la nouvelle mariée.

-Mais... Mais comment le saviez-vous, il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans la confidence…

-Je suis perspicace, mais c'est William qui m'a mis sur la piste de Nicholas !

-Il faudra décidément que je touche deux mots à mon ami, je vous en prie ma chère, allez au buffet, il est en votre honneur.

-En notre honneur, John, c'est aussi pour vous tout ceci. »

Margareth et John saluèrent ainsi la foule et donnèrent le départ du buffet. John avait accordé une pause spéciale pour l'ensemble de ses ouvriers pour l'occasion, et le buffet avait été préparé avec soin par Mary et les deux autres aide-cuisinières. Quantité d'ouvriers chuchotaient au passage de la nouvelle Mrs Thornton, la plupart savaient qu'au contact de l'ancienne Miss Hale, Mr Thornton était devenu plus conciliant et semblait nettement plus humain, même la douairière semblait également s'être assagie à son contact. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé au sein de l'usine, le travail en lui-même restait très dur, surtout pour les plus jeunes enfants, mais il y avait de nettes améliorations dans les conditions de travail. Margareth essaya de saluer chaque ouvrier qu'elle croisa, mais garda une attention particulière pour les plus jeunes enfants et les ouvrières. Mary lui proposa sans cesse des petites bouchées à manger et par politesse Margareth en accepta quelques unes au plus grand plaisir de John, qui l'observait discrètement, lui étant très occupé à recevoir les félicitations de certains de ces ouvriers.

Margareth vint trouver Nicolas qui était en train de se désaltérer auprès de quelques autres ouvriers.

« Alors Nicholas, il me semble que des félicitations sont de rigueur également pour vous !

-Et oui, mais c'est Mr Thornton que je dois remercier pour cette promotion.

-Vous le méritez j'en suis sûre, vous êtes un bon ouvrier, j'en était convaincue et je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je suis très heureuse que John ait pu réviser son jugement vous concernant. J'imagine que Mary et les enfants sont ravis également pour vous.

-Oui, surtout, que grâce à cette promotion nous pourrons sans doute quitter Frances Street pour trouver un logement moins vétuste et mieux isolé pour les enfants Boucher.

-Bien c'est une bonne chose pour les petits, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez des difficultés à trouver un nouveau logement, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

-Bien Mrs Margareth, je veux dire Mrs Thornton.

-Je vous en prie Nicholas, entre nous point de conventions sociales, tout comme avec Mary d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas changé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez plus m'appeler par mon prénom.

-En public à la Marlborough Mills vous serez tout de même Mrs _Thornton_.

-Très bien Mr _Higgins_, je dois vous laisser, nous sommes maintenant attendus à Thornton House par nos invités, puis-je vous confier une mission à vous et Mary ?

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Pourriez-vous vous assurer que l'ensemble du buffet soit réparti équitablement pour chaque ouvrier, je paierai les heures supplémentaires qu'il en coutera à Mary et ses camarades pour le partage et le nettoyage des tables.

-Très bien, je lui dirai, mais je pense qu'elle n'acceptera un paiement supplémentaire.

-Nous verrons, nous verrons, dites-lui que c'est Mrs Thornton qui le demande !

(…)

-Margareth ?

-Oui John ?

-Nous devons y aller, nous sommes attendus à Thornton House, la voiture peut nous y conduire, nous y seront en quelques instants. Nos invités y sont déjà arrivés, Dixon a veillé à les accueillir avec Anne et ils se sont déjà tous rafraichis et délassés.

-Très bien, j'arrive dans un instant !

-Nicholas, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée et je vous dis à bientôt, encore une fois toutes nos félicitations pour vos nouvelles responsabilités, j'espère que vous parviendrez à épauler mon époux pour le décharger un peu.

-J'essaierais Margareth, je vous le promets. Bonne célébration à vous ! »

Margareth et John reprirent place dans la voiture et le trajet qui devait durer quelques instants s'éternisa plus de 20 minutes à cause d'une parade de forains itinérants qui passait par là dans les rues de Milton. Au plus grand plaisir de Margareth, la voiture était au point mort, ce qui n'enchantait guère John qui commençait à s'impatienter sa femme elle, trouvait au contraire charmante l'agitation de la rue et elle taquina son mari sur son manque de spontanéité tandis qu'une tête passa par la fenêtre de la voiture :

« La bonne aventure mes bons amis ? La bonne aventure ? Voulez-vous savoir ce que votre avenir vous réserve ?

-Ouh ! Vous m'avez fait bien peur, et bien, dit Margareth, pourquoi pas… John qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, je ne suis pas trop adepte de la divination, ceci manque de vraisemblance pour moi…

-Donnez-moi juste une pièce et je vous dirai votre bonne fortune M'dme ! Donnez-moi votre main. Voilà, alors, je vois, je vois un bonheur immense pour vous deux. Je vois une longue vie de bonheur, je vois, attendez…

-Et bien quoi ? Que voyez-vous ? dit Margareth impatiente…

-Elle voit qu'il lui faut certainement une autre pièce susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme.

-Balivernes ! dit Margareth.

-Vous aurez une bonne et longue vie Mdme, reprit la vielle voyante, une vie heureuse, vos malheurs sont loin derrières vous M'dme, vous êtes une bonne âme… »

On entendit alors la voix du cocher : « Msieur Thornton, la rue est dégagée, pouvons-nous repartir ?

-Oui, dit autoritairement John, nous partons ! Allez, rejoignez les autres forains vieille femme.

-Cette femme était extraordinaire John, vous avez entendu tout ce qu'elle a dit… ?

-Pures fantaisies Margareth, je vous vois dans une voiture habillée d'une robe de mariée, qu'en déduis-je ? Que vous êtes au comble du bonheur… Comme tout le monde vous avez au votre lot de malheur, ses paroles auront juste eu un peu plus de sens pour vous. Mais ne doutez pas une seule seconde qu'elle n'a dit que ce que vous souhaitiez entendre à cet instant précis, il n'y a rien de sorcier dans l'art de la divination. Je prends un exemple : je vois, je vois que ce soir vous allez passer une soirée inoubliable en compagnie de tous vos amis et de votre famille. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

-Je dis que vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour une reconversion en mage ! »

Un fugace baiser vint mettre fin à ce dialogue incongru et la voiture s'arrêta devant le perron de Thornton House. Les invités étaient déjà rentrés depuis quelques minutes, certains s'étaient changés et attendaient patiemment le couple dans le salon. Margareth préféra conserver sa robe, Anne vint lui enlever son voile et lui fit un rapide ourlet ainsi qu'une pince pour lui permettre de raccourcir sa traine et Margareth put ainsi la prendre dans sa main. Rapidement les invités passèrent dans le salon principal, où un rapide buffet avait été dressé grâce au talent de la cuisinière de la famille Thornton, épaulée pour l'occasion par Anne et Dixon. Margareth ne toucha qu'à peu de chose, nouée par l'émotion encore présente, et déjà rassasiée par le buffet donné à l'usine en son honneur quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je t'assure Dixon que j'ai déjà avalé toute sortes de sandwichs et bouchées à la Marlborough Mills il y a quelques instants, John peut en témoigner au besoin. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien.

-Je peux en témoigner Dixon, Mary a presque forcé Margareth à se nourrir à son corps défendant tout à l'heure, elle a avalé au moins trois bouchées différentes, elle a bien fait honneur au buffet.

-Très bien, mais je veille ! Il vous faudra reprendre des forces Miss… Je veux dire Mrs Thornton sinon vous ne tiendrez pas le bal, votre cousine à l'air bien décidé à ne pas se coucher de sitôt et elle espère bien qu'après ce petit buffet vous la rejoindrez rapidement !

Toute l'assemblée attendait le couple de la journée pou démarrer officiellement le bal, et plus encore Edith qui trépignait de pouvoir commencer à danser enfin après s'être si longuement préparé le maint-même. Sa patience allait bientôt être récompensée.

« Margareth, dit Sholto, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contenir mon épouse encore longtemps, si vous et John voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entamer le bal… Je vous en remercierai à tout jamais !

(…)


	15. Nuit magique

**Voilà enfin venu le temps de la nuit de noce, j'espère que le récit vous plaira autant qu'à moi. **

**Merci à ceux/celles qui mettent des reviews, ça continue de m'encourager, malgré mes quelques erreurs (c'est très dur d'arriver à corriger ses fautes, souvent avec le nez dedans... On ne s'en rends pas compte de suite...) je trouve ça très gentil de votre part de laisser vos impressions ou remarques. N'hésitez pas =)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15 – Nuit magique<p>

Le bal battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures, sans aucun moment de répit pour Margareth, John ou leurs invités. La mariée enchaînait les danses à un rythme fort soutenu, mais Margareth prit le temps de saluer sa tante sur les coups de dix heures, Mrs Shaw se sentait visiblement déjà fort lasse entre la fatigue occasionnée par les préparatifs et ses pauvres nerfs, elle souhaitait vivement se reposer avant de repartir pour la capitale dès le lendemain où elle devait participer au reste de la saison. Edit quant à elle passa sa soirée à caqueter, boire et danser en alternant les cavaliers : son époux, son beau-frère et même auprès de John, qui pourtant n'était pas très féru de danse. Les mariés avaient inauguré le bal deux heures auparavant par une valse, magnifiée par l'orchestre loué pour l'occasion. Margareth fut surprise de voir son mari si à l'aise à virevolter avec elle. Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour le couple.

« John je suis si surprise ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir à votre aise en société et pour danser encore moins !

-Le nouveau complet n'est pas l'unique surprise que je souhaitais vous réserver Margareth, vous devrez remercier votre cousine pour ceci aussi. Je dois vous avouer avoir appris à danser –je vous rassure uniquement quelques pas de danse- pour cette occasion spéciale, profitez donc de ce moment, car je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se reproduira souvent.

-Même si je vous le demandais à genoux et vous implorais de me suivre dans les bals les plus mondains?

-Et bien dans ce cas alors, mais uniquement dans ce cas présent, je pourrais peut-être y consentir. Mais il ne faudrait pas que ce mode de demande devienne une habitude Margareth, vous savez bien que je ne pourrai vous résister longtemps, surtout si vous me souriez comme vous le faites à présent... » Le couple, visiblement épanoui et complice ne se quittait pas des yeux, échangèrent de petites confidences pendant ce rare et fugace moment d'intimité et ne prêtait pas attention aux regards insistant d'une partie de l'assemblée médusée de voir les deux jeunes gens si proches, les invités les plus surpris étant sans doute les autres entrepreneurs de Milton qui n'avait jamais vu Mr Thornton dans cette disposition. Une fois l'ouverture de bal achevée, le couple se sépara pour chercher de nouveaux cavaliers : M Spark pour Margareth et Edith pour John.

« Mrs Thornton, ça serait un plaisir pour moi ! lui dit-il en s'inclinant cérémonieusement.

-Mon dieu, je ne suis pas encore habituée à être appelée de la sorte, pour moi il n'y qu'une et il n'y aura qu'une seule Mrs Thornton et c'est ma belle-mère Mr Spark.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi William, c'est ainsi que je me prénomme et c'est ainsi que j'aime à ce qu'on m'appelle !

-Très bien, mais à l'unique condition que vous m'appeliez Margareth… Après tout c'est également ainsi que mes amis m'appellent.

-Permettez-moi de chaleureusement vous féliciter pour votre union Margareth, ce fut une belle cérémonie et la réception est exquise. Je vous remercie également de tout cœur de ce que vous avez fait pour mon vieil ami.

-Ce que j'ai fait pour John ? Pourquoi souhaitez-vous donc me remercier, qu'ai-je bien pu faire ?

-Vous le rendez heureux tout simplement, et ceci n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde vous savez.

-Je pense que nous nous rendons mutuellement heureux malgré nos différences de caractère –elle fixait son époux qui semblait également en grande discussion auprès d'Edith et elle put voir que les deux danseurs riaient souvent ensemble- , c'est sans doute là la source de notre entente.

-En tout cas, je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir rencontrer la personne qui le métamorphoserait ainsi, je ne l'ai connu que froid, réservé et s'acharnant au travail et je le redécouvre depuis quelques jours, il me semble plus épanoui d'heure en heure.

-Je vous rassure, il lui arrive encore souvent d'être réservé et il est toujours très travailleur, si vous ne savez pas où il se trouve, vous pouvez parier qu'il est à la Marlborough Mills ! Mais je serai bien cruelle de lui en tenir rigueur, je sais qu'il a de grandes responsabilités.

-Je pense que son aide supplémentaire qu'il vient d'embaucher lui sera d'un grand secours, il m'a dit avoir réussi à convaincre un de ses meilleurs éléments de l'atelier et le promouvoir à un poste de contremaître.

-Nicholas oui, il est très compétent et sera parfait dans le rôle, mais vous savez, John me parle peu de ses affaires. C'est plutôt l'inverse en fait, c'est souvent moi qui l'inonde de questions car je veux l'épauler et lui montrer que je m'intéresse à l'usine aussi!

-Vous faites bien, je crois qu'il aura besoin de votre appui tôt ou tard, il est important que vous lui montriez que vous êtes auprès de lui. Ah quel dommage, je vois que la danse se termine…Mrs Margareth, ce moment fut un pur délice en votre compagnie, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait l'honneur d'accepter d'être ma cavalière ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant.

-Le plaisir était pour moi William.

-Hmm..Puis-je espérer récupérer ma femme Will, ou bien vas-tu la garder pour toi seul ?

-Je m'incline John, de toute façon la danse était finie et j'en ai déjà plein les pattes. Margareth je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains je pense.

-Merci William, à toute à l'heure. John, pourrions-nous nous asseoir ?

-Bien sûr, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, vous sentez-vous souffrante ?

-Un rafraichissement serait bien apprécié il est vrai.

-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ici, je reviens de suite avec un peu de vin. »

Margareth regarda son époux s'éloigner vers la table des rafraichissements, et repensa aux dernières paroles de William Spark « il aura besoin de votre appui tôt ou tard », est-ce que cela voulait dire que John avait des problèmes dont il ne souhaitait pas encore lui faire part? Elle ne voulait s'inquiéter de rien surtout pas en pareil moment, mais se promit intérieurement de garder un œil sur son époux pour éviter qu'il ne se tue littéralement à la tâche.

« Prenez ma chère, voici pour vous de quoi vous remettre de votre émotion d'avoir dansé avec Will, j'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop importuné et qu'il s'est montré courtois envers vous.

-Il ne m'a pas importuné le moins du monde John, c'est un cavalier émérite et d'une agréable compagnie, vous accorderez-vous un moment de répit loin de la Marlborough Mills pour lui rendre votre invitation chez lui ?

-Nous verrons cela ma chère, nous verrons cela plus tard, si nous profitions de la soirée et de nos invités, je vois que vos amis vous appellent Margareth.

(…)

* * *

><p>Sur les coups de minuit, la plupart des convives avaient déserté les lieux, les invités des Thornton qui logeaient sur place avaient décidé de partir avant le début du bal pour éviter de faire la route de nuit car les lointains parents d'Hannah Thornton ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps, et les invités de Margareth entreprirent de rejoindre l'ancienne maison de leur hôte pour s'octroyer un repos bien mérité également … Même les frères Lennox commençaient à se fatiguer après avoir accaparé respectivement Margareth, Edith et pour Henry la jeune Miss Latimer également – qu'il espérait bien pouvoir conquérir- fille du banquier de John. Il pensait sans doute avoir trouvé pour lui une nouvelle demoiselle qui pouvait bien le tenter.<p>

Hannah avait fini par faire plier son fils à sa demande de loger chez sa fille et son gendre pour les prochains jours. Elle l'étreignit chaleureusement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la réception, après avoir achevé la seule dance qu'elle fit ce soir-là auprès de John, et elle salua également sa bru.

« Margareth, il est à vous désormais, n'oubliez jamais que je vous ai confié ce jour ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. Au fait John, il n'est nul besoin de te rendre à l'usine demain, j'ai déjà tout arrangé avec tes deux contremaîtres, tu es excusé pour les prochaines journées. Profitez bien de vos premiers jours en tant que jeunes mariés mes enfants.

-Mère, Margareth et moi-même vous remercions infiniment de tout ce que vous avez fait pour ce jour, tout a été au-delà de nos espérances je crois. Je prends bien note pour les prochains jours, je pense que Margareth ne vous en est que plus reconnaissante. » A ses mots il se tournait vers sa femme et put y voir en effet toute la gratitude qu'elle exprimait vis à vis de sa belle-mère.

Hannah fut l'une des dernières à quitter Thornton House, non sans une pointe d'émotion à l'idée d'avoir quelque peu perdu son fils prodigue au profit de Margareth, mais elle avait été rassurée sur le fait qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue par la suite. Elle indiqua à Anne qu'elle pouvait rester sur place pour s'occuper de Margareth si elle en exprimait le besoin, car Dixon avait depuis longtemps regagné l'ancienne bâtisse des Hale pour préparer le retour de ses propres invités. Une fois Hannah disparue et les tous derniers retardataires partis, le silence et le calme revinrent dans la demeure, les gens de John indiquèrent dans les cuisines un rapide buffet pour l'orchestre, puis une fois sustentés, les musiciens disparurent également. Margareth et John se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'immense bâtisse, John prit sa femme par la main et décida de lui faire la visite de leur demeure :

« Chère Margareth, bienvenue dans cette maison qui est à présent vôtre. J'aimerais vous faire voir quelques pièces que j'affectionne tout particulièrement ici.

-Je vous suis, mais ne devrions-nous pas donner quelques instructions pour Anne et vos autre gens ?

-Tout est déjà prêt pour demain si c'est cela qui vous perturbe…

-Non je voulais dire que j'ai un peu froid et…

-Un feu a déjà été allumé au premier étage, ne vous inquiétez de rien, je souhaitais vous montrer quelque chose qui est dans mon bureau, venez, suivez-moi Margareth. »

Une fois rendus dans le bureau du jeune homme, il lui présenta une miniature : il avait, par le biais d'Edith, fait préparer un portrait de la jeune femme, un portrait dont ils avaient tous deux déjà parlé il y a plusieurs mois, mais dont Margareth ne soupçonnait pas que son mari ait pu déjà en faire l'acquisition sans qu'elle n'ait posée pour cela.

« Décidément Edith est pleine de surprise, pensa-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez le dire en effet, je mettrais cette miniature dans mon bureau à l'usine, elle m'aidera sans doute à écourter les longues journées passées sans vous.

-Elle est très ressemblante, je m'étonne que vous ayez pu en préparer une sans que je ne sois au courant, s'amusa la jeune femme.

-Et bien Edith a pris contact auprès d'un artiste à Londres, et elle m'a fait parvenir un portrait fait de vous il y a quelques temps, une fois chez l'artiste, nous avons pu avec l'aide d'Edith faire les modifications qui s'imposaient pour vous faire justice.

-Vous êtes décidément plein de surprise John !

-Pour vous toujours, Margareth, toujours… ».

John qui tenait toujours les mains de Margareth dans les siennes la fit s'approcher de lui, et vint apposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce tendre baiser se transforma rapidement en un échange passionné qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne souhaitaient rompre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que John, se fit violence pour se reprendre et s'écarter de Margareth.

« Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal John ? s'inquiéta Margareth.

-Non du tout ma chère, je sais que nous sommes seuls et à présent mariés Margareth, mais il ne me semble pas convenable de nous donner en spectacle comme ceci, non pas que cette démonstration de notre attachement ne me plaise pas, bien au contraire mais je, je ne sais comment me comporter dans l'intimité avec vous, je n'y suis pas très habitué je dois vous avouer.

-Nous nous habituerons ensemble alors, je pense être dans le même cas que vous, après tout c'est la première fois que je me marie aussi vous savez John ! ».

Le couple sortit du bureau et John emmena par la suite sa jeune épouse vers une nouvelle aile de la maison dont il était sûr qu'elle lui était inconnue, il avait effectivement pris grand soin à lui cacher l'existence d'une part importante de la demeure pour en faire la surprise à Margareth en cet instant.

« Margareth, voici une aile de la maison que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir, venez suivez-moi.

-Oh Jonh ! Mais je ne savais pas que cette aile faisait partie de Thornton House ! L'ensemble de la bâtisse est donc immense !

-Je me réjouis donc de la discrétion de nos domestiques pour vous l'avoir tenue cachée si longtemps. Il y avait interdiction formelle de mentionner cette partie de la maison en votre présence.

-Pourquoi donc tous ces mystères ? Quelque chose de spécial est-il dans cette partie de la demeure, est-ce encore une surprise pour moi John ? John, pourquoi ne dites-vous plus rien ? ».

John fit sciemment le choix de ne pas répondre à sa jeune épouse, en sachant pertinemment que, plus il gardait ce mystère, plus elle trépignerait d'impatience. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait vers un grand corridor, prit les mains de sa femme puis la mena à lui. Margareth s'émerveillait de voir cette partie inconnue de Thornton House, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'au final cette maison puisse être si grande et majestueuse.

« Et bien John, pourquoi donc avoir voulu garder cette partie secrète, qu'aviez-vous donc à me cacher ?

-Je vois que j'ai visiblement épuisé votre patience ma chère »… Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du bout du corridor et demanda à sa compagne de fermer ses yeux. « Voici ce que je souhaitais vous faire découvrir aujourd'hui avec moi, Margareth, n'ouvrez pas encore les yeux… Attendez quelques instants. Le couple rentra dans une nouvelle pièce.

-Puis-je à présent ? ».

John permit à Margareth d'ouvrir ses yeux, elle se retrouvait dans une vaste chambre, composée d'une cheminée, d'un petit pupitre, ainsi que d'un petit salon d'intérieur.

« Margareth, voilà notre salon privé, il est dédié à notre usage personnel, j'ai fait rénover cette partie de Thornton House spécialement en votre honneur.

-Oh John, ce lieu est somptueux, et si vaste… Tout a été refait à neuf dites-vous ? Mais est-ce là aussi votre ancien salon privé ?

-Non, nous ne nous sommes que très rarement occupés de cette aile de la maison, l'aile que vous connaissez nous suffisaient amplement à nous trois et à nos domestiques. A présent que je suis marié, j'ai pensé qu'avoir un espace propre à notre usage privé serait une bonne idée. Vous avez de ce côté-là de la pièce, une porte qui mène à deux salles d'eau séparées, et cette autre porte peut servir de dressing pour vos toilettes, Dixon y a fait envoyer votre trousseau ainsi que vos affaires personnelles, il y en a un autre caché dans une embrasure pour mes vêtements. »

Margareth ne remarquait pas de suite la présence d'un lit, il était pourtant assez imposant. Mais la simple luminosité de la chandelle de John et de l'âtre de la cheminée n'avait pas suffi à rendre justice aux dimensions réelles de l'ensemble. Elle rosit quand son regard vint se poser sur le lit. Il s'agissait, pour la jeune fille, de la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre auprès d'un homme qui n'était ni son père, si son frère. Elle se sentit un peu gênée par les pensées qui lui arrivaient en tête, elle n'avait pas songé à sa nuit de noce depuis la veille de son mariage, et depuis, elle avait ressenti tant de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle s'était résolue à remiser ses angoisses dans un coin de son esprit.

« Margareth, souhaitez-vous que j'appelle Anne pour qu'elle vous aide à vous préparer pour la nuit ?

-Oui, je vous remercie ça serait très aimable à vous John…

-Je vous retrouverai tout à l'heure, je vais dans la bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée, faites appeler Anne auprès de moi lorsque vous serez prête, prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin, je vous laisse un autre candélabre. »

Margareth continua pendant quelques minutes encore à vagabonder dans la pièce, même si la bougie n'éclairait que faiblement l'espace, elle se rendait compte de la beauté du papier peint et avait le sentiment qu'il était assez proche de celui de son ancienne demeure, qui lui-même était déjà similaire à celui d'Hellstone. « Sûrement une idée d'Edith une nouvelle fois » pensa-t-elle.

« Mrs Thornton ? dit une petite voix»

« Mrs Thornton ? »

(…)

« Mrs Thornton ? C'est Anne, puis-je entrer ?

-Anne, oui oui, allez-y je vous en prie, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, veuillez m'excuser ».

Margareth n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de s'entendre appeler par son nouveau nom « sûrement une habitude à prendre ». La femme de chambre semblait satisfaite de voir sa nouvelle jeune maîtresse conquise par le lieu.

« Le maître a tout fait selon des plans bien précis, il préparait cette surprise depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, uniquement pour vous madame.

-Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de chance…

-Puis-je vous ôter votre voile Mrs Thornton ?

-Oh oui avec grand plaisir, je pense qu'il y a des pinces trop fermement ancrées dans mon cuir chevelu, je doute que vous puissiez les enlever facilement ».

Anne prit grand soin de Margareth, elle savait que le moment à venir allait être un moment important pour la vie de la toute nouvelle Mrs Thornton. Elle lui enleva le voile, déboutonna l'élégant bustier en faisant bien attention à la dentelle pour ne pas l'abimer. Elle retira son jupon et lui proposa une rapide toilette que la jeune femme accepta avec entrain, pendant qu'Anne rangeait la robe avec grand soin dans du papier de soie pour la remiser dans le dressing privatif de Margareth. La jeune femme prit son temps dans la salle d'eau pour se rafraichir et y trouva même de l'eau chaude laissée par Anne. Au retour de la femme de chambre, Margareth s'affairait déjà à essayer d'enlever les diamants qui ornaient sa chevelure.

« Laissez-moi faire Mrs Thornton, je vais m'en occuper. Vous devriez passer une robe de chambre, même avec le feu, j'ai peur que vous n'attrapiez froid, je vous l'ai mise sur le lit.

-Très bien, je m'exécute ! Pourriez-vous me coiffer également Anne?

-Bien sûr, installez vous à votre coiffeuse pendant que je récupère vos dessous.

-Au fait Anne…

-Oui Mrs Thornton ?

-A votre avis, que préfèrent les hommes pour la chevelure dans l'intimité, pensez-vous que je devrai porter les cheveux détachés, ou bien tressés ?

-Je pense Mrs Thornton, que votre chevelure importe peu, tant que vous êtes là vous-même…

-Vous avez raison, c'était une question un peu stupide…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Thornton, ce que vous ressentez en ce moment est tout à fait normal. Voilà, j'ai enlevé toutes les perles, je vous les dépose ici, je m'occupe de défaire votre chignon et vous laisserai les cheveux au naturel après les avoir démêlés.

-Vous êtes un ange Anne, merci beaucoup.

-Merci à vous, le maître à l'air très heureux, et c'est à vous que nous devons ça.

-Anne, j'aimerais vous demander une chose, pensez-vous que vous accepteriez de rester auprès de moi à l'avenir, je veux dire vous pourrez continuer à vous occuper de Mrs Hannah Thornton également, mais je trouve votre travail et votre discrétion très appréciable, et je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de vous occuper de nous deux.

-Et bien, j'en serai heureuse si Mrs Hannah Thornton n'y voit pas d'objection.

-Parfait, j'en toucherai deux mots à ma belle-mère dans les prochains jours, vous savez je suis assez simple mais si cette surcharge de travail ne vous pèse pas trop alors j'en serai réellement ravie, et bien sûr vos gages seront réévalués.

-Mais et Dixon, vous n'allez pas la renvoyer à cause de moi j'espère Mrs Thornton…

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Anne, Dixon m'a dit depuis longtemps qu'elle souhaitait partir plus vers le sud, elle ne s'est jamais réellement acclimatée à la région. Mais je sais déjà que je pourrai lui proposer une solution idéale, mais … c'est encore un secret et je dois régler quelques détails avant de pouvoir en parler librement.

-Voilà Madame, j'ai terminé. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose encore ?

-Non c'est parfait, vous pouvez y aller, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Anne. Ne rangez pas ma brosse, j'aime à me coiffer quand j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête.

-Bien Madame, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit également, n'hésitez pas à me faire sonner si vous en éprouvez le besoin. »

A nouveau seule, Margareth prit sa brosse et se regarda dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle semblait de plus en plus tendue à mesure que le temps passait et que son mari ne la rejoigne dans leur chambre. Elle continua donc de se démêler les cheveux pour se détendre, elle chantonnait tranquillement et se laissait aller à repenser aux moments importants de cette journée.

* * *

><p>« Margareth ? Puis-je entrer ?<p>

-Oui John, je vous en prie, il s'agit de votre chambre.

-Anne m'a dit que vous étiez prête mais je préfère vous demander la permission, je ne souhaite pas vous importuner, si vous n'êtes pas tout à fait prête, je reviendrai dans un moment. »

Margareth se leva de sa coiffeuse, et vint ouvrir elle-même la porte à son époux. Il découvrit sa femme en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, alors que lui était toujours habillé de son complet.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas si je me prépare ici, si c'est un problème je peux redescendre dans mon ancienne chambre, j'y ai encore quelques affaires.

-Non, je vous en prie, je finissais de me coiffer, allez-y John, vous êtes chez vous. »

Son époux se mit alors sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures, puis il défit son complet, déboutonna son gilet. Margareth l'observait discrètement dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse, à mesure qu'il se défaisait de ses vêtements, apparaissaient les formes avantageuses de sa silhouette, il était fort et svelte à la fois. Il passa rapidement par sa salle d'eau et en revint quelques instants plus tard en habit de nuit également. Il avait passé une chemise plus confortable.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir demandé du feu à vos gens John, il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le temps tourne tant à l'orage et soit si frais.

-Nous avons bien fait en effet, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose Margareth ?

-Non je vous remercie. Je…J'aurai bientôt terminé, j'avais juste besoin de me… de me détendre un peu.

-Je comprends… »

John se servit un verre de brandy, se rapprocha de son épouse et passa tendrement une de ses mains dans la chevelure de la jeune femme puis s'installa confortablement dans un sofa qui faisait face à la cheminée, il regardait de temps à autre sa femme qui continuait à se brosser les cheveux, parfois leur regards venaient à se croiser, mais Margareth baissait quasiment immédiatement le sien en rosissant.

« Puis-je ? demanda John ».

Elle n'avait pas vu que son époux se tenait à nouveau derrière et fixait la brosse de la jeune femme, elle décida de le laisser faire. Il lui dit qu'il rêvait de pouvoir laisser aller ses doigts sur sa nuque et le long de sa belle crinière depuis des mois, et se mit délicatement à lui brosser sa belle chevelure. Il entraina sa femme dans le sofa et s'installa derrière elle. Délicatement il prit ses longs cheveux, se rapprocha d'elle et s'affaira délicatement à coiffer Margareth. Elle se laissait faire docilement, appréciant la douceur du moment.

« Vos cheveux sont si soyeux Margareth, je pense que je pourrais m'y perdre pendant des heures tant leur douceur m'ensorcèle »… Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa tête tout contre la nuque de la jeune femme, humant ainsi la douce chevelure de Margareth. John la fit se retourner, ils se faisaient tout deux face à présent. Il déposa la brosse à terre, puis se rapprocha délicatement de sa femme, il embrassa sa main droite, puis sa main gauche, et remonta vers le visage de son épouse, il se risquait même à quelques caresse le long d'un de ses bras quant à elle, elle se raidit quelque peu présageant l'imminence de ce qui se devait se passer. Sentant la tension de son épouse, John se voulait rassurant :

« Margareth, jamais je ne vous ferais de mal, susurra-t-il tendrement à l'oreille de la jeune femme, nous ne ferons pas quelque chose que vous ne désirez pas non plus, soyez en assurée… Je ne veux que votre bonheur.

-Je sais mais c'est que… Je ne peux pas !

-Ce n'est pas grave Margareth, j'attendrai que vous soyez prête, dit-il piteusement en reprenant son verre de brandy.

-Non, John, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je dois vous parler d'une chose qui me hante depuis tant de temps… » soupira-t-elle.

A ces mots, Margareth se leva du sofa et se rendit nerveusement à la fenêtre, elle ouvrit les épais rideaux et vit que la lune étincelait et illuminait la rue déserte. Elle se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, se mit à parler.

« John, restez où vous êtes, je ne pense pas avoir la force de tout vous dire si vous me faîtes face…

-Je ne bouge pas, je reste auprès du feu ma chère.

-Voilà, il y a quelques mois j'étais à la gare en pleine nuit, en compagnie d'un jeune homme, je sais que vous nous avez vu avec ce jeune homme mais vous avez sauvé ma réputation et vous ne m'avez jamais demandé depuis de m'expliquer au sujet de cette histoire. La raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais rien vous dire c'est qu'il en allait de la sécurité de ce jeune homme. Il devait être ici dans le plus grand des secrets et à l'époque personne à part notre famille n'était au courant de sa présence. Ce que je souhaitais vous dire c'est que –elle se retourna alors vers John qui s'était approché d'elle bravant l'interdiction de sa femme- c'est qu'il ne s'agissait nullement de mon amant John, soyez en sur, en fait c'était…

-Margareth, je sais qu'il s'agissait de votre frère…

-Mais, vous le saviez ?

-Je l'ai découvert en effet, je ne voulais pas vous en parler, estimant que c'était à vous de venir vous confier et je ne souhaitais pas forcer vos confidences, j'estimais que vous viendrez m'en parler lorsque vous vous en sentiriez la force et vous l'avez fait ce soir. » John prit sa femme dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec une force délicieuse.

-Vous êtes si bon John, meilleur que je ne suis, ou que je ne le serai jamais. Je sais que j'aurai du vous en parler il y a longtemps…

-Vous n'étiez pas prête… Venez Margareth, rapprochons nous près du feu, vous tremblez. »

Margareth expliqua toute l'histoire à John, qui fit mine de la découvrir pour la première fois. Plus que jamais il se sentait mal du traitement qu'il avait infligé à Margareth plusieurs mois auparavant quand il ignorait tout de ce dénouement. Il demanda pardon à son épouse qui lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, le couple se promettait alors de ne rien se cacher l'un l'autre à partir de maintenant. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre face à l'âtre de la cheminée, John toujours perdu dans les cheveux de la jeune femme lui soufflait quelques mots doux aux oreilles, elle esquissa à plusieurs reprises quelques sourires bien à propos. Soudainement Margareth se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. John, visiblement surpris de la démarche de sa compagne fut pris d'un rire nerveux pendant un instant, puis reprenant son sérieux, rendit avec la même ardeur son baiser à sa compagne. Il se leva, entraînant avec lui Margareth, puis décida de la soulever telle une plume et l'emmena en direction de leur lit. Il l'allongea délicatement sur un côté, fit le tour du cadre du lit, enleva sa robe de chambre puis vint se placer aux côtés de sa femme. Il enleva délicatement la robe de chambre de sa compagne, en ayant pris grand soin de relever ses cheveux.

« Margareth, tu es si belle, je me sens si complet à tes côtés, je ne pensais pas possible de rencontrer une personne comme toi auparavant, je suis si heureux, je t'aime. »

Surprise de la familiarité de son mari, elle ne sut quoi lui exprimer à part un merveilleux sourire. Il était à présent tout proche d'elle, caressant tendrement ses bras et ses cuisses, elle commençait alors à se détendre et enleva ses bras qui tentaient de camoufler sa poitrine généreuse. John défit le laçage de son habit de nuit et enleva le haut de sa chemise, ce fut la première fois que Margareth put observer le torse nu de son époux, et entreprit même de le caresser à son tour n'y tenant plus John revint à hauteur de Margareth et délaça à son tour la chemise de nuit de sa belle, reprenant des caresses plus marquées sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, il se prit à parcourir le corps entier de son épouse, remontant la chemise de nuit de cette dernière, toujours tout en délicatesse même si ses mains se firent plus fermes sur la douce peau de la jeune femme. Les caresses alternaient avec de tendres baisers ainsi que des étreintes plus charnelles. John était à présent au-dessus de la jeune femme, et elle caressait toujours le torse du jeune homme, s'arrêtant sur ses muscles saillants, caressant aussi son dos, s'aventurant même au niveau des fesses de son compagnon.

« Margareth, si tu ne te sens pas prête ce soir pour ceci, dis-le moi à présent, car je risque de ne plus pouvoir stopper, mon désir pour toi est tout simplement…trop fort, je ne peux plus me contrôler si nous ne….

-Shhhh… Je ne veux pas arrêter, j'en ai aussi envie que vous John… dit Margareth dans une voix rauque.

-Me fais-tu confiance mon amour ?

-Toujours…. »

John remonta alors délicatement la robe de chambre de Margareth, continua de laisser vagabonder ses mains sur son corps, puis vint tendrement embrasser ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, son front, ne laissant aucun temps mort à la jeune femme, sa respiration était saccadée. Il s'agissait visiblement là d'une diversion, car en cet instant précis, Margareth senti qu'il était en elle. Au départ crispée par la douleur, la jeune femme s'abandonna au fur et à mesure au doux plaisir de ressentir le corps de son mari aller et venir en elle, la douleur s'estompait bientôt pour laisser place à une nouvelle sensation, John senti qu'elle se décontractait et s'offrait un peu plus à lui, allant même jusqu'à placer ses mains sur ses fesses pour accompagner ses mouvements à lui. Il continuait à lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille et à embrasser son visage. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à mettre de mot sur ces nouvelles sensations qu'elle ressentait en ce moment présent, mais apprendrait vite ce nouveau langage auprès de son époux. Au bout d'un moment, John se retira et vint se placer au côté de son épouse encore haletante, tendrement il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit tout simplement qu'il l'aimait. Il se leva quelques instants pour se resservir un verre de brandy et le dégusta au coin du feu, Margareth quant à elle se redressa et remarqua quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient le long de sa cuisse, voyant que John avait le dos tourné, elle fila dans la salle d'eau rapidement pour ne pas tâcher ou les draps ou sa chemise de nuit.

« Margareth ? Ca ne va pas?

-Si si tout va bien, j'ai juste eu un coup de chaud je pense, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rafraichie juste. »

Margareth sortit de la salle d'eau quelques minutes plus tard et vint se replacer dans le lit, John l'y attendait déjà son visage exprimait un sentiment de gratitude envers la jeune femme. Il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

« Tout va bien John, et vous-même ?

-Hmm… Ca ne va pas non, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais…

-Ai-je fait quelque chose qui ait pu vous irriter, pardonnez ma maladresse, j'ai pourtant cru que…

-Oh non, tu étais parfaite mon amour, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de chose qu'en ce moment précis…, je ne pourrai pas être plus reconnaissant de tout ce que tu m'as donné, mais je voulais te demander une faveur ma chère. Est-ce que dans l'intimité, tu pourrais me tutoyer ? Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas dans les convenances et les usages de ton cercle social, mais, j'apprécierai, douce et tendre Margareth.

-Je vous promets… Je te promets d'essayer en tout cas. John, as-tu trouvé ça convenable pour notre nuit de noces? Est-ce que ceci t'a plu? Margareth se retournait en disant cela, et John se trouva face au dos de son épouse.

-Margareth, c'était grandiose. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras, et rapprocha sa tête de ses cheveux. C'était si bon de te sentir tout contre moi, nous étions seuls au monde dans ce lit, c'était une sensation si agréable, et pour toi était-ce bon ?

-Je ne saurai dire, au départ douloureux mais par la suite, tout était terriblement bon je dois dire, nous pourrons peut-être re-essayer alors ?

-Quand tu veux mon amour, tous les soirs si tu le souhaites. Peut-être pas de suite, mais je te promets de me préoccuper de ton bonheur à partir de maintenant. D'ailleurs cette pièce est notre chambre, mais il ne tient qu'à toi de me dire si tu souhaites que nous la partagions chaque soir ou non.

-Je crains malheureusement que vous ne puissiez faire autrement Mr Thornton, le vicaire a bien dit que nous devrions tout partager, dans la bonne santé, la maladie, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais souffrir votre absence de ce lit…».

Cette façon d'être taquiné par Margareth rassura grandement John, il avait visiblement réussi à partager avec elle une partie du bonheur qu'il ressentait pour son épouse pour leur première nuit ensemble, il pouvait se targuer d'avoir ainsi pu contribuer à la réussite de ce moment. Ils tombèrent rapidement l'un et l'autre dans un profond sommeil, exténués par toute la journée ainsi que par leur propre nuit de noce. La future vie de Mr et Mrs Thornton semblait être remplie de promesses.


	16. Des Lendemains qui chantent

**Chapitre 16 – Des Lendemains qui chantent**

Thornton House était bien silencieuse en ce lendemain de fêtes, Anne avait commencé sa journée aux environs de huit heures, beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude car elle se doutait que la nouvelle Mrs Thornton ne ferait pas appel à ses services très tôt ce matin-là. Il était déjà fort tard et personne n'était encore venu déranger les Thornton. John se réveilla le premier, l'habitude sans doute de se lever aux aurores et fit bien attention à ne pas réveiller sa jeune épouse, qui, telle la belle au bois dormant, ne bougeait pas d'un cil. John s'extirpa du lit précautionneusement et descendit sans un bruit vers son ancienne chambre au premier étage pour revêtir une robe de chambre. Une fois plus présentable, il alla dans son bureau pour régler quelques affaires urgentes, et se prépara rapidement un thé bien chaud. Il croisa Anne et Lilly dans un recoin de la maison.

« Mr Thornton ! Vous auriez du nous appeler, nous vous aurions préparé nous même le thé voyons…

-Non, ce n'est rien je pouvais me débrouiller seul, et vous n'avez pas ménagé vos efforts dernièrement.

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Mrs Thornton est-elle réveillée également ?

-Non, elle dort encore je crois, mais j'allais remonter, pourriez-vous me préparer un plateau s'il vous plaît ? Je vais remonter dans notre aile privée.

-Bien, considérez que c'est fait Monsieur.

-Merci à vous.

John se sentait différent ce matin-là, parfaitement apaisé et heureux de sa nouvelle situation. Lui qui avait douté des sentiments de sa femme et de ses propres sentiments, il était au comble du bonheur depuis la dernière nuit. Il termina rapidement d'examiner son courrier et demanda à Lilly de lui expédier un express au plus tôt. Anne revint dans le bureau du maître quelques instants plus tard avec le plateau commandé, chargé de victuailles pour le couple.

« Laissez-le moi Anne, je vais le monter. Merci, nous vous appellerons si nous avons besoin de vous ou si nous voulons descendre pour manger. » John reprit tranquillement la direction de l'aile, il n'allait pas très vite car il était fort peu habitué à ce genre de tâche domestique et n'était guère doué pour jouer à l'équilibriste. A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais porté de sa vie un tel plateau et avait visiblement bien du mal à monter marches après marches ainsi affublé. Anne, qui observait amusée son jeune maître se battre pour garder son équilibre, se proposa de l'aider en se chargeant du plateau dans les escaliers pour lui et de le lui rendre en haut des escaliers, ce qu'il valida sans se faire prier…

Margareth avait ouvert ses yeux à grand peine quelques minutes après que son mari ait quitté le lit conjugal. Elle se réveilla dans le lit en cherchant de la main son époux. Ne trouvant rien d'autre que le drap et le reste de la couverture, elle se retourna et vit qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans le lit ainsi que dans la chambre. Déçue, elle se prit déjà à penser que son époux s'était détourné d'elle, et pire encore, qu'il lui avait faussé compagnie pendant la nuit. La jeune femme commençait à sangloter et pour calmer ses nerfs, se vêtit de sa robe de chambre et se mit à sa coiffeuse. C'est à cet instant que John fit son apparition dans la chambre, affublé du plateau et trouva Margareth triturant frénétiquement ses cheveux à l'aide de sa brosse.

« Ah mon amour, déjà levée? J'espère que la faute ne m'en revient pas, je m'en voudrais de t'avoir réveillée, je rapporte quelques victuailles pour que nous reprenions des forces !

-Pourquoi donc cet air satisfait, où étais-tu donc passé ? Trouves tu normal que ta jeune épouse se réveille seule le matin qui suit sa nuit de noce ?

-Mais Margareth, je ne comprends pas… Je venais t'apporter un plateau pour que nous profitions de la matinée ici…

-Sans passer par ton bureau bien sûr ?

-Je ne nierai pas cela, mais pour le plateau tu peux demander à Anne si tu ne me crois pas, regarde par toi-même… S'il te plaît non, tu ne vas pas me faire une scène pour si peu… Oh non, ne pleure pas.

-Oh pardon John, désolée, j'ai simplement cru que tu étais parti en pleine nuit une fois que j'étais endormie pour me laisser seule ici et rejoindre ton lit d'avant…

-Mais Margareth, dit-il en s'approchant de son épouse, ne t'ais-je pas dit hier avant de dormir que je souhaitais partager avec toi cette chambre chaque nuit si tu le souhaitais ?

-Si, mais j'ai juste cru que…

-Si je te l'ai demandé hier, c'est que j'en ai vraiment envie ma douce et si tu m'empêchais de te rejoindre, je pense que je pourrai enfoncer cette porte et je vais te le montrer ! »

D'un seul mouvement, John prit Margareth dans ses bras, la souleva comme un fétu de paille et la jeta sur le lit. Il enleva frénétiquement sa robe de chambre, enleva sa chemise et rejoint sa femme dans le lit encore défait de la veille. Il embrassa fougueusement Margareth, laissa aller ses mains sur son corps, embrassant au passage ses épaules laiteuses, Margareth gloussa à mesure que son mari parcourait son corps avec exaltation. Il finit par revenir sur les lèvres de son épouse, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. John put ainsi exprimer toute l'ardeur des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle, la merveilleuse sensation de leur nuit de noce était déjà balayée et oubliée par son épouse, la tendresse de la veille avait laissé place à la fougue et à la ferveur du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois rassasié de bonheur, le jeune couple se laissa aller à quelques confidences au creux de leur lit.

« John ? Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr mon amour…

- A quel moment as-tu su que j'étais la femme qu'il te fallait, quand es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ?

-Est-ce important ?

-Non mais..Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais le savoir, par curiosité…

-Et bien une chose est sûre ce n'est pas dès notre première rencontre ! J'étais si choqué de trouver une jeune fille si bien apprêtée dans mon usine, quel lieu incongru pour toi, vraiment.

-Et pourquoi la place d'une jeune fille ne serait pas dans une usine ? Ta mère y fait bien immuablement ses rondes chaque jour…

-Ce n'est pas pareil, une femme de ta condition… Mais, bref, nous nous égarons du sujet il me semble. Et bien, quand-est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux ? C'est une excellente question…

-Oui, détournes la conversation, tu as raison, mais je suis plus fine que toi tu le sais bien.

-Hum, je disais donc… Il me semble que le moment où j'ai su que mon cœur ne m'appartenait plus tout à fait doit remonter à la soirée où tes parents m'avaient invités à souper. Te souviens-tu ?

-Hmm, la première fois que tu vins chez mes parents ? Ne serait-ce pas le moment où nos doigts se sont frôlés quand je t'ai servi le thé?

-Si c'est bien ça, tu t'en souviens donc aussi ? Je t'ai regardé à ce moment-là, mais toi visiblement tu ne voulais pas soutenir mon regard à mon grand désespoir d'ailleurs. Je crois que c'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai senti pour la première fois le poids de nos différences. Je pensais à l'époque que tu n'étais qu'une jeune fille hautaine que je laissais complètement indifférente...

-Tu étais étonné ? Toi qui d'habitude rendaient folles toutes les filles à marier de la contrée ? Cela te semblait donc irréel qu'une jeune fille te résiste ? lui dit-elle fièrement.

-C'est vrai, ne t'en déplaises ma chérie, je n'ai jamais cédé à toutes ces sirènes, mais il est vrai que beaucoup de mères de la ville ont du être terriblement déçues à l'annonce de nos fiançailles, moi qui était le meilleur parti de la région dixit ma mère. Et toi ma chérie ?

-Et moi quoi John ?

-Et bien, quand t'es-tu rendue compte que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de ma personne ?

-Et bien, c'est … compliqué.

-Comment ça, tu n'en es toujours pas sûre ? lui dit-il en lui offrant un rire franc dont elle n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude.

-Arrêtes de me taquiner ainsi John, je dis juste que c'est compliqué car ce n'est pas un instant précis qui m'a fait me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais une succession d'instants, de regards, et effectivement ce n'est pas lorsque je t'ai vu t'acharner sur Boucher que je suis tombée d'amour pour toi…

-Tu sais très bien que j'avais raison, même si tu n'en étais pas persuadée quand tu me vis ainsi, j'étais dans mon droit, pour le bien de tous…

-Oui, avec le recul je le sais, mais je me rends compte de mes erreurs John. Je sais que je suis encore jeune et que je dois mûrir, prendre du recul sur ce que je vois ou crois voir…

-Oui les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses mon amour, mais moi même j'ai appris de mes erreurs, et je ne t'en aime que trop.

-Tout ça pour te dire qu'il n'y a pas un moment que je peux retenir en particulier, mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai tenté de te montrer mon affection à de nombreuses occasions sans doute trop timidement, mais c'est normalement le jeune homme qui doit se déclarer. Maintenant que nous sommes mariés, permets-moi de te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi de tout mon coeur ! lâcha-t-elle. »

Trop heureux d'entendre ces doux mots pour l'une des première fois dans la bouche de sa femme, il vint l'embrasser de plus belle. Elle s'amusa donc à le répéter encore et encore pour le plus grand plaisir de son époux qui ne relâchait pas son étreinte. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que le couple se décidait à se lever.

« Hmm, et si nous prenions de quoi nous ravitailler ma chérie ?

-Volontiers, je meurs littéralement de faim, et vu l'heure qu'il est, je pense que je pourrai avaler un poulet entier !

-Voilà qui est bien mieux que ces dernières semaines ma chère ! Je me réjouis de voir ton appétit retrouver».

Margareth se leva pour chercher le plateau, le ramena sur le lit et s'installa face à John. Ils engloutirent rapidement la quasi-totalité du plateau en quelques minutes à peine. Une fois repus, Margareth demanda à John ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette première journée et il lui répondit qu'il avait songé à garder la jeune femme uniquement pour lui et qu'il ne souhaitait pas sortir de la journée.

« Mr Thornton ! Ne trouvez-vous pas que cela soit fort inconvenant de garder captive votre femme pour vous et vous seul?

-Bien, si tu insistes… Je pensais que nous pouvions peut-être aller visiter ma mère, je pense que ma sœur serait ravie de pouvoir faire étalage de ses richesses et de sa belle demeure, si tu te sens capable de pouvoir supporter son interminable babillage, c'est à toi de me dire. Sinon souhaitais-tu faire quelque chose de ton côté ?

-Et bien, peut-être profiter un peu de ma cousine avant qu'ils ne repartent à Londres ainsi que de mes jeunes amies d'Hellstone, nous pourrions y aller pour le souper.

-Parfait, et si nous allions nous préparer ? Je vais demander à Anne qu'elle te prépare un bain. Je peux te laisser seule pendant quelques minutes pendant que je vais m'enquérir d'une affaire urgente ?

-Oui oui, tu peux l'appeler merci. Ah au fait John, vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que je demande à Anne d'être ma femme de chambre : qu'elle s'occupe de moi ainsi que de ta mère ?

-Non, mais ça ne va pas lui donner une surcharge de travail ?

-Et bien, elle m'a assurée que non, que ça lui rappellerait quand elle était en charge de ta mère et de ta sœur. Je ne suis pas trop exigeante je pense, je me préparais seule d'habitude. Par contre, je lui ai dit que ses gages seraient revus à la hausse, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas de problème.

-Bien sûr que non, tu sais j'ai été élevé par ma mère, j'ai donc une vision différente des autres gentlemen que tu as pu côtoyé Margareth, tu peux prendre des décisions sur notre foyer sans forcément me consulter, tant que ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale comme revendre l'immeuble de la Marlborough Hills !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne prendrai jamais de décisions majeures sans t'en parler au préalable… Mes parents me donnaient l'impression de toujours se concerter avant de nous annoncer quoi que ce soit d'important, tes parents faisaient-ils pareil ?

-Je n'en ai pas de souvenir, j'ai perdu mon père assez jeune tu sais…

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas raviver de douloureux souvenirs.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'y pense plus trop à présent, mais avoir été élevé par ma mère m'a peut-être modifié le caractère, je suis peut-être plus moderne que la plupart de mes homologues masculins, mais en m'épousant saches que tu es devenue mon égale mon amour. Il n'y aura aucun sujet tabou entre nous, j'aimerai croire possible que notre mariage soit sous le signe d'une confiance totale.

-John, je me sens si chanceuse de t'avoir pour époux.

-Alors pourquoi sanglotes-tu mon amour ? lui demanda-t-il en séchant amoureusement de fines larmes qui perlaient le long de son visage angélique.

-Ce ne sont que des larmes de bonheur, je suis si heureuse John !

-Qu'il est dur de te quitter, bon, si je ne pars pas de suite pour te laisser te préparer, je ne te laisserais jamais ! ».

John sortit de la chambre pour laisser sa jeune épouse finir de se préparer, entre-temps son express avait reçu une réponse, qu'il s'empressait de découvrir dans son bureau. A la fin de la lecture du message, un petit sourire vint se loger au creux de son visage.

« Bien, bien tout se passe comme prévu, il faut que cela continue comme cela… »

(…)

« Mme Thornton ?

-Oui Anne, allez-y, entrez !

-Mr Thornton m'a dit que vous souhaitiez un bain, Lilly va vous préparer l'eau. Puis-je récupérer le plateau ?

-Oui, vos sandwichs étaient délicieux, merci beaucoup !

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous préparer un petit brunch Mrs Thornton, nous nous doutions que vous ne seriez pas réveillés aux aurores. Avez-vous bien dormi Madame ?

-Oui, je vous remercie, votre façon de m'avoir préparée hier m'a beaucoup détendue, je vous en suis très reconnaissante Anne, ne trouvez-vous pas un peu cérémonieux de m'appeler Mrs Thornton ?

-Mais Madame, il s'agit de votre nom, auparavant je vous appelais Miss Hale et à présent j'utilise votre nouveau patronyme.

-C'est que j'étais habitué à Dixon, qui m'appelait souvent par mon prénom.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrais pas vous appeler autrement que par votre nom…

-Et Mrs Thornton, j'entends ma belle-mère, comment l'appelez-vous ?

-Et bien Mrs Thornton…

-Ne pensez-vous pas que ça portera à confusion lorsque nous serons dans la même pièce ?

-Ma foi je n'y avais pas songé… Mais il n'est pas correct de vous appeler par votre prénom Madame…

-Si vous m'appelez Madame Margareth, cela serait-il mieux ? En tout cas je ne m'y opposerai pas…

-Bien, bien j'essaierai de faire un effort, mais je ne promets rien ! Mrs Margareth ? L'eau de votre bain est chaude, je vous aide à vous dévêtir ?

-Non je vous remercie, j'ai des goûts assez simples, vous l'apprendrez vite Anne, je vais me préparer seule, je vous appellerais dans quelques minutes si vous voulez. »

Margareth se délassa pendant de longues minutes, sentant chaque partie de sa peau s'abandonner dans la douceur de l'eau parfumée à la rose. « Ca y est je suis une femme » se dit la jeune femme pour elle-même à plusieurs reprises. La nuit de la veille et même son réveil enflammé de ce matin n'avait rien eu à voir avec ce que lui avait pourtant annoncé sa tante. Elle n'eut pas du tout l'impression que John avait exercé son devoir conjugal dans leur intimité. Elle qui s'était laissée consumée par son désir pour son mari n'avait en tête que l'envie de se retrouver à nouveau avec lui pour réitérer l'expérience. Honteuse de penser ainsi, elle fut remise dans le droit chemin par l'eau qu'Anne vint lui déverser sur la tête pour le rinçage.

« Anne, vous m'avez fait peur !

-Pourtant j'ai frappé, n'ayant pas entendu votre réponse, je me suis permise de rentrer tout de même et je vous ai trouvé assoupie dans le bain, comme vous m'aviez demandé de revenir pour vous rincer.

-Pas forcément pour me rincer mais soit… Dites-moi Anne, vous connaissez les Thornton depuis un certain temps maintenant…

-Oui c'est exact, c'est une bonne place que j'ai trouvé je trouve, j'ai pour cette famille beaucoup d'affection.

-Vous n'avez jamais songé à fonder votre famille vous-même ? Je veux dire après votre terrible perte, vous n'avez jamais retrouvé l'envie de repartir à zéro, de rentrer chez vous ?

-Et bien, son regard s'assombrissait, j'ai mis du temps Madame Margareth, juste pour pouvoir regarder un homme sans songer à mon fiancé, mais à présent je ne regrette rien…

-Je ne voulais pas être désobligeante Anne, j'ai tellement de choses en tête… Je peux me montrer impulsive, John pense que je manque encore un peu de maturité même…

-C'est vrai que vous êtes jeune, mais le mariage va vous changer, vous allez vous assagir, et puis Mr Thornton vous aime aussi pour cet aspect de votre personnalité.

-Vous avez raison Anne, vous savez ma tante a voulu me donner des conseils par rapport à mon intimité avec mon mari il y a quelques jours et je me demandais si… je me demandais…

-Je vois… Ce qu'elle vous a dit ne correspond pas en tout point avec ce que vous avez déjà ressenti ?

-Oui on peut dire ça comme ça… Est-ce normal ? Je sais que mes questions peuvent paraître naïves et trop franches, mais je n'ai personne à qui parler de ce genre de choses et j'ai confiance en vous.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Margareth, ce que vous me dîtes à l'instant ne sortira pas de cette salle d'eau. Je pense que concernant l'intimité d'un couple, il y a plusieurs situations possibles. Je pense que les relations entre un mari et sa femme peuvent être très épanouies si chacun écoute l'autre, avec le temps vient une certaine complicité. »

Margareth semblait songeuse, elle ne doutait pas de la sagesse d'Anne, mais de curieuses pensées vinrent la troubler.

« Allez-vous bien Mrs Margareth ?

-Oui, oui Anne, tout va bien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ce n'est rien.

-Si vous me permettez, le maître nous a indiqué qu'il souhaitait vous voir porter cette robe.

-Laquelle est-ce ? Celle-ci ? Vous êtes sûre Anne ?

-Oui, oui il a insisté sur ce point. »

La robe en question était celle que Margareth portait sur le quai de la gare lors de leurs retrouvailles quelques mois auparavant et avait visiblement un attrait particulier pour son époux, la jeune femme se hâta à se préparer. Une fois apprêtée, Margareth descendit retrouver John dans son bureau :

« Encore affairé John ?

-Non, pour toi jamais ! Viens-là, regarde, je viens de recevoir de nouveaux ouvrages pour notre bibliothèque, de quoi la mettre un peu au goût du jour.

- Ces éditions sont très recherchées John, oh ces livres sont magnifiques ! Tu as du te ruiner !

-Non, j'ai mes entrées chez un des meilleurs libraires de la capitale, et nous aurons tout le temps ce soir de piocher dans ces oeuvres, mais pour l'heure si nous nous rendions chez Fanny… J'ai envoyé un billet et nous y sommes attendus.

-Je suis prête, mais ma toilette te convient-elle ?

-Mrs Thornton, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes divine dans cette robe et ce mot ne vous rend pas justice !

-Flatteur ! lui dit-elle d'un ton taquin. »

Le couple se rendit à pied chez la sœur de John, Mrs Watson, qui fut charmée de les accueillir et de pouvoir jouer aux hôtes parfaites.

« Ah mon cher frère, vous voici enfin ! Venez, nous vous attendions dans le petit salon de réception !

-Fanny, dit-il en s'inclinant vers sa sœur, c'est un plaisir de te voir, je te remercie de ton invitation.

-Bonjour Mrs Watson, merci de votre généreuse invitation, reprit Margareth.

-Point de cérémonie entre nous ma chère sœur, venez m'étreindre ! Merci de me faire l'honneur de votre première visite officielle ! Je savais bien que je pouvais battre Miss Latimer !

-Avais-tu parié sur le fait que nous te rendions visite en premier Fanny, demanda John.

-Oui, oh, pas un vrai pari bien sur, mais je tenais vraiment à vous avoir auprès de moi, Mr Watson n'est jamais ici ! Il me délaisse atrocement. Enfin, la présence de mère à au moins le mérite de m'apaiser, sa compagnie n'est certainement pas aussi agréable que celle de mes amies, mais étant une femme mariée à présent j'ai des obligations ! Vous verrez Margareth, vous n'aurez plus une minute à vous !

-Je…Je n'en doute pas Mrs Watson, heu Fanny.

Venez, rejoignons le petit salon, vous n'êtes jamais venue ici ma chère sœur ?

-Non c'est la première fois que je me rends ici, c'est une très belle demeure que vous avez là, est-ce un vieil héritage de votre époux ?

-Oui, il me semble bien, mais j'avoue je n'ai jamais demandé, s'amusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore pu faire tous les aménagements que je souhaitais, regardez cette aile, elle n'est pas assez chargée à mon goût, quelle décoration démodée, ne trouvez-vous pas ma chère sœur ? J'aimerai la remettre à la dernière mode, mais mon mari n'a jamais le temps, donc il m'a donné carte blanche, je comptais profiter d'un prochain voyage à Londres pour faire appel à un décorateur, le papier peint est très défraichi et manque singulièrement de caractère, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Margareth fit un discret signe de tête, puis s'assurant que sa belle-sœur ne la regardait plus, jeta un coup d'œil assez gêné vers John, jamais elle ne se serait permise de dénigrer ainsi Thornton House ou John dans sa propre maison. Elle aurait certainement du mal à s'accorder avec sa belle-sœur et le chemin qui les sépara de l'aile au petit salon lui parut interminable. Son époux lui vint néanmoins à son secours par sa simple présence bienveillante, il ne lui avait pas lâché le bras une seule seconde depuis leur entrée dans la demeure. Dans le salon, le jeune couple trouva Mrs Thornton mère, qui semblait bien lasse.

« John ! Margareth.

-Mrs Thornton, comment vous portez-vous ?

-Bien, je vous remercie ma chère, et vous-même, êtes-vous confortablement installée à Thornton House ?

-Oui tout est parfait, je vous remercie. John vous avait-il montré les aménagements fais dans l'aile privée ?

-Bien sûr, il n'a pas de secret pour moi ! Ils sont très élégants, et je ne doute pas un instant de leur confort.

-Excusez-moi, reprit Fanny, je vais m'enquérir de la bonne pour faire porter le thé !

(…)

-Mère, dit John, allez-vous bien, vous semblez fatiguée. Comment se passe la cohabitation avec Fanny ? J'espère que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air…

-Je sais me faire discrète, et ta sœur, une fois passée ses crises et caprices est assez facile à vivre… Elle sort souvent pour aller dévaliser les commerçants de Milton de toute façon…

-Mrs Thornton, si cela vous dérange pas, reprit Margareth, je souhaiterais vous vois regagner votre demeure à Thornton House, si John est d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Et après tout il s'agit plus de votre demeure que de la mienne…

-John, que penses-tu cela ?

-Mère… Si ma femme vous indique que cela ne nous dérange pas, alors c'est que c'est le cas. Vous ne feriez un grand plaisir à revenir dans votre demeure.

-Et bien, nous verrons nous verrons mes enfants, le temps d'en toucher deux mots à ta sœur John. Je rentrerai d'ici les prochains jours.

-Me revoilà piailla Fanny, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué je l'espère !

-Non ma chère fille, nous parlions de votre admirable sens de l'arrangement floral, les compositions que vous avez faites dans votre boudoir sont réellement exquises.

-Mouis, mais vous savez j'ai laissé toute latitude à Lisa. D'ailleurs Lisa ! Lisa, où diable est le thé, nous nous impatientons ! _J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me respecte pas _dit-elle plus bas pour ses convives et sa mère. Margareth, j'aimerai vous faire visiter les lieux, voudriez-vous m'accompagner ?

-Oui, avec plaisir Fanny, je vous suis, je vous en prie. Mrs Thornton, John, je reviens vers vous vite. _Profitez de ces instants de répit_, souffla-t-elle malicieusement.

-Alors John, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, comment avance ton affaire ?

-Et bien, tout est pour le mieux je dois dire, j'ai encore reçu ce matin une nouvelle, qui me fait penser que tout sera prêt dans les temps! J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir lui en parler…

-Oui mais ce ne serait plus une surprise si tu lui dit dès à présent, crois-en mon expérience! Et sinon, est-ce que vos premières heures de couple marié correspondent à l'ide que tu t'en faisais ? A la façon que vous avez de ne pouvoir vous quitter des yeux, je pense que c'est plus une question rhétorique… »

Au sourire de son fils, elle n'avait nul besoin d'entendre sa réponse, et ne pouvait douter une seconde qu'il ne nageait pas dans un bonheur sans nuage. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes revinrent de leur séance de découverte de Watson House, Margareth et John prirent congés et prirent la direction de l'ancienne demeure de Margareth.

« Je suis désolée pour ma sœur Margareth, elle peut être si exaspérante…

-Tu sais John, elle est plus jeune que moi, quelques unes de ses réactions sont peut-être « normales » pour son âge, et puis on ne choisit guère sa famille…

-Je trouve que tu as mûri en quelques mois, beaucoup plus que pourrait le faire ma sœur dans toute sa vie peut-être.

-Tu es bien dur avec elle, John !

-Non, je ne pense pas, je pense même être plutôt clairvoyant la concernant, elle s'est subitement décidée à se marier avec Mr Watson sans éprouver le début de sentiments pour lui, elle ne cherchait qu'à être à l'abri financièrement et avant notre revers de fortune, elle pensait finir à la rue, elle ne s'est mariée que par intérêt…

-Tu sais John, on ne peut pas toutes se marier par amour, bien rares sont les jeunes filles dans ma situation, pouvant décider comme à qui s'unir sans se soucier de leurs familles. Je plains Fanny en quelque sorte, je ne la sens pas heureuse en tant que femme mariée, au moins son mari lui laisse toute latitude pour assouvir ses caprices pour le moment, mais est-ce que ne va pas le regretter plus tard ?

-Elle a fait son choix, elle n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, j'ai du mal à la défendre sur ce point, tu sais lorsque nous avons du repartir de zéro elle était encore une enfant, mais elle a décidé d'occulter toute cette part de sa vie, comme si elle en avait honte… Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que Travail veut dire, d'ailleurs de quoi parliez-vous quand elle t'a enlevé à moi ?

-Si jamais je te révélais la teneur de nos conversations, je ne suis pas sûre que ton estime pour Fanny en sortirait particulièrement agrandie… »

Effectivement Mrs Watson avait littéralement assommé la pauvre Margareth plusieurs minutes durant, en lui faisant visiter les plus luxueuses pièces de la demeure et lui disant oh combien elle était ravie de voir Margareth devenir sa sœur, mais tout cela sonnait terriblement faux et forcé. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir concernant sa belle-sœur, elle ne put qu'être surprise de la dureté de son mari sur son propre sang, ce qui la fit frissonner quelque peu. Elle ne se sentait pas concernée par ses remarques, car elle aussi avait du sacrifier sa belle vie de privilèges et leur train de vie en avait été considérablement amoindri lorsque son père avait décidé d'installer sa famille à Milton.

Les Thornton se présentèrent pour le souper comme prévu, et furent accueillis par une Dixon aux anges de revoir sa maîtresse qui était visiblement tout aussi satisfaite de revoir sa vielle bonne. Margareth avait même demandé à être installée à côté de son époux, bravant ainsi pour la première fois et certainement pas pour la dernière la rigide étiquette victorienne.

« Ma chère Margareth, mon cher John, j'aimerai porter un toast en votre honneur, dit Cosmo.

-Je vous en prie, faites mon cher, reprit Margareth et John en cœur.

-Ma chère cousine, je tenais à vous remercie pour cette délicieuse soirée que nous avons passé hier, votre félicité semble être contagieuse, cette maison respire le bonheur depuis votre arrivée à tout deux, nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur, puisse votre vie être sans nuage!

-Merci cher cousin, effectivement, à notre tour de vous remercier, nous tenions avec John à vous remercier tous les deux pour votre implication de notre union, ma chère Edith sans toi notre mariage n'aurait pu être si réussi ! Nous n'avons pas encore pu ouvrir tous les présents que nos invités nous ont faits, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire avant votre départ pour Londres.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, lui dit Edith, tant que nous parlons de départ ma chère, nous avons un projet avec Cosmo dont nous voulons te parler, nous allons effectivement regagner Londres pour les prochaines semaines. Mais par la suite, nous comptons accompagner ma mère prendre les eaux du côté de Bath, et après nous rejoindrons le vieux continent pour la région des Lacs, elle y loue une demeure à l'année.

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester là-bas Edith ?

-Ma foi, nous pensons y rester au moins le temps de l'automne, le temps y sera plus propice.

-Oh, je ne verrais donc plus mon petit Sholto sur les prochains mois ! Comment ferais-je donc, je m'étais habituée à vous avoir à mes côtés. »

John voyant sa compagne troublée par l'annonce de sa cousine, prit discrètement le parti de toucher la jambe de Margareth sous la table pour l'assurer de tout son soutien. Elle le rassura par un sourire retenu.

« Et quand comptez-vous repartir, reprit la jeune femme ?

-Bien d'ici deux jours je pense, le temps de préparer les bagages d'Edith, nous aurons bien besoin de e temps-là, rigola Cosmo.

-Si nous passions au salon, Dixon y a fait servir le thé je pense. »

Henry Lennox profita du passage au petit salon pour faire ses adieux à son frère, sa belle sœur et aux Thornton car il comptait repartir le lendemain matin pour la capitale. Margareth le conforta dans sa position de conseiller financier et homme de loi, John lui donna également une liste de connaissances qui pourrait peut-être avoir besoin de ses compétences. Puis John et Cosmo s'éclipsèrent dans la bibliothèque pour goûter à quelques cigares, laissant les deux jeunes femmes à leur confidence. Edith était rassurée de voir que sa cousine ne semblait toujours pas redescendu de son nuage.

« Oh Edith, tu vas terriblement me manquer, je me suis tant habituée à vous avoir tous ici !

-Je sais mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'écrirai très souvent Margareth ! Et sinon, comment se passent tes premières heures de femme mariée ? As-tu déjà tout pouvoir à Thornton House ?

-Et bien, je suis au comble du bonheur ma chère cousine! John est un homme si attentionné, il est incroyable et puis pour l'instant ma belle-mère est et, restera pour le moment la vraie matrone de Thornton House, je me plait à n'avoir pas de rôle de maitresse de maison pour le moment !

-Tu as raison, tu auras bien le temps de toute façon. Ma chère, j'attendais que nous soyons seules pour t'annoncer quelque chose. Pour l'instant personne n'est au courant, mais j'ai fais venir le docteur hier, et il m'a confirmé être enceinte…

-Oh Edith ! Mais c'est merveilleux! Depuis hier seulement ?

-Oui oui il nous l'a assuré hier, mais nous voulions attendre quelques semaines pour l'annoncer à la famille mais comme nous serons partis d'ici là, je voulais t'en faire part de vive voix…

-Voilà donc pourquoi vous comptez rester tout ce temps si éloignés…

-Oui, nous voulons aller dans le sud, la dernière grossesse en plein hiver en Angleterre a été si rude, que je ne serai pas contre un peu plus de chaleur !

-Oh Edith tu vas tellement me manquer… Promets-moi de m'écrire régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine et de tout me raconter !

-Très bien, mais uniquement si tu me réponds aussi assidûment. »

Les deus cousines s'étreignirent tandis que leurs époux rejoignaient le salon à leur encontre. Les deux couples continuèrent encore un long moment à parler de choses et d'autres. Margareth, lasse fit part à son époux de sa volonté de rentrer sur les coups de minuit, et John fit demander une voiture pour rentrer plus vite. Pendant le trajet, la jeune femme s'assoupit et fur réveillé par l'arrêt de la voiture devant le perron de Thornton House.

« Ma douce, Margareth… Nous sommes arrivés chez nous…

-Mmm, nous sommes déjà à la maison?

-Et oui ma très chère Margareth, ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je te porte jusqu'à notre chambre ? Je n'ai déjà pas réussi à porter le plateau de notre petit-déjeuner pas moi-même, alors toi et cette robe si imposante…

-Tu exagères tout de même, ta pauvre femme qui t'implore de l'aider à alléger sa peine de monter toutes ces marches…

-Bon très bien, mais uniquement pour cette fois !

-Nous verrons bien, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. »

John souleva sa jeune épouse, et la conduisit directement dans leur aile privée, à plus d'une reprise Margareth vacilla -notamment dans les escaliers- entre les bras de son époux. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'arriver en une seule pièce dans leur chambre.

« Nous y voilà ! Dois je te faire appeler Anne pour te préparer pour la nuit ?

-Non, c'est bon ne la réveille pas, je vais me préparer seule, enfin si tu veux bien m'aider juste à défaire mon corset, ça sera parfait.

- Si c'est demandé gentiment je pourrais consentir à t'aider…

-Oh John ! Je suis toujours gentille te concernant, voyons ! »

Si la montée dans l'escalier avait demandé toute son attention au jeune homme, aider sa femme à ôter son corset allait également requérir toute sa concentration. Voyant bien l'embarras de son mari, Margareth lui indiqua quel fil tirer, avec quelle main et vers la bonne direction…Il lui fallut au moins dix bonnes minutes pour pouvoir délivrer sa jeune épouse de son carcan. Il bénissait intérieurement le fait d'être né homme et de na pas avoir à endurer quotidiennement ce calvaire.

« Ah ! Merci John, enfin je puis respirer…

-Mais pourquoi donc faut-il que vous soyez autant comprimées dans cette… cette chose ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas, les conventions veulent que les femmes portent un corset, c'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais posée la question de ne pas en porter, dès jeune fille on te dit qu'il s'agit-là de la meilleure façon d'avoir une belle silhouette… Mais on finit par s'y habituer tu sais, je n'y porte d'attention que le soir…

-En tout cas je n'approuve pas du tout, on ne voit pas du tout tes si belles formes avec tout cet attirail ! Je te préfère nettement sans cet instrument de torture ! Mon amour, tu es si belle.»

Margareth rosit d'entendre ainsi son mari parler de ses belles formes pulpeuses et jouait avec ses belles boucles, lui ne se gêna pas pour parcourir de ses doigts la silhouette de la jeune femme et ensemble, ils prirent la direction de leur lit, la nuit promettait encore d'être belle pour les jeunes gens.


End file.
